<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My fatal paradise by paolalcdp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016479">My fatal paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paolalcdp/pseuds/paolalcdp'>paolalcdp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), serquel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Raquel Murillo - Freeform, Sergio Marquina - Freeform, serquel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paolalcdp/pseuds/paolalcdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raquel e Sérgio pertencem a máfias diferentes e são os melhores no que fazem. Raquel fica viúva por um acerto de contas e decide abandonar a vida da qual nunca se orgulhou, mas para isso terá de efetuar a arriscada missão de adentrar pouco a pouco na máfia inimiga a fim de destruí-los. O quê pode acontecer quando amor e morte caminham juntos? Paixão. Tiros. Desejo. Escolhas. Sedução. Guerra. A pior coisa que pode acontecer é se apaixonar durante uma missão!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vocação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>O silêncio já estava se fazendo incômodo naquele ambiente, coisa que não era comum de ocorrer entre eu e Alícia. A ruiva contraria toda e qualquer reação de uma pessoa normal ao ouvir minha notícia e simplesmente demora um pouco com os olhos no meu mas se vira de volta para a televisão, mesmo com cara de quem não está prestando atenção em nada da série que passava. Eu já me preparei para o que ela poderia dizer sobre o que lhe disse, mas Alícia é imprevisível e já está levemente afetada pelo álcool. No entanto, independente do que ela me dissesse, eu apenas queria ouví-la porque ela era, sem dramas, a única pessoa que eu tinha no mundo inteiro.</p><p> </p><p>— E a quê vem isso agora, Raquel? — Respondeu sem voltar o olhar novamente para mim e pegando com as mãos cegas no balde de pipoca, enchendo novamente a boca.</p><p> </p><p>— A tudo Ali... Eu não quero mais essa vida pra mim. Na verdade eu nunca quis! Me diz você? Você escolheu? Você sonhava em ser assassina?</p><p> </p><p>Vi Alícia desviar o olhar da tela para o tapete da sala, me senti um pouco culpada por tê-la feito lembrar de como entrou naquele mundo. Sei que assim como eu ela também teve uma história de vida difícil e que também foi coagida a fazer o que fazia até que nos vimos aonde estamos. Entramos em um caminho sem volta, sem no entanto ter a mínima consciência disso quando o fizemos.</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei... Nunca gostei muito de homens fora da cama, então matá-los nunca me custou tanto. — deu de ombros irônica e voltou o olhar pra mim enquanto pegava pipoca novamente. Alicia sempre com seu humor ácido fora de hora que eu secretamente amava.</p><p> </p><p>Gargalhei com o deboche da minha amiga e inclinei minha cabeça a olhando com ternura. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que faria da minha vida fora da máfia mas, se saísse da Espanha - o que era bastante provável - sentiria demais a falta dessa ruiva sarcástica.</p><p> </p><p>— Quel... Você sabe que o Prieto Não vai te deixar sair, né? A gente sabe que ele não admite porque é um machista de merda, mas você é a melhor que ele tem! Ele não vai gostar desse papo, e você vai estar arriscando a confiança dele, pelo menos é isso o que ele vai pensar de você, Quel! Você sabe como as coisas funcionam…</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não posso mais, Alícia! Não posso mais fazer parte disso. Eu quero ter uma vida, Ali! Eu não posso ter ninguém na minha vida, eu não posso fazer o que me dê na telha, não posso nada! Me sinto sufocada e vazia! O Fábio...— Pausei um pouco quando senti meus olhos marearem, Alícia levou a mão até meu ombro — O Fábio era tudo o que eu tinha e... Eu não tenho mais nada a perder ,Ali, só sinto que eu não consigo mais fazer isso! Isso é uma prisão! Eu quero ter uma vida normal!</p><p> </p><p>Apenas senti Alícia colocando o balde de pipoca na mesa de centro e se esticando para me envolver em um abraço quente e tranquilizante enquanto eu me culpava novamente por todo o ocorrido. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Em outros tempos eu colocaria uma música para acompanhar meu vinho na minha hidromassagem. Mas atualmente, ser poliglota me fazia entender cada letra das canções que me levariam direto ao fundo do poço novamente. E quando eu menos esperasse já estaria acabando com uma carteira de cigarros e choraria tanto que a banheira transbordaria. Imaginaria Fábio entrando na água comigo, admirando a minha voz enquanto cantava para ele. Nos veria fazendo amor lento e depois quase adormecendo de cansados na água. Eu custei a acreditar que isso não mais iria acontecer. Custei a encarar a realidade. A dor da sua ausência custou a vir. Mas ela veio. Ela veio quando senti seu rosto antes quente e afável, gélido e inexpressível. Quando tive que explicar para os nossos amigos, amigos que inclusive eu só tinha por conta dele, que o haviam assassinado durante uma invasão de domicílio mesmo que não tivesse nada de muito valor em nossa casa. Quando eu vi o homem que eu sempre sonhei ver vestido de terno e gravata, assim trajado, porém em outras circunstâncias. Fábio era o amor da minha vida. Foi o único homem que amei nos meus quase 40 anos de vida. E agora estava morto. E não adiantava de nada o que me dissessem do contrário: eu era a culpada. Eu não fazia nem mesmo ideia de quem o havia assassinado, apenas sei que foi um acerto de contas. Fiquei muito tempo pensando em quem poderia tê-lo feito, aonde é que foi que eu errei a ponto de deixar um furo que possa ter revelado minha identidade. Mas não consegui nada, e quando pedi ajuda de Pietro, meu chefe simplesmente me pedira para não mais procurar saber sobre isso e seguir com a minha vida, me dando tempo para me recuperar do luto. </p><p> </p><p>Eu já estava sem trabalhos haviam 7 meses. Pietro entrou em contato comigo milhares de vezes para que eu voltasse e eu simplesmente recusava toda e qualquer proposta como se ele não fosse o meu chefe. Não posso reclamar de sua paciência nesse meio tempo. Sei que ele até mesmo adiou alguns acordos e trabalhos por minha conta. Nesses quase vinte anos trabalhando com ele, ouvi muitos elogios de sua parte, mas também engoli muita coisa. E bota coisa nisso! No entanto, não o era grato por exatamente nada. Ele era o maior culpado por toda a desgraça que a minha vida se tornou.</p><p> </p><p>E agora eu preciso contar com a confiança que esse homem precisa depositar em mim para me deixar sair. Sei que não escolhi entrar nessa vida e isso eu o culpo, o tenho esse rancor. Mas esse caminho é sem volta. Na vida da máfia, você acaba morto ou rico antes dos 30. Meu caso, por sorte, acaso ou talento, foi o segundo. Eu não gosto do que faço, mas faço bem e posso afirmar isso com veemência. E Pietro sempre soube disso, parecia um cão farejador quando me conheceu. Desde que o filho da puta do meu chefe me fez tirar uma vida pela primeira vez, eu não mais parei. Nas primeiras vezes eu me corroia. Minha consciência me torturava. Depois tentei encarar a realidade de que, as pessoas quem eu tirava a vida nem mesmo mereciam estar vivas. Eu assassino assassinos, traficantes, pessoa que fuderam com outras pessoas às vezes a troco de nada. Eu não gostava do que fazia, eu não aguentava mais o que fazia. Não aguentava o fato de ter me deixado levar anos nessa vida, sem ter forças ou coragem de sair dela. Precisou eu perder o homem que eu amava para me tocar que eu não nasci para isso e que eu não posso mais continuar vivendo assim.</p><p> </p><p>Me olhei no espelho do elevador uma última vez e respirei fundo. Estava usando uma calça jeans colada branca, bota de salto alto preta e uma blusa de mangas compridas e gola alta vermelha. Percebi que meu cabelo estava uma bagunça então o amarrei com um lápis enquanto encarava minha cara de noite mal dormida. Não sei aonde havia ido parar minha autoestima naqueles últimos meses. Cumprimentei o seu Antônio e virei em direção ao estacionamento. Subi no meu jeep preto. Com as mãos já no volante, me olhei pelo espelho do motorista e me perguntei novamente se eu estava tomando a decisão certa. Não tenho ideia do quanto tempo fiquei me perguntando isso enquanto me olhava ali. "Ainda tem volta" eu me dizia em pensamento. Sim! Ainda tinha volta! Mas maior parte de mim sabia que eu estava tomando a decisão certa, a outra parte era medo. Olhar para o banco do carona vazio e lembrar de Fábio foi a única coisa que me encorajou a finalmente girar a chave. Eu não tinha absolutamente mais nada a perder!</p><p> </p><p>Estacionei o jeep calmamente ao lado da oficina de fachada que Prieto usava como um de seus escritórios e esconderijos e vi um dos capangas do Prieto franzir a testa ao ver meu carro, e não sei se ato se deveu pelo fato de não ver ver um dos meus carros por alí fazia tempo ou pela forma que eu costumava chegar - em alta velocidade e estacionando com um drift perfeito. Vi que o carro de Angél também estava alí. Não via meu melhor amigo fazia um bom tempo. Mesmo eu sabendo que ele era apaixonado por mim e não sei dizer até que altura isso interferia no modo que ele me trata, ele foi um bom amigo e me ajudou nas minhas piores fases, e não é como se eu pudesse ficar escolhendo as poucas pessoas que participavam da minha vida. </p><p> </p><p>Desci do carro e senti o vento quente de verão que fazia naquele dia. A oficina se situava em uma rodovia não muito movimentada, de forma que os poucos carros que quebravam por ela iam parar na oficina e mantinham um equilibro perfeito entre local em funcionamento e privacidade para o escritório de Pietro de forma a não levantar suspeitas. Abaixei meus óculos escuros, endireitei a pistola no coldre na minha cintura e cobri a proeminência abaixando um pouco mais a blusa. Caminhei em direção à oficina sentindo o sol queimar sobre a minha pele tanto quanto ou mais que os olhares dos capangas e mecânicos tarados do Prieto. Cumprimentei educadamente cada um deles com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Havia um carro velho despedaçado no local, se contrapondo bizarramente com o meu e o de Angél estacionados bem ao lado do local. Peças enferrujadas e muita graxa pelas paredes. </p><p> </p><p>—  Quanto tempo dona...Veio pintar o carro? — perguntou um dos seguranças, Martínez, dando Início ao código para insinuar uma conversa com Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>— Na cor preto e branco, por favor. — completei um dos tantos códigos que Pietro nos obrigava a usar como cautela, mesmo que a maioria dos que iam ali fossem conhecidos de todos os seus seguranças e funcionários, que nunca mudavam.</p><p> </p><p>Martínez sorriu sincero e começamos a caminhar para os fundos da oficina. Para minha felicidade, não ouvi nenhuma pergunta sobre meu estado pós-luto ou qualquer pergunta sobre estar voltando a ativa. Caminhamos pelo depósito também de fachada lotado de produtos de borracharia e mecânica. Voltar a sentir aquele cheiro de borracha queimada e ar prensado quente fez meu estômago embrulhar. Martínez abriu a porta velha de madeira e me deu passagem, logo já consegui sentir o vento frio do ar-condicionado me causando uma mudança brusca de temperatura novamente que, da forma que eu estava me alimentando ultimamente, seria um prato cheio para me adoecer. Subi as escadas e não posso colocar em palavras a sensação que senti. Parecia que alguma coisa dentro de mim morria a cada degrau que eu subia. Ao fim das escadas aquela sensação ruim foi amenizada pelo sorriso terno que meu amigo me lançou. Estava sentado na mesa do local onde sobre ela haviam duas cervejas, se levantou animado e caminhou em minha direção, fiz o mesmo. Nos encontramos na metade do caminho e senti um grande peso se esvair enquanto abraçava meu amigo. </p><p> </p><p>— Como é bom te ver Raquel! Senta aqui! — disse Ángel me convidando para onde ele antes estava.</p><p> </p><p>— Não quero demorar Ángel, preciso conversar com Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele acabou de entrar e já volta... Anda, vem! — disse enquanto nos dirigíamos à mesa — Você quer beber alguma coisa? — Completou apontando para a geladeira que havia no local.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, obrigada. — Disse já sentando.</p><p> </p><p>— Como você está, Raquel? — Disse Ángel com aquele olhar já tão conhecido por mim nos últimos tempos. O olhar de "pobre viúva".</p><p> </p><p>— Estou levando... — respirei fundo  e desviei o olhar. — E você? Como vai? Pietro anda te escravizando muito? — Sorri brincalhona lembrando das reclamações do meu amigo. Ángel trabalhava mais na parte de investigação de Prieto. Mas além disso, ele era quase um faz-tudo da inteligência da fidelidade. Nos ajudava a descobrir os melhores horários, locais e circunstâncias para fazer os trabalhos. Ángel era o que poderia se considerar o faz-tudo-conselheiro de Prieto. Aquele melhor amigo nerd do badboy da turma que dá conselhos e evita as merdas. E quando não consegue evitá-las, dá um jeito de arrumar a bagunça.</p><p> </p><p>Ángel sorriu e abaixou a mirada, em seguida torceu o nariz. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia tocado em um assunto do qual ele não queria conversar sobre, ou naquela hora. Dei uma rápida olhada para trás para averiguar se Prieto não vinha e me dirigi agora séria para Ángel.</p><p> </p><p>— O que foi Ángel? Não me diz por favor que esse arrombado te colocou para administrar as bebidas de novo? Você lembra o que a Mary Carmen…— Eu lembrava Ángel sobre seu problema com as bebidas e o quanto gerenciar apenas alguns meses o ramo das bebidas de Pietro quase destruíram seu casamento quando fui interrompida por ele.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou ficar alguns meses gerenciando a distribuição de drogas aqui em Madrid… O cara que cuidava bateu as botas e ele tá sem ninguém de confiança pra cuidar... E como quase não tá tendo pedido pra desmanche de carro… — Outro código de Prieto: desmanchar um carro significava matar alguém, assim como arranhá-lo era apenas "dar um susto" — Raquel, fica tranquila, vão ser só alguns meses e tudo certo. Eu já falei pra ele que eu não gosto de mexer com essas paradas, que não é nem a minha ossada…</p><p> </p><p>— É, mas esse filho da puta não ouve ninguém, não tá nem aí pra porra nenhuma, só pensa nele... — Disse passando a mão pelo rosto para tentar aliviar a expressão de raiva que tomei  com aquela situação. — Ángel, toma cuidado porra! Nessa merda só tem filho da puta! Pede pro Prieto deixar um desses idiotas que vivem cheirando o cu dele fazendo porra nenhuma, como teu segurança! Essa gente é foda e tá muito na tua cara que tu não sabe merda nenhuma do que tu tá lidando! E saí o quanto antes disso por favor, Ángel! </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel... Fica tranquila... Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo….— Disse Ángel enquanto pegava minhas mãos e a apertava de forma carinhosa e um tanto quanto romântica. O gesto estava começando a me causar nervoso juntamente com a olhada apaixonada de Angél, quando então fomos interrompidos por Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>— Ora, ora… Um bom filho à casa torna...Raquel, Raquel, Você não sabe o prazer que é te ver aqui! — Disse ele enquanto se aproximava. Me levantei para cumprimentá-lo e antes que eu pudesse pensar em estender a mão ele abriu os braços me convidando para um abraço. Um abraço sínico, falso e gelado.</p><p> </p><p>— Preciso conversar com você, Prieto. — Disse séria e incisiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Pois sim! Claro! Vamos! — Prieto continuava dizendo aquelas palavras alegres em um tom leve de deboche, deixando estampado sua falsidade. Coisa que ele sempre fazia. Deixava seu tom de voz sempre ameaçador ao mesmo tempo que era falsamente gentil, para que seus funcionários o temessem como chefe mas o vissem como simpático e amigo por vezes. Como o típico patrão que lista sorrindo os supostos benefícios de permanecer no emprego para seus funcionários, os bendizendo como sortudos pelo bom chefe, quando na verdade não faz nada além do necessário e de acordo com os direitos trabalhistas. Era preciso tempo ao lado de Prieto para descobrir que esse era um artificio nojento dele para ser como o dito príncipe de Maquiavel: amado e temido. E quando não pudesse mais ser amado, que sempre fosse temido.</p><p> </p><p>— A que devo a honra, Senhorita Murillo? Por favor, me diga o que eu preciso ouvir! — Disse o desgraçado enquanto acendia um charuto caro e olhava pela janela do local com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, me chamando pelo meu nome de solteira, e de senhorita, o que fez meu sangue ferve,r mesmo eu não tendo me casado oficialmente com Fábio e não ter levado seu nome. Eu sabia bem o que ele desejava ouvir de mim. Percebi o brilho nos seus olhos assim que me viu.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, Prieto. Eu não quero voltar aos serviços, mas é sobre isso que preciso falar com você...— desde onde estava, com as mãos apoiadas na cadeira acolchoada em frente a sua mesa de escritório enquanto olhava para a parede onde havia a pintura de um tigre rugindo, consegui sentir o olhar que ele me lançou. Ainda assim, continuei tomando toda a coragem que vinha acumulando ao longo daqueles meses e, agora que já havia começado com aquilo, iria até o final — Eu não quero mais trabalhar para você! — Disse de prontidão lançando um olhar sério sobre ele.</p><p> </p><p>Senti um frio percorrer todo o meu corpo quando Prieto soltou uma gargalhada aberta e forçada enquanto batia com o charuto no cinzeiro. Ele então começou a caminhar em minha direção com o sorriso aberto de orelha a orelha nos lábios me encarando como se eu tivesse acabado de contar a melhor piada do mundo. Por dentro eu estava explodindo em pavor, mas por fora eu permanecia com a mesma expressão e postura. inatingível. </p><p> </p><p>— Vamos Raquel...estamos falando de quanto? Ham? Por favor...levamos mais de vinte anos juntos… Era só você me di...— Falava Prieto enquanto se aproximava de mim e tomava uma distância cada vez menos respeitosa e cada vez mais intimidadora quando eu o interrompi, me virando de frente para ele e cruzando os braços.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não quero mais do seu dinheiro, Prieto. Eu vim só avisar que eu tô caindo fora! Eu não quero mais trabalhar pra você!</p><p> </p><p>Prieto mudou completamente a expressão de deboche que levava e seu rosto foi adquirindo um tom furioso conforme eu completava cada frase do que o dizia. Então o vi calmamente apagar o charuto no cinzeiro que tinha sobre sua mesa e me olhar profundamente com uma fúria que era possível ser tocada dentro do pequeno espaço que detínhamos um entre o outro. Então foi quando senti sua mão agarrar meu pescoço com uma brutalidade tamanha. </p><p> </p><p>— Escuta aqui sua filha da puta! Você tá aqui há tanto tempo e não conhece a porra das regras? Você acha que eu sou o quê? Hein? Você sabe mais da minha vida de que a minha mulher e a minha mãe juntas e quer que eu te deixe ir embora assim? Você sabe muito bem que daqui só se saí morto ou quando EU quiser! — Ele grunhia aquelas palavras enquanto apertava meu pescoço e me sufocava quase me levantando do chão — Você é uma piranha mal agradecida! Se não fosse por mim você tinha sido presa e ainda era uma putinha barata! — Aquele último xingamento de Prieto relembrando a forma que eu havia entrado naquela vida e o meu passado de prostituição, juntamente com meus pulmões que imploravam por oxigênio foram o estopim para que eu o parasse. Com uma das minhas mãos, fechei os punhos e lhe atingi fortemente no nariz. Apenas esse gesto já o fizera me soltar, mas a lembrança de meu pai me ensinando defesa pessoal me fizeram continuar, então lhe acertei com uma joelhada forte no saco. Em seguida me afastei tossindo e recuperando novamente o ar enquanto massageava meu pescoço lesionado.</p><p> </p><p>— Vadia! — Prieto gemeu o xingamento entre dores. Uma mão levava ao saco e a outra ao nariz sangrando pelo golpe. </p><p> </p><p>Então o vi sacar rapidamente sua arma e caminhar até minha direção. Eu simplesmente permaneci parada. A verdade é que eu não sabia bem se não temia que ele me matasse, ou apenas não me importava com essa possibilidade. Assim que apenas o olhei com ódio enquanto o via se aproximando de minha cabeça, nem mesmo tentei sacar a minha arma. Ele pousou o cano da pistola gelado em minha testa.</p><p> </p><p>— Escuta só sua piranha! Eu tô sendo muito bonzinho com você, mas a minha paciência tá se esgotando! Você vai pra sua casa pensar direitinho na sua decisão e quando decidir me pedir perdão você volta! Só não esquece que eu tô de olho em você!</p><p> </p><p>      --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sai da sala e Prieto veio logo atrás de mim. O ouvi guardando a arma antes que ultrapassasse o corredor e Ángel pudesse vê-lo. Ángel me olhou com feição de dúvida vendo como meus olhos estavam vermelhos e mareados e o dirigia o mesmo olhar que quando encontrara Alberto morto e liguei para ele e Alícia. </p><p> </p><p>— Não suma novamente Raquel... você faz muita falta por aqui...— disse Prieto enquanto batia levemente em meu ombro, tentando demonstrar normalidade na frente de Ángel que por sua vez parecia não estar comprando aquela história. </p><p> </p><p>Prieto então sentiu o sangue voltar a escorrer pelo nariz e percebeu também a expressão de dúvida de Ángel para a gota que descia.</p><p> </p><p>— Merda! — disse Prieto limpando a gota com o antebraço — O meu pó é o melhor! Vou ter que botar platina no nariz! — completou soltando uma gargalhada alta e se retirando para dirigir-se ao banheiro. Deixando apenas eu e Ángel no ambiente.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...o que houve? — Meu amigo me perguntou.</p><p> </p><p>— Outra hora conversamos Ángel... desculpe, preciso ir! — o respondi e sai em disparada pelas escadas. Faznedo o mesmo com todos os demais funcionários de Prieto no local.</p><p> </p><p>Eu só precisava da minha casa, da minha solidão. Precisava ficar só, só com a minha dor. Com a minha vida vazia e fodida. Com a minha infelicidade. Nem eu meus piores pesadelos eu imaginava Prieto reagindo dessa forma. Obviamente imaginava que ele não fosse gostar da ideia, mas me agarrava ao fio de esperança de que ele me deixasse ir depois de alguns trabalhos. E eu estava disposta a fazer seja lá o que fosse. Mas já esperava que Prieto não quisesse me deixar ir nunca. Eu não só sabia muito sobre ele, como também era um dos melhores que ele tinha. Fazia todo e qualquer trabalho sujo e pesado que me mandasse e nunca falhei com ele. Eu não podia tentar sumir, agora ele permaneceria de olho em mim 24 horas, isso se já não estava! Eu tinha uma vida de merda! Uma vida que eu não desejava ao meu pior inimigo. Eu nunca me orgulhei de quem eu sou. E o que eu faço levou embora a única coisa realmente boa que me aconteceu na vida.</p><p> </p><p>     -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Haviam se passado uma semana desde a minha acalorada conversa com meu chefe. E eu não tinha a mínima força para voltar lá. Apenas agradecia por não ter recebido nenhuma ligação sua naqueles dias e se dependesse de mim, assim ficaríamos. Alícia veio me ver todos os dias daquela semana. Me trouxe comida e me fez levantar da cama. Fiquei a ouvindo falar sobre terapias, medicações e outras coisas que ela provavelmente leu na internet, pra logo em seguida ouvir realmente as coisas que saiam de sua cabeça: saideras, bebidas e sexo. Eu não tinha mais vontade de molhar o ombro da minha ruiva, nem mesmo de dirigir a palavra a ela para desabafar ou falar qualquer coisa. Eu apenas não sentia nada. Ficava horas e horas em cima da cama sem perceber o tempo passar. Eu não tinha fome, vontades, desejos, nada. Nem mesmo vontade de chorar, se eu sentia alguma dor ela estava sendo completamente ignorada pelo meu cérebro. Eu não tinha o mínimo estímulo humano que me fizesse querer pôr os pés no chão.</p><p> </p><p>Agora na minha banheira, finalmente tomando meu primeiro banho do dia às dez e meia da noite, olhava o azulejo do banheiro, branco como minha mente. E foi quando eu pensei brevemente: Será que era assim que meu pai se sentia? E então, quando aquele pensamento de cometer o mesmo erro de acabar com a minha vida que meu pai cometera estava começando a ganhar forma em minha mente, meu celular começou a tocar. Vi o número, era o final de um dos tantos número de Prieto. E assim, o desgraçado que arruinou com a minha vida, também foi o mesmo que me deu a melhor oportunidade da minha história.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu tenho uma missão pra você...ou você vai morrer nela, ou será a sua aposentadoria!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Corda bamba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>— Por favor Raquel, me escuta! — eu ouvia Alícia quase me suplicando com os cotovelos apoiados na bancada da cozinha americana do meu apartamento enquanto ao outro lado eu abria uma garrafa de tequila e ouvia pela enésima vez a ruiva me pedindo para que eu desistisse daquela missão suicida. Enquanto ignorava minha amiga falando à minha frente e ia buscar as taças no armário, olhei o celular que estava vibrando no meu bolso. Ángel havia me mandado mais uma mensagem.</p><p> </p><p>"Pensa direito Raquel... por favor!"</p><p> </p><p>Todos contra mim… Ótimo... Não importa o que me dissessem, eu não queria e nem podia mudar de ideia. Essa seria a minha última missão.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, não é porque você tá desgostosa da vida que você tem que se atirar num plano suicida desses, porra! Os irmãos são a máfia mais foda da Espanha e todo mundo sabe disso! Amiga, me escuta, por favor! — suplicava Alícia.</p><p> </p><p>— Alícia, não há nada que me faça mudar de ideia! Eu aceitei e eu vou até o fim! É a única forma do Prieto me deixar vazar! — a respondia calmamente enquanto colocava a bebida nos copinhos e ouvia uma amiga bufar levando as mãos ao rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— E como você pretende fazer isso? Me fala? Porque se eu conheço o Ángel ele nem mesmo está procurando por nada ainda, não está travando nenhum plano, só tentando te fazer desistir da ideia! — me indagou Alícia ignorando a dose de tequila, limão e sal que empurrei em sua direção. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei disso! Mas pra começar, hoje nós vamos bancar as atrizes… O que acha? — a respondi levantando a dose de tequila, a deixando com dúvida estampada no rosto.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Na boa, Raquel, eu tenho um dos trabalhos mais perigosos do mundo mas eu tenho certeza que eu vou deixar esse plano numa dessas loucuras que a gente se mete! Puta merda, cara! — Minha amiga dizia enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente e eu dirigia a caminho da boate onde Ángel, em uma das poucas informações que me dera sobre o caso, disse que o homem ao qual eu deveria me envolver gerenciava às sextas feiras. Já passavam das quatro da manhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Amiga, só segue o fluxo! E Finge estar bêbada igual um gambá, o resto deixa comigo, Nena! — A respondi já virando bem devagar no beco pouco iluminado daquela rua, onde já era possível ouvir um pouco do barulho abafado da música da boate.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso não vai ser muito difícil já que eu bebi metade da tequila sozinha pra ver se tomava coragem pra me meter nas tuas loucuras! — Respondeu Alícia enquanto passava o olho rapidamente por todo o local, falando como se não fosse ela quem sempre me levava a fazer loucuras e agregar boas histórias à minha vida infeliz.</p><p> </p><p>— Shhh, chegamos! Anda! — Disse em um tom mais baixo já desligando o carro.</p><p> </p><p>Abrimos a porta do carro e eu logo pude perceber que Alícia estava verdadeiramente tonta e quase se desequilibra tentando fechar a porta do carro. Tentei segurar a risada mas não consegui, a ruiva me mostrou o dedo do meio e se pôs a caminhar o mais correto que conseguia ao meu lado enquanto eu ainda tentava controlar minha risada. Estávamos atuando, mas parecíamos definitivamente que voltávamos de uma noite de bebedeira buscando um after em outro lugar. Caminhamos entre risadas e olhadas até a entrada da boate, onde percebia o olhar de tédio e raiva de um segurança alto e forte desde que havíamos estacionado no local. O homem branco e barbudo caminhou devagar e tedioso desde a porta principal, onde havia um cupido em lâmpada néon, até o início da cobertura de toldo vermelho, bem ao início do tapete vinho que tinha no chão. O lugar era a combinação perfeita de "somos apenas um clube de whisky e sinuca para homens classe média e alta" com "puteiro bem aqui!". </p><p> </p><p>Chegamos bem na entrada do toldo de cobertura e do tapete vinho quase que na mesma hora que o segurança. O homem mastigava o canudo de um pirulito, estava todo trajado de terno e gravata e não parecia gostar muito de sorrir. Ao contrário de mim e de Alícia, que sorríamos com todos os dentes à mostra entrando no papel de bêbadas tentando não nos intimidar pela brutalidade do homem. Quando o segurança ia abrindo a boca para nos dizer qualquer coisa que fosse para cairmos fora logo dalí, a porta principal se abriu e todas as atenções foram voltadas para ela. Um homem alto que usava um sobretudo preto até quase os joelhos, uma calça jeans justa escura e camisa social também preta abriu a porta com uma força e uma cara nada amigável. Uma das enormes mãos abria a porta com veemência enquanto na outra segurava um copo de whisky com gelo. O cabelo escuro e grande brilhoso um pouco grudado em seu rosto pelo suor. Os óculos escuros e arredondados, juntamente com seu rosto cheio e lábios carnudos cobertos por uma barba grossa, lhe davam um charme raro e exótico. Era um homem atraente. Senti minha cabeça nublar e perdi a consciência do que estava fazendo por alguns instantes quando seus olhos pousaram sobre os meus em um misto de raiva e surpresa. O homem me olhou de cima a baixo e seus olhos demoraram um pouco na subida entre meu quadril, meu busto e, quando pousou em meu rosto, pareceu demorar uma eternidade em meus olhos. Não sei quanto tempo tardaríamos apenas em nos olharmos, mas aquele contato foi interrompido pela porta que se fechara atrás dele e o tirou de meus olhos em um susto, como se ele tivesse voltado novamente a realidade. </p><p> </p><p>— Hum, hum — carraspeou o homem enquanto se aproximava lentamente, alternando o olhar entre eu, Alícia e o segurança — Em que posso ajudar as senhoritas? — Disse parando bem ao lado do segurança e colocando uma das mãos no quadril por dentro do sobretudo e eu evitei reparar a forma que a sua camisa apertou naquele ato demonstrando seus bíceps fortes, mas não resisti.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu e minha amiga estávamos procurando um after e passamos por aqui e… — Eu falava em um tom levemente solto como quem exagerou nas bebidas, quando fui interrompida por ele.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem... vocês vão ter que me perdoar mas aqui é um clube fechado e... não é o melhor lugar para as damas... me entendem? — Disse ele desviando o olhar do meu e o direcionando para seu copo, o balançando e bebendo mais da metade do conteúdo de uma só vez.</p><p> </p><p>Dei dois passos e parei bem a sua frente. Mantive minha postura afrontosa mesmo que por dentro meu coração pulava já quase na garganta e eu nem mesmo sabia a que se devia aquela sensação. Mas a aproximação daquele homem, o qual eu já sabia de quem se tratava, me fornecia um misto de medo e prazer que estava me atingindo de uma forma inédita. Senti que ele segurou a respiração quando me aproximei a uma distância consideravelmente mais próxima de que os respeitáveis padrões europeus para dois desconhecidos. Cerrei um pouco os olhos para mirá-lo de maneira ameaçadora e vi os seus se abrirem e seu nariz franzir, demonstrando sua tensão.</p><p> </p><p>— E quem é que me diz onde é o lugar certo para eu ficar?</p><p> </p><p>Dito isso. Vi seu peito soltar o ar que prendia, enquanto ele virava a cabeça e empurrava os óculos para a testa com o dedo indicador, em um sinal claro de nervosismo. Mantive minha postura de séria ainda que por dentro eu estivesse fervilhando de tensão. Não podia baixar a guarda só porque havia percebido seu nervosismo perante a situação. Sérgio se virou para mim novamente, como se o ato de empurrar os óculos o tivesse feito recuperar toda a coragem, ou apenas estava, assim como eu, atuando. No entanto quando abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, fomos novamente interrompidos pela porta que se abrira de forma brutal, de novo. Ao que parece ou aquela porta era reforçada ou levava manutenção várias vezes ao ano dado que ninguém a abria de maneira gentil.</p><p> </p><p>— Porra, Sérgio, você quer morrer beben...— O homem dizia enquanto abria a porta ainda com os olhos fechados, com o mesmo tom de voz de repreensão que Alícia estava me dirigindo sobre minha decisão havia poucas horas atrás. O homem travou os movimentos e as falas da mesma forma que fizera Sérgio. Passou o olhar rápido por Sérgio e por mim, que estávamos demasiadamente próximos, ambos agora o olhando, e demorou o olhar exatamente igual Sérgio fizera, só que em Alícia. O homem alterou bruscamente a expressão de raiva e repreensão que levava para um sorriso singelo e aberto com as sobrancelhas levantandas. Aquele ato me provocou um estranhamento que eu não pude mensurar, mas ao que parece não teve o mesmo efeito sobre minha amiga, que o olhava de maneira provocantemente sexy.</p><p> </p><p>— Ora, ora… o quê fazem as damas por aqui? — Disse enquanto se aproximava de nós com um andar elegante. </p><p> </p><p>— Nós já estávamos de saída! — O disse, voltando meu olhar para o de Sérgio a minha frente — Foi um prazer, rapazes! — Disse virando bruscamente de costas e pude sentir meus cabelos roçando no rosto de Sérgio. Quando virei para sussurrar um "vamos" no ouvido de Alícia, vi que Sérgio estava olhando para minha bunda. Chamei minha amiga e a toquei no braço para despertá-la do transe, ela mordia os lábios ainda olhando para o homem. A ruiva se virou ainda o mirando e lhes enviou um xau delicado com os dedos balançando no ar.</p><p> </p><p>Assim que nos viramos, ouvi a voz do homem esquisito cochichando com Sérgio alguma coisa sobre nós, e este o rebateu. Quando já estávamos chegando perto do carro, ouvi aqueles cochichos se transformarem em alguma discussão, e quando já estava sentada de frente ao volante, pude ver pelo vidro fumê como eles discutiam seriamente fazendo gestos com as mãos e falando alto.</p><p> </p><p>— Puta merda, que tensão sexual foi essa!— disse minha amiga enquanto se abanava.</p><p> </p><p>— Pelo que você acha que eles estão discutindo? — a indaguei enquanto girava a chave e ligava o carro.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei lá, porra... mas me diz Raquel, é desse jeito que você pretende se aproximar dele? — Perguntou Alícia irônica me olhando incrédula.</p><p> </p><p>— Amiga, eu não podia chegar lá dizendo que tava andando pelas ruas de Madri procurando emprego e decidi entrar a luz do dia num beco afastado do centro e em um lugar onde aparenta mais ser um depósito de mercadorias nos dias comuns. Agora eu já tenho uma desculpa, nena! — Disse enquanto manobrava e ainda observava de longe a discussão entre os dois homens, então vi Sérgio balançando a cabeça como se já não aguentasse mais ouvir o que o amigo falava enquanto esse, por sua vez, parecia lhe suplicar com as mãos. De longe o vi virar o copo de whisky e admirei sua silhueta quase me esquecendo totalmente que estava manobrando e se não fosse por aquela rua ser deserta, era bem provável que eu fosse atingida por outro carro devido minha falta de atenção.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok… que gostosa inteligente que você é, não? Mas ainda assim né, Raquel, parecia que se o amigo dele não tivesse aparecido você ia terminar chutando os ovos do cara! </p><p> </p><p>Ri do comentário da minha amiga e finalmente saí daquele local que estava me causando uma sensação esquisita.</p><p> </p><p>— Ali... Eu conheço bem esse tipo de babaca, só pelo pouco que Ángel me falou dele... É um daqueles idiotas machistas que tem tesão em mulher se fazendo de difícil só pra encher o próprio ego quando finalmente consegue alguma coisa! Fica tranquila, eu sei o que eu tô fazendo...— Disse virando para minha amiga e piscando um olho.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava toda cheia de mim. Toda confiante. Ignorei completamente tudo o que aquele homem me causou em tão só me olhar ou se aproximar de mim. Talvez acreditei que aquilo deveu-se por estar há meses sem me relacionar com alguém. Sem ser tocada. Eu imaginei que ter Sérgio Marquina em minhas mãos seria tão fácil quanto fútil para mim. O enganaria até conseguir tudo o que eu precisasse, tudo o que Pietro me pedisse. Depois o mataria com o sorriso nos lábios, já sentindo no gatilho entre meus dedos a paz da liberdade. Em seguida, cuidaríamos de derramar todo o sangue da irmandade e tomar cada um dos seus negócios. E então, eu largaria o foda-se pra máfia e pra essa vida de merda e nunca mais olharia para trás. Eu tinha ativado o meu pior lado. Eu não me considerava psicopata, mesmo com tudo o que fazia. Mas depois daquela madrugada, quando eu finalmente consegui relaxar na minha banheira e pela primeira vez me senti bem depois de meses... Gargalhei em deboche daquele plano suicida. Fiquei um bom tempo pensando e calculando como faria para conseguir cada possível coisa que Pietro me pediria. Como iria enganar aquele homem. Eu daria meu sangue naquela missão... talvez, até literalmente. Converti meu lado suicida em prol da ação, eu não temia mais nada e não tinha mais nada a perder! Eu ia conseguir a minha liberdade, ou morreria tentando! E quando beberiquei a última gota de vinho da garrafa, pude sentir nela o gosto da minha liberdade. Raquel Murillo estava de volta! Melhor do que sempre, igual a nunca! </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>{Give em hell - everybody loves ano outlaw}</p><p> </p><p>Acordei com uma disposição que invejaria os mais ativos dos atletas. Meus músculos pareciam estar todos sob efeito da adrenalina que me atingia só em pensar em voltar a ativa com aquela missão. Eu nem me reconhecia. Tomei um banho frio enquanto ouvia música. Escolhi um look que me valorizava, uma calça colada preta de cós alto e um cropped decotado de mesmo cor. Vesti um salto e passei o batom mais vermelho da minha coleção. Me perfumei até a alma. pensei rapidamente em quanto tempo eu não cuidava de mim do jeito que fizera hoje. Parecia que estava me preparando para um encontro. E era. Era o encontro com a minha nova vida.</p><p> </p><p>Mandei mensagem pra Alícia e ela disse que estava tratando de alguns assuntos com Prieto então também a encontraria lá. Entrei no elevador e me olhei ao espelho. Poderosa. Cumprimentei o porteiro, que por sua vez não conseguiu esconder o olhar de espanto após me ver tanto tempo largada às traças. Entrei no meu jeep e me olhei pelo espelho. Agora não havia mais nenhuma dúvida, nem nenhuma possibilidade de desistência. Aquela era a oportunidade da minha vida. Me sentia incrível, capaz de tudo. Eu começaria aquilo e iria até o fim. Eu tava lutando pela minha liberdade e me sentia capaz de qualquer coisa para ela. Meu peito ardia só de pensar no que me esperava depois de que aquela missão impossível acabasse, porque eu estava mais do que certa de que a concluiria. Estava mais do que ciente que eu estava começando uma guerra, estava entrando em um caminho sem volta. Eu era coragem da cabeça aos pés.</p><p> </p><p>O trajeto todo até o escritório de Prieto eu dirigi como se estivesse em um filme de ação ou em uma perseguição policial. Sentindo a adrenalina fervendo em minhas veias novamente, dirigir daquela forma não seria como o casual. Aquela forma louca que fazia até mesmo Alícia - outra infratora nata - gritar pelas ruas de Madri enquanto eu me acabava de rir. Estacionei com um drift perfeito, bem como eu costumava fazer. Os funcionários se entreolharam e cochicharam sobre a cena assim que ouviram os pneus do jeep cantando. Desliguei o carro e peguei um chiclete no porta luvas, abaixei os óculos escuros e me olhei novamente pelo espelho. Percebi que eu estava com um sorriso que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia retirá-lo do rosto. Abri a porta do carro e nem mesmo o choque térmico incômodo da mudança brusca de temperatura fizeram meu sorriso estampado se diminuir. Caminhei a passos firmes até a oficina e cumprimentei cada um dos funcionários com dois beijos nas bochechas e um sorriso imenso.</p><p> </p><p>— Pintar o carro de novo dona? — Começou Martínez com os códigos inúteis.</p><p> </p><p>— Na cor preta e branca, por favor, Martínez — Disse quase gemendo a frase em tom de deboche puro, mas só de imaginar que não precisaria mais daqueles códigos idiotas eu de verdade quis gemer de prazer.</p><p> </p><p>Subi aquelas escadas com o mesmo sorriso estampado, parecia uma adolescente que acabara de perder a virgindade se sentindo uma mulher poderosa. Ao final dela vejo Alícia e Ángel conversando e bebendo uma cerveja.</p><p> </p><p>— Puta merda, só uma cerveja pra melhorar de vez o meu dia! — disse enquanto me dirigia até Alícia e a beijava ignorando completamente o olhar de desconfiança da minha amiga. Em seguida cumprimentei Ángel e também ignorei sua feição de pura preocupação. Me dirigi então até a geladeira do local e peguei uma garrafa. E quando estava me dirigindo até eles novamente de forma a formar um círculo entre nós três, Ángel me parou pelo braço.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, a gente precisa conversar! </p><p> </p><p>— Ángel, eu já te disse que não há nada do que possam me dizer que me fará mudar de ideia! Eu só espero que você tenha feito o seu dever de casa, hum? — respondi meu amigo e dei um gole na cerveja, tentando demonstrar o máximo de seriedade mesmo não conseguindo quitar o sorriso que persistia em se fazer presente no meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, me escuta! Eu ainda não consegui investigar esse cara por completo, mas sei que ele é o braço direito do chefe da irmandade. Os caras confiam nele de olhos fechados, vão logo sacar que tá acontecendo alguma coisa de errado, me entende? O Prieto é louco e tá te colocando num caminho sem volta, tá te colocando na linha de frente, Raquel, e se der merda quem se fode é você! Você tá me ouvindo? Saí dessa, Raquel, me escuta! — Ángel falava baixo quase susurrando e olhando a todo momento para a entrada do corredor onde dava a sala de Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>Quando terminei de respirar fundo para responder meu amigo e pedir da forma mais educada possível para que ele não tentasse mais me fazer mudar de ideia uma vez que já havíamos conversado sobre o assunto, Prieto apareceu no local conversando ao telefone com algum de seus funcionários. Eu, Alícia e Ángel nos entreolhamos cúmplices, imaginando se ele teria escutado alguma coisa. Mas nossa resposta logo foi dada quando Pietro nos olhou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e, se despedindo da chamada, veio em nossa direção para cumprimentar-me.</p><p> </p><p>Esbanjei um sorriso tão forte no rosto que senti minhas bochechas doerem. Eu estava tão feliz que nem mesmo o nojo que sentia do meu chefe mudaria meu humor, assim que eu apenas atuei com deboche perante aquela situação.</p><p>— Pietro! Chefinho! — fui caminho em sua direção com os braços abertos, vendo como meu chefe me olhava cada vez mais espantado porém levando o mesmo sorriso de deboche que eu. O abracei forte e graciosamente, como se faz com uma criança para controlar a fofura e a vontade de mordê-la. Nesse momento já poderia imaginar a cara de interrogação de Alícia e Ángel atrás de mim, seguida de um falso sorriso quando Pietro os olhasse pelas minhas costas. Ao terminar o abraço mal correspondido, segurei as bochechas do meu chefe com uma das mãos, o fazendo um bico infantil e lhe dei dois beijos estalados nas duas bochechas. </p><p>— Está bonito hoje! Parece até mais jovem! — O disse sorrindo com deboche, olhando em seguida para Alícia e Ángel para que concordassem comigo e me segurei para não rir da cara de "rindo de nervoso" e desconfortável dos meus amigos.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Então esse é teu plano, Raquel? — eu tive que me segurar pra não estourar os miolos do meu chefe quando ele soltou aquela gargalhada nojenta — Que foi? Ficou com saudades de onde você veio? Quer voltar a estaca zero? — por sorte eu estava virada de costas e pude esboçar minha cara de nojo a vontade quando Pietro disse aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo e fui fazer o que toda a minha vida fiz, além de matar: atuar. Caminhei até ele acendendo o cigarro e sorri de lado. Parei bem de frente pro meu chefe e o encarei com aquele sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Joguei a fumaça do cigarro em seus rosto e sorri de igual maneira pra ele, como se tivesse achado graça de alguma de suas piadas contra mim.</p><p>— Você tem alguma ideia melhor? — inclinei a cabeça e arqueei as sobrancelhas, vendo como ele diminuía o sorriso aos poucos, até parar em uma linha fina arqueada em seus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, você...— Começou Ángel que estava estava apoiado na lateral da mesa de Prieto e observava aquilo com certo incômodo, quando o interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou me oferecer como cantora...— respondi caminhando até Ángel e dando de costa para Pietro.</p><p> </p><p>De novo Pietro soltou uma pequena gargalhada de deboche. </p><p>— Por favor, Raquel… os homens daquele lugar querem uma foda, e não um show, não fode né! </p><p> </p><p>Revirei os olhos e ignorei o que meu chefe havia dito. Parei bem de frente a sua mesa, onde Ángel havia deixado fotos e anotações espalhadas sobre a mesa. Peguei uma das fotos, onde Sérgio aparecia. De sapato, camisa e calça sociais. Andando apressado pela rua de óculos escuros. Mais parecia um executivo em horário de almoço do que o assassino, psicopata, frio e calculista que Ángel e Pietro me haviam descrito. Os cabelos suados longos grudados na testa. Que homem atraente! Não seria nenhum sacrifício caso tivesse que transar com ele, pensei rapidamente. </p><p> </p><p>— Fui ontem até o local! — Soltei. Ignorando como Ángel e Pietro certamente me olhavam espantados.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tá ficando doida ou o que, porra? Como assim foi lá? — Disse Prieto e o senti se aproximando de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Me virei quase me sentando em cima da mesa.</p><p> </p><p>— Uhum... Eu e Alícia... duas amigas totalmente embriagadas atrás de um after... acabaram parando em um "clube fechado apenas para sócios" em um lugar "não certo para damas" — disse enquanto sacudia a foto de Sérgio com uma das mãos e com a outra fazia aspas, indicando a fala de Sérgio. — Agora, a gostosa bêbada que acabou de se mudar pra Madri vai aparecer por lá atrás de um bico como cantora...— disse olhando para os dois como se estivesse explicando alguma coisa para crianças.</p><p>— Conversei com esse cara… bastaram três palavras pra eu saber o tipo dele...Qual foi Prieto?... Achei que confiasse em mim? Achei que fosse tua fiél favorita…- Disse fazendo biquinho com os lábios em deboche.</p><p> </p><p>Pietro sorriu de lado, me olhava com os olhos cerrados em desafio. Tragou o charuto e se aproximou de mim novamente. — Eu espero que você bem saiba onde está se metendo Raquel! Porque é um caminho sem volta! Você tá me escutando? A gente tá começando uma guerra, Raquel! E vamos ter que seguir até o final! </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Apartamento novo, carro novo, até mesmo roupas novas! Eu era outra Raquel em uma outra vida. A partir de agora eu era a Raquel que estava desempregada pois a academia de dança na qual dava aulas fechou. A Raquel que mudou de uma cidade pequena para a capital. E as tantas outras características da minha personagem quem eu viveria nos próximos meses a fim de enganar o gerente da boate "instinto" para em seguida acabar com ele e com a máfia irmandade, aumentando o poderio dos Fiéis e tacando o foda-se pra toda essa merda de vida.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não tinha tudo pensado na minha cabeça, mas antes de saber se deveria me preocupar com isso, precisava dar o primeiro passo! Eu precisava ser admitida como cantora da boate, precisava fazer com que aquele homem caísse de quatro por mim. E a verdade era que, por mais que eu tivesse dito que conhecia aquele tipo de homem, toda vez que olhava suas fotos que Ángel havia me dado, e também quando o encontrei naquele noite, alguma coisa me dizia que Sérgio não se tratava de um babaca qualquer afccionado por armas e matança que tinha tara em mulheres que se faziam de difíceis. No entanto, eu não deixei esse pensamento tomar forma em minha mente pois acreditava que era apenas um fiapo de insegurança por estar arriscando tudo naquela missão, então optei por simplesmente ignorar essa minha intuição.</p><p> </p><p>Logo depois de conversar com Pietro e Ángel, naquele mesmo sábado a tarde, fui colocar o primeiro e - pelo menos até agora - mais decisivo passo. Fui até em casa me vesti com as roupas mais formais que encontrei. Uma saia social preta combinando com um blazer de mesma cor e uma camisa social branca. Coloquei também uma bota de salto curto preta e uma bolsa simples, onde coloquei algumas cópias de um falso currículo, apenas por precaução. Me olhei no espelho e segurei a risada, nunca havia me vestido daquela maneira, mais aparentava uma secretária divorciada e mãe. De todo modo, peguei um pouco mais pesado na maquiagem. Abri um pouco mais a camisa de forma a deixá-la quase decotada. Precisava estar mais do que atraente. Passei quase que correndo pela entrada do prédio para que o seu Antônio não tivesse tempo suficiente de me ver e confundí-lo ainda mais. Entrei no carro popular que Prieto havia me emprestado para usar durante o tempo que necessitasse para a missão que havia deixado no estacionamento do meu apartamento verdadeiro. Dirigi dentro dos limites por todo o caminho pelo simples fato de não estar acostumada com o carro. Fui em direção àquela boate onde, se Ángel tivesse feito bem seu trabalho, o gerente do lugar estaria. Estacionei no mesmo local onde havia parado naquela mesma noite com Alícia. </p><p> </p><p>Na frente do local, havia outro segurança que lembrava muito o da noite. Alto, barbudo e ainda mais forte, fumava sentado em um banco onde parecia estar esperando alguém e me olhou com cara de poucos amigos quando estacionei o carro alí. Percebendo como eu saia do carro e me dirigia até ele, se levantou e veio também em minha direção.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi, boa tarde, eu gostaria de falar com Sérgio, ele está? — Disse só percebendo depois que me referi ao gerente como se o conhecesse de toda uma vida. O homem me passou os olhos de cima a baixo e voltou a me direcionar o olhar desafiante. </p><p> </p><p>— Você é parente dele? — Disse o homem cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi?... não, eu...— Não consegui esconder minha cara de dúvida diante daquela pergunta sem sentindo. Apenas depois que ele me interrompeu logo após a minha resposta negativa que pude anotar mentalmente: aquela pergunta provavelmente se devia a algum código da irmandade. E a resposta para ela poderia ser algo como ‘’sou irmã dele’’ ou parecido. Anotado! </p><p> </p><p>— Olha dona... o senhor Sérgio não...— O homem falava quando fora interrompido pelo som da porta atrás de si se abrindo. Dessa vez da forma correta e nada brutal.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, hum — Sérgio apareceu interrompendo a conversa e nos chamando atenção com um pigarro forçado, parecido com a forma que havia feito naquela mesma noite — Olá, senhorita…?</p><p> </p><p>— Murillo, Raquel Murillo...— Estendi minha mão e ele apertou com suavidade. Desviei sem perceber o olhar para as nossas mãos quando senti seu toque, suas mãos eram enormes e eu senti um calor percorrer entre meu ventre e abdômen quando nos tocamos. Eu ia dizer qualquer coisa que mencionasse minha proposta quando fui surpreendida por ele me convidando para entrar sem mais nem menos. Fazendo até mesmo seu segurança o olhar com desconfiança, dado que ele não sabia nem mesmo meu nome até escassos segundos atrás. Sem muita opções, mas já com a pulga atrás da orelha quanto aquele gesto, apenas o segui. </p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio Marquina, prazer...Vamos senhorita Raquel, entre por favor! — Falou enquanto soltava minha mão e arqueava a cabeça, já me dando as costas e entrando pela porta. Sem muita escolhas e não querendo ter que lidar com a cara mal-encarada daquele segurança novamente, apenas o segui. </p><p> </p><p>Assim que passei pela porta do local, uma sensação de adrenalina pura me atingiu. Não vou mentir, senti falta dessa sensação, me senti viva novamente. O lugar era incrível. Mesmo com a desordem que estava, com funcionários aqui e acolá arrumando mesas, cadeiras e limpando coisas, era possível ver como o local era bem decorado. Haviam muitos espelhos por todo o local. Luzes, muitas luzes. As paredes que não tinham espelhos ou luzes, eram cobertas de um papel de parede roxo com texturas quase invisíveis florais de mesma tonalidade. Haviam alguns cabos pelo chão então acredito que quase tudo alí se iluminava durante a noite. À direita do local, um bar enorme todo iluminado, sua parede era espelhada também, só que em peças quadrangulares sobrepostos. Ali haviam bebidas de todos os tipos. Haviam algumas cadeiras à frente do balcão principal. Do outro lado, um palco coberto por cortinas vermelhas, e à sua frente, uma pista quadrada enorme que rodeava uma grande área do local formando um quadrado de pista que continham barras de ferro de pole dance dispostas. No meio do quadrado haviam diversas mesas. Todo o quadrado era cercado por barras de ferros, onde provavelmente os homens se apoiavam para ver as dançarinas. Haviam também algumas portas espalhadas e quase escondidas pelo local, onde deveriam ficar a entrada para os quartos no segundo andar ou banheiros. Aquele lugar era puro luxo. Cheirava a riqueza. Nada parecido ao que eu já havia trabalhado.</p><p> </p><p>— Uau...aqui é...— fiquei realmente sem palavras. Mas estava também atuando, tentando ser a mais bajuladora possível.</p><p> </p><p>— Incrível, eu sei! — Ele disse enquanto procurava uma chave dentro de um molho de muitas. Quando a encontrou, apenas me direcionou um sorriso falso e continuou a andar como se ignorasse a minha presença alí. Então vi que talvez era hora de começar a falar. Ou aquele homem era muito esquisito ou ele estava desconfiado de mim, e eu só rezava para que fosse a primeira opção. Então comecei a atuar novamente tentando esconder meu nervosismo, o seguindo.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum... então...essa noite passei por aqui com uma amiga e...como sou nova na cidade e trabalho no ramo da...— Ele havia parado em frente a uma porta bem ao lado do bar e quando a abriu, me olhou novamente com aquele sorriso cínico e pediu para que eu entrasse. Senti um frio percorrendo todo o meu corpo, aquele homem estava também atuando ou era impressão minha?. Ele não estava flertando comigo nem nada do tipo, e era o que eu esperava. Teria ele me descoberto? Como? Então pensei rapidamente na hipótese de Prieto ter armado uma armadilha para mim. Seria o meu chefe tão filho da puta assim?</p><p> </p><p>Entrei. Entrei passando apertada por seu corpo, o olhando de soslaio enquanto sentia o medo me invadindo cada vez mais e mais. Olhei para frente e me deparei com um grande corredor. Quase na entrada, em uma das paredes, havia uma porta, onde pelo barulho de panelas que se ouvia, havia uma cozinha, localizada bem atrás do bar. Ao final do corredor havia uma escada onde no final desta, havia outra porta. Segui ele e subimos as escadas, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e poderia facilmente cair a cada degrau que avançava. A porta já não estava trancada então ele apenas girou a maçaneta e entrou. Quando a adentrei, vi uma enorme dispensa de bebidas. Passei os olhos rapidamente pelas tantas prateleiras. Avistei algumas tão caras que instintivamente segurei minha bolsa ao meu quadril com medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa, como quando entramos em uma loja de produtos frágeis. Ao final do armazém havia outra porta na qual ele também adentrou, a deixando aberta como um convite. Quando entrei por aquela última porta, vi um verdadeiro escritório executivo. Papéis, calculadora científica, computador, tablet, planilhas, tudo sobre uma mesa perfeitamente organizada. apenas 3 das paredes eram verdadeiras, uma delas, era um vidro escuro daqueles que somente era possível ver o que se passava do outro lado e não ao contrário. Alí onde estávamos ficava bem em cima do bar e tinha uma vista privilegiada para todo o salão, um lugar mais do que adequado para se ter um escritório alí, pensei. Ainda que sua vista alcançasse quase todo o lugar, havia sobre a mesa um computador com todas as câmeras de vigilância, até mesmo uma que dava para os quartos do segundo andar e para todo o entorno do lado de fora do local. Uma estante de madeira bruta e rara com livros e fotos. Em um porta-retratos, aquele homem tinha o rosto colado ao de uma garotinha de mais ou menos seis ou oito anos. E alí eu congelei. Alí eu parei de atuar. Senti meu coração se espremer dentro do meu peito em uma dor que me fez sentir a pior pessoa da face da Terra. Eu teria que matar um pai?</p><p> </p><p>Apenas saí do transe em que eu estava quando o homem chamou minha atenção. Quando o vi, ele já estava sentado em sua cadeira giratória me olhando assustado. Eu havia saído do personagem com aquela foto e não sabia de que forma voltar.</p><p> </p><p>— Senhorita Murillo?... sente-se, por favor! — Disse apontando com aquelas enormes mãos para a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...Que linda menina...— apontei para o porta-retrato — É sua filha? — Perguntei sem pensar direito. Mas o que é que eu estava fazendo?</p><p> </p><p>O homem olhou para o porta-retrato e em seguida vi seu olhar cair para quase o chão, como se eu tivesse tocado em alguma ferida sua com aquela pergunta. Então ele voltou o olhar para mim.</p><p>— Não... não é...— Respondeu desviando o olhar do meu, como se estivesse mentindo. — Bom, senhorita Murillo, vou ser bem franco aqui… — ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, se aproximando de mim me olhando no fundo dos olhos de forma ameaçadora. Quando comecei a ouví-lo, senti que todo o plano estava indo por água à baixo antes mesmo de ter começado, senti um frio percorrer todo o meu corpo, isso nunca me havia acontecido!  — Você pode falar pros seus colegas de trabalho, que essa área pertence a irmandade... — Petrifiquei com aquelas palavras, principalmente quando ouvi o nome de sua máfia saindo de sua boca com todas as palavras. Apenas torcia para que meu pavor não fosse sentido no ar. Nem mesmo havia levado uma arma. Eu vi meu fim chegar cada vez mais próximo, aquele homem havia me descoberto e não me deixaria sair viva de alí e eu provavelmente ainda seria interrogada ou torturada. — E vocês sabem bem que estamos em dia com vocês, nunca quebramos nossos acordos e...— Não pude esconder a interrogação que se formou em meu rosto e o interrompi na hora. A Irmandade e a Fidelidade não tinham acordos decisivos haviam muitos anos, ao menos até onde Pietro me dissera!</p><p> </p><p>— Oi? Como é? — o homem me olhava com uma expressão de falsa-surpresa. Vendo como ele não me respondia, continuei.— perdão, mas acho que não estou te entendendo!</p><p> </p><p>— Ah senhorita Raquel...com essa cara de tira...por favor né! — Juro que deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ele acreditava que eu era uma policial disfarçada!</p><p> </p><p>— Poxa...Cara de polícia? Olha, eu sei que fujo um pouco dos padrões e já ouvi cada coisa, mas de polícia eu juro que é a primeira vez! — não precisei nem mesmo forçar uma risada pois essa saiu automaticamente quando relaxei aliviada. Depois quando tive tempo de digerir aquela situação melhor, percebi que esse ocorrido dizia muito sobre a sua personalidade: ele era observador e desconfiado! Eu teria que ter atenção redobrada com esse homem!</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>Pedi para Oslo esperar pelo carregamento de bebidas que estava para chegar e me direcionei até meu escritório para terminar umas contabilidades que estavam pendentes. Desde o meu escritório, era possível ver todo e qualquer lugar da boate, exceto é claro, os banheiros e camarim das meninas. Dessa forma, me sentia um pouco mais seguro. Se é que se sentir seguro seja minimamente possível dado o estilo de vida que levo.</p><p> </p><p>Analisava uma planilha no computador e precisei fechar a janela do Excel para adentrar em outra. E foi quando nessa troca de janelas, por coincidência ou destino, chamem do que quiserem, acabei passando pela tela que mostrava todas as câmeras de segurança do local. Freei bruscamente e uma sensação estranha e inédita percorreu todo o meu corpo quando vi aquela mesma mulher que aparecera naquela mesma noite, se aproximando da boate. Eu jamais. jamais, desconfiaria se fosse outra mulher qualquer. Mas aquela mulher… </p><p> </p><p>A vi saindo do carro e caminhando até o bordel. Eu conheço uma pessoa que já sujou as mãos de sangue a quilômetros de distância, e nada me tirava da cabeça que era o caso daquela mulher. Até mesmo a forma que ela me encarou. Ela não estava bêbada e também não estava flertando comigo. Apenas uma coisa se passou pela minha cabeça: ela era policial. Senti um frio passear por todo o meu corpo e somente tive tempo de agarrar o telefone e ligar para Tamayo enquanto descia a todo vapor para encontrar com a mulher.</p><p> </p><p>"— Tamayo! A gente tá em dia com os tiras?"</p><p> </p><p>"— Estamos Sérgio! Que é agora?"</p><p> </p><p>"— Eu acho que esses filhos da puta tão querendo dar um susto na gente! Segura aí que eu já te ligo!"</p><p> </p><p>Abri a porta principal e como esperado, ela estava lá pronta pra intimidar Oslo. Olhei rapidamente para seu carro e para toda a rua averiguando se havia algum carro mais estacionado ou mais alguém em seu carro. Não havia mais ninguém, até mesmo na rua principal passavam-se poucos carros.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, Hum — pigarreei chamando a atenção dos dois — Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, senhorita…?</p><p> </p><p>— Murillo, Raquel Murillo — estendi a mão educadamente e pedi para que ela entrasse comigo. Vi sua excitação em o fazer e pude ter a certeza: ela era policial. Como eu odiava a merda do meu trabalho!</p><p>Eu odiava essa imprevisão, essa incerteza! Na verdade eu odiava tudo o que eu fazia! Agora, na melhor das hipóteses eu negociaria uma propina enorme com aquela mulher. E na pior, eu seria preso como participante de uma máfia, daqueles que pegam de vez em quando para dar a falsa impressão para a população que seus governantes possuem tudo sobre controle. E depois a irmandade iria me prometer os ceús e terras para que eu não abrisse a boca, já que não poderiam me ameaçar visto que eu não tinha mais ninguém nessa merda de vida.</p><p> </p><p>Todo o caminho senti que talvez a mulher estivesse mais nervosa de que eu. Talvez colocaram uma pobre coitada sem nenhuma experiência para se infiltrar. Chegamos ao meu escritório e a minha certeza quanto a sua identidade começou a se tornar dúvidas. Ela parecia verdadeiramente tensa. Me perguntou sobre minha falecida filha e eu podia sentir seu medo. Mas ainda assim, prossegui.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom, senhorita Murillo, vou ser bem franco aqui. Você pode falar pros seus colegas de trabalho, que essa área pertence a irmandade — percebi ela se tensionando por inteira. Quase interrompi minha fala por pura pena. Na realidade senti uma estranha vontade de abraçá-la. Mudei o foco da visão para ignorar esse pensamento, e continuei — E vocês sabem bem que estamos em dia com vocês, nunca quebramos nossos acordos e — Freei na hora pois fui interrompido pela expressão de dúvida que seu rosto tomou.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi? Como é? Perdão, mas acho que não estou te entendendo!</p><p> </p><p>— Ah senhorita Raquel...com essa cara de tira...por favor né! </p><p> </p><p>— Poxa...Cara de polícia? Olha, eu sei que fujo um pouco dos padrões e já ouvi cada coisa... mas de polícia eu juro que é a primeira vez!</p><p> </p><p>Então abaixei o rosto e empurrei os óculos como sempre faço quando estou incomodado, envergonhado ou nervoso com alguma situação. Nesse momento desfiz todo e qualquer muro que tenha colocado sobre ela. Errei feio! Definitivamente, meu trabalho estava me deixando louco! Talvez tenha até perdido uma grande oportunidade com uma linda mulher por conta do medo e da desconfiança que o meu trabalho me faz ter a todo instante! O mais provável era que aquela mulher tivesse vindo para me pedir desculpas por ter falado comigo daquela maneira enquanto bêbada, ou quem sabe, não querendo me gabar, mas me conhecer também. Talvez estivesse interessada em mim, sei lá, qualquer outra coisa. Seja lá o que fosse, agora vendo aquele sorriso envergonhado, eu só conseguia me sentir um idiota por ter falado com ela daquela maneira e eu nem menos sabia por onde começar a explicar. Eu não poderia simplesmente falar que a confundi com uma policial disfarçada pois aquele lugar era comandado por uma máfia que tinha ligações com a polícia.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe senhorita Murillo mas é que...bom... não sei se você sabe como essas coisas funcionam e...— comecei a gaguejar nervoso por não saber como explicar aquilo para aquela mulher. </p><p> </p><p>— Não se preocupe, eu sei sim como essas coisas funcionam... já trabalhei em uma boate...assim, sabe? Bom, e era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com o senhor! E não sobre propinas ou sei lá o que! — a vi forçar uma risada. Aquela mulher além de linda, era um tanto quanto peculiar. Então ela queria...se prostituir? Ela de fato não fazia o perfil padrão das mulheres que procuravam a casa, e inclusive, é provavelmente mais velha de que a maioria delas.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah sim, claro...— quase me perco dentro dos seus olhos. A mulher notou minha demora e abaixou a mirada. — bom, nesse caso você terá que me perdoar novamente, mas não temos mais vagas. Já temos bastantes mulheres e..— ela me interrompeu. Não como se tivesse se ofendido.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, não. Eu não quero me prostituir! Eu sou cantora e dançarina… já cantei em algumas boates assim onde eu vivia, mas me mudei recentemente pra Madri e estava atrás de emprego — Ela disse apontando para a roupa formal que levava fazendo uma careta de deboche, aquela roupa foi outro fator que me fez acreditar que ela era policial também. Ela falava como se ainda estivesse nervosa.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah sim… Olha senhorita — Eu dizia quando ela me interrompeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Até quando vamos nos tratar com tanta formalidade? Sou Raquel...posso te chamar de Sérgio? — Ela falou de uma maneira um tanto quanto doce. Apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa e se aproximou de mim. Não consegui evitar olhar rapidamente para o decote que se formou em sua camisa social aberta. Eu estava ficando doido ou aquela mulher estava dando em cima de mim? Depois do que se passou, ela estaria flertando comigo?</p><p> </p><p>Assenti com a cabeça e tentei ignorar os olhos cerrados fatais em cima de mim. Eu não sabia se seu olhar estava queimando sobre a minha pele, ou eram coisas da minha cabeça.</p><p>— Então... não trabalhamos com música ao vivo, sabe? Temos um DJ e…— Ela me interrompeu novamente. E aos poucos, aquela mulher que eu conheci naquela mesma madrugada estava voltando.</p><p> </p><p>— Não tem música ao vivo… Meninas nos pole dances...Clube fechado…Minha nossa, é clichê demais pra minha cabeça...— ela imitou uma expressão tediosa, nunca deixando no entanto de sorrir. Aquela mulher estava me provocando. E o pior de tudo: eu estava começando a gostar daquilo. Seja lá o que fosse. Mas então decidi entrar no jogo dela.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah é? — expressei em deboche — está falando mal do meu estabelecimento...Senhorita Murillo? — continuei, a chamando novamente de maneira formal. A vi revirar os olhos e sorrir. Em seguida a loira alternou umas tantas vezes o olhar entre os meus lábios e meus olhos. Inevitavelmente eu fiz o mesmo, seu sorriso era lindo e espontâneo. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos olhando até ela me responder.</p><p> </p><p>Arrastei a cadeira para mais perto da mesa e apoiei um dos meus cotovelos nela de igual maneira a mulher estava fazendo. Então comecei a falar em um tom igualmente provocante como ela fazia. A verdade é que eu de fato não sabia as intenções daquela mulher. Eu administrava outros estabelecimentos de Tamayo e de todos os cantores noturnos que me procuravam em busca de trabalho, nenhum se assemelhava a forma que Raquel estava agindo o fazendo. Bom, pelo menos nenhum deles falou mal do local ao mesmo tempo que tentava me seduzir. Aquela mulher me chamava cada vez mais atenção.</p><p> </p><p>— Tsc, tsc, tsc — A mulher negou com a cabeça e fazendo barulhos com a boca como se falasse com uma criança — Apenas estou dizendo que eu posso dar um charme a mais aqui! Ei! Vamos fazer assim, eu te dou uma amostra grátis essa noite e... — Ela falava quando a interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Canta pra mim, Raquel! — Disse soando mais ríspido do que eu realmente gostaria. Então a vi ser pega de surpresa, arqueou as sobrancelhas e ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saia pela sua boca. — Bom, eu queria conhecer um pouco mais do seu trabalho, posso? Vamos... não me diga que não consegue fazer um acapella? Por favor, não tenha vergonha, finja que está alí no palco! — disse apontando para o palco atrás da pista quadrangular de pole dance pelo vidro fumê do meu escritório.</p><p> </p><p>Vi seus olhos correrem pelo ambiente e ela ficou visivelmente nervosa. Mas novamente me surpreende e retoma sua posição estranhamente confortável e...Joder! Ainda mais sedutora!</p><p> </p><p>— Fingir que eu estou no palco...— Ela disse pausadamente e eu assenti — Tudo bem…</p><p> </p><p>{ Toxic - Britney Spears}</p><p> </p><p>Eu mal sabia, mas o que se passou naquela sala de alí em diante, ficaria marcado pelo resto da minha vida. A primeira vez que Raquel cantou pra mim. Não se mente com o canto. Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma voz igual ou parecida em toda a minha vida. Quando ouvi os primeiros timbres da canção, alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou. </p><p> </p><p>Baby, can't you see</p><p>I'm calling</p><p>A guy like you should wear a warning</p><p>It's dangerous</p><p>I'm falling</p><p> </p><p>Ela cantava olhando no mais fundo dos meus olhos. Eu apenas conseguia admirar cada movimento que sua boca fazia. Joder...eu não costumava olhar mais do que só os corpos das mulheres…Mas com Raquel, eu conseguia ver sua alma enquanto era inebriado pela sua voz. Hipnotizado. Ela parecia aquelas sereias que nos folclores seduziam e matavam os pescadores, os atraindo com o canto e beleza. Assim eu me senti quando a ouvi.</p><p> </p><p>There's no escape</p><p>I can't wait</p><p>I need a hit</p><p>Baby, give me it</p><p>You're dangerous</p><p>I'm loving it</p><p> </p><p>Ao final deste último trecho, a loira se levantou tão rápido da cadeira que está até mesmo andou sozinha com o impulso. E então veio se aproximando vagarosamente de mim. Me afastei um pouco da mesa e me estiquei na cadeira, dando espaço para seja lá o que for que aquela mulher fosse fazer. Cada passo que ela dava rodeando a minha mesa em minha direção, eu sentia mais e mais calor ao mesmo tempo que um frio me percorria a espinha pelo nervosismo. Aquele choque térmico de sensações... A mistura de nervosismo e tesão que aquela loira estava me causando era indescritível.</p><p> </p><p>Too high</p><p>Can't come down</p><p> </p><p>Ela já estava ao lado da minha mesa. Começou a arrastar alguns objetos que estavam sobre ela para o lado vagarosamente, eu acompanhava suas mãos delicadas com o olhar, depois o alternava para seu belo e delicado rosto. </p><p> </p><p>Losin' my head</p><p>Spinnin' 'round and 'round</p><p> </p><p>Raquel se sentou quase na ponta da minha mesa e eu não pude evitar demorar o olhar um pouco mais do que deveria em suas belas pernas semi-desnudas pela saia esticada.</p><p> </p><p>Do you feel me now?</p><p> </p><p>Nessa hora, Raquel se estendeu um pouco mais para trás, levantou vagarosamente a perna que estava voltada para mim e passou a mão por toda a extensão de sua coxa. Eu não pude evitar ceder totalmente as provocações daquela mulher. Meus olhos acompanharam o movimento de sua mão por toda a sua coxa e eu precisei apertar as minhas no braço da cadeira para controlar a vontade que tive que apertá-la bem alí e trazê-la para meu colo. Comecei a sentir meu membro enrijecer-se e quando olhei para o outro lado da mesa para tirar os olhos de seu corpo tentando evitar inutilmente que aquela ereção se firmasse, senti suas unhas tocando levemente meu queixo e empurrando minha cabeça para que eu olhasse em seu rosto. E então Raquel começou a cantar o refrão daquela canção.</p><p> </p><p>Oh,</p><p>The taste of your lips</p><p>I'm on a ride</p><p>You're toxic I'm slippin' under</p><p>With a taste of a poison paradise</p><p> </p><p> E foi alí, com o rosto a centímetros de distância do seu, que Raquel confundiu quase todos os meus sentidos de uma vez, como um feitiço.</p><p> </p><p>Meus olhos passeavam por todo seu rosto e demoravam entre os seus olhos castanhos cheios de mistérios e a sua boca rosada, que se movimentava docemente enquanto eu tentava a todo custo desviar a atenção dela.</p><p> </p><p> Senti o cheiro de seu hálito convidativo a apreciar seu sabor juntamente com o perfume que saía de seu colo e pescoço corados pelo rubor da força que fazia para cantar naquele ambiente, que se tornava cada vez mais quente pelo calor que exalava dos nossos corpos. </p><p> </p><p>Minha pele queimava sobre as suas mãos e unhas que brincavam entre a lateral de minha mandíbula, meu pescoço e atrás de minha orelha, em um afago tão inebriante pela minha barba que, caso eu não estivesse tão fixado em seu rosto, fecharia meus olhos e descansaria meu rosto na palma de suas mãos macias.</p><p> </p><p> Eu nunca desejei tanto sentir o gosto de uma mulher em toda a minha vida quanto eu desejava agora abocanhar Raquel. </p><p> </p><p>I'm addicted to you</p><p>Don't you know that you're toxic?</p><p> </p><p>Não calculei meus atos, apenas agi pelo impulso...aquela mulher estava me deixando louco! Aproximei-me devagar ainda mais de seu rosto, encerrando com o curto espaço que tínhamos enquanto alternava a visão entre seus olhos e seus lábios. Quando senti a pele de seus lábios tocaram os meus e abri mais os meus para recebê-la, Raquel encerrou nosso ínfimo contato se distanciando bruscamente. Fui despertado do transe que ela havia me colocado e a olhei assustado e nervoso com medo de tê-la ofendido. Porém, ao contrário, a loira apenas continuou a cantar como se nada tivesse ocorrido alí, sem errar sequer um tom. E o pior de tudo, ainda me olhando com luxúria enquanto balançava quase que imperceptivelmente seu corpo em um embalo lento.</p><p> </p><p>And I love what you do</p><p>Don't you know that you're toxic?</p><p> </p><p>E foi assim que conheci Raquel Murillo, a única mulher que era capaz de me desestabilizar por inteiro… A minha variável não calculada….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mistérios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>— Então você deixou ele de pau duro e foi embora? — Alícia me indagou deitada em minha cama enquanto eu me maquiava.</p><p> </p><p>— Uhum…— Disse apertando os lábios para espalhar melhor o batom vermelho que passei.</p><p> </p><p>— E você acha que ele espera o que depois da apresentação de hoje? No mínimo uma apresentação particular também né Raquel... E você tá disposta a trepar com um cara que você terá que matar? — Perguntou minha amiga com uma careta engraçada. Eu sabia que independente da resposta, Alícia jamais me julgaria e isso era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava em minha amiga.</p><p> </p><p>— Talvez nem será preciso, Alí! Bem, Prieto ainda não me disse tudo o que eu precisaria conseguir. O contei o que já consegui descobrir pra ver se ele se empolga mais com a missão com uma demonstração de profissionalismo de minha parte e tudo mais...Mas enfim,  acredito que posso enrolar o carinha até…</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...— Minha amiga respondeu olhando para o lustre no teto, como se pensasse em alguma coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— E você? Hum? Nunca transou com um cara que mandaram matar? — Brinquei caminhando até a cama e deitando de lado sobre ela, apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia me olhou asustada e fez um bico e piscou rapidamente, mais uma das suas caras e bocas, e então virou o rosto novamente para o lustre segurando a risada. Abri a boca em surpresa com o silêncio e a expressão que entregava a respostas de minha amiga.</p><p> </p><p>— Alícia, meu Deus! — A repreendi tacando um dos travesseiros no rosto da ruiva que já gargalhava com a minha surpresa.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>— Que porra é essa Andrés? — perguntei pro meu amigo enquanto ele enchia meu copo com água com gás e um limão, e não com o whisky que eu havia pedido.</p><p> </p><p>Eu juro que se não gostasse tanto desse desgraçado, quebraria sua cara sempre que ele ao invés de me responder, expressasse uma careta entre as suas tantas. Andrés é uma daquelas pessoas que só conhecemos uma em toda a vida, e sou agradecido por ter essa peça única em minha vida. Nos conhecemos na máfia enquanto minha filha ainda era viva, em uma missão, ele era especialista em furtos inteligentes de especiarias artísticas raras e joalherias de luxo. Era o melhor que Tamayo tinha e eles já tinham um relacionamento - não se chama um homem como Tamayo de amigo - de longa data. Até que um problema gravíssimo de saúde obrigou Tamayo a afastá-lo dos negócios, porém, confiando em mim para mantê-lo por perto como se eu fosse seu vigia particular… Andrés foi proibido de sair da Europa e quiçá da Espanha. Logo ele que adorava viajar.</p><p> </p><p>  E percebi o quanto eu me importava com esse cara tão excêntrico quando tive que reanimá-lo em uma cena de crime, com as sirenes da polícia se aproximando. Lembro de ouvir o meu próprio coração enquanto tentava fazer com o que o do meu melhor amigo voltasse a bater. Em seguida o deixei como indigente em um hospital, sabendo que aquela com certeza não era sua vontade, e depois meu amigo foi utilizado como um rato de laboratório entre exames e experimentos quando descobriram que ele era portador de uma síndrome no coração até então desconhecida.</p><p> </p><p>Posso considerá-lo meu melhor amigo, até mesmo porque é um dos únicos. Uma das únicas pessoas que tenho nessa merda de vida. A única pessoa que sabe tudo sobre a minha vida e ainda assim faz questão de permanecer nela. É o irmão que eu nunca tive mas que o destino me deu de presente talvez para tentar amenizar toda a merda que me havia acontecido. Que merda eu tô falando? Eu não acredito em destino. Acredito em escolhas, e em consequências.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés…— O olhei com tédio e com um tom levemente autoritário. Como se isso surtisse algum efeito em Andrés.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, você sabia que a bebida compromete o rendimento sexual do homem? Hum? Vai querer deixar a loira hoje na mão? Inclusive, se ela quiser trazer um dia a amiga ruiva pra conhecer o melhor drink da cidade… — Disse meu amigo com um sorriso malicioso e arqueando as sobrancelhas.</p><p> </p><p>Ri daquela desculpa esfarrapada para tentar me afastar da bebida por pelo menos um dia e dei um gole em meu copo. Meu organismo pareceu não ter reagido bem a falta de álcool e minha cara de desgosto deixou isso bem claro logo após o gole. Continuei com o assunto pronto para contar a Andrés a loucura que havia ocorrido no meu escritório naquela mesma tarde.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés, eu conheço esse tipo de mulher...— Eu dizia quando fui obrigado a freiar por conta de Verônica que apareceu ao meu lado. Verônica era uma das Djs principais da boate e com ela eu tive a certeza de que não devemos misturar relações profissionais com trabalho. Eu havia tido um caso com Verônica havia um tempo. Ambos havíamos combinado de não nos envolvermos sentimentalmente desde o início. Mas como isso nunca dá certo, principalmente quando se tem a pessoa por perto sempre, um dos dois sempre sai ferido. Decidi terminar com Verônica quando percebi que não compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que ela, e desde então nossa relação vêm sendo um tanto quanto...estranha. Verônica é uma mulher incrível, livre, decidida e indomável. Sei que a confundi por inteira e ela sabe que eu não tenho culpa por isso, o que não a impede de cultivar um pouco de mágoas por eu não poder correspondê-la. Não a dei as respostas que precisava, não a deixei adentrar na minha vida o tanto que ela gostaria. Fui raso quando ela quis mergulhar de cabeça. Eu não a culpo, mas também não me culpo. Essa é uma tendência que tenho em meus relacionamentos desde a morte de minha esposa, a única mulher que amei. Sempre tive muita dificuldade de criar vínculos afetivos, mas depois de tudo o que me aconteceu, agora também tenho repulsa. Não posso e nem quero ninguém participando da bagunça que é a minha vida, não quero subjugar ninguém a correr o perigo que é permanecer ao meu lado. </p><p> </p><p> Quando Verônica apareceu ao meu lado acendendo o cigarro, pedindo uma bebida para Andrés e ignorando quase que totalmente a minha presença alí, não pude evitar lembrar de Raquel. Na verdade, a loira deu um nó na minha cabeça com o que acontecera no meu escritório e desde aquela tarde sinto uma estranha vontade de conversar mais com ela, saber mais sobre sua pessoa. Porquê a loira estava me seduzindo a troco de nada? Joder...como era gostosa! Acredito que ela seja uma mulher forte e decidida como Verônica, e talvez eu seja atraído por esse tipo de padrão. </p><p> </p><p>— Desce um whisky aí, Andrés — Disse Verônica se aproximando de mim e de Andrés — Preciso de alguma coisa bem forte pra ver se descer o fato de estar sendo substituída...música ao vivo... — Continuou. Me olhou rápido e agressiva, depois voltou o olhar para frente com tom de deboche — Depois dela entra o quê? Uma banda? Aí eu fico só cuidando do jogo de luz ou o quê? — Perguntou agora me olhando com a mesma expressão sarcástica.</p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia que Verônica não estava chateada somente com o fato de Raquel cantar, até porque combinamos que a loira iria somente "abrir" a noite com uma música apenas. Verônica se sentiu ameaçada por Raquel. Quando eu abri a boca para tentar argumentar com educação qualquer coisa que fosse, Verônica tomou em mãos o copo que Andrés havia colocado sobre a mesa, olhou rapidamente o relógio no pulso e me interrompeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Agora preciso ir… Espero que gostem do show! — Disse enquanto saia e me olhando com um sorriso irônico e presunçoso nos lábios.</p><p> </p><p>Me maldice em pensamento e passei as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo. Me girei para Andrés novamente e esse por sua vez me dirigia mais uma das suas expressões faciais debochadas, como quem dissesse "eita!".</p><p> </p><p>— Que é porra? — Disse interrogando as feições de Andrés.</p><p> </p><p>— Minha nossa quando foi que você virou o Brad Pitty? Com essa cara de nerd virgem e disputado desse jeito, irmãozinho…</p><p> </p><p>Rodei os olhos em tédio pela fala do meu amigo e dei mais um gole na água com gás e a bebida ruim apenas fez meu humor piorar. Quando finalmente ia adentrar em outro assunto com Andrés que não fosse a minha vida amorosa falida, percebi as luzes da boate diminuírem até quase ser impossível ver as pessoas ao meu redor. Virei o banco para o palco e ele estava ainda mais escuro que o local onde eu estava, que ficava bem ao oposto do palco quadrangular. E então quando todos no recinto já estavam cochichando sobre pelo que se daria aquele apagão repentino, os primeiros acordes de uma música conhecida começou a tocar. Senti uma descarga de adrenalina me atingir quando me dei conta que se tratava da apresentação de Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>{Crazy in love - Beyoncé, fifty shades of grey version}</p><p> </p><p>E então apenas uma luz ao fim do palco se ascendeu. Meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca, meu corpo todo gélido e tenso. Raquel apareceu sob aquela luz. Primeiro a silhueta de seu corpo perfeitamente marcado sob uma vestido preto colado de mangas longas. Estava sentada meio que de lado em uma cadeira com as pernas cruzadas e um microfone em sua mão indicava quem seria a estrela daquela canção. Senti meu corpo todo se eriçar em arrepio quando ouvi sua voz doce e sexy que mais parecia gemer os primeiros acordes daquela música.</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p> </p><p>  Conforme Raquel cantava os "uh ohs" da letra, as luzes dos quadrados iam se ascendendo e revelando as outras mulheres abraçadas a barra de pole dance. Me perguntei rapidamente como elas haviam ensaiado aquilo tão rapidamente.</p><p> </p><p>You got me looking so crazy, my baby</p><p>I'm not myself lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this</p><p>I've been playing myself, baby, I don't care</p><p> </p><p>Ela começou a cantar e todos no ambiente pareciam tal como eu, enfeitiçados pela sua voz. As meninas giravam nos pole dances em um ritmo lento e sexy como o da música. Aquela mistura tornava o ambiente carregado de uma luxúria e sedução que eu nunca havia visto antes, todos os homens e mulheres no recinto estavam encantados com o que se passava no local.</p><p> </p><p>Baby, your love's got the best of me</p><p>Your love's got the best of me</p><p>Baby, your love's got the best of me</p><p>And, baby, you're making a fool of me</p><p>You got me sprung and I don't care who sees</p><p> </p><p>Raquel continuou cantando nesse embalo até certa altura da canção. Então se levantou da cadeira e pude ver melhor seu rosto focalizado sobre a luz. Estava ainda mais linda, me perguntei como isso era possível e eu tenho certeza que deixei um suspiro escapar quando levantei os olhos em surpresa. Senti meu coração parar quando ela, depois de passar o olhar por todo o recinto como se procurasse por alguém, finalmente fixou o olhar em mim mesmo a uma certa distância dela, como um caçador sobre uma presa, e continuou a cantar olhando em meus olhos. E nesse momento senti meus batimentos falharem. Aquela voz. Aquele olhar.</p><p> </p><p>Cause, baby, you got me, you got me</p><p>Oh, you got me, you got me</p><p> </p><p>Então retirou o olhar do meu e apenas eu consegui perceber um leve sorriso antes dela começar a cantar novamente.  Levantou da cadeira e começou a andar por uma das continuações do palco quadrangular.</p><p> </p><p>I look and stare so deep in your eyes</p><p>I touch on you more and more every time</p><p>When you leave I'm begging you not to go</p><p>Call your name two, three times in a row</p><p> </p><p>Ela andava tão na beirada do palco e com aqueles salto altos, tentando não atrapalhar o movimento das meninas nos pole dances que eu fiquei um tanto quanto apreenssivo dela cair sobre algum daqueles homens que a olhavam como se a devorassem com os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Such a funny thing for me to try to explain</p><p>How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame</p><p>Yeah, I still don't understand</p><p>Just how your love could do what no one else can</p><p> </p><p>Raquel continuava cantando e andando sem errar somente um tom, como se fizesse aquilo toda a vida. Parando na garota do meio do palco que rodava no pole dance e parou quase de frente a ela, agarrou seu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto ainda cantava e levou a boca tão próxima a sua cantando e acariciando seu rosto que me fez sentir vontade de ser aquela mulher naqueles segundos. Aquele ato, assim como em mim, fez todos os homens do lugar se retorcerem de tesão em pensamentos impuros com as duas. Logo após, Raquel soltou a mão do rosto da garota e continuou andando e quando já estava bem perto da parte da frente do quadrado, onde havia uma barra de pole dance vazia provavelmente para ela, recitou os últimos versos me olhando profundamente. Então levou as mãos a frente, me olhou novamente e, singelamente, mexeu dois dedos de forma que somente eu pude perceber que ela me chamava para mais perto. A obedeci como um cão faz com seu dono.</p><p> </p><p>Ya got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Your touch got me looking so crazy right now</p><p> </p><p>O lugar estava cheio, como costumava ficar aos sábados. Homens e mulheres pareciam paralisados com a apresentação, estavam parados em seus lugares desde que tudo havia começado e olhavam todo e cada movimento de Raquel de cima a baixo. Algumas mulheres com certa inveja, outras com admiração. Alguns homens, assim como eu, se aproximavam lentamente da barra do palco para conseguir uma melhor visão da apresentação da loira. Como vi que todos percebiam que eu me aproximava e me davam espaço por saberem que eu era o gerente do local, decidi então ter a vista mais privilegiada. Então pousei minhas mãos bem a frente de onde ficava o pole dance vazio. A loira me viu e fingiu nem se atingir com a minha presença. Ela cantava o refrão com o microfone em uma das mãos e com a outra segurava a barra de ferro para ajudar a sustentar o corpo que descia com as costas deslizando sobre o ferro, até parar quase sentada ao chão. Quase ao chão, continuou cantando e me avistou alí, me lançou um olhar fatal e cheio de desejo, e então se levantou bruscamente de novo. </p><p> </p><p>Your touch got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Looking so crazy in love</p><p>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love</p><p> </p><p>Raquel se posicionou de costas para mim e me deixei guiar pelo instinto olhando para sua bunda marcada pelo vestido colado. A loira então olhou para mim de cima pelo ombro e continuou a cantar enquanto levava uma das mãos até a barra com uma delicadeza lenta e provocante. Então ela desceu retilínea sobre a barra de ferro enquanto continuava cantando sem erros o refrão e ainda me olhando de soslaio por cima do ombro. </p><p> </p><p>Ya got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Got me looking so crazy right now</p><p>Your touch got me looking so crazy right now</p><p> </p><p>Já ao chão, Raquel se levantou bruscamente de novo e a vi colocar o microfone entre os seios, o prendendo no sutiã por dentro do vestido. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar sobre aquilo, a vi jogar uma das pernas ao alto e levar uma das mãos até ao alto da barra enquanto a outra segurou esta mais a baixo. Raquel, ainda cantando a segunda parte do refrão, deu dois giros sobre a barra e pousou em seguida ao lado desta. Parecia que a loira fazia aquilo todos os dias dada a facilidade que se movimentava em torno do objeto. Eu apenas conseguia admirá-la cada vez mais boquiaberto com a mulher que estava lidando.</p><p> </p><p>Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now</p><p>Looking so crazy in love</p><p>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love</p><p> </p><p>Então continuou a cantar ainda com mais veemência as últimas partes do refrão, agora parada ao lado da barra. Me senti anestesiado quando ela mostrou toda a potência de sua voz no último trecho do refrão. Eu nunca havia ouvido uma versão de Crazy in love tão bem cantada e interpretada. E então, ao final do trecho, ela dirigiu o olhar diretamente para mim e  agora com um sorriso malicioso que fez minha boca secar e meu corpo se aquecer por inteiro. E logo retirou o olhar do meu novamente, enquanto eu...eu não conseguia olhar ou levar atenção a qualquer outra coisa no ambiente. Raquel segurou novamente a barra como havia feito anteriormente e acreditei que ela repetiria o mesmo movimento, mas ao invés disso, a loira lançou uma das pernas para trás e girou no sentido contrário duas vezes, lentamente, caracterizando a leveza de uma pluma. O final do giro parou exatamente de costas para o palco e por sua vez, para mim também. Parecia que Raquel havia calculado minuciosamente cada um daqueles movimentos.</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p> </p><p> Então a vi susurrar as últimas palavras da canção, idênticas as do início só que agora, ainda mais alucinógenas. Raquel as susurrava e minha mente me levou sem escolhas a imaginá-la gemendo em meus ouvido. Meu corpo já estava em chamas e por mais que tivessem dezenas de pessoas alí, parecia que ela cantava e seduzia somente para mim. Raquel então começou a jogar o corpo para trás em uma flexibilidade invejável. A distância entre a barra onde eu estava e o pole dance foi diminuindo conforme via o tronco da loira descendo em minha direção. Comecei então a ficar nervoso, o que Raquel estava fazendo? O quê ela queria? </p><p> </p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no</p><p> </p><p>Seu corpo foi se encurvando cada vez mais em minha direção. Senti o suor gelado começando a descer pela lateral de meu rosto e costa.  Eu a olhava mas Raquel tinha os olhos fechados, o que, juntamente com aqueles susurros, faziam minha mente viajar em pensamentos sedentos por aquela mulher. E quando Raquel já estava deitada ao chão, subindo lentamente as mãos pelo próprio corpo, com os cabelos espalhados sobre o palco e as pernas fechadas sobre a barra de ferro com os dedos dos pés em ponta, a vi abrindo os olhos. Não sei dizer se por conta de nossa diferença de altura, ou pela proximidade que eu estava do palco, mas nossos olhos se encontraram no exato momento em que ela abriu os seus. A música já havia encerrado e as palmas fortes já começavam a serem ouvidas, Raquel sorriu abertamente de maneira ainda mais maliciosa e levou uma das mãos até o bolso da camisa social que eu vestia e puxou dela uma caneta que eu levava. Após isso, levantou-se rapidamente se apoiando no pole dance e caminhou por um dos lados do palco triangular, agora mais livremente já que as garotas estavam sendo puxadas por homens que haviam se interessado nelas durante a apresentação, enquanto andava e fazia um coque nos cabelos e o prendia com a caneta que me havia roubado. Então a vi sumir pela cortina vermelha do palco principal que dava até o camarim das meninas, rebolando e ignorando todos os aplausos, assobios e  bajulações que lhe gritavam que poderiam ser ouvidos mesmo com a batida da música que Verônica havia colocado em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Eu? Eu apenas percebi que ainda estava vivo quando ela finalmente desapareceu de minha vista. Alguns homens ao meu redor me olhavam com um pouco de inveja porém desviavam o olhar assim que os percebia. Outros - juntamente a mim - a procuravam pelos arredores da porta que só se abria por dentro e que dava acesso ao camarim das mulheres. Resolvi não fazer igual aqueles homens e não seguir até onde ela provavelmente sairia não só por noção, mas me retirei de perto do local e fui em direção ao lugar no bar onde eu estava anteriormente também para não dar a ela o prazer de saber que aquilo tudo havia mexido comigo e que eu estava cada vez mais interessado nela. Não queria dá-la esse gosto. Eu acreditava que conhecia o tipo de mulher que Raquel era, criei um esteriótipo em minha cabeça que depois percebi não chegar nem de perto a sua pessoa. A via uma mulher que no fundo de frágil e carente, com problemas de autoestima e traumas passados, mas que tentava se mostrar geniosa, que queria chamar as atenção dos homens e acreditava que se fazendo de difícil e me atiçando como estava fazendo, conseguiria alguém que suprisse sua necessidade de atenção por valorizá-la como diferente das demais. Mas eu estava total e completamente enganado. Raquel começava a me causar raiva porque a via um mistério ainda não solucionado. E isso mexia com meu ego. Ela rompia os padrões que eu conhecia. Ela estava aos poucos estremecendo a minha base e me tirando da minha zona de conforto. Raque é única...inexplicável.</p><p> </p><p> Quando estava  quase chegando ao bar já me preparando para outra careta sarcástica e pretensiosa de Andrés, me senti sendo puxado pelo braço. Meu coração chegou a parar por um segundo imaginando que poderia ser ela, mas logo senti que aquelas mãos não eram delicadas como as que me tocara ao rosto naquela tarde e assim que virei minha cabeça, Suárez se colocou a minha frente com com uma expressão malicioso no rosto. Suárez era cliente da boate havia já algum tempo. Maioria das vezes ia sozinho, no entanto outras ia com um grupo de homens idênticos a ele. Conversavam papos bêbados até o dia amanhecer e iam embora, eu nem mesmo sabia o que ele era para Tamayo e nem me importava de verdade qualquer coisa sobre sua pessoa. Era um homem bonito e charmoso. Era galanteador e já havia saído com várias garotas dalí e com mulheres que também frequentavam o lugar. Já havia tentado puxar assunto comigo algumas vezes e ainda que eu apenas o respondesse ou continuasse uma conversa por pura educação, por algum motivo ele se sentia meu amigo. </p><p> </p><p>— Ei! Sérgio… A moça é nova aqui, é? Joder… que mulher ein... — Indagou ele arqueando a cabeça para o palco e eu logo soube que ele havia se interessado em Raquel, e esse fato me fez torcer a cara e espremer meus punhos sobre as mãos para segurar a vontade que tive de empurrá-lo. </p><p> </p><p>— Não! Ela não é da casa, ela é cantora! — Disse tentando soar o mais educado que consegui, porém ríspido e forte. Quando ia puxar meu braço do seu para desvencilhá-lo de mim, vi Raquel sendo assediada por um homem enquanto andava, ele a dizia alguma coisa ao ouvido enquanto a seguia e ela expressava uma feição de incômodo e o acenava não com a cabeça tentando andar o mais depressa possível. Ignorei completamente Suárez e qualquer coisa que ele dissera a mais sobre Raquel e fui a seu encontro quando vi que finalmente o homem havia se afastado no entanto outro havia se aproximado também para assediá-la enquanto ela sorria de maneira incômoda e dizia algo em negativa várias vezes enquanto o homem continuava insistindo. Não sei bem o porquê mas meu sangue começou a ferver de raiva e corri em sua direção sem pensar duas vezes. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel! Estava procurando por você! — Disse com um sorriso fingido nos lábios a esticando uma das mãos como se tivéssemos muita intimidade.</p><p> </p><p>Vi o homem que a assediava freiar bruscamente e me olhar um tanto quanto sem graça. O encarei totalmente sério e frio e voltei a olhá-la com graça enquanto ele se afastava. A loira me lançou um olhar cerrado e um sorriso malicioso, me estendeu as mãos e tratei se retirá-la dalí. A levei até o bar todo o tempo com as mãos nas suas como se estivessemos juntos de verdade. Ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado de onde eu tava, que por sorte agora também estava vazia, e olhou para baixo um tanto quanto tímida enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado. Minha nossa...Raquel parecia mais bonita a cada vez que a olhava! Agora com os cabelos presos em um coque desajeitado com a minha caneta e o sorriso aberto revelando seus dentes pequeninos, seu rosto fino se enrrugava deixando sempre claro suas expressões. O corpo brilhando pelo suor. Aquela roupa marcava e valorizava cada ínfima curva daquela mulher…</p><p> </p><p>— E então? — Ela me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu me perguntei rapidamente quanto tempo havia estado alí apenas pensando em quão harmoniosa e incrível ela era. </p><p> </p><p>— E então o quê? — Respondi sem jeito ainda em choque pelo susto de ter sido pego a admirando.</p><p> </p><p>— O casal vai querer beber alguma coisa? — Andrés apareceu nos interrompendo, provavelmente tentando me salvar daquela situação me dando alguns instantes para pensar e dirigindo o olhar para Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>— Uma piña colada, por favor! — Ela lhe disse, delicada e gentil, nada igual a mulher que me largou de pau duro no escritório a escassas horas atrás.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok…— Andrés me lançou um olhar sério e suspeito, e eu o lancei uma expressão interrogativa, quase o obrigando a me fazer a mesma pergunta, no entanto, não obtive sucesso.</p><p> </p><p>— Para mim um whisky, por favor...— O disse sorrindo cinicamente enquanto empurrava em sua direção o copo de água com gás que havia deixado alí e o vi suspirar e seu rosto se retorcer em negação e tédio.</p><p> </p><p>Virei novamente o olhar para Raquel e me perguntei se ela me via como havia dito Andrés: um nerd virgem, um desajeitado ou algo do tipo. Ou quem sabe ao contrário disso, dada a conversa daquela mesma tarde. Não é de se negar que eu assim me portava de forma a não ser possível reclamar caso me dessem tal título. No entanto, era a primeira vez que eu me preocupava com o que uma mulher achava de mim, eu definitivamente não costumava me preocupar com isso até porque a maioria das mulheres que me relacionei foram casos passageiros. </p><p> </p><p>Eu não sei o porquê de eu agir diferente com Raquel. Alguma coisa naquela mulher despertava algo a mais do que apenas meu desejo de tê-la. Ela carregava um mistério no olhar e absolutamente tudo nela me fazia querer conhecer cada pedaço seu…</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio me levou até a bancada do bar aonde ele estava antes de se aproximar do palco durante a apresentação. Assim que cheguei e me sentei, desviei o olhar um pouco para baixo e pude ver que em seu copo havia um líquido branco como água, porém borbulhava um pouco mais que essa, logo, aquilo se trataria de um refrigerante ou similar. Anotei mentalmente este fato tão estranho para um homem que eu havia visto bebendo whisky no dia anterior. Então, logo após essa observação, pude notar também como ele e o barman trocavam caras e bocas como se tentassem conversar sobre um assunto já mencionado anteriormente. O barman não havia o perguntado se ele gostaria de uma bebida mesmo que seu copo já estivesse praticamente vazio. E quando ele pediu um whisky o vi suspirar como quem tivesse perdido uma partida. Fui então ligando os pontos e lembrei também que aquele homem era o que aparecera na noite que fui com Alícia. Não tive tempo de observar mais nada pois Sérgio já havia me mirado novamente. Ele estava um pouco diferente do homem que eu havia visto naquela mesma tarde. Ele não estava mais fingindo, desconfiado ou com a guarda totalmente levantada sobre mim. Ele parecia um pouco mais o homem que eu deixei depois de cantar para ele. Sem graça, gaguejando e apenas concordando quando insinuei cantar aquela noite no clube e enrolando uma conversa sem jeito e desviando o olhar do meu a todo instante, talvez para que eu não avisasse sua ereção. </p><p> </p><p>— Você não me respondeu… — Disse colocando um cotovelo sobre a bancada e apoiando o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto o encarava.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom… Você tecnicamente não me perguntou nada...— Disse sorrindo nervoso, olhando para baixo e empurrando os óculos para trás antes de me olhar novamente.</p><p> </p><p>Sorri sem graça e quase me assustei quando percebi que eu não estava atuando. Eu estava realmente sem jeito perto daquele homem? Me desvencilhou desse pensamento e decidi que era hora de voltar a atuar. Quis comentar sobre o seu "tecnicamente", mas preferi não enrolar com aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>— Quero saber se gostou da minha apresentação, Sérgio… — O indaguei um pouco mais séria dessa vez.</p><p> </p><p>— Pois...Sim... Claro, e tem alguém aqui que não tenha gostado? — ele disse sorridente e estendendo as mãos por todo o recinto. Queria responder que na verdade havia sim, as meninas e a DJ principalmente, mas achei melhor ocultar essa informação para evitar qualquer intriga.</p><p> </p><p>Ri sem jeito novamente, e de novo, não estava atuando nem nada.</p><p> </p><p>— Sua voz é linda Raquel, você tem um talento incrível… — Ele me elogiou com sinceridade e eu pude sentir meu rosto e colo corarem e se aquecerem em rubor. Por quê eu estava agindo desse jeito? Desviei o olhar para baixo novamente e sei que ele deve ter se sentido vitorioso em ter me deixado sem graça. Não disse mais nada pois não sabia como prosseguir, havia me perdido totalmente.</p><p> </p><p>— E esse lance do...— Ele disse enquanto olhava para as barras de pole dance e apontava para elas girando os dedos no ar.</p><p> </p><p>— Pole dance? </p><p> </p><p>— Sim...Quer dizer, você canta, dança, já acabou a lista ou devo me preocupar? Não sei, vai que também é boa em administração e daqui a pouco eu também perco o meu emprego! — Ele disse galanteador e risonho.</p><p> </p><p>Rimos juntos e continuei a olhá-lo sedutoramente, já não sabendo se atuava ou se realmente queria impressionar e  seduzir aquele homem.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei fazer muitas coisas, senhor Sérgio...— O disse provocante e maliciosa. Em seguida o vi cerrar os olhos e me olhar de igual forma. No entanto, logo após o vi arquear as sobrancelhas em uma expressão como de raiva, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa fomos interrompidos pelo barman-crush-da-Alícia que dispôs nossas bebidas. O agradeci e vi Sérgio novamente trocar olhares cúmplices com ele, esse homem era no mínimo amigo íntimo dele e aquela relação me intrigava cada vez mais.</p><p> </p><p>— Já fui professora de dança, mas não sou formada...tudo o que sei aprendi com a minha mãe. — O disse me dirigindo para bebericar o drink pelo canudo de ferro. Falei o que me veio em mente e não havia mentido, pelo menos não em partes. Minha mãe realmente era professora de dança e eu havia aprendido muito sobre com ela. Mas ocultei que havia aprendido pole dance quando era uma das mulheres que agora estavam no palco dançando ou bajulando e seduzindo os homens pelo local. O vi levantar as sobrancelhas, talvez mais interessado em me ouvir falar do que pelo conteúdo real das minhas falas. — Mas e você? — O indaguei levando o canudo a boca de forma pretenciosamente sedutora, vendo como seus olhos caiam sobre meus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu...eu…? — Ele pareceu desconexo e apreensivo, como se falar sobre ele mesmo o incomodassem, e isso era óbvio que sim, pensei.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim… me fale um pouco de você, tenho esse direito também, não? </p><p> </p><p>— Hum, bom... Não sou tão interessante e misterioso quanto a senhorita Raquel Murillo...— Me respondeu ainda flertando comigo. Ele abaixou pouco a pouco as suas barreiras. Não sei dizer se ele era inexperiente na arte do flerte, ou apenas estava nervoso. Ri um pouco com a sua resposta e ele me seguiu.</p><p> </p><p>Quando eu me preparava para respondê-lo qualquer coisa. Vi seu rosto tomar uma expressão de estranhamento total, e talvez com uma pitada de fúria, eu diria. Enquanto desviava seu olhar do meu novamente, alguma coisa perto da entrada principal da boate o chamou a atenção e fez seu olhar pairar fixado alí. Então vi sua boca mencionar um "Quê" para si mesmo. Não pude evitar olhar disfarçadamente para o mesmo local por pura curiosidade, e talvez até mesmo medo. </p><p> </p><p>E foi quando então vi uma mulher nova e bonita parada bem a frente a entrada principal, com cara de poucos amigos e parecia procurar alguém em meio as pessoas. Parecia que tinha acabado de chegar ao local e sua visão não demorou muito para chegar até o bar, onde buscou novamente como se alí tivesse maiores chances de encontrar quem procurava e pelo visto estava certa pois freiou a procura assim que avistou Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel... você pode me dar licença? Eu já volto, tudo bem? — Ele desviou o olhar da moça por um instante para sorrir educadamente para mim para me dizer aquilo. Sorri educadamente e acenei com a cabeça em concordância. </p><p> </p><p>Mas a minha curiosidade não me deixou quieta alí apenas o esperando. Como quem não quer nada, comecei a fingir observar a decoração do local enquanto bebericava meu drink, fazendo sempre cara de paisagem. Então me virei mais sobre a bancada onde estava e fingi observar as outras decorações do lugar sob um ângulo onde era possível vê-los. Sérgio chegou até a garota magra de cabelo chanel preto. Ela vestia uma calça de couro colada e levava uma camisa mais larga e logo supus que ela estava armada. Eu conhecia de longe quando uma mulher já havia feito trabalhos sujos. Sabia quando uma mulher pertencia ao "mundo dos homens". Nós nos portamos diferente porque estamos todos os dias tendo que demonstrar a nossa força e comprometimento.</p><p> </p><p>Ele a dirigiu a palavra totalmente desconfiado e meio nervoso, ela, por sua vez, parecia preocupada e ansiosa. Ela disse alguma coisa e o vi levar as duas mãos a cabeça, as passando pelos cabelos em um ato de preocupação. Ele disse mais alguma coisa com ela e quando percebi que ele se preparava para andar novamente, me virei rápido para a posição que estava quando ele havia saído.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, me desculpe, mas vou precisar sair para resolver uns problemas agora...A gente pode conversar outra hora? Ah, e por favor, aquele palco te espera amanhã de novo, sim? — Disse carismático, sorridente e flertador.</p><p> </p><p>Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou.</p><p> </p><p>— Saiba que eu não aceito um não como resposta! Agora preciso ir, amanhã nos falamos melhor, tudo bem? Fique a vontade, e os drinks são por minha conta! — eu apenas consegui assentir tímida e sorrir de volta.</p><p> </p><p>Em seguida, Sérgio tocou meu ombro delicadamente etiver que me concentrar para não estremecer ao toque das suas mãos grandes e quentes. Então o vi apoiar o corpo e as mãos na bancada do bar e chamar o barman com um simples aceno com a cabeça. Então o vi dizer alguma coisa em seu ouvido enquanto olhava para frente. Não consegui fazer a leitura labial de Sérgio pois ele havia passado as mãos pelo cabelos e a pousado atrás da orelha de forma que seu braço me impediu de analisar seus lábios. Quando eles se desvencilharam um do ouvido do outro, vi o barman susurrar um "cuidado, Sérgio" seguido de outras palavras que não entendi e um "me liga" no final. Sérgio tocou seu ombro e apertou amigavelmente, acenou e se retirou novamente sem me dirigir o olhar. </p><p> </p><p>Em seguida o vi correr até seu escritório e voltar com uma chave a mais na mão, uma peça de roupa dobrada sobre o braço que parecia um casaco grande enquanto na outra mexia no celular. O vi sair a passos largos e apressado pela porta principal por onde a garota já havia saído também falando ao celular.</p><p> </p><p>E seguida me virei de volta a bancada do bar e percebi que o barman me olhava enquanto batia uma bebida. Me estremeci por inteira, de novo o medo anormal de ter sido descoberta. Estaria Sérgio atuando comigo sem eu estar percebendo nada? Me maldice por ter me deixado levar naquela conversa a ponto de ter relaxado a guarda. </p><p> </p><p>Então o barman veio até mim e a essa altura eu já me tremia por inteira e suava frio. Aquele sorriso fingido e gélido psicopata daquele homem não estava ajudando no meu nervosismo.</p><p> </p><p>— Gostou da piña? — Ele perguntou carismático puxando assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, está uma delícia.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu e eu olhei para baixo demonstrando desinteresse em manter contato, o que não pareceu atingí-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Adorei a apresentação! Seria uma honra ter você aqui mais vezes com a gente! — Ele continuou. O homem era ao mesmo tempo simpático e amigável, mas elegante e exalava uma pitada de soberba. Era bonito e charmoso e eu não conseguia saber se aquele era seu jeito natural conversando comigo ou se estava fingindo por alguma razão, mas poderia apostar na segunda opção.</p><p> </p><p>Sorri educada e acenei positivamente tímida. Esperando novamente que ele não prosseguissem. De novo, em vão.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio gostou muito de você...digo...da apresentação… Você vem amanhã, sim? </p><p> </p><p>— Bom, não tive muito tempo para conversar sobre com ele, mas sim...venho sim...— o disse sorrindo e bebendo mais um gole do meu drink — Olha...eu vou indo agora, estou um pouco cansada e…</p><p> </p><p>Quando eu ia caçando rápidas desculpas em minha cabeça, ele me interrompeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, quer mais um drink? Não se preocupe que é cortesia da casa!</p><p> </p><p>— Não, muito obrigada, preciso ir mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>— Foi um prazer...Raquel? Prazer, Andrés — Ele disse estendendo a mão e eu o cumprimentei. O direcionei um "xau" gracioso como as mãos e me dirigi até o camarim para pegar minha bolsa com a chave do carro.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dia seguinte passei o dia todo arrumando a casa e depois Alícia me visitou e me deu algumas ideias de músicas para cantar na noite. A contei grande parte do que havia acontecido, mas não entrei muito em detalhes para não preocupar mais minha amiga. Mas o fato era que Sérgio não saia de minha cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo que ele quebrava as minhas expectativas, ele também parecia cair aos poucos no meu jogo. Eu queria conhecer mais e mais dele, mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria. </p><p> </p><p>Quase não dormi aquela noite. Sérgio parecia ser um homem bom. Não parecia ser a pessoa que fez e fazia tudo o que Ángel e Pietro haviam me dito. Não parecia se do braço direito do Tamayo. Quanto mais eu o conhecia, mais a imagem esteriotipada que modelei em minha mente se desfazia. Enquanto falava comigo, ele não aprecia ter uma vasta experiência com as mulheres. Não fora invasivo. Ao contrário, mais parecia tímido e respeitoso, mesmo que eu estivesse totalmente me atirando para ele. Eu não deveria pensar tanto nele como pessoa, mas sim nos próximos passos que eu daria para conseguir o que queria.</p><p> </p><p>A noite veio chegando e comecei a me arrumar. Coloquei um vestido simples preto, porém mais elegante e comportado que o look do dia anterior. Fazia um pouco de frio então vesti um sobretudo jeans por cima. Calcei uma sapatilha para poder dirigir e desci com a bolsa e sapatos altos nas mãos. Cumprimentei o vigiar da noite, ignorei suas caras e bocas interrogativas e entrei no carro falso.</p><p> </p><p>Dirigi até o local e estacionei onde sempre parava o carro, aparentemente apenas Sérgio e poucos funcionários que trabalhavam no local poderiam estacionar alí pois estava quase sempre vazio o local em frente ao clube. Percebi que o segurança não estava alí e estranhei pois já era horário de certo movimento no local. Calcei os saltos e assim que desci do carro e fechei a porta, vi a porta principal se abrir com a mesma brutalidade que da primeira noite que estive alí. Um frio percorreu meu corpo dos pés a cabeça quando vi Sérgio. Meu estômago começou a embrulhar e minha boca secou. Ele parecia apressado e caminhava a passos pesados caçando alguma coisa no bolso da jaqueta de couro que levava. Na outra mão, um copo de whisky já pela metade. Nem mesmo o óculos agora quebravam a brutalidade de seu modo de se portar agora. comecei a caminhar com certa rapidez em sua direção e ele parecia irritado por não encontrar o que procurava, o vi grunhir um palavrão.</p><p> </p><p>Então ao que pareceu, ele desistiu de procurar no bolso da jaqueta e passou a vasculhar o bolso de sua calça. Nesse momento percebi que ele pareceu se desequilibrar. Também parecia piscar os olhos com mais força como se sua vista estivesse embaçada. Ele grunhiu outro palavrão e eu já estava bem próxima dele e ele ainda não tinha notado minha presença.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio…Tudo bem? — Chamei sua atenção me aproximando mais devagar.</p><p> </p><p>Ele pareceu se assustar um pouco e me olhou atônito. Assim que me olhou, vi sua cabeça tombar levemente para um lado e depois para o outro como se estivesse pesando mais do que realmente pesava, ele definitivamente estava com o equilíbrio afetado. Sérgio enrrugou a testa como se eu lhe despertasse raiva e piscou os olhos fortemente algumas vezes. Então com essa mesma expressão, se aproximou lentamente de mim. Percebi seus movimentos mais balanceados que o normal e seus passos mais pesados. Comecei a estremecer, não pude evitar sentir medo. O líquido dentro do copo balançava de um lado para o outro e ele parecia não se importar com a possibilidade de derramá-lo em si. Ele chegou próximo de mim de uma maneira incômoda e nada respeituosa para os padrões europeus. Respirava pesado e acelerado como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona e assim pude sentir o cheiro forte de álcool quando ele expirou perto de mim pela boca. Então tive a certeza de que ele estava, no mínimo, alterado pela bebida. </p><p> </p><p>Ele ficou alguns segundo me encarando e vi sua testa enrrugar novamente como se sentisse raiva, e depois relaxar como se voltasse a realidade. Seus cabelos estavam grudados no rosto como se tivessem suados, seu olhar era cansado e levava olheiras que insinuavam uma noite mal dormida. Ele parecia carregar um peso enorme nas costas. Seus olhos percorreram cada ponto do meu rosto em silêncio. Meus olhos, meu nariz, meu queixo, até que parou alguns segundos em meus lábios e foi quando o vi se aproximando um pouco mais. Permaneci parada, não sabia o que fazer ou o que esperar. Então, quando bem próximo a minha boca, contrariou o que eu acreditava que ele queria, e até mesmo um pouco da minha vontade, não vou negar. Ele não me beijou. Não sei se esperou que eu o fizesse, mas se sim, ao contrário disso, me afastei um pouco e voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos. E foi quando ele se afastou bruscamente e voltou a me mirar com um semblante raivoso. </p><p> </p><p>— Você, você não sabe onde está se metendo, Raquel! — Ele soltou gaguejando um pouco e com a voz bastanre arrastada.</p><p> </p><p>Senti meus músculos todos se travarem. De novo essa merda de sensação de dúvida sobre ter sido descoberta. Congelei e optei novamente - já que mais uma vez poderia não se tratar de uma descoberta - por fingir que não o entendia.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? </p><p> </p><p>—Você acha legal! Você...Você acha divertido! Hum? Você acha divertido esse joguinho! Não acha? — Ele dizia gaguejando e repetindo as palavras, tentava manter inutilmente a postura e a cabeça parada enquanto falava comigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, o quê...— Disse em um tom mais zangado.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e levou uma mão até meu rosto, o segurando com firmeza no entanto sem pôr força. Alternou o olhar entre os meus dois olhos, acariciou o dedo pela minha bochecha e me disse com certa tristeza na voz: — Eu não sou quem aparento… Não quero te trazer problemas...Se eu fosse você, me afastava, Raquel! </p><p> </p><p>E antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, ele se virou bruscamente e quando estava prestes a entrar novamente pela porta, esta se abriu e vi o barman aparecer.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés...as minhas chaves! — Ele perguntou para o barman com uma voz ríspida e raivosa, o vi torcer os lábios como se segurasse a raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Estão aqui comigo e pode deixar que eu te deixo em casa! Vamos! — Andrés o respondeu com calma e paciência, não parecia temê-lo, ou ter raiva, nem nada do tipo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não vou pra casa, Andrés! Me dá a porra da minha chave, agora! — Sérgio respondeu um pouco mais alto e grosso o homem.</p><p> </p><p>— E aonde caralhos você pensa que vai nesse estado, Sérgio? Eu não vou deixar você colocar a sua vida e a dos outros em perigo, Porra! — Andrés respondeu agora em um tom mais alto e reprovante a Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Então comecei a me afastar de costas lentamente quando vi Sérgio puxar o homem pela camisa e chegá-lo mais perto de si, também o vi levantar a outra mão com os punhos cerrados. Andrés não conseguiu esconder a expressão de pavor que seu rosto tomou. E eu, agindo do contrário ao que qualquer outra mulher com menos força que qualquer um dos dois alí faria - sair de perto - tentei me aproximar para evitar aquilo, mas antes que eu pudesse impedir qualquer coisa, a curiosidade de ouvir o quê Sérgio falava, falou mais alto em mim.</p><p> </p><p>— A MINHA VIDA É O PERIGO! — ele gritou sobre o rosto do amigo, que o olhava em um misto de tristeza e choque.</p><p> </p><p>Então vi a expressão de fúria de Sérgio se desfazer aos poucos e tomar um rosto apático e vazio. Soltou o amigo de uma só vez e abaixou devagar a mão em punho que havia levantando, como se houvesse alí se despertado de um transe. Seu peito subia e descia pela respiração ofegante. Sérgio não retirou os olhos dos do amigo nem um só momento e este o olhava em um misto de decepção e pena. Então vi Sérgio abraçá-lo e esconder o rosto em seu ombro como se tivesse envergonhado pelo que acabara de acontecer, o vi pedindo perdão inúmeras vezes e só então percebi que naquele ponto ele já se derramava em lágrimas. E enquanto ele soluçava e pronunciava frases inteligíveis sobre o peito do amigo, este apenas o abraçava forte e acenavam com a cabeça em concordância pelas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>Então o olhar do barman caiu sobre mim pelas costas do amigo. Só então ele percebeu que eu tava alí, e só então eu percebi que não deveria mais estar alí. Assim que ele pensou em me susurrar qualquer coisa, o dei as costas e andei depressa de volta para meu carro. O abri e entrei já olhando para trás para dar ré, e antes de virar na rua os olhei pela última vez. Andrés segurava o rosto de Sérgio com uma das mãos e com a outra segurava seu braço enquanto o dizia algo.</p><p> </p><p>Fui o caminho de volta todo pensando no que havia acontecido alí. Sobre o que eu havia presenciado, juntamente com o dia anterior. Sua excitação em falar sobre si mesmo. A garota que aparecera e o fizera sair correndo do local. Sérgio bêbado. Sua fúria contra o próprio amigo. E sobretudo...suas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não sou quem aparento"</p><p> </p><p>"Não quero te trazer problemas"</p><p> </p><p>"A minha vida é o perigo"</p><p> </p><p>Então comecei a pensar que talvez aquela missão poderia ser bem mais difícil do que eu imaginei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mais de nós</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️!ALERTA GATILHO!⚠️: Alcoolismo, Depressão, Suicídio, acidentes automobilísticos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Tóquio, abra a porta! — Gritou Sérgio para Silene que, agachada no banco da frente ao lado de Sérgio, trocava tiros com um homem dentro de um carro mais atrás do que o que eles estavam e também com outro no carona de uma moto bem ao seu lado.</p><p> </p><p>Tóquio assim o fez. Se segurou no gancho de proteção do carro e abriu a porta do carona ao seu lado. Então Sérgio freiou o quanto pôde o carro e a moto que estava bem ao seu lado se chocou com toda a força nela. Tóquio apenas conseguiu ver a moto colidindo brutalmente com a porta aberta e a arrancando, enquanto motoqueiro, garupa e suas armas foram cuspidos a metros de distância.</p><p> </p><p>Em seguida, Sérgio foi surpreendido por um tiro que atingiu a lateral do painel de controle do carro. Tóquio então apertou o botão que abria o teto solar do carro de Sérgio e correu para o banco de trás.</p><p> </p><p>— Nairóbi!? Denver?! — Sérgio chamou na rádio.</p><p> </p><p>— Furaram nosso pneu, tô na moto de um deles com a Nairóbi! A gente cuida do carro, peguem as cargas! — Respondeu Daniel pela rádio, com os sons de tiros bem atrás de si advindos da arma de Ágatha.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok! Executamos o primeiro motorista e a carreta ficou para trás! Assim que terminarem com o carro a peguem e corram para o depósito, eu e Tóquio cuidamos da segunda carga! Já perdemos a terceira! — Sérgio gritou na rádio para os parceiros na moto poucos quilômetros atrás dele, enquanto Tóquio seguia trocando tiros com um homem no outro carro pelo teto solar do carro de Sérgio. Até que Tóquio foi obrigada a interromper a troca quando um outro homem surgiu atirando do banco do carona da carreta e a atingiu no braço. A garota soltou um gemido de dor que logo chamou a atenção de Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Percebendo o ocorrido, Sérgio levou a mão até a jaqueta da amiga e a puxou com rapidez e força para baixo do painel solar, e assim evitou com que outros dois tiros a atingissem e batessem no teto do carro, tintilando sobre o revestimento anti-balístico do automóvel. </p><p> </p><p>— Você está bem? Aonde foi? — Sérgio disse olhando rapidamente para a amiga no banco de trás.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada! Não foi nada! — Disse a garota suspirando de dor enquanto rangia os dentes para suportá-la e levava a mão até o local que começava a sangrar com volume.</p><p> </p><p>Então ambos ouviram o ronco do motor da moto de Denver e Nairóbi se aproximando, seguido de mais tiros. Nairóbi conseguiu acertar os pneus do carro e continuou a trocar tiros com o homem dentro dele.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio viu pelo retrovisor da carreta que o mesmo homem que atingira Tóquio de surpresa recarregava a arma para fazer o mesmo com Ágatha. Sérgio então sacou a pistola do coldre à cintura e abriu sua janela. Assim que o homem pôs parte do corpo com a arma para fora de sua janela para morar e atirar em Nairóbi, Sérgio o surpreendeu com três tiros na cabeça que o aniquilaram. Enquanto isso, o carro que os perseguia ficou para trás juntamente com Denver e Nairóbi.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio percebeu que o caminho que estavam percorrendo era de uma estrada que dava para a subida de uma serra, com estrada de terra batida estreita e elevada altitude. De certo, o motorista da carreta os estava levando até alí pois pretendia empurrá-los serra abaixo assim que eles tentassem matá-lo a tiros e precisassem trocar de lado na pista de forma a ficarem à beira do precipício.</p><p> </p><p>— Esse filho da puta tá subindo a serra! Ele vai tentar derrubar a gente! — Sérgio gritou para a amiga que apertava o ferimento sobre a jaqueta em um intento de estancar o sangue.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio,segue o plano! Chega perto da traseira, eu consigo grudar uma 74 e depois a gente ameaça ele! — Disse Tóquio relembrando o que Sérgio havia dito na rádio pelo caminho até às carretas.</p><p> </p><p>— Não dá Tóquio, ele sabe que já perdemos um carregamento e não vamos explodir nada porque a perda é enorme! Além disso ele vai amassar a gente nas pedras ou derrubar a gente assim que tiver oportunidade! — Sérgio gritava para a amiga enquanto seus olhos corriam todo o caminho a sua frente em busca de uma resposta rápida para aquela situação — Anda! Vem pra direção! — Ordenou a Tóquio.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê?! — Respondeu a garota surpreendida.</p><p> </p><p>— Só segue, Tóquio! Vem e aproxima o carro da porta do passageiro da carreta o máximo que conseguir! </p><p> </p><p>A garota então, mesmo sem entender ao certo, resolveu obedecer Sérgio, o que já havia feito em tantas outras missões com ele, e voltou para o banco do carona da frente, se segurando no gancho novamente para não cair visto que já não havia mais porta ao seu lado. Sérgio então pediu para que Tóquio abaixasse completamente o banco onde ele estava de forma a facilitar a troca. Depois, a garota pegou ao volante e Sérgio em um impulso passou para o banco de trás, deixando Tóquio na direção. Sérgio então segurou a arma com uma das mãos e subiu no banco de forma a ficar com a cabeça para fora do teto solar. Já com parte do tronco para o lado de fora do teto do carro, Sérgio disparou três tiros sobre o retrovisor da carreta, para que o motorista não mais os vissem.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai, vai! — Sérgio Gritou para Tóquio.</p><p> </p><p>A garota o obedeceu e correu para alcançar a porta da carreta bem como havia dito Sérgio para que assim fizesse. Quando o carro já estava tão próximo a carreta que caso surgisse uma curva minimamente acentuada - algo super comum em estradas de serras - os veículos colidiriam brutalmente e o carro onde estavam seria prensado fortemente sobre a parede de pedras da serra, seria uma fatalidade horrenda. </p><p> </p><p>Assim que Tóquio se aproximou o suficiente da porta, Sérgio subiu no painel solar até o teto do carro, se equilibrando nos ganchos para prender objetos ao teto que alí tinham. E quando viu oportunidade, abriu a porta do passageiro e subiu dentro da carreta, ficando bem ao lado do motorista, pisando sobre o carona já morto.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem duas opções: Ou vai pro acostamento agora e para o veículo, ou eu te apago e te jogo daqui de cima agora! — Disse Sérgio apontando a arma para a cabeça do motorista, que alternavam a visão entre ele e a estrada, bastante apavorado. O motorista então começou a levar o veículo até o acostamento da estrada deserta.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Desgraçado!! — Rosnou Sérgio se aproximando de Tamayo, enquanto Daniel e Ágatha se afastavam aos poucos ajudando Silene a caminhar para dentro do galpão de Tamayo onde um médico a estaria esperando.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio chegou tão próximo ao rosto de Tamayo e de maneira tão ofensiva e brutal que os dois seguranças que o acompanhavam correram para segurá-lo e afastá-lo. Tamayo fez gestos com as mãos para que os seguranças o deixassem, seu olhar era de tédio e autoridade.</p><p> </p><p>— Não me mete mais nas tuas merdas! — Disse ríspido Sérgio com o rosto bem de frente ao de Tamayo, o enfrentando como em ameaça — Eu não faço mais trabalhos pra você, Tamayo! Cadê a porra da sua palavra? Ein? — Falou Sérgio já quase gritando e empurrando o chefe com os dedos indicadores em seu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo, olhando ainda com tédio para Sérgio que bufava de raiva a sua frente. — Eu não confiaria em mais ninguém Sérgio, me seria um prejuízo enorme se todas essas cargas fossem levadas, você bem sabe!</p><p> </p><p>— Me importa um caralho, Tamayo! Combinamos que eu estaria apenas sob os cuidados das finanças! Silene podia ter morrido, porra! — Sérgio disse agora um pouco mais calmo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou lembrando da cena de quase morte da amiga tão querida e percebendo que não poderia se alterar de tal forma com seu chefe.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem alguma ideia de quem pode ter sido? Entraram usando um de nossos códigos...— Perguntou Tamayo calmamente e preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>— Não! Eu sempre te disse que esse esquema tem que ser mais rígido...E não conseguimos falar com nenhum deles, os caras eram fodas...— Sérgio suspirou e levantou as sobrancelhas ao lembrar da exaustão que fora a missão. Então lembrou-se rapidamente que poderia ter sacado qualquer informação a respeito do roubo com o motorista da segunda carreta, mas torceu o nariz ao lembrar da cena que havia presenciado a escassas horas atrás. </p><p> </p><p>Assim que pararam no acostamento, Sérgio ordenou que o motorista descesse do veículo. Antes mesmo que Sérgio pudesse também descer do veículo alto, o homem olhou para os lados rapidamente afim de averiguar se vinha algum carro pela estrada deserta e escura e correu para tentar alcançar o matagal ao outro lado da pista, que daria para uma mata densa e inclinada da serra. Sérgio o gritou ainda dentro da carreta, mas o homem continuou a correr. Então Sérgio atirou na traseira de sua perna, o que fez o homem freiar imediatamente por dor e susto quando já estava na segunda pista. E foi quando um carro o atingiu bruscamente, fazendo com que seu corpo rodopiasse e voasse para longe do local do acidente. Sérgio sentiu o ar faltar e os batimentos falharem. Fechou os olhos com força. Seu corpo todo tensionado de adrenalina. </p><p> </p><p>Então, todos os sons ao seu redor em ecos. Primeiro ouviu choramingos de um bebê, depois, um soluçar trêmulo de uma voz feminina. Olhou novamente para a cena. Uma mãe corria para retirar uma criança de colo da cadeira de proteção afim de acalmar seu pranto enquanto dizia trêmula para a criança no banco ao lado para que fechasse os olhos e não visse o corpo desfalecido do homem a metros de distância do carro. E um homem levava as duas mãos a cabeça, estático em choque com os olhos desentendidos sobre o corpo que acabara de se chocar com seu carro.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio se afastou um pouco de tamayo, torceu o nariz e sentiu a respiração pesada ao lembrar do que ocorreu. Então um choque de realidade, sua consciência gritou. E como sempre, ele se odiou. </p><p> </p><p>E se fosse sua filha a presenciar um acidente como aquele? Que traumas ficariam naquela criança, Naquela família? Até quando ele iria destruir vidas direta e indiretamente? Até quando ele suportaria o desgosto contra o seu próprio existir?</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>Acordei sem ao menos saber quem eu era. Suspirei de desgosto por ainda estar vivo. De novo, sempre a mesma merda. Quando tento me levantar uma dor de cabeça brutal me dá a certeza da minha inútil existência. Sempre assim, apenas a dor me lembra de que ainda estou vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Ao meu redor a cena que eu me disse tantas vezes que não se repetiria, mas que agora, me dava igual, era só mais um resquício da minha mediocridade. Estava apenas com as roupas de baixo e ainda de sapatos. Parte do meu corpo, roupa de cama e chão do quarto estavam todos cobertos de vômito. Meu estômago embrulhou novamente com a cena. Um odor fétido, azedo e doentio pairava por todo o meu quarto.</p><p> </p><p>De novo o último resquício de adrenalina que meu corpo conseguiu produzir me atinge quando me dou conta que não me recordo de nada. Tudo isso seguido do mesmo pensamento: foda-se. Eu sabia que com o tempo eu lembraria de qualquer coisa importante que tivesse me acontecido, o que geralmente era nada. Talvez alguns flashbacks no carro de Andrés, ou meu amigo tentando que no mínimo eu chegasse vivo até a minha cama. </p><p> </p><p>Completamente inútil e desprezível.</p><p> </p><p>Um erro perpetuado.</p><p> </p><p>Mísero.</p><p> </p><p>Me levantei e minha vista embaçava ao mesmo tempo que tudo em torno de mim girava. Fui até a cozinha beber qualquer coisa que fizesse com que a dor forte de cabeça causada pela desidratação profunda cessasse. Me dirigi até o chuveiro e deixei com que a água quente levasse de mim parte do nojo que eu tinha de mim mesmo, me dando um último suspiro de humanidade. E foi então quando definitivamente o esquecimento temporário causado pelo álcool, esse fenômeno que era a causa principal do meu vício, começou a passar e fui inundado com flashbacks do que havia ocorrido. </p><p> </p><p>Meu cérebro me metralhava com cenas e mais cenas, todas ao mesmo tempo e eu não conseguia absorver o impacto de nenhuma delas com claridade. Meu coração acelerou como uma bomba e o ar começou a se rarefazer em meu peito. Comecei a ter uma crise forte de ansiedade.</p><p> </p><p>Primeiro, lembrei de quando ainda estava sóbrio. Silene veio até a boate à mando de Tamayo. Tamayo mandou que eu, Silene, Ágatha e Daniel fôssemos atrás de três carregamentos seus que foram roubados. Eram carregamentos caríssimos de drogas. Provavelmente alguma máfia rival conseguiu se infiltrar no esquema de transporte de Tamayo o qual eu já o havia alertado que simples códigos não eram suficientemente seguros, mas como outras vezes, ele não me ouvira.  </p><p> </p><p>Vi em câmera lenta o tiro que disparei, e o atropelamento do motorista. Seguido do olhar inexpressivo e traumatizado de uma menininha olhando o corpo de um homem estirado sobre o asfalto.</p><p> </p><p>Vi Silene sangrando e suspirando entre os dentes para aguentar a dor. </p><p> </p><p>Vi o rosto desgostoso de Tamayo, ele me odiando mais do que nunca por precisar de mim e não poder mandar que me matem, e eu o odiando pelo mesmo motivo.</p><p> </p><p>Recordei que cheguei em casa não tendo a mínima noção da hora, não aguentando o peso da minha própria existência.</p><p> </p><p>Não me recordava de ter visto novamente a luz do dia.</p><p> </p><p>Então senti meu estômago embrulhar com a cena lembrada agora. Um copo com whisky e uma garrafa de Jack Daniels já pelo final, juntamente com uma arma engatilhada sobre a minha mesa.</p><p> </p><p>Eu havia faltado novamente com a coragem.</p><p> </p><p>Havia falhado novamente.</p><p> </p><p>Mergulhei a cabeça sobre o chuveiro, tentando me desfazer desse pensamento.</p><p> </p><p>Então vi o semblante de Andrés, seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas prestes a escorrerem pelo seu rosto que estava bem perto ao meu. Eu havia ameaçado e destratado o meu melhor amigo e eu nem mesmo lembro o porquê. Me senti o pior dos homens.</p><p> </p><p>Só então vi Raquel. Meu coração errou as batidas. Meu corpo inteiro gelou intacto de susto. Eu não conseguia lembrar o que lhe dissera. Mas era quase possível sentir novamente seu hálito quente tão perto de minha boca e seus olhos pairando sobre os dois meus. Havíamos nos beijado? Eu tentava me lembrar, mas nada saía!  Só então me apareceu a imagem de seu rosto assustado e temeroso. Minha nossa o que eu a havia feito? </p><p> </p><p>Eu costumava me lembrar melhor e com mais clareza das coisas no outro dia, mas dessa vez havia sido diferente. Eu provavelmente ultrapassei todo o meu limite, cheguei ao meu ápice. </p><p> </p><p>Eu me odiava com todas as minhas forças. Odiava o que eu fazia. Odiava quem eu era e quem me tornei. Odiava o fato de não poder mudar as coisas, de não ter controle sobre a minha vida. Me odiava por ser a pessoa da qual Sol e Alejandra não só não se orgulhariam, como também repudiariam. Deus, como eu preferiria que elas estivessem aproveitando a vida como mereciam, e que eu as tivesse deixado, e não ao contrário. Não sou nem nunca serei nada sem elas.</p><p> </p><p>Gritei alto desafogando minha mais profunda dor com o arranhar da minha garganta. Agonizei e e maldice a minha existência por um tempo indeterminado.</p><p> </p><p>Juntei o último resquício de energia que possuía e fui até a casa de Andrés. Sua casa ficava um pouco mais afastada da cidade, quase em uma zona rural. Era tão a sua cara que chegava a ser cômico. Grande e elegante, nada comum para um barman. Toda decorada com quadros roubados raros ou os seus próprios, visto que meu amigo é um grande artista.</p><p> </p><p> Estacionei minha moto bem em frente ao seu jardim bem cuidado e respirei fundo antes de descer. Toquei o interfone e esperei que ele visse pela câmera quem era. Conforme o ouvia abrindo a porta, meu rosto começou a queimar de humilhação. Senti um vazio indescritível quando Andrés não me atendeu como sempre o fazia: com um sorriso largo de dentes à mostra e os olhos brilhando, me chamando de irmãozinho. Dessa vez sua expressão não era só a de decepção como nas outras vezes em que fui tomado pela bebida, agora estava bem pior. Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos apenas nos olhando.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpa, Andrés...Eu nem mesmo sei o que te dizer, só me desculpe...— O disse olhando para os meus próprios pés, o olhando de volta em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Meu amigo fez exatamente o que eu precisava que ele fizesse. Respirou fundo, e escondeu seu olhar de sublime decepção e caridade me puxando para um abraço. O qual o retribui molhando seu ombro com meu pranto afogado.</p><p> </p><p>Andrés encheu dois copos com suco natural e nos sentamos sobre o sofá. Acredito que ele é uma das únicas pessoas do mundo com quem eu consigo manter uma conversa. Mas principalmente com quem eu consigo até mesmo me expressar de verdade. </p><p> </p><p>— Tive que fazer um trabalho pra Tamayo — comecei.</p><p> </p><p>— Que filho da puta… — Disse Andrés suspirando em raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não aguento mais, Andrés...— Disse sincero com o olhar perdido — Como foi que eu cheguei nesse ponto? — O olhei novamente o questionando sinceramente, eu realmente buscava uma resposta.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, você fez o que devia fazer! O que qualquer pai teria feito! — Ele me repetiu aquelas palavras, como nas outras vezes.</p><p> </p><p>Dei um gole no suco e desviei minha vista da sua. Não queria entrar mais naquele assunto. Eu sabia o que ele falaria. Entramos em um caminho sem volta, não havia nada que pudessemos fazer sobre.. Assim, tomei coragem para perguntar o que mais me incomodava.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe de Raquel? A cantora? </p><p> </p><p>Andrés expirou com força e eu me arrepiei em antecipação com medo de sua resposta.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, eu não sei ao certo o quê houve. Ela não cantou ontem a noite. Eu escondi suas chaves, as peguei da sua jaqueta porque você queria ir até a pista do Nero, e você não estava em condições de dirigir e aquela hora você sabe como fica aquele lugar, então quando fui ao lado de fora falar com você, vocês estavam bem próximos mas eu não pude ver o que ocorria e você veio logo em minha direção. Mas depois a vi sair de lá correndo, e parecia assustada Sérgio…</p><p> </p><p>Conforme Andrés ia me contando o ocorrido, minha mente ia me inundando com lembranças vagas. Lembrei de querer ir a pista para correr com o carro, mesmo não tendo coordenação nem mesmo dos meus próprios pés e me esquecendo totalmente que aquele horário as pistas não estavam livres e haviam competições no local. Depois lembrei novamente do rosto assustado de Raquel. Eu a pedi para ir embora. Minha nossa o que eu a havia dito? Eu não conseguia me lembrar por mais que tentasse! Apenas sabia que fui grosseiro e a mandei ir! Raquel não merecia nada disso! Senti uma pontada no peito, como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado. Ao que pareceu minha expressão não foi uma das melhores e logo foi percebida por Andrés.</p><p> </p><p>— Você devia falar com ela Sérgio...Ao menos tentar se desculpar...— olhei para Andrés e ele me olhava com caridade — A moça parecia gostar de você. Não custa tentar, sabe? Ao menos ligar para ela…</p><p> </p><p>— Fosse comigo eu desligaria na cara..nem mesmo lembro do que eu a disse, Andrés!</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p>— Amiga, não acredito! — Esbravejou a ruiva depois que acabei de lhe contar o ocorrido na noite anterior. Às vezes sinto como se fôssemos as mesmas jovens de quinze anos atrás.</p><p> </p><p>— Ali, eu não sei o que fazer! Eu preciso falar com ele, sabe? Preciso voltar lá! — disse enquanto carregava uma caixa com alguns objetos até o quarto do novo apartamento enquanto Alícia me seguia atrás com outra em mãos — Sabe, parecia que ele estava caindo na minha! Eu tava sendo a mais atirada possível! Tava esfregando na cara dele e parecia que ele estava caindo…</p><p> </p><p>— Quel, pelo que você disse, ele estava bêbado como um gambá! Então assim...</p><p> </p><p>— Ali, quando estamos bêbados dizemos a verdade, não? — Alícia torceu os lábios e vagou o olhar, pensativa e em concordância — Enfim... Agora não sei mais o que fazer! Se acontecesse comigo fora dessas circunstâncias eu o daria um tapa e já tinha o mandado à merda já muito tempo, mas não posso! Estou perdida, Ali! — Direcionei um olhar de esgotada a minha amiga, que me olhou de igual maneira.</p><p> </p><p> Então avistei algo que me chamou atenção.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia estava sentada minha nova cama e ao seu lado estava a caixa a qual ela carregava. Meu coração apertou. Dentro da caixa escapulia pela borda uma das mangas do casaco de couro de Fábio.</p><p> </p><p>— Alícia! As roupas do Fábio?! — A disse furiosa apontando para a caixa.</p><p> </p><p>A ruiva respirou fundo me olhando nos olhos — Raquel, você precisa tirar as coisas dele do seu apartamento...Como sei que você só usará esse lugar em "caso de emergência" — ela disse aquelas palavras simulando aspas com as mãos — Achei que seria melhor deixar aqui. E quando isso tudo acabasse, você se livraria delas, finalmente entrando na sua nova vida! Não te faz bem continuar com elas, Raquel, você sabe!</p><p> </p><p>Continuei a olhando em um misto de fúria e compreensão. Ela estava certa! Olhei para meus próprios pés não querendo admitir pra minha amiga que no fundo ela tinha toda a razão. Mas antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, meu celular começou a tocar. Fui atendê-lo e Alícia se distraiu com qualquer outra coisa. O número não era nenhum dos que Prieto costumava me ligar, mas imaginei que fosse ele e meu estômago já começou a embrulhar. </p><p> </p><p>— Alô.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Raquel, é o Sérgio" </p><p> </p><p> Quase engasguei quando ouvi sua voz.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu...eu posso falar com você?" </p><p> </p><p> Ele dizia com a voz fraca, enquanto eu batia no ombro de Alícia e apontava para o celular dizendo seu nome em silêncio. Alícia segurou o espanto com as duas mãos na boca e se aproximou para escutá-lo também.</p><p> </p><p>— hum...Oi Sérgio...Ér...Sim, claro. Pode falar! — Disse enquanto Alícia gesticulava na minha frente com as mãos ansiosas e os olhos arregalados e eu gesticulava para que tivesse calma.</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel, eu preciso te pedir perdão pelo ocorrido ontem a noite...Eu gostaria de te encontrar para conversarmos melhor…"</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...me encontrar? — Disse mais para que Alícia pudesse me dar uma luz de ajuda de que para Sérgio realmente.</p><p> </p><p>Então assim que Alícia escutou minha respostas, saiu para a varanda do apartamento e olhou para um lado e depois para o outro.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim...quer dizer, se você não quiser tudo bem, eu entendo... é que eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas pessoalmente, mas entendo se não quiser." </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto ele falava, vi minha amiga gesticular com as mãos para que eu visse o que ela me apontava. Fui para a varanda e olhei até onde ela me apontava, uma cafeteria quase ao final da rua do apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...Tudo bem, Sérgio. Estou um pouco ocupada agora, pode ser mais tarde? Te mando o local por mensagem.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, claro. Sem problemas, estou livre hoje...bem, sendo assim...espero sua mensagem. Até logo, adeus!"</p><p> </p><p>— Adeus!</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Estava a caminho da cafeteria na rua do meu falso apartamento. O havia enviado mensagem com a localização e ele havia dito que dentro de minutos me encontraria no local. Dessa vez meu coração estava saltando pela boca. E não sei dizer se algo tinha a ver com o fato de temer ser descoberta, porque não acredito que ele pediria para me encontrar em um local público caso me houvesse descoberto. Então o que eu temia? Porque essa sensação estranha no abdômen? Ele apenas iria me pedir desculpas, provavelmente. E então caberia a mim insistir em permanecer como cantora da boate. Talvez essa sensação se deva da imprevisibilidade, eu não sei o que ocorrerá daqui em diante, mas tudo depende dessa conversa com ele agora.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para o céu e as nuvens carregadas cinzas não ajudaram com o que eu sentia. Então ouvi uma forte trovoada. Pouco me importei com o tempo, mas era comum chover em Madrid  nessa época. Então quando eu já estava quase chegando a cafeteria, uma chuva forte e densa começou do nada, pegando de surpresa a todos que estavam na rua. Mesmo com guarda-chuva em minha bolsa, vi que a melhor opção seria correr para a cafeteria para me proteger. E quando cheguei finalmente a esta, já me encontrava bastante molhada. Um vento frio e ligeiro corria fazendo com que meu calor todo se fosse. Antes de qualquer coisa alcancei meu celular na bolsa para remarcar a conversa com Sérgio. O liguei uma, duas, três vezes. Nada. </p><p> </p><p>Eu já me tremia de frio, estava gelada e trêmula. Minhas roupas molhadas, a combinação perfeita para uma boa semana doente. Então quando finalmente senti que já não mais podia com o frio e vasculhei minha bolsa a procura do guarda-chuva para voltar para casa, ouço uma moto parar ao outro lado da calçada, e Sérgio se aproximando correndo entre a chuva forte. Ele estava todo ensopado. Os cabelos totalmente largados e grudados sobre o rosto. A jaqueta de couro brilhando pelo molhado. As calças que provavelmente eram de um tom mais claro, agora jeans escuros grudadas revelando suas pernas fortes. Eu estava debaixo da lona da cafeteria, ao lado de fora, assim como outras pessoas que estavam alí apenas para se proteger da chuva, fugindo do ar condicionado ligado do lado de dentro do ambiente por acreditarem ser pior que o vento gélido que soprava com a chuva forte.</p><p> </p><p>Ele logo me avistou e veio até minha direção. Quando parou em minha frente, cerrou os olhos com dificuldades na visão. Então tirou os óculos molhados e secou as lentes na provável única parte de sua camisa interior que ainda estava seca. Eu não comentei, mas achei hilário a forma que ele não dissera nada até que finalmente pudesse me ver sobre os óculos decentemente postos e secos. Ele provavelmente tinha um problema de visão de alto grau e era uma daquelas pessoas das quais a primeira coisa que faz quando acorda é buscar os óculos na cabeceira, e que por vezes até mesmo dorme com eles.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi...— Ele disse em um misto de tímido e envergonhado.</p><p> </p><p>— Olá...— Respondi tentando manter a expressão séria, como se estivesse chateada. E no fundo, estava.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem...cheguei, um pouco ensopado, mas cheguei! — Disse ele sem graça e forçando um sorriso nervoso.</p><p> </p><p>— Tentei te ligar para desmarcar, mas você não me atendeu!— Disse ainda totalmente séria, demonstrando meu descontentamento com a situação.</p><p> </p><p>Ele pareceu super nervoso. Ele tinha esse misto de personalidade que sempre me chamava atenção. Via-se que era seu natural. Ele era meio tímido e ao mesmo tempo que as vezes engajado. Uma hora era o Sérgio que me ordenou "Canta pra mim, Raquel" com avidez, e outra hora era esse Sérgio desajeitado e com uma timidez quase patológica. Parecia não saber como reagir a algumas situações. Seus lados me chamavam cada vez mais atenção.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe Raquel. É que..eu estava já mais perto daqui que de casa... Na verdade eu não esperava mais te encontrar aqui, mas pensei que se sim, poderia te dar uma carona para casa. Infelizmente eu vim de moto então...— Ele dizia quase gaguejando e espaçadamento, tímido e nervoso com medo de usar as palavras. Totalmente vítima do meu olhar feroz, alternava os olhos entre os meus dois, depois meu rosto, e por fim para tentar formular uma frase sólida, para o chão. Então tive um pouco de vontade de rir por sua vergonha, mas me segurei e acabei com pena de vê-lo assim.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio — O interrompi — Eu moro bem aqui perto, nesta rua...Eu estava indo para casa, me acompanha? — Disse ainda mais sem jeito de convidar um desconhecido para minha casa — Estamos ensopados e... está fazendo bastante frio... — O disse já retirando meu guarda-chuva da bolsa finalmente desviando o olhar do seu. </p><p> </p><p>Alguma coisa na minha cabeça alertava para que eu não fizesse isso. Não só pelo fato de haver várias caixas de mudanças por toda a casa, mas também por não ter deixado o local seguro de forma que não tivesse nada alí que me incriminasse. Não sei se fora a vontade de ouvir o que ele tinha para me falar ou qualquer outra coisa, mas o fiz!</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, não quero incomodar Raquel...Te acompanho até em casa e outro dia nos vemos ou... — Ele dizia sem graça com o convite quando o interrompi novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Anda Sérgio, ou vamos acabar doentes! — O disse já o puxando para de baixo de meu guarda-chuva, e ele não demonstrou nenhuma excitação em chegar o corpo tão próximo ao meu naquele guarda-chuva pequeno. </p><p> </p><p>Ele segurou em meus braço e eu fingi não ter me afetado com seus dedos grandes rodeando o meu braço fino. Então caminhamos em passos iguais e rápidos até a entrada do meu prédio. Parecia que já havíamos dividido guarda-chuva muitas outras vezes. Na marquise da portaria, sequei meus pés e balancei o guarda-chuva sem olhá-lo e vi como ele secava os pés e colocava as mãos no bolso. Ele parecia tenso.</p><p> </p><p>Abri a porta e segurei para que ele entrasse, cumprimentei o porteiro e chamei o elevador. Enquanto fechava o guarda-chuva, dei uma olhada rápida em seus rosto, por pura curiosidade. Infelizmente ele provavelmente pensou em fazer a mesma coisa e nossos olhares se encontraram por meio vergonhoso segundo. Então o elevador chegou, salvando nossa situação mas nos colocando em outra ainda pior, a do elevador vazio.</p><p> </p><p>Apertei o botão do meu andar e segurei minha bolsa com as duas mãos olhando para meus próprios pés. O olhei de soslaio e ele fez a mesma coisa, de novo. Droga!. E ele ainda com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e olhando para baixo. Mais parecíamos dois adolescentes tímidos de que dois adultos maduros. E o pior de tudo isso é que eu já não atuava há muito tempo. Não tinha minhas barreiras levantadas. Por mais que estivesse naquela situação por "obrigação". Ele realmente seria um cara que eu levaria para a minha casa nessas circunstâncias, e depois de uma situação como a que nos aconteceu, talvez por pura curiosidade sobre sua pessoa. Queria ouví-lo. </p><p> </p><p>Chegamos no meu andar e caminhei pelo corredor até minha porta. Enquanto abria, achei que seria válido alertá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Só não repare na bagunça, por favor. Acabei de me mudar para Madrid, e como ainda estava buscando trabalho, não consegui me organizar bem ainda.</p><p> </p><p>— Não se preocupem...tudo certo…— Ele respondeu ao meu lado pouco atrás de mim. Quem o via assim tímido e envergonhado, jamais diria que ele é quem ele é. A pessoa a qual eu havia estudado com Ángel.</p><p> </p><p> E essa é a diferença entre a teoria e a prática.</p><p> </p><p>Abri a porta e logo senti que a casa não estava quente como eu gostaria. Então me lembrei que o aquecedor estava em manutenção. Assim que adentrei vi sobre o sofá um dos meus coldres e um frio me correu pela espinha. Como eu iria explicá-lo um coldre vedado? Pensei rápido e antes que ele entrasse corri e coloquei minha bolsa rapidamente em cima do sofá sobre o objeto. Respirei fundo aliviada pois a bolsa havia coberto todo o coldre até mesmo todo o seu cinto. Mas logo vi que deveria afastar Sérgio dali. Olhei um pouco ao redor enquanto ele batia a porta para me certificar de que não havia algo a mais suspeito ou incriminatório por alí. Me virei devagar, talvez na espera que ele dissesse alguma coisa que quebrasse o clima sem graça que estava por nos atingir. Haviam algumas caixas de papelão pelos cantos da casa, algumas roupas novas e decorações que havia comprado com Alícia. Outras coisas minhas que achei melhor levá-las para lá. </p><p> </p><p>Percebi que Sérgio não havia se movido desde a hora que havíamos entrado. Se não fosse por sua barba cheia que cobria grande parte de seu rosto, tenho certeza que era possível ver a vermelhidão em suas bochechas. Me virei e nos encaramos por alguns poucos segundos. Ele me deu um sorriso tímido e então vi que ele estava ainda mais desconfortável que eu. Então quando o olhei com mais atenção, percebi que ele estava ainda mais molhado do que eu e talvez por isso não quisesse sair de cima do meu tapete da entrada. Chegava a ser cômico, mas eu estava sim preocupada com ele. Preocupada com o cara que eu provavelmente teria que matar depois de tudo aquilo. Mesmo que meu apartamento estivesse mais aquecido que a rua, era possível sentir o gelado do jeans grudado sobre a sua pele. Ou a camisa de algodão branca que ele levava por dentro da jaqueta grudada sobre seu peito. Era provável que ele se segurava para não estremecer de frio a cada vento gelado que nos pegava de surpresa. Então lembrei da caixa com as roupas de Fábio que Alícia tinha trazido do meu apartamento. </p><p> </p><p>E por algum motivo eu achei que não seria uma má ideia emprestar as roupas do meu ex-marido para o homem que eu estava enganando.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não me considerava impulsiva, mas estava sendo, que merda eu estava fazendo?</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… Tenho roupas masculinas aqui, por favor deixe eu te emprestá-las, o aquecedor ainda está em manutenção...é que me dá um nervoso te ver assim ensopado!</p><p> </p><p>Ele arregalou os olhos e quase os vi saltando sobre seu rosto. Em seguida abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes em busca de uma resposta mas nada saía. Então vi que eu deveria ser a Raquel extrovertida que eu era, porque bancar a fofa e tímida com aquele cara pelo visto não funcionava mais.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, eu não...— Ele tentou negar, mas eu o interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Não vou aceitar um não como resposta! Quer um café? — Disse indo até a cozinha para encher a chaleira com água e o ouvi quase sussurrar um "sim" tímido — Já volto! — Disse saindo para meu quarto. </p><p> </p><p>Vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camisa em uma pressa invejável. Então corri para buscar a caixa com as coisas de Fábio, torcendo para que Alicia tivesse levado bastante peças. Então vi que se tratavam de no mínimo duas caixas. As abri. Impossível pôr em palavras o que eu sentia quando as via. Mas não tinha tempo para me deixar abalar por nada, querendo ou não, eu estava "no meio" de uma missão. Separei um suéter e uma calça de moletom ajustável, sabia que Fábio era bem diferente de Sérgio e as roupas ficariam mais largas, então tomei cuidado com a eleição. </p><p> </p><p>Saí do quarto com as roupas em mãos e, por incrível que pareça, Sérgio ainda estava intacto no mesmo lugar. Petrificado com as mãos coladas ao corpo. Parecia uma criança tímida. Ele me olhou e eu segurei a risada, mas um sorriso travesso de lado escapuliu quando o vi naquela situação. E ele também espelhou o gesto, talvez por vergonha ou por também estar achando graça dele próprio.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio...fica à vontade, por favor! — Disse me aproximando dele e o entregando as roupas. — O banheiro é alí. — Apontei para o local e ele assentiu várias vezes, ainda totalmente desajeitado e então seguiu para o lugar indicado.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto isso dei uma rápida olhada por tudo afim de averiguar se havia algo fora do lugar ou remexido. Nada. Ele realmente não desconfiava de nada e havia ficado todo o tempo estático em frente a porta. Guardei a bolsa e o coldre em uma caixa qualquer e corri para preparar o café. </p><p> </p><p>Assim que coloquei as duas xícaras sobre a bancada da cozinha americana e me sentei, ouvi a porta se abrindo. Me virei para olhá-lo meu estômago embrulhou diante daquela cena. Não era Fábio vestindo aquelas peças. Nem de longe o lembrava. Senti uma pontada no mais fundo do meu peito. Uma sensação esquisita, mas passageira. Não soube quantos segundos estive olhando para aquele suéter e lembrando de Fábio me abraçando vestido nele. Mas Sérgio pareceu perceber alguma coisa de errado em meu semblante e me despertou do transe.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum... Obrigada, Raquel. — Disse nervoso — E obrigada ao seu...marido? — Ele perguntou verdadeiramente curioso, mas tentando esconder isso.</p><p> </p><p>— Não! — Disse soando mais ávida do que realmente gostaria — Quer dizer...Eu sou...viúva...— Disse a verdade me arrependendo logo em seguida. Não deveria ter lhe dito a verdade. Essa informação poderia de alguma forma afastá-lo de mim. Os homens são loucos, não se pode prever o que se passa em suas cabeças! </p><p> </p><p>— Ah...Eu sinto muito…</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem...Eu fiz café! — Disse com pressa de mudar logo de assunto. Talvez tentando passar que aquilo não mais me atingia. </p><p> </p><p>Ele se sentou ao meu lado na bancada, deu um gole no café e sorriu nervoso para mim. Espelhei o gesto e vi ele se preparando para dizer alguma coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...Me desculpe por ontem a noite. Eu...eu...— Ele dizia nervoso, eu sentia a quentura de seu rubor desde onde estava.</p><p> </p><p>— Você é alcoólatra, Sérgio? — Soltei séria. Indagando verdadeiramente uma coisa da qual eu já suspeitava.</p><p> </p><p>O vi engolir em seco e depois me olhar sério.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim. Sou...Eu faço tratamento...mas...—  Eu sabia que ele não tinha como me explicar o porquê de ter tido uma recaída.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, está tudo bem...— Disse e vi seu olhar cair sobre o chão. Senti um sentimento tão quente invadir meu peito com o tom que seu rosto tomou, que apenas queria fazê-lo se sentir seguro que estava tudo bem. — Ei! — Levei a mão até seu queixo, levantando seu rosto com carinho — Tá tudo bem, de verdade. Quer dizer, eu entendo...Meu pai era alcoólatra...— Dessa vez fui eu quem perdi o olhar do seu, pensando rapidamente em porque eu estava lhe contando uma verdade sobre a minha vida — Só continue se tratando, tá bem? — Terminei e só então afastei a mão de seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Ele assentiu. Já não parecia nervoso ao meu toque ou a minha presença tão próxima.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu te prometo que não tornará a acontecer! — Ele disse e nós dois parecemos nos questionar os tantos significados que aquela frase poderia ter.</p><p> </p><p>Então, como para acabar com o mistério, ele continuou.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, perdi as contas de quantos clientes vieram falar comigo sobre sua apresentação. Sobre você. Até mesmo algumas meninas disseram ter gostado de você...Queria que você continuasse cantando no clube! — Ele disse dessa vez com um sorriso sincero amostrando os dentes perfeitamente adequados ao seu rosto. Percebi como seus olhos quase eram engolidos pelas maçãs do rosto quando ele sorria verdadeiramente e a lateral de seus olhos se enchiam de rugas. O óculos ameaçava desprender-se do rosto e logo em seguida ele os empurrava pra trás com o dedo indicador assim como fazia quando estava nervoso. Ele também tinha uma quase covinha que nem mesmo a barba era capaz de escondê-la. Talvez eu tenha passado tempo demais observando cada detalhe seu enquanto sorria e meu rosto tomou uma expressão estranha, visto que logo em seguida ele parou. — Quer dizer, se você estiver de acordo, claro!</p><p> </p><p>— Sim! Que bom! Quer dizer... também adorei me apresentar no clube, seria incrível! — Disse sorrindo verdadeiramente, verdadeiramente mesmo! Estava aliviada de poder continuar com aquilo. Principalmente por não ter que me humilhar para continuar com aquilo, saber que era de seu agrado me ter na boate me alegrou de verdade.</p><p> </p><p>— Então... por favor...fico feliz por ter você conosco! Quando quiser acertamos tudo no meu escritório! — Ele disse ainda sorrindo, pude ver que ele estava verdadeiramente bem. Parecia que era a primeira vez que sorria no dia. Já quase não havia timidez em seu jeito agora. Eu sorria por igual, podendo deixar meu contentamento pela situação correr solto.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah e… como eu fui um babaca com Andrés também... o barman, sabe? — Ele me perguntou e eu assenti — E ele já me falou algumas vezes sobre a sua amiga ruiva, sobre querer conhecê-la e tudo mais… — Ele dizia risonho mas sem jeito rodeando o indicador na borda da xícara fazendo um movimento circular quando eu o interrompi, também rindo da conversa.</p><p> </p><p>— Você quer que eu apresente a minha amiga pro seu amigo! — Disse sorrindo e ele assentiu — Tudo bem, sexta estaremos lá!</p><p> </p><p>Ao final das risadas. Nos entreolhamos como um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos apenas admirando os olhos brilhantes um do outro. Mas posso dizer que eu não atuava. Eu estava verdadeiramente contagiada pela sensação de bem-estar que ele estava me passando. Então ele olhou para baixo e então eu pensei que ele diria que iria embora e algo no meu mais interior só queria pedi-lo para que não fosse. E eu nem mesmo entendia o porque se devia esse desejo, visto que eu já havia conseguido o que queria daquela conversa. Os efeitos que Sérgio estava me causando eram inéditos, e isso me deixava tensa ao mesmo tempo que… de certa forma, bem.</p><p> </p><p>— Você toca? — Ele disse tímido apontando para uma caixa de onde saia o braço de um violão. Só então percebi que...</p><p> </p><p>1: Ele havia observado tudo ao seu redor enquanto eu me trocava e buscava suas roupas. E isso era um sinal para que agora eu me alertasse.</p><p> </p><p>2: ele também queria continuar alí, comigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Uhum...— Assenti olhando para o instrumento que era de Fábio e dessa vez não me senti tão vazia ao lembrar desse fato — Faz um tempo que não toco…Mas...Sim…</p><p> </p><p>Assim que disse, ele pareceu querer mencionar ir embora, então, não sei bem dizer o porquê, ,mas logo o interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos ver como me saio! — Disse sorrindo e seguindo para a caixa para buscar o instrumento.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se virou em direção a sala. Peguei o violão e sentei no sofá, então comecei a puxar corda por corda para ver sua afinação. Duas cordas estavam desafinadas então eu rapidamente as consertei e, enquanto o fazia, percebi que seus olhos estavam sobre mim o tempo todo. </p><p> </p><p>O olhei e ele sorriu envergonhado por tê-lo pego já me olhando. Sorri sem graça também. </p><p> </p><p>— Hum...Vamos ver...— Disse batendo os dedos na madeira do instrumento tentando lembrar de alguma das poucas músicas que eu me lembrava. </p><p> </p><p>Fiz uma expressão de "ah!" Quando me lembrei de uma bem famosa que ele com toda certeza saberia. E o vi sorrir de novo daquela forma que, novamente, fez meu peito se aquecer.</p><p> </p><p>Comecei os primeiros acordes da canção e ele gargalhou já nos primeiros segundos. Sua risada era contagiante e verdadeira e eu não consegui não me deixar levar por ela também. </p><p> </p><p>— Despacito! — Ele disse entre risos.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas sorri de volta em concordância e me pus a pensar em outra. Eu queria vê-lo sorrir assim novamente, queria que aquilo continuasse. Senti um frio na barriga quando percebi que ele havia saído da cadeira da bancada e se aproximava devagar e tímido de mim. Então ele se sentou um pouco próximo a mim, quase na metade do sofá. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e meu colo se aquecer, era provável que por debaixo da camisa eu já estivesse quente e vermelha. Nem mesmo sabia a que se devia aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Então pensei em outra também bastante famosa, dessa vez mais recente e mais romântica, e comecei a tocar. Ele sorriu de novo daquela forma. Ele me olhava com alegria e admiração. Eu alternava o olhar entre seu rosto e as notas difíceis daquela canção, pelo menos eu assim as tinha já que havia tempos que não a tocava. </p><p> </p><p>— Shallow! — Ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Dessa vez demorou um pouco mais, como se quisesse aproveitar cada acorde que eu tocava com a calma necessária, estendendo aquele momento.</p><p> </p><p>Sorri de volta e parei a canção pois já não me lembrava mais de sua continuação. Então pensei em outra. Seu olhar de admiração já não me incomodava mais e eu me sentia estranhamente confortável ao seu lado.</p><p> </p><p>Então comecei outra, dessa vez mais difícil. Não tive medo de errar e nem me importei caso ele não soubesse mais essa por não ser tão famosa. Mas me surpreendi quando bem nos primeiros acordes ele sorriu ainda mais e disse o nome da música.</p><p> </p><p>— Do I wanna know! — ele disse sorrindo ainda mais. Seus olhos brilhavam e eu tive que fazer esforço para não me desconcentrar. Continuei tocando até onde me lembrava.</p><p> </p><p>Parei de tocá-la e recostei as mãos sobre o violão, indicando que já havia parado. No entanto ele não pareceu com a mínima vontade de dar fim aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você toca muito bem, Raquel! — Disse me olhando de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto. Aquele olhar era además de admiração.</p><p> </p><p>— Se quiser posso te ensinar! — Disse e só depois tomei ciência do que eu havia dito, mas aquilo me pareceu tão natural — Você toca alguma coisa?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, piano...Quer dizer, também faz um bom tempo que não toco...—Fiz uma expressão de surpresa, eu acreditava que piano era um instrumento difícil, e ele, como se lesse minha mente, continuou — Também posso te ensinar, as más línguas já me apelidaram de professor mesmo — Ele disse eu gargalhei pois já havia escutado as meninas no camarim cochichando sobre o "professor" ter me mandado cantar lá — E minha filha dizia que eu era realmente um ótimo professor de piano!— Ele continuava a sorrir enquanto falava comigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem uma filha? Que legal! — Disse realmente interessada, mas no fundo meu coração apertou com aquela notícia.</p><p> </p><p>Então vi seu sorriso se desfazendo aos poucos tão logo perguntei sobre. Como se tivesse tocado na sua mais profunda ferida. Então o vi olhar para baixo e respirar fundo antes de me responder.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, mas...Ela faleceu...— Ele me disse sério e pausadamente, como se custasse aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe, eu sinto muito! — Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Eu realmente sentia. Sua filha provavelmente se tratava da menininha que o vi junto na foto em seu escritório. Ela aparentava ter cerca de uns oito anos e eu não imagino a dor de perder um filho. Pensei brevemente na minha vontade de adotar uma criança assim que conseguisse sair da máfia, e me vi na dor transparecida sobre o olhar de Sérgio, eu não imagino como isso seria. Eu me senti péssima por estar fazendo aquilo com ele e nem mesmo consegui esconder isso dele.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem. — Ele disse forçando um sorriso de lábios cerrados. E antes que eu pudesse me preocupar sobre o clima que aquele assunto deixaria entre nós, ele rapidamente mudou de assunto — E você consegue cantar enquanto toca também? </p><p> </p><p>— Bem... Aí você exige demais de mim...— Disse risonha — Mas posso tentar, vamos ver!</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto eu pensava em qualquer música que eu soubesse tanto tocar como cantar, percebi que ele se aproximou um pouco mais no sofá, quase imperceptivelmente. Enquanto eu me preparava tentando lembrar os acordes da música, ele apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e encostou a cabeça na sua mão. Me segurei mas não pude evitar olhá-lo desde esse ângulo. Sua bochecha pressionada pela mão e os cabelos levemente jogados pelo rosto. Senti uma estranha vontade de me aproximar.</p><p> </p><p>Então comecei a tocar apenas os primeiros acordes da canção, essa eu tinha quase certeza que ele não conhecia. O olhei com uma expressão que o indagava sobre a música, e ele sorriu abertamente e disse seu nome.</p><p> </p><p>— Veneno! — Ele soltou risonho com minha cara de espanto.</p><p> </p><p>— Como assim? </p><p> </p><p>— Minha mãe era brasileira, ela me passou o gosto pela música e eu trago comigo até hoje...E bom, essa cantora é brasileira, não? — Ele disse entre risadas.</p><p> </p><p>— Ok, senhor eclético! — Disse e ele gargalhou ainda mais. </p><p> </p><p>Aquele clima estava tão bom.</p><p> </p><p>Então voltei a música desde o início e a cantei para ele.</p><p> </p><p>{ Veneno - Anitta / Versão acústica }</p><p> </p><p>Que quede claro</p><p>Si tú te portas bien, yo te lo voy a dar</p><p>Como nunca te lo han dado</p><p>No te equivoques</p><p> </p><p>Cuida el terreno</p><p>No sabes en lo que te estás metiéndo</p><p>Una vez que tú siembres en otro suelo</p><p> </p><p>Sergio me olhava com algo a mais de que admiração. Parecia que eu lhe dava prazer. E para ser sincera, eu poderia cantar para ele por toda a tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Porque yo soy tu veneno</p><p>Controlando tu cuerpo</p><p>Tú me das lo que quiero</p><p>Soy tu veneno</p><p>Estás jugando con fuego</p><p>Cuidao, que te quemo</p><p> </p><p>Aparentemente ele só sabia o refrão, ao menos foi a única parte que o vi susurrando a letra juntamente comigo. Ele sorria mais forte cada vez que eu olhava. Eu nem mesmo me preocupava em estar errando notas. Eu estava descaradamente confortável com tudo o que estava acontecendo.</p><p> </p><p>Porque yo soy tu veneno</p><p>Controlando tu cuerpo</p><p>Tú me das lo que quiero</p><p>Soy tu veneno</p><p>Estás jugando con fuego</p><p>Ten cuidao, que te quemo</p><p> (Ten cuidao, que te quemo)</p><p> </p><p>Encerrei a canção no segundo refrão, pois não me lembrava mais das próximas notas. Ele pareceu não perceber e quando acabei o vi batendo palmas de brincadeira. </p><p> </p><p>{ No hay nadie más - Sebastián Yatra }</p><p> </p><p>Continuei rindo um pouco envergonhada pela bajulação, retirei o violão de meu colo e o estendi em pé entre nós dois. Em seguida descansei a cabeça na extensão do braço do violão enquanto ainda ríamos juntos, sem perceber que fazendo isso, nossos rostos ficaram demasiado perto. Mas ao invés de afastar-se, ele voltou a cabeça para o lugar onde estava, a apoiando sobre as mãos com os cotovelos nas costas do sofá. Juntando ainda mais nossos rostos.</p><p> </p><p>Então nosso sorriso foi aos poucos se desfazendo e uma tensão enorme foi percebida provavelmente por nós dois. Nossa distância não era tão curta, mas ainda assim eu podia sentir o hálito quente que saia de sua boca. Podia ver como seu peito descia e subia em um ritmo cada vez mais acelerado, assim como o meu. Ele me olhou por todo o meu rosto e pausou um bom tempo em minha boca, voltando a me olhar nos olhos com uma peofundida que eu nunca vira igual. Eu espelhei o ato. Senti meu coração bater forte como se eu tivesse corrido por quilômetros. Já conseguia sentir meu rosto e colo ficando vermelhos de rubor. Ele permanecia parado, afinal, eu já o havia recusado antes, mas eu sabia que se segurava para não me atacar.</p><p> </p><p>Então olhei novamente para seus lábios, como que para ter certeza de meu desejo. Só então percebi que eu não tinha a menor dúvida sobre o que eu queria. Agi por instinto.</p><p> </p><p>Puro instinto.</p><p> </p><p>Encerrei nossa distância e selei meus lábios nos seus.</p><p> </p><p>Senti que poderia viver uma eternidade apenas saboreando seu gosto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. De corpo e alma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Ele apenas esperou que eu desse o primeiro passo. Retribuiu o beijo primeiro com delicadeza, mas que depois foi se incendiando. Senti um calor subir por meu ventre e se dissipar por entre meus seios. Seus lábios eram tão macios e sua língua tão quente. </p><p> </p><p>O desgraçado beijava tão bem!</p><p> </p><p>Ele segurou em minha cintura e em seguida me vi em seu colo. O segurei entre a barba e os cabelos. Porra! Como ele era todo macio e quente. Tão próximo, pude sentir melhor seu cheiro. Seu odor me inebriava e fazia cada parte de mim ansiá-lo ainda mais. Eu não conseguia mais pensar no que estava fazendo.</p><p> </p><p>Suas mãos começaram a subir tímidas e lentamente pelo meu quadril e todo meu corpo se arrepiou. Me aproximei ainda mais dele sobre seu colo e senti seu membro começar a manifestar seu desejo.</p><p> </p><p>E foi quando meu celular começou a tocar no bolso do meu moletom. Paramos de imediato o que fazíamos e nos olhamos assustados e ofegantes, como se despertássemos do transe do absurdo que estava ocorrendo. </p><p> </p><p>— Desculpe, eu preciso atender! — Disse totalmente constrangida e sem mesmo entender o porquê. Ele assentiu diversas vezes igualmente sem graça e podia vê-lo ficando ruborizado de vergonha.</p><p> </p><p>Me desvencilhei de seu colo e peguei o telefone sem nem mesmo ver antes de quem se tratava. Apenas queria sair daquela situação. O dei as costas e me afastei para atender a ligação.</p><p> </p><p>"Alô"</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel, preciso falar com você sobre…"</p><p> </p><p>O interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>"Claro que eu não esqueci, Alícia! Alguns minutos e estou a caminho!"</p><p> </p><p>Disse disfarçando tanto para que Prieto entendesse que eu não poderia falar no momento quanto para Sérgio ouvir que ele deveria ir embora.</p><p> </p><p>"Até logo, xau!" </p><p> </p><p>Encerrei a ligação e fiquei alguns segundos olhando para a tela em preto do celular tomando coragem para me virar novamente e encará-lo. O que eu deveria dizer? Ou deveria esperar que ele dissesse alguma coisa?</p><p> </p><p>— Eu também preciso ir, Raquel — Ele finalmente disse alguma coisa antes mesmo que eu me virasse para encará-lo — Obrigado pelo...— Gelei quando ele quase errou as palavras, ele iria dizer "beijo?" — Hum... café...Preciso ir! — Ele disse extremamente nervoso, evitando contato com meus olhos a todo custo. Esse seu lado extremamente tímido despertava um sentimento bom em mim, o qual eu não sabia nomear.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, por nada... Até sexta, então! — Disse forçando um sorriso sem graça e me dirigindo até a porta. O vi pegando suas roupas e se dirigindo até a porta com a rapidez de quem estava louco para sair daquela situação.</p><p> </p><p>— Até! — o disse levantando uma mão em despedida quando ele já estava do lado de fora do meu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>— Até! — ele repetiu o gesto e pôs-se a caminhar.</p><p> </p><p>Fechei a porta e debrucei minhas costas nela respirando aliviada pelo fim daquilo. </p><p> </p><p>Que merda acabou de acontecer aqui?</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Olá...Cheguei! — Disse adentrando a sala de Prieto, onde estava meu chefe fumando um charuto caro atrás da mesa e Ángel escrevendo alguma coisa - provavelmente anotações sobre seu novo posto no controle das drogas.</p><p> </p><p>Me dirigi até meu amigo e o cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto e um abraço ligeiro.</p><p> </p><p>— Saudade quando você me chamava de chefe, Raquel…— Ele forçou uma risada enquanto apagava o charuto no cinzeiro de ouro sobre sua mesa — Era tão tímida, calada… parecia temer que eu te mordesse, nem parecia que sujava as mãos de sangue com uma facilidade invejável… — Ele se ajeitou na poltrona e me olhou com um sorriso de lado — Acho que eu prefiria você assim...— Disse agora me abrindo os dentes em um sorriso presunçoso e maléfico enquanto eu o direcionava um olhar de puro nojo.</p><p> </p><p>Que asco!</p><p> </p><p>O filho da puta do meu chefe adorava deixar clara sua autoridade. Sua posição de comando. Não acredito que aguentei esse verme quase metade da minha vida! Desgraçado! </p><p> </p><p>— Você não imagina do que eu gostaria de te chamar, Prieto… — O presenteei um sorriso amarelo — Mas então, como vão as coisas com a minha saída triunfal? — Perguntei alternando o olhar entre ele e Ángel. </p><p> </p><p>Meu amigo me direcionou um olhar preocupado, levantou as sobrancelhas e expirou forte pela boca, e então olhou para Prieto, como se já tivessem falado sobre o assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Você precisa tomar cuidado com esse cara, Raquel! — Me advertiu Ángel, com medo estampado no olhar.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada de inesperado, não é verdade? O cara é o braço direito do líder da irmandade...Vocês esperavam o quê? Ham? — Falou Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>Meu olhar vagou para qualquer canto do escritório de Prieto e meu pensamento me levou diretamente para Sérgio em meu sofá. Sua extrema timidez. Depois seu sorriso largo com as covinhas escondidas pela barba e as rugas no canto dos olhos. O brilho no seu olhar ao me ver tocar. Sua língua quente pedindo acesso em minha boca. </p><p> </p><p>Em seguida lembrei seu semblante depressivo ao falar da filha.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel? — Prieto me tirou de meus devaneios em um susto — O quê foi? Ham? Não está pensando em desistir, né? Porque eu te deixei claro desde o início que seria um caminho sem volta, Raquel! — Ele me disse em um misto de fúria e repreensão.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim...Dessa vez você deixou claro…" Pensei comigo mesma.</p><p> </p><p>— E eu te deixei bem claro que iria até o fim, Prieto! — O direcionei igual olhar — Não se preocupe com isso!</p><p> </p><p>Puxei a cadeira ao lado de Ángel para sentar-me ao seu lado e ouvi Prieto respirando fundo, e mesmo não podendo vê-lo, sabia o tipo de olhar que ele tinha sobre mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas sinceramente, não o vejo tudo isso que julgamos...Bem ao contrário até. Me parece que ele cuida somente da parte administrativa da irmandade. — Continuei com o quê eu havia ido até ali fazer.</p><p> </p><p>Prieto riu em deboche </p><p>— Ah, Raquel... Você realmente está conseguindo se aproximar dele? Bom, já era de se esperar que ele agisse diferente com as mulheres, mas você precisa ser bem mais do que a marmita desse cara pra conseguir o que precisamos, Raquel! </p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo... Prieto sendo extremamente machista e misógino, nada de novo sob o horizonte.</p><p> </p><p>— O seu namoradinho largou o aço em todos os meus homens... Não sobrou um Raquel, UM! — senti um calafrio arrepiar meu corpo com essa informação, era quase impossível ver Sérgio dessa forma.</p><p> </p><p>— Como assim? — O indaguei perdida naquele assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Usei a informação que você me deu sobre o código da irmandade e consegui adentrar em uma pequena parte do sistema de transporte deles. Mandei alguns... Poucos e fracos homens… Mais como um teste...— Aquilo me enojou de tal maneira, a total falta de Importância e empatia dele para com seus funcionários...Para com vidas — Queria saber como a irmandade se protegeria, se atacaria...Quero desestabilizá-los e enfraquecê-los em todos os ramos, em cada ponto, por todos os lados, Raquel, porque assim ficará mais fácil de derrubá-los no final — Ele me dizia aquilo com certa paixão na voz — Enfim, aconteceu que pegamos três carregamentos milionários de drogas...E adivinhe quem a irmandade mandou pra resgatar as cargas? </p><p> </p><p>Engoli em seco e segurei a surpresa e o mal-estar que aquela notícia me causou.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom, e se o cara é tão bom assim… Porque você não fica com ele quando tomar os negócios da irmandade? Querendo ou não, você vai ter que agregar muita gente que hoje trabalha pra eles...— Disse aquilo e me arrependi enquanto ainda falava, merda!</p><p> </p><p>Prieto riu debochadamente ainda mais forte que da primeira vez, e olhou para Ángel como se ele também soubesse do que ele pensava. Prieto inclinou a cabeça em minha direção ainda olhando para Ángel, que por sua vez pegou o celular para me mostrar algo.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Na primeira filmagem das câmeras mostrada por Ángel, Sérgio sendo calculista mesmo sob a pressão de uma perseguição. A cena em looping da porta de seu carro - o carro que já vira estacionado em frente a boate - sendo aberta e  se chocando contra uma moto que o perseguia. Motociclista e garupa foram arremessados longe.</p><p> </p><p>Ángel passou para o lado e me mostrou outro vídeo das gravações da rodovia.</p><p>Nessa ele aparecia subindo no teto solar de seu próprio carro, enquanto este estava bem atrás de uma carreta. Ángel pulou para outro vídeo e nesse tinha Sérgio pulando para dentro da frente da carreta onde ficava o motorista, seu carro colado a carreta. Aquela situação era arriscada em níveis surreais, poderia tanto vir um carro no sentido contrário da estrada quanto ambos os veículos colidirem lateralmente em uma curva acentuada!</p><p> </p><p>O vídeo seguinte foi o mais chocante de todos. Esse era mais longo por se passar em apenas um ponto da rodovia. A carreta está parada no acostamento e o motorista parece tentar fugir quando Sérgio o atira e ele manca. Então um carro o atinge em cheio, fazendo seu corpo voar e rodopiar para longe dali. </p><p> </p><p>Àquela altura meu coração mais parecia uma bomba. Eu estava horrorizada com o que via. Aquele homem das gravações não poderia ser a mesma pessoa que o Sérgio de horas atrás: envergonhado, tímido e estático em cima do meu tapete da porta! Não poderia ser o Sérgio que temia me beijar, mas que aproveitou com tanta paixão e respeito do ato.</p><p> </p><p>Então me recordei de suas palavras naquela mesma noite, e elas fizeram agora um pouco mais de sentido.</p><p> </p><p>"Você não sabe onde está se metendo, Raquel"</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não sou quem aparento"</p><p> </p><p>"Não quero te trazer problemas"</p><p> </p><p>"Se eu fosse você, me afastava, Raquel"</p><p> </p><p>— Um puto louco! psicopata! Esse cara não temeu nem pela própria vida, e olha que ele já havia conseguido uma das carretas! Ele provavelmente é um dos líderes ou conselheiros e é o próximo na sucessão da irmandade, e você acha mesmo que ele vai querer servir a mim? Não mesmo, Raquel, não mesmo! Ele precisa morrer!</p><p> </p><p>"Ele precisa morrer"</p><p> </p><p>               "Ele precisa morrer"</p><p> </p><p>                                    "Ele precisa morrer"</p><p> </p><p>Aquelas palavras soaram pesadas e eu sabia que me perseguiriam no exato momento em que as ouvi saindo da boca de Prieto. Meu chefe tinha razão, ele precisava morrer! E não tinha o menor motivo para eu não fazê-lo!</p><p> </p><p>— Veja bem Raquel, ainda estamos analisando o que podemos fazer para conseguir alguma coisa dele de forma a não te arriscar tanto, mas sinceramente… — Ángel dizia quando eu o interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Só me digam o que tiverem em mente! Eu sabia dos riscos, ainda estou disposta a encará-los! E acredito que estou me saindo muito bem até agora!</p><p> </p><p>— Você conseguiu alguma informação a mais? — Me indagou Prieto com os braços cruzados atrás da mesa, e eu pensei rapidamente em tudo o que eu já sabia sobre Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, sim...Mas nada de útil. — Disse não lhe dando muita importância e observando como Ángel desembalava algumas parafernalhas.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, isso aqui é um localizador — Ele me estendeu um aparelho pequeno e fino — Ele pode ser colocado em roupas, objetos, automóveis...— Pensei rapidamente em Sérgio indo até a cafeteria de moto provavelmente porque estava sem carro depois da noite passada, e como não conseguiria colocar nada em sua moto — E isso aqui é um microfone — ele estendeu um objeto igualmente pequeno — Mesma coisa que o localizador, mas é melhor que fosse utilizado em peças de roupas de cima. O alcance deles é muito bom!</p><p> </p><p>— E eu os coloco em roupas que tenham duplo tecido na costura, por exemplo? — Indaguei ao meu amigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sabe costurar, Raquel? — Brincou Prieto gargalhando e tanto eu quanto Ángel o ignoramos.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, Raquel...Mas tome cuidado para que ele não perceba, pois já corremos o risco dele passar por um detector de metal ou algo do tipo e…</p><p> </p><p>— Não se preocupe Ángel! — Direcionei um sorriso forçado ao meu amigo que me olhava com preocupação.</p><p> </p><p>— Também precisamos ter acesso ao computador dele, porque é onde ele deve guardar informações de contatos e finanças. Aníbal — Aníbal era o hacker de Prieto, um jovem doce que nos ajudava com informações, assistência em T.I, hackeamento dos mais diversos tipos e até importações de produtos ilegais — Vai entrar em contato com você e te informar melhor sobre o que você pode fazer para conseguir, mas acredito que a forma mais fácil será você descobrir a senha, que provavelmente é a mesma do celular… — Disse Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>— Certo! Assim que tiver qualquer nova informação importante ou der um novo passo, entrarei em contato com vocês! — Disse enquanto guardava os aparelhos que Ángel havia me demonstrado em suas caixas, os colocando em minha bolsa em seguida, já me preparando para me levantar.</p><p> </p><p>— Também entraremos em contato por qualquer coisa, Raquel — Disse Prieto se dirigindo para acender novamente o charuto.</p><p> </p><p>Quando eu ia me levantando, senti os braços de Ángel me freiando — Raquel, não esqueça, cuidado com esse cara, por favor!</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Caralho, Raquel...Caralho! — Disse Alícia enquanto andávamos por uma seção de quadros decorativos em uma loja de artigos para casa depois que eu a contei tudo sobre a tarde em que levei Sérgio até meu apartamento. Já estávamos com o carrinho cheio de coisas inúteis, visto que eu só usaria o apartamento como fachada para que Sérgio não desconfiasse de nada. </p><p> </p><p>Mas estávamos tão felizes decorando o apartamento, me senti nas outras vezes que me mudei e fizemos todas as compras de casa juntas. Alícia estava comigo em cada momento importante da minha vida de merda. Em cada pouco momento feliz dela, ela estava lá, eu não sei como viver sem essa ruiva. </p><p> </p><p>— E então? Ele beija bem pelo menos? Ou será uma tortura pra você? — Ela me perguntou enquanto olhava uma peça de cerâmica para jardim, e eu nem mesmo teria um jardim no apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>— Uma tortura foi ter que sair do colo dele, Joder! Longe de ser ruim, Ali! Se Prieto não tivesse me ligado, acho que o pior teria acontecido! </p><p> </p><p>Alícia levou as mãos a boca entre risos e espantos.</p><p>— Quel, defina "o pior"!</p><p> </p><p>— Não posso ir com as coisas rápidas demais, Alícia, tenho que enrolar ele até conseguir tudo o que quero! E você sabe que os homens são uma caixinha de surpresa! Capaz dele me comer depois nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara e aí eu me fodo e o plano foi por água à baixo!</p><p> </p><p>— Nossa amiga tem que ser muito esquisito pra não querer repetir a dose contigo! — Esse era o jeito de Alícia me bajular, ela era a minha diversão! — E será que ele fode tão bem quanto beija? Porque se sim, que puta missão gostosa ein, Raquel!</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei, não quero nem pensar que vou ter que deitar com o cara que vou ter que...— Aquelas palavras ainda custavam por sair de minha boca — Desmanchar. — Minha amiga não estranhou o código visto que estávamos em público e ela estava entretida olhando algumas cortinas. Mas eu, sim.</p><p> </p><p>Eu teria que desmanchar aquele carro. Hora ou outra.</p><p> </p><p>Senti um frio subir pela minha espinha quando lembrei desse fator, eu não deveria excitar em pensar em fazer isso, muito menos em executar! Essas minhas sensações estavam começando a me preocupar.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas Ali, o que você acha de irmos sexta até a boate? — Perguntei disfarçando olhando algumas cortinas, como quem não quer nada.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia me olhou interrogativa e assustada com a proposta </p><p>— Tá doida, porra?</p><p> </p><p>— Amiga... Sérgio se desentendeu com o amigo dele, o barman que você comeu com os olhos, lembra? — A perguntei e logo vi seu semblante mudar para mais receptivo à ideia enquanto assentia devagar — Então, ele pediu para que eu te levasse, disse que o amigo dele gostou de você e tudo mais…</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel! Você tem noção da merda que isso pode dar? </p><p> </p><p>— Ali, eu tenho certeza que aquele amigo dele não tem nada a ver com a máfia, talvez ele nem saiba nada de Sérgio. E vamos, vai ser só uma noite, é como se fôssemos a qualquer outra boate que sempre vamos! Tenho saudades de sair contigo e é bom pra que eles vejam que eu sou uma pessoa normal que tenho amigos e tudo mais! Depois que isso tudo acabar, se você encontrá-lo por Madri, diga que nunca soube de nada sobre mim, que me conheceu recentemente, ou só vire a cara e vá embora, sei lá! Não tem nada com o que se preocupar, Ali! </p><p> </p><p>A ruiva me olhava com o lábio torcido e com o semblante pensativo sobre tudo o que eu falava.</p><p> </p><p>— Amiga, vamos! Aproveita e tira a teia de aranha aí de baixo! — Alícia me olhou surpresa e me deu um tapa no braço em repreensão ao meu comentário.</p><p> </p><p>— Olha só! VOCÊ dizendo que EU estou na seca!</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Era sexta feira, início da noite e eu estava na banheira. Esperava Alícia chegar para começarmos a nos arrumar juntas. Novamente sem música. Não estava no clima e não sabia que música colocar e como ela poderia afetar meu humor. Tirando minhas horas de sono, que também não foram tantas ao longo dos dias, não ouve um dia daquela semana em que eu tenha ficado mais de uma hora seguida sem pensar em Sérgio. No entanto, ainda conseguia me auto-sabotar e expulsá-lo rapidamente de meus pensamentos. Eu não pensava sobre ter que assassiná-lo. Não pensava que o estava enganando. Nem em tudo de ruim que eu estava fazendo em sua vida. </p><p> </p><p>Pensava no Sérgio fragilizado, tímido e carinhoso. Pensava no Sérgio que havia perdido um filho e uma mulher. No Sérgio que esperou para que eu o beijasse. No Sérgio que fora me pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Seu rosto envergonhado. Seu sorriso largo de orelha a orelha. Seus olhos brilhando. O jeito que ele se abriu para mim, sua confiança.</p><p> </p><p>Depois pensava no Sérgio que havia visto nas gravações das câmeras de segurança. O Sérgio que possuía uma mira invejável. Frio, inteligente e calculista mesmo sobre a pressão de uma perseguição com tiroteio. Sérgio dando sua vida por aquele carregamento, como se não tivesse nada a perder, como se até mesmo gostasse daquilo que fazia. O Sérgio que atirou na perna do motorista para não deixá-lo escapar e que permaneceu imóvel na gravação enquanto a família no carro se desesperava pelo ocorrido. Meu corpo gelava ao pensar nesse Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Afinal, quem era Sérgio? </p><p> </p><p>Ele atuava comigo? Se sim, porque parecia tão natural? </p><p> </p><p>Quem estava enganando quem?</p><p> </p><p>Prieto estava certo, ele era um carro com perda total. E deveria ser desmanchado.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Chegamos! — Disse enquanto estacionava o carro em frente a boate, ainda não tinha conversado com Sérgio se eu poderia continuar com esse privilégio mas como até agora ninguém havia me repreendido, continuei a deixar meu carro ali e sempre quase na beirada da pista, de forma que caso necessitasse, conseguiria sair com ele dali rápido.</p><p> </p><p>— Nervosa? — Alícia me indagou enquanto ajeitava a franja no espelho do carro e endireitando o decote sobre o vestido azul escuro colado de alças. A desgraçada estava incrível, havia realmente se arrumado com vontade! Ainda não acreditava que ela tinha topado entrar na boca do lobo comigo, só depois pensei no perigo em que coloquei minha amiga, e no quão louca ela era de ter aceitado! A verdade é que aquela altura de nossas vidas, não temíamos tanto absolutamente nada!</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, não sei se essa é a palavra certa... — Disse também arrumando meu decote dentro do vestido sem alça preto também colado e curto que levava. Está noite eu estava mais chamativa do que nunca! </p><p> </p><p>— Ai amiga, quer saber? Vamos beber um pouco e que se foda! </p><p> </p><p>Saímos do carro e os olhares dos homens que chegavam bateram diretamente em nós duas. Não era arrogância dizer que estávamos incrivelmente belas!</p><p> </p><p>Entramos pela porta principal e o local não estava tão cheio, o que não era de se estranhar já que chegamos cedo apenas pela minha apresentação. Uma adrenalina tomou meu corpo ao somente imaginar que ele estaria ali, naquele ambiente. Passei os olhos ao redor e procurei por Sérgio, sem sucesso. Chamei Alícia para irmos até o bar e para que eu pudesse apresentá-la a Andrés, embora tenha olhado por alí e também não o tenha visto. De qualquer forma, precisávamos de álcool.</p><p> </p><p>O local estava tão vazio que quase todas as cadeiras estavam vazias em frente ao bar, sentamos uma ao lado da outra e chamamos a barwoman que sempre ficava ali com Andrés, mas hoje estava sozinha.</p><p>Pedimos ambas um sex and beach, fazendo a linha comportadas quando na verdade matávamos um Jack Daniels sozinhas em uma noite fácil. </p><p> </p><p>Alícia me falava qualquer coisa sobre a decoração que eu não prestava atenção quando vi Andrés passar para por nós e se colocar atrás do bar. A ruiva não o tinha visto, ele me olhou com um sorriso sarcástico e pediu para a funcionária deixar os nossos pedidos com ele. Me segurei para evitar olhar ao redor a procura de Sérgio novamente.</p><p> </p><p>—  O melhor drink da cidade, para as mulheres mais lindas da Espanha! — Andrés escorregou os drinks em nossa direção, enviando um sorriso aberto para Alícia, que retribuiu de igual maneira.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia elogiou o drinks e Andrés a bajulou mais algumas vezes antes de se apresentarem e nesse meio tempo eu dei dois goles onde se foi metade do meu drink embora — Ali, vou fumar e já volto, daqui a pouco me apresento! — Sorri maliciosa para minha amiga enquanto pegava um cigarro em minha bolsa e me preparava para levantar, ela me olhou com os olhos cerrados.</p><p> </p><p>Me dirigi até a porta principal novamente. Eu estava realmente nervosa e fumar me acalmava. Na verdade eu estava fumando bastante desde que tudo aquilo havia começado. Não havia visto Sérgio até então e dúvidas começavam a pairar sobre a minha cabeça, juntamente com um misto de…saudades? Ânsia em vê-lo? </p><p> </p><p>Ele estaria embriagado novamente? Ou talvez ele não ficasse ali todos os dias do fim de semana. Mas então porquê ele me diria "até logo"?</p><p> </p><p>Eu deveria ter perguntado a Andrés sobre ele! Isso! O faria assim que voltasse, atrapalharia um pouco o casal mas sanaria minhas dúvidas!  </p><p> </p><p>Cheguei até o lado de fora e sorri educadamente para o segurança. Comecei a procurar por meu isqueiro e não o encontrava, que merda! Não acredito que havia esquecido. Ouvi a porta se abrir e não me assustei. Bufei de raiva quando percebi que não tinha levado isqueiro. Eu estava realmente atordoada pois nunca esquecia meu isqueiro, não só pelo cigarro, mas porque nunca se sabe quando precisaremos de fogo durante as missões.</p><p> </p><p>Quando já estava fechando a bolsa novamente para entrar, senti as mãos de Sérgio tocarem meu braço. Eu reconheceria aquele toque dentre um milhão. Aquelas mãos grandes e firmes que já haviam estado em minha cintura e entre meu cabelo. De novo, aquela adrenalina, aquela sensação estranha no abdômen.</p><p> </p><p>— Quer fogo? — Ele me disse e acendeu um pequeno isqueiro quadrado e prata em a minha frente. </p><p> </p><p>Ele tinha um sorriso terno e ainda tímido nos lábios. Parecia que havia reunido toda a coragem para agir daquela forma comigo. Estava com uma blusa preta social e calças jeans, tão elegante e confortável ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que ele nasceu para usar aqueles tipos de roupas mais sociais, o caiam tão bem! Assenti com timidez e sorri de volta para ele. Quando posicionei o cigarro em frente ao isqueiro, pude ver que neste havia um símbolo. Tentei a todo custo ver o que era mas logo ele o tirou de minha frente e eu não consegui ver.</p><p> </p><p>— Você fuma? — Perguntei olhando disfarçadamente para o isqueiro entre suas mãos tentando fazer com que adentrar naquele assunto o impedisse de guardá-lo novamente e eu pudesse tentar ver aquele símbolo. Mas infelizmente suas mãos eram enormes e me impediram de ver qualquer coisa e ele simplesmente o guardou novamente no bolso.</p><p> </p><p>— Não...— Ele olhou para o bolso onde o havia guardado pensando em uma desculpa para andar com um isqueiro já que não fumava, e eu bem já sabia o porquê. Ele era prevenido como eu: Anotado! — Eu... Só ando com um pra acender os cigarros de mulheres bonitas! Eu não sou muito bom com cantadas, sabe? — Me disse sorrindo e galanteador, tentando fugir daquele assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei...— Lhe disse sarcástica e sorridente, tragando meu cigarro com sensualidade. Vi seus olhos irem direto aos meus lábios vermelhos e depois seguirem o manchado do batom sujo no cigarro conforme eu o tirava de minha boca novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está linda, Raquel. Não vejo a hora de te ver no palco! — Ele estava me cantando? Aquilo estava además da simpatia.</p><p> </p><p>— Então você estará na pista premium novamente? — Disse com uma voz sedutora, tragando novamente o cigarro.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas é claro, eu sou o seu fã número um! — Meu corpo todo se aqueceu e sorri boba ouvindo aquilo, deixando a fumaca escapar por entre meus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom... Então é melhor eu me apressar! Está dando minha hora...— Disse apagando o cigarro na parede e passando por ele jogando os cabelos perto de seu rosto. Quase podia sentí-lo sendo inebriado por meu perfume. Joguei o cigarro na lixeira que havia ali e me dirigi até a porta, o direcionei uma piscadela e um sorriso malicioso antes de entrar novamente na boate.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Então você vai ficar por aqui mesmo, é? — Uma das garotas me perguntou com arrogância enquanto se olhava ao espelho bem ao meu lado em sua pequena parte do camarim. Era Alisson, e ela, juntamente com as amigas, haviam me tratado com ignorância e desprezo desde a minha primeira apresentação.</p><p> </p><p>Eu me preparava para dizer qualquer coisa que não soasse nem tão arrogante mas que também não deixasse barato para a menina quando senti uma mão fina e delicada puxando meu braço.</p><p>— Mas é claro que vai! E eu estou adorando! — Uma jovem de cachos loiros e rosto belo e fino me sorriu docemente — Atura ou surta, Alisson! Todos amaram a apresentação da Raquel! — Ela disse voltando-se novamente à garota, que bufou de tédio e se afastou de nós. Em seguida a loira virou-se novamente para mim — Sou Mônica, prazer! — Me abraçou e era possível sentir sua áurea de pureza.</p><p> </p><p>— Prazer, Raquel...— Disse meu nome mesmo sabendo que ela já o sabia — Que bom que você gostou! — Sorri tímida para a jovem.</p><p> </p><p>— Não liga pra elas! Se sentiram ameaçadas porque os caras babaram por você na primeira apresentação! Mas o professor disse que você não ia trabalhar com a gente, que só cantaria e tudo mais, é verdade? — A jovem dizia enquanto amarrava os cabelos em um coque com uma fita, a deixando ainda mais delicada.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim! Eu sou apenas cantora, nada mais! </p><p> </p><p>— Entendi...Mas você também dança muito bem, quer dizer, no pole eu digo, sabe! Você já fez aulas?</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigada...Bem, eu tinha uma academia de dança e … — Quase suspirei aliviada quando a atenção de Mônica e das outras meninas se voltou para uma delas que avisou em voz alta que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para entrarmos.</p><p> </p><p>— Ui, preciso colocar minha roupa! Pode usar essa cadeira! Nos vemos por aí! — Ela disse e saiu sorrindo sincera e fofa como uma criança. E eu agradeci por fugir daquela situação.</p><p> </p><p>Sentei-me na cadeira que ela havia me deixado e me virei de volta para o enorme espelho que tinha alí vasculhando minha bolsa para retocar minha maquiagem.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>Eu e Daniel segurávamos vela para Andrés e a amiga de Raquel enquanto eu bebia uma água de coco com gelo e o perguntava sobre o estado de saúde de Silene. Dessa vez eu realmente não beberia. </p><p> </p><p>Todo meu corpo se tensionava somente ao olhar para o palco e lembrar que Raquel apareceria ali a qualquer momento. Meu coração batia mais forte cada vez que olhava para lá.</p><p> </p><p>Que diabos estava me passando?</p><p> </p><p>De repente, as luzes se apagaram mais até do que deveriam. Deixando o lugar em um total breu. Durante alguns segundos não enxergamos absolutamente nada. Os burburinhos sobre uma queda de energia já estavam rolando soltos pelo meio da boate. Mas eu sabia a que aquilo se devia. Por mais que Verônica não tivesse gostado nada do fato de Raquel estar alí, ela estava sendo muito profissional com o som e o jogo de luz do ambiente desde a primeira apresentação de Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>Um frio percorreu todo meu corpo, senti meu suor escorrendo frio pela lateral de meus rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que é a tua sereia, Sérgio! — Disse Andrés e ouvi ele rir junto com Alícia e Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>Me perguntei se deveria ir para frente do palco como havia prometido a Raquel antes que os marmanjos começassem a se aglomerar por alí. Mas resolvi não dar a ela esse gosto.</p><p> </p><p>Então de repente, sua voz forte e sensual começou a soar por aquele escuro. Meu coração errou as batidas. Engoli em seco. Minha respiração acelerou. Agradeci por não ser possível enxergar nada alí naquele breu, pois a minha cara era de total nervosismo... Talvez pânico.</p><p>{ Felling good - Nina Simone (Avicii remix) }</p><p> </p><p>Birds flying high you know how I feel</p><p>Sun in the sky you know how I feel</p><p>Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel</p><p> </p><p>It's a new dawn</p><p>It's a new day</p><p>It's a new life for me</p><p> </p><p> yeah</p><p> </p><p>And I'm feeling good</p><p> </p><p>Então, depois de cantar o primeiro refrão daquela canção tão conhecida por todos, mas que como sempre, ela adaptava para uma forma tão incrivelmente única dela sem errar somente um tom, as luzes do palco foram se ligando conforme as batidas da música.</p><p> </p><p>As luzes do palco principal não se acenderam e aquilo me causou ainda mais nervosismo, pois a cada batida eu a procurava entre as meninas que desciam sensualmente desde o alto do pole dance em sincronismo, como se houvessem ensaiado aquilo por semanas.</p><p> </p><p>Então percebi que as luzes se acendiam de trás para frente e a de Raquel seria a última, e ela estaria no primeiro pole dance, no palco da frente. Foi então quando corri para lá, esbarrando em umas três pessoas e pedindo licença a outras tantas, e já quase chegando na frente de onde ela estaria, ela apareceu.</p><p> </p><p>Joder!</p><p> </p><p>Estava com as costas na barra de ferro, com uma das mãos ao microfone e a outra segurando a barra no alto, cantando aquela parte com os olhos fechados. Fui chegando mais devagar dessa vez até a beirada, onde haviam poucos homens também. Me aproximava sem todavia tirar os olhos de cima dela, até porque acho que isso era impossível.</p><p> </p><p>Fish in the sea, you know how I feel</p><p>River running free, you know how I feel</p><p>Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel</p><p> </p><p>It's a new dawn</p><p>It's a new day</p><p>It's a new life</p><p>For me</p><p> </p><p>Ela balançava levemente de um lado para o outro na barra. E eu, juntamente com os homens que a secavam, nunca desejamos tanto ser uma barra de ferro. A luz do fundo marcava a sua silhueta perfeita onde minhas mãos já estiveram pousadas, e onde eu daria tudo para colocá-las novamente naquele exato momento. </p><p> </p><p>E como se soubesse que eu já estava alí a admirando fazia tempo, Raquel me olhou antes de cantar aquele refrão e descer com as costas escorregando sobre a barra de ferro, com seu vestido curto e as pernas juntas quase deixando aparecer o que somente eu queria admirar nela!</p><p> </p><p>And I'm feeling good</p><p> </p><p>Ela não tirava os olhos de mim enquanto descia. Me devorava com o olhar… Filha da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Novamente uma batida começou a tocar e ela se levantou depressa, jogou uma perna para frente e depois a jogou para trás a grudando na barra. Nessa posição ela girou duas vezes com uma mão ao alto também na barra e a outra esticada com o microfone. E pousou devagar de joelhos quase a frente do palco, continuando a cantar.</p><p> </p><p>And I'm feeling good</p><p> </p><p>Então ela se levantou, colocou o microfone entre os seios apertados pelo vestido sem alça e nesse momento eu gelei em antecipação pelo que ela iria fazer. Ela rodou com uma das pernas mais esticada que a outra e na metade do giro cruzou as pernas em forma de "X" na barra. Eu já havia visto aquele passo com as outras garotas, e Raquel fechava mais as pernas pois estava de vestido. Mas, ainda assim, senti um calor subindo pelo meu corpo com o olhar malicioso dos homens ali sobre ela. Eu estava...com ciúmes de Raquel?</p><p> </p><p>Em seguida ela se colocou de costas para a barra e voltou a rebolar devagar sobre ela. Agora ela olhava para todo o público. Meu sangue voltou a ferver quando percebi que ela pousou o olhar mais em um canto de que nos outros, e quando olhei para onde ela cantava, vi Suárez rindo malicioso para a loira enquanto ela cantava para ele por tempo maior do que deveria. Respirei fundo e voltei a olhá-la, ela já havia parado de olhar para ele e voltou a cantar mirando para outras pessoas ali.</p><p> </p><p>Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know</p><p>Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean</p><p>Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean</p><p>And this old world, is a new world</p><p>And a bold world for me</p><p>Stars when you shine, you know how I feel</p><p>Scent of the pine, you know how I feel</p><p>Oh freedom is mine</p><p>And I know how I feel</p><p> </p><p>Então ela começou a rebolar mais forte e ágil sobre a barra, voltando a fechar os olhos talvez para se concentrar na potência de sua voz.</p><p> </p><p>It's a new dawn</p><p>It's a new day</p><p>It's a new life</p><p>For me</p><p> </p><p>A loira abriu de repente os olhos, virou-se e cantou enquanto escorregava com o corpo de frente colado a  barra de ferro me olhando por cima dos ombros. Eu não sabia se olhava para seu rosto, que ficava ainda mais belo de perfil, com o piercing cintilando em seu nariz pontudo, ou para sua bunda que parecia aumentar de tamanho conforme ela escorregava com as pernas em borboleta pela barra de ferro.</p><p> </p><p>And I'm feeling good</p><p> </p><p>And I'm feeling good</p><p> </p><p>As luzes se apagaram e quando se acenderam novamente, a loira já estava caminhando de costas para os aplausos que lhe davam. Andava firme e rebolando aquele quadril…Que gostosa! </p><p> </p><p>Uma música eletrônica começou a tocar indicando que o espetáculo havia terminado e algumas pessoas já dançavam por ali. Pensei então em ir até o camarim para acompanhá-la saindo de lá, visto o ocorrido da última vez, mas parece que não foi só eu quem tive essa ideia. Quase perto de onde ela sairia, a vi conversando com Suárez. Bufei de tédio e ódio e o lancei um olhar fatal enquanto cerrava os punhos de raiva.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel não parecia nada incomodada com as investidas risonhas de Suárez. Ao contrário, parecia divertida e paqueradora por igual. A vi olhar para onde eu estava na frente do palco e não me ver, então buscou rapidamente com o olhar pelo resto do ambiente enquanto Suárez falava e ela sorria, seus olhos finalmente me encontraram e daí ela abriu mais o sorriso. No entanto voltou a paquera com Suárez como se não tivesse me visto os encarando, e isso me encheu ainda mais de raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Dormiu na fila foi, Sérgio? — Andrés apareceu ao meu lado pegando em meu ombro. Vi Alícia ao seu lado correndo em direção à amiga.</p><p> </p><p>Direcionei um olhar odioso para meu amigo e para sua risada debochada e voltei a olhá-los. Alícia interrompeu a conversa dos dois e arrastou Raquel para longe dele. Eu quase suspiro aliviado e agradecido por aquela ruiva. Vi que elas estavam indo em direção ao banheiro feminino.</p><p> </p><p>— Professor! Se quiser... Já sabe! — Daniel surgiu ao lado de Andrés e beijou um dos punhos cerrados enquanto apontava com a cabeça na direção de suárez, indicando que caso eu quisesse o daria uma lição. Neguei com a cabeça e ele deu de ombros e foi em direção a uma das meninas que ele costumava ficar sempre que ia à boate.</p><p> </p><p>Fui com Andrés de volta até o bar para beber alguma coisa. Pela primeira vez em bastante tempo eu sentia vontade de evitar o álcool. Pelo menos naquela noite, eu não senti tanta vontade de beber. Não sei dizer a que se devia aquilo, mas parte era porque não queria que Raquel me visse bebendo e isso a fizesse lembrar do nosso ocorrido na outra semana.</p><p> </p><p>— Hoje é nosso dia de sorte, irmãozinho! Olha as gatas com quem estamos! — Disse Andrés bebericando a garrafa de cerveja ao meu lado no bar.</p><p> </p><p>Sorri de volta para ele. Estava realmente contente por Andrés, que parecia ter realmente se interessado na amiga de Raquel. </p><p> </p><p>Me virei para olhar para onde meu amigo tinha o olhar perdido, e vi as duas vindo em nossa direção. Estavam cochichando e rindo de alguma coisa, Raquel gargalhava mais a cada palavra que saia da boca da amiga. Ambas com drinks nas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Que sorriso…</p><p> </p><p>— E os senhores dançam? — Alícia perguntou para mim e para Andrés, estendendo a mão para o seu par e Raquel sorria me encarando ao seu lado. Comecei a suar frio.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas é claro! — Andrés pegou a mão da ruiva e a girou e os dois foram até a frente do palco, onde havia uma aglomeração de pessoas dançando. Engoli em seco.</p><p> </p><p>Eu fiquei alí, estático e suando frio a cada segundo que passava e eu não dizia nada para Raquel. Eu não dançava! Nem ao menos tentava, até porque nunca precisei ou sempre fugi disso! Eu simplesmente não sabia dançar, não gostava de dançar!</p><p> </p><p>— E você? — Raquel parou ao meu lado onde antes estava Andrés.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu...eu...— Gaguejei totalmente sem jeito e empurrei meus óculos para evitar olhá-la.</p><p> </p><p>Ela riu e eu me senti ainda mais idiota.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos dançar? </p><p> </p><p>— Olha...pra ser sincero eu...Eu não sei...— Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.</p><p> </p><p>Ela riu novamente e voltou a me olhar com doçura.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, nunca é tarde pra tentar...E eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta…— Ela inclinou a cabeça me olhando divertida.</p><p> </p><p>— Você nunca aceita nãos como resposta? </p><p> </p><p>{ Roses - Imanbek Remix }</p><p> </p><p>Ela riu novamente, olhou para a pista e me estendeu a mão. Levei a mão trêmulo até a dela. Ela me puxou com tudo até a pista de dança e eu já podia sentir meu rosto queimar e ficar vermelho de vergonha. Vi Alícia e Andrés dançando como se já se conhecessem de toda uma vida. Também vi Daniel e uma das meninas, Mônica, dançando com uma química sem igual. Me virei novamente para Raquel e ela mexia os quadris de acordo com a batida da música eletrônica que tocava. Só então percebi que eu era o único parado alí, e isso me deixou ainda mais tenso.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel pegou minhas mãos e levou até seus quadris. Então percebi que ela queria que eu dançasse no seu mesmo ritmo. Ela sorria de forma tão natural que eu não conseguia evitar sorrir de forma igual para ela. A loira me fazia agir diferente do meu jeito habitual, ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia que poderia ser eu mesmo com ela. </p><p> </p><p>Ficamos um bom tempo dançando músicas eletrônicas, Raquel e Alícia foram algumas vezes buscar bebidas e me deixavam dançando sozinho com Andrés, o qual eu nunca vira tão feliz e acredito que ele pensava o mesmo de mim. Vez ou outra Raquel me largava e puxava Alícia para dançar, e eu e Andrés fazíamos o mesmo, as fazendo gargalhar. Eu nunca havia me divertido tanto com meu amigo.</p><p>{ Yo perreo sola - Bad Bunny}</p><p> Até que começou a tocar um reggaeton, e então eu me senti um pouco menos nervoso por não saber dançar aquilo. Raquel estava alí para rir de mim e me ensinar a dançar os ritmos.</p><p> </p><p>Aquele ritmo era bem mais sensual. Raquel mexia os quadris de forma mais sexy e...Joder! Agradeci em pensamento aos latinos por um ritmo tão quente que fez com que aquela loira rebolasse daquela forma de costas e encostada em mim. Eu tentava seguir seu ritmo, tenho certeza que inutilmente. Vez ou outra ela se colocava entre uma das minhas pernas e dançamos colados de um lado ao outro. Nossos rostos mais colados, sorríamos um para o outro sem qualquer motivo aparente. Eu estava amando aquilo! Não sei se Raquel já estava um pouco alterada pela bebida, ou se aquele era mais uma característica sua da qual eu estava amando conhecer, mas ela dançava comigo com tanta liberdade que me fazia sentir igualmente livre. Eu me soltei com loira e aquilo me fez um bem incrível. Perdi totalmente a noção de quanto tempo ficamos ali dançando. Andrés e Alícia estavam igualmente soltos e envolvidos, vez ou outra inclusive se beijavam, e eu os invejei nesses momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Até que, não sei a que altura da festa, eu e Raquel estávamos dançando colado aqueles ritmos latinos e a percebi se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. Gelei...E se ela não estivesse bem em frente a mim dançando eu provavelmente teria freado estático naquela hora. Raquel me circulou com um de seus braços enquanto o outro segurava o drink, e me beijou calmamente. Retribui o beijo em um embalo lento, quase parando, mantendo no entanto aquele balance junto a música. E eu sentia que poderia ficar daquela forma para todo o sempre. Depois a loira me largou e voltou somente a dançar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido. As vezes colava suas costas em meu peito e rebolava ali tão próxima a mim, virava a cabeça, passeava o nariz por minha barba e nos beijávamos naquela posição. Terminava o beijo com um sorriso que atravessava a minha alma. Essas mesmas cenas se repetiram incontáveis vezes durante a noite. E a cada vez que acontecia eu sentia mais e mais vontade de possuí-la por inteira. </p><p> </p><p>Perdemos a noção do tempo. Vi Raquel procurar por Alícia e ajudei a localizá-la, Alícia e Andrés estavam saindo de fininho escondidos até os quartos no andar de cima. Ela virou para mim rindo e eu quase tive coragem de convidá-la para irmos também. Porém, nada disse. Dançamos mais um pouco e nos beijamos novamente outras vezes.</p><p> </p><p>Em dado momento, Raquel apontou para o bar e me pediu para acompanhá-la e eu a segui. Sentamos em frente ao bar e ela pediu uma água. Ela não parecia bêbada, até onde contei ela já havia tomado uns três drinks. Mas não saber o quão sóbria ela estava me incomodou um pouco. </p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, estou um pouco cansada, preciso recarregar as energias para amanhã e domingo...acho que já vou indo! Vou pedir um táxi, me acompanha até lá fora? — Ela disse perto do meu ouvido por conta do som alto depois de dar um gole na água. </p><p> </p><p>— Não mesmo! Eu te levo em casa. Não se preocupe com Alícia, Andrés a deixa em casa também! — Disse também em seu ouvido.</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigada! — A vi sorrir daquela forma que ela sorria. Aquela forma que eu moveria montanhas somente para vê-la sorrir assim mas que ela me presenteava aquilo sem custos.</p><p> </p><p>— Só preciso pegar as roupas que você me emprestou no meu escritório! — Disse de novo ao seu ouvido, apontando para cima do bar, onde se localizava meu escritório.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem! — Ela disse e se levantou. Percebi então que ela me acompanharia até lá.</p><p> </p><p>É claro que eu gostaria de terminar a noite tal como Andrés e Alícia. Mas só de ter dançado com Raquel, a beijado, ter me divertido como talvez nunca antes com ela...A minha noite já tinha sido incrível. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo havia que eu não me divertia como naquele dia. Talvez, ao longo daquela semana eu tenha sorrido mais vezes do que eu já sorri nos últimos anos. Sorria ao lembrar do nosso beijo. Sorria ao pensar nela tocando pra mim no sofá de sua casa. Eu também me preocupava, claro. Eu não queria que Raquel participasse da minha vida, não queria ela dentro desse inferno que eu chamo de vida! E pensava principalmente no perigo que a colocava caso a tivesse ao meu lado. Mas eu não conseguia evitar, e quanto mais eu evitava pensar nela, mais meu pensamento me direcionava até essa mulher. Eu me deixei levar simplesmente porque havia muito tempo em que eu não me sentia tão bem como ela estava me fazendo sentir. </p><p> </p><p>Não me sentia tão vivo.</p><p> </p><p>A loira me acompanhou em silêncio todo o caminho. Abri a porta ao lado do bar e a dei espaço para entrar. Caminhamos pelo corredor ao lado da cozinha até chegamos as escadas, e depois até a porta de meu escritório. Abri a sala, acendi as luzes e peguei as roupas que estavam dobradas dentro de uma bolsa reciclável dentro do meu pequeno armário na estante de madeira. Coloquei a bolsa em cima da mesa e fechei as portas do armário. </p><p> </p><p>Me virei para Raquel e percebi que ela olhava todo o ambiente como se nunca tivesse estado alí. Quando eu ia agradecê-la novamente por ter me emprestado as roupas. Raquel me olhou da forma sedenta que ela me olhara quando estava em cima do palco havia algumas horas atrás. Da forma que ela me olhou antes de me beijar em sua casa, e da forma que me olhava entre os beijos na pista de dança. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Raquel rodeou os braços em meus pescoço e me olhou por mais alguns segundos, como quem pedisse permissão ou pensasse sobre o que queria fazer. </p><p> </p><p>Ela me beijou ardentemente de uma forma que não havia feito anteriormente. Levei minhas mãos até sua cintura e me deixei apreciá-la da forma que ela me pedia com aquele beijo. Da forma que eu a desejava havia muito tempo. Sentia meu corpo se aquecendo cada vez mais e quase não podia acreditar que aquilo estava me acontecendo.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>{ Angel - Massive attack }</p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Eu poderia colocar a culpa na bebida? Não, não estava alterada para tal.</p><p> </p><p>A verdade é que ele era como um vício. Estava cada vez mais difícil me controlar.</p><p> </p><p>O avancei.</p><p> </p><p>Ele não hesitou.</p><p> </p><p>Retribuiu com igual verocidade com a qual eu havia começado. Joder! Que lábios macios! Porque esse filho da puta tem que beijar tão bem? Quando dei conta eu já rodeava seus cabelos e pescoço para aprofundar nosso contato. De olhos fechados, tudo ao meu redor parecia passar mais lento, no entanto percebi que nada parecia girar, como é comum de nos ocorrer quando estamos bêbados, e assim soube que estava bem consciente do que eu fazia. Eu poderia mentir para mim mesma, mas o que eu estava sentindo não tinha nada que ver com a bebida.</p><p> </p><p>Se aquilo não me desse tanta vontade de pular para a próxima etapa, juro que poderia ficar horas o saboreando. Ele agarrou minha cintura com um pouco mais de força e vontade que das outras vezes. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior e apertei seu cabelo entre meus dedos, como uma forma de abafar o desejo que estava a ponto de me matar. E quando o fiz, ele freiou de imediato me assustando.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, você está bem? — Ele me perguntou ofegante e focando o olhar no meu. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia a resposta, mas falar aquilo em voz alta era dizer a mim mesma que estava sentindo aquilo tudo de verdade.</p><p> </p><p>— Como assim? — Disse igualmente ofegante, adiando afirmar em alto e bom som que eu estava super consciente do que fazia. E usando de todas as minhas forças para manter minha boca afastada da sua, que a essa altura estava vermelha e inchada, me implorando por mais.</p><p> </p><p>— Digo...O quanto você bebeu, Raquel? — Ele estava realmente preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei novamente para seus lábios e depois para seus olhos. — Não o suficiente para não saber o que faço...Mas o suficiente para ter coragem! — Voltei a beijá-lo com ainda mais fome. </p><p> </p><p>Talvez Alícia estivesse certa! Uma foda mal-sucedida e meu fogo iria embora em um passe de mágica.</p><p> </p><p>Depois do meu sinal verde, Sérgio pareceu mais seguro. E joder! Me agradeci em silêncio por isso! Ele me segurava mais firme na cintura, e não demorou para que sua mão deslizasse mais para baixo. Suspirei quando ele me apertou forte alí. </p><p> </p><p>O espaço entre nós não parecia perto o suficiente. Caminhamos até a parede mais perto. O gelado do vidro se chocou contra as minhas costas me provocando um escalafrio. Nesse momento paramos para recuperar o fôlego que já nos faltava. Ele me olhou de uma maneira que ninguém jamais me olhou antes e que fez arrepiar todo o meu corpo. Seu olhar carregava tanto desejo, tanta paixão e eu não pude evitar me sentir fraca diante da força daquela mirada. </p><p> </p><p>Entregue. </p><p> </p><p>Aquela altura eu estava mais que entregue a Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Não consegui pensar no absurdo que se passava dentro de mim. Eu não conseguia pensar que estava me apaixonando por ele. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do quanto eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Selei novamente nossos lábios. Ele agora me apertava com mais força. Levantou meu vestido e, quando me apertou à pele crua, deixei escapar um gemido entre o beijo. Então, como se tivéssemos combinado em silêncio, tomei impulso em seu pescoço, rodeei minhas pernas em sua cintura e o segurei mais forte levando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Ele me levou até a ponta da mesa de seu escritório e eu me apoiei nela com uma das mãos e com a outra joguei tudo que estivesse em cima desta ao chão, não me importando com nada de valor ou frágil que ali tivesse.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se colocou bem a minha frente e eu comecei a abrir os botões de sua camisa com sua ajuda. Ele me olhava cada vez mais sedento e eu não posso mensurar o quanto aquilo me excitava. Eu já estava em chamas e não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, se eu fizer algo que não goste, me fale, eu prometo parar e não fazer novamente! — Ele disse rápido e ofegante ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto segurava levemente minha cabeça com a palma de suas mãos. </p><p> </p><p>Sua voz grossa e ofegante em meus ouvido fez com que eu tivesse de me segurar para não gemer naquela hora. Assenti sem muita ideia do que aquilo significava, porém confiante com a segurança que ele me passava. Afinal, àquela altura ele poderia me pedir o que quisesse.</p><p> </p><p>Fui surpreendida quando Sérgio puxou meus cabelos obrigando minha cabeça e corpo a inclinar sobre a mesa, em uma pressão exata para não me causar tanta dor, mas me ter totalmente imóvel sobre sua mão. Foi quando ele começou a dispor beijos famintos por todo o meu pescoço e colo, fazendo com que eu gemesse em antecipação. Ele abaixou com tanta força a parte do meu vestido que cobria meu seio que poderia facilmente rasgá-lo. Fechei os olhos com força quando senti sua grande mão brincar com meu mamilo, depois massageando todo meu volume com delicadeza. Então senti que poderia desmaiar quando ele abocanhou um de meus seios. Sua língua quente rodeava meu mamilo enquanto com a mão ele massageava meu outro seio. Ele me chupou e lambeu diversas vezes ali, eu suspirava cada vez mais úmida.</p><p> </p><p>Levei a mão até seus cabelos e o tirei dali quando senti que não aguentava mais. Aumentava cada vez mais a vontade de senti-lo dentro de mim, eu estava em chamas. O puxei novamente para um beijo e Sérgio me segurou firme pelas coxas, me trazendo para mais perto de si. Foi quando senti sua ereção por entrebminhas pernas e arfamos um contra os lábios do outro. Levei minhas mãos até sua calça desejando saciar-me de uma vez. E foi quando ele segurou com tanta força as minhas mãos, que não tive outra escolha se não parar. O olhei meio interrogativa e ele negou com a cabeça, decisivo e ofegante. </p><p> </p><p>Ainda com meus pulsos entre apenas uma de suas mãos, ele deslizou a outra mão até o interior de minha coxa, me apertando ali. Engoli em seco. Ele puxou com delicadeza para baixo cada um dos lados da minha calcinha, e a retirou deslizando pelo meu corpo com uma tranquilidade nada correspondente à minha urgência e o vi a jogando sobre a cadeira do local. Sérgio retirou a mão do interior de minha coxa novamente e levou o polegar até a minha boca, pedindo acesso com seu dedo. Eu, totalmente entregue, cedi e me surpreendi com o quão gostosa poderia ser aquela sensação. Ele molhou todo seu dedo em minha boca por alguns instantes, e então levou até minha intimidade, já totalmente úmida. Abri um pouco mais as pernas e quase tombo para trás da mesa quando ele começou a mover o dedo para cima e baixo em mim. Eu sentia que iria explodir de desejo e sua calma me maltratava. Então ele focou na minha zona mais sensível e eu fechei forte os olhos para aguentar aque sensação.</p><p> </p><p>— Olha pra mim, Raquel! — Ele ordenou puxando a mão que agarrava os meus punhos e me despertando do transe em que eu estava, me obrigando a olhá-lo. </p><p> </p><p>O olhei totalmente entregue aquelas sensações. O calor em meu corpo começou a se concentrar em meu ventre conforme ele rodeava a minha zona mais sensível, eu tentava inutilmente segurar os gemidos que escapavam pela minha boca. Ele me tocava com uma calma agoniante e eu já estava prestes a rogá-lo por mais, mas parecia que ele queria aproveitar cada segundo, sempre me olhando com um desejo latente, o qual eu retribuía de igual maneira. Quando senti que já não podia mais e me aproximava do orgasmo, involuntariamente comecei a rebolar sobre a mesa e arquear meu corpo para trás, em um intento de acelerar meu prazer.</p><p> </p><p>E foi quando ele simplesmente parou. </p><p> </p><p>O olhei em um misto de fúria e desentendimento. Sérgio se afastou me olhando totalmente sério. Soltou meus pulsos. Engoli em seco. Ele começou a beijar toda minha coxa, se dirigindo para o interior dela. Suspirei em antecipação. Ele me olhou uma última vez antes de afundar o rosto por meu meio. Apertei a borda da mesa com tanta força que podia quebrá-la quando senti sua língua quente em minha umidade. Ele me lambia e me beijava por inteira alí, como se tivesse apreciando cada gota do meu gosto. Gemi mais alto do que deveria quando sua língua se fixou em meu ponto mais sensível.</p><p> </p><p>Ele fazia aquilo com uma maestria profissional. Levei a mão até os seus cabelos, aumentando e tendo um pouco de controle em nosso contato. Enquanto ainda executava com a língua, Sérgio me introduziu delicadamente um dedo, e eu precisei reunir forças para me controlar quando o senti arfar de tesão sobre minha intimidade ao sentir meu interior quente e molhado. </p><p> </p><p>Ele começou a mover um dedo dentro de mim enquanto pressionava a língua contra meu clitóris. E quando já estava prestes a implorá-lo por mais, ele introduziu outro e acelerou os movimentos em meu interior. Eu puxava seus cabelos com força aliviando a tensão. Ele começou a sugar meu ponto maior de prazer enquanto acelerava os movimentos em meu interior. Me senti apertando ao redor de seus dedos ao mesmo tempo que um formigamento se concentrava bem onde tocava sua língua. Então comecei a perder o controle dos sons que saiam por minha boca e minha respiração era cada vez mais descompassada.</p><p> </p><p>Gemi alto quando me derramei em sua boca. Sem controle sobre meu próprio corpo, minhas pernas se fecharam sobre sua cabeça e quase desabo trêmula  sobre a mesa. Ele diminuiu lentamente o que fazia até parar, prolongando o meu prazer em níveis que nunca senti antes. Sérgio levou a língua até a minha entrada já super sensível e aproveitou os últimos resquícios do derramar de meu orgasmo. Saber que ele queria provar cada parte minha me trouxe uma sensação indescritível.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se levantou e sem me dar tempo para sequer digerir o que me havia ocorrido, me puxou de volta para mais perto de si. E me beijou sem prévio aviso. Senti meu gosto em sua boca. Corri para abrir sua calça e dessa vez ele não me impediria. Enquanto me desfazia de seu cinto, rocei minha língua por sua barba, pescoço e colo, acariciando também seu abdômen e braços, o que eu tanto desejei fazer antes. Enquanto arfava a cada roce da minha língua em sua pele, desequilibrado pelo prazer, o vi levando uma das mãos até a lateral da mesa. Então ele abriu uma pequena gaveta e vasculhou com os dedos a procura de algo. Quando ele finalmente encontrou, eu já passeava minha boca por todo seu peitoral e afundava as unhas em suas costas.</p><p> </p><p> Finalmente liberei sua ereção. Ele arfou voltando a atenção somente para mim quando envolvi seu membro com a mão e o masturbei lentamente. Percebi que ele estava tão molhado quanto eu...Joder! Que cena! Seu tesão concentrado na cabeça de seu membro me implorava por colocá-lo inteiro na minha boca! Queria sentir seu gosto e devolver todo o prazer que ele me proporcionou!</p><p> </p><p>No entanto, quando eu me preparava para descer da mesa e saboreá-lo, Sérgio me freiou e só então percebi que ele tinha uma camisinha já desembalada em mãos. Ele a vestiu com uma calma agoniante, e eu observei colocá-la de forma totalmente correta, melhor do que já tivesse visto qualquer homem fazer. Então me pegou de surpresa quando segurou com força meu maxilar e com a outra me empurrou devagar, me obrigando a arquear-me sobre a mesa. Ele se aproximou mais de mim e senti todo meu corpo arrepiar. Ainda segurando meu rosto obrigando-me a olhá-lo nos olhos, brincou com seu membro em minha entrada algumas vezes. Mordi meu lábio inferior tentando suportar aquela provocação. Ele inclinou mais seu membro e o deslizou diversas vezes sobre meu clitóris, me fazendo gemer de raiva e prazer. </p><p> </p><p>E quando eu já ia dar um fim aquela tortura e encaixá-lo em mim, ele enfim parou em minha entrada. Sérgio adentrou em mim com a lentidão necessária para que não me causasse nenhum desconforto. Nossos rostos colados, nossas bocas se abriam conforme nossos corpos escorregavam e arfamos um sobre a boca do outro quando totalmente encaixados. Em seguida, ele se deixou um pouco imóvel, deixando que eu me acostumasse ao seu tamanho. Mas logo levei minhas mãos a sua cintura o incentivando a mover-se dentro de mim. </p><p> </p><p>Puta que pariu!</p><p> </p><p>Não sei se pelo tempo que tinha que eu não era tocada.</p><p> </p><p>Não sei se ele era realmente bom naquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Mas seja lá o que fosse, aquela era uma das melhores fodas da minha vida!</p><p> </p><p>Era esse o significado de se ter química com alguém?</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio soltou meu maxilar e passou a deslizar suas mãos por todo o meu corpo enquanto entrava e saia de mim em um ritmo lento, sensual, e cada vez mais prazeroso. Comecei a mexer o quadril naquele ritmo, fazendo maior a profundidade com que ele me alcançava e aumentando nosso prazer. Me curvei para beijá-lo. Nosso beijo era interrompido vez ou outra pela distração que o prazer nos proporcionava. E, quando isso acontecia, gemíamos juntos um sobre a boca do outro. Olhos nos olhos.</p><p> </p><p> Ele deslizou uma mão pelo meu colo, e, chegando aos meus seios os apertou com a força necessária para me dar prazer ali. Roçou o polegar em meu mamilo e depois desceu lentamente por meu abdômen. Quando sua mão grande envolveu minha cintura de forma a encaixá-la toda em sua palma, ele me apertou com força ali e encerrou nosso beijo e seus movimentos, me direcionando um olhar feroz.</p><p> </p><p> O direcionei um olhar irritada e ele me respondeu com estocada fortes e mais lentas. A cada envestida brutal que ele me colocava, eu me contorcia mais de prazer. Eu precisava de mais daquilo! Sem perceber, entre os delírios de tesão, chamei por seu nome.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio! </p><p> </p><p>Ele apenas me olhava como um caçador olha sua presa. O vi morder os lábios quando ouviu seu nome entre meus gemidos.</p><p> </p><p>— Você quer mais, hum? — Assenti sôfrega e ofegante — Então me pede, Raquel!</p><p> </p><p>Que filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Me aproximei ainda mais. Lambi desde seu peitoral, subindo por seu pescoço até chegar a sua orelha e lhe disse autoritária:</p><p> </p><p> — Me fode!</p><p> </p><p>Em obediência. Sérgio me afastou puxando meus cabelos com força e eu gemi, então ele começou a me estocar com brutalidade e rapidez. Levei a mão em um de seus braços e afundei minhas unhas em seus músculos aliviando meu prazer. Um prazer cada vez mais intenso se concentrava em meu baixo ventre. Senti seu membro latejar ao meu redor ao mesmo tempo que comecei a vibrar e me apertar em seu entorno, intensificando nossas sensações. Perdemos o controle de nossos corpos. Gememos sôfregos e descontrolados até o ápice do nosso desfrute e gozamos juntos apreciando nossos rostos de pura entrega.</p><p> </p><p>Quando me dei conta, estava agarrada ao pescoço de Sérgio recuperando o fôlego. Com a cabeça descansada sobre seu ombro enquanto ele segurava o peso de nossos corpos ainda grudados com uma mão espalmada sobre a mesa, enquanto a outra me segurava carinhosamente pelas costas, passeando com os dedos alí em um gesto carinhoso demais para quem havia acabado de me foder com tamanha força. </p><p> </p><p>Aquele foi o meu primeiro momento de total entrega.</p><p> </p><p>Agarrada ao homem que eu estava me apaixonando, depois de compartilharmos momentos únicos de prazer. </p><p> </p><p>Era o único lugar onde eu não deveria sentir o que sentia. Mas não havia o que negar. Me sentia incrivelmente bem.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava entregue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dilema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Subi na moto em silêncio, e assim fui todo o caminho. Ele, igual. Nada parecidos com dois adultos que sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo. Aceitei a carona para casa pois, ainda que totalmente consciente de minhas ações, eu havia bebido. </p><p> </p><p>Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Agarrada ao corpo de Sérgio na moto e sentindo a brisa fria que fazia aquela madrugada, minha cabeça era um total breu. Eu havia dado um passo à frente no plano, e dois atrás na minha dignidade. Mal sabia que era apena o começo de um sentimento destruidor. Uma sensação começava a me corroer por dentro cada hora que eu me afasta dele e minha consciência me atirava aos espinhos da realidade.</p><p> </p><p>Uma vontade irresistível de recostar minha cabeça sobre suas costas me atingiu já pela metade do caminho, e eu apenas fiz. Senti Sérgio estremecer assim que o fiz.</p><p> </p><p>Ele parou a moto um pouco afastado da entrada de meu apartamento, pois esta estava com carros estacionados. Tirei o capacete e ajeitei os cabelos, e percebi que ele também o fizera… Ele espera um beijo?</p><p> </p><p>— Até amanhã, então? — Ele perguntou aparentando um pouco de desconforto.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, claro... Obrigada pela carona! — Lhe respondi entregando o capacete.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu e tomou o objeto e virou-se para guardá-lo na parte de trás da moto, onde garupa se abria revelando um fundo. Permaneci ali, o olhando enquanto fazia aquilo. Que merda, eu não queria deixá-lo ir e ter que lidar com tudo o que aconteceu sozinha. Mesmo sabendo que hora ou outra eu teria. Queria adiar o quanto fosse digerir o que se passava dentro de mim. Não queria pensar sobre, e sabia que se ele se fosse, minha mente iria me inundar de perguntas. Além disso, eu realmente estava sentindo uma vontade de tê-lo por perto. Eu não estava gostando nada para onde isso estava caminhando, mas não conseguia evitar!</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, Raquel? Posso te levar até a porta de seu apartamento, se quiser…</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa se preocupar…</p><p> </p><p>— Prefiro... tudo bem?</p><p> </p><p>—Sim, claro... Obrigada. — Disse totalmente sem jeito. </p><p> </p><p>Quem nos visse assim, envergonhados, nem imaginaria que fizemos o que fizemos. </p><p> </p><p>Caminhamos alguns poucos metros em silêncio até a portaria do meu prédio e eu busquei as chaves na bolsa. Abri a porta principal e me virei novamente para falar com Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>Hilário. </p><p> </p><p>Ele estava estático com as mãos coladas ao corpo como um manequim. O seu incômodo podia ser sentido no ar. Eu segurei a risada e o olhei divertida, segurando a risada entre os lábios. Mas não consegui e sorri mostrando os dentes, o tirando um sorriso logo em seguida. Parecia que conversávamos apenas com olhares.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê foi? — Ele perguntou risonho.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada...— Disse ainda sorrindo.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para sua boca, e ele, idem. De novo, nossos sorrisos foram se desfazendo e nossos lábios pediam cada vez mais proximidade. E dessa vez foi Sérgio quem tomou a iniciativa. E eu, sedenta, permiti. </p><p> </p><p>Como aqueles lábios eram viciantes. Seu sabor...A maciez de seus lábios. Eu torcia para que aquilo nunca acabasse. O ritmo se acelerou conforme um calor tomava conta de nossos corpos. Nos afastamos para recuperar o fôlego e senti com a mão que estava sobre o seu peito o ritmo acelerado de seu coração. Seu peito, assim como o meu, subia e descia. Nossos olhares eram de total entrega e desejo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio. Você... Você precisa voltar hoje? — Disse sem pensar, me arrependendo um pouco em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Ele arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas e alternou o olhar entre meus dois olhos e minha boca, parecia querer pensar em uma resposta concreta mas não conseguia.</p><p> </p><p>— Digo... Você... Você pode dormir aqui? — Disse e o vi engolir em seco e finalmente retirar o olhar de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom...Eu...Eu...Eu acredito que sim. — Ele disse enquanto assentia diversas vezes e depois empurrou o óculos com o indicador.</p><p> </p><p>Me virei para finalmente entrarmos, tranquei a porta e chamei o elevador. Ele me disse que precisava fazer uma ligação e eu assenti. Olhei disfarçadamente para seu celular e vi que ele tentou abrir com a digital do dedo da mão do lado que ele não costuma usar, e isso me chamou atenção. A digital não foi lida e ele digitou uma sequência de números, da qual eu não consegui ler nenhum. </p><p> </p><p>— Helsink, você pode fechar a instinto pra mim? Não se preocupe com a carga de amanhã, chegará por volta de duas horas e eu receberei com Oslo! Obrigada! — Ele disse ao telefone, encerrando a ligação bem quando já estávamos quase de frente para meu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai poder ficar? — Disse me aproximando devagar dele quando já estávamos dentro de casa. </p><p> </p><p>{Love Is a bitch - Two feet}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ele assentiu algumas vezes e aproximou a mão lentamente de minha cintura para voltar a me beijar. </p><p> </p><p>Era cada vez mais difícil recusar seu contato.</p><p> </p><p>Minha carne implorava em chamas por sua proximidade.</p><p> </p><p>Sua língua quente se entrelaçava a minha com uma intimidade de como se já estivessemos anos juntos. Acariciei seus cabelos o penteando com meus dedos, aprofundando com cada vez menos delicadeza o nosso beijo. Sérgio buscou minha bunda por de baixo de meu vestido enquanto eu desabotoava sua camisa quase a rasgando.</p><p> </p><p>Ele me levantou do chão e eu envolvi seu quadril com minhas pernas. Ele apertava minha cintura e eu fazia o mesmo com seu braço enquanto puxava seus cabelos ajudando em nosso beijo. Ele me levou devagar até a única porta do meu apartamento onde ele não havia entrado da outra vez que esteve em meu apartamento, que não era nada grande, e onde imaginou que ficaria meu quarto. Abriu a porta de correr e assim que seus pés chocaram com a cama ele me atirou em cima dela.</p><p> </p><p>E foi só então quando me dei conta da loucura que estava fazendo. Aquilo não mais tinha a ver com a missão. Eu não precisava trazê-lo para o meu apartamento, já havia me aproximado o suficiente dele aquela noite. Não arrancaria nada de útil dele dali. Aquilo tinha a ver comigo. O que eu estava fazendo?</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio não me deu um segundo sequer para pensar, para deixar que aqueles pensamentos metralhassem minha consciência. Voltei a perder toda noção quando senti suas mãos passearem por todo o meu corpo e levantarem devagar o meu vestido justo. Ele puxou uma de minhas pernas e eu acabei com elas quase totalmente envolvidas em seu quadril. Ele deitou o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu e eu arfei de tesão com tão só esse gesto. </p><p> </p><p>Minha respiração começou a falhar quando ele começou a lamber e chupar meu pescoço e colo enquanto corria com as mãos entre minha bunda e coxa. Então levantou meu vestido mais um pouco, e ainda sem retirá-lo, abocanhou um de meus seios. Gemi de prazer com aquela sensação, aprofundei seu rosto para aumentar aquele roce e me livrei de vez de meu vestido com sua ajuda, conseguindo finalmente obter parte daquela visão iluminada por parte da luz que entrava da sala pela porta semi-aberta. Porra! Como eu queria fotografá-lo assim. Como era bonito o desgraçado! Os cabelos bagunçados entre meus dedos e a língua quente passando por meu mamilo.</p><p> </p><p>O levantei novamente para beijá-lo e para que pudesse alcançar sua calça, briguei com seu cinto enquanto lambia seu pescoço. Senti uma pontada maior de calor em meu ventre e meu batimento falhou quando ele caiu totalmente com o corpo sobre o meu e gemeu com a boca tão próxima ao meu ouvido assim que abocanhei seu pescoço e comecei a chupá-lo ali. Como esse filho da puta gemia gostoso! Saber que ele tinha perdido as forças naquele momento só aumentou o meu tesão e eu não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria aquela pegação.</p><p> </p><p>Empurrei sua calça com ajuda dos pés e ele me ajudou a se desvencilhar da peça. Continuei lambendo e beijando seu colo, pescoço, barba e orelha, aumentando tanto o seu desejo quanto o meu conforme eu percebia que ele ficava mais fraco a cada área que minha boca avançava em seu corpo. Ele respirava pesadamente ao pé do meu ouvido, totalmente entregue sem forças as carícias que eu lhe fazia.</p><p> </p><p>O empurrei para o lado e quando ele se despertou do transe eu já estava por cima o envolvendo e o prendendo com minhas pernas. Ele levou as mãos até meu quadril e voltou a me encher de carícias e apertos enquanto eu rebolava em cima de sua ereção já explícita sobre a cueca. Vez ou outra eu aumentava a pressão de nosso contato e remexia em movimentos para cima e para baixo roçando com mais força minha intimidade na sua e ele gemia, me deixando ainda mais louca.</p><p> </p><p>Desci e sentei-me perto de seu joelho. O empurrei quando ele tentou me buscar e ele obedeceu, se deitando novamente. O vi apertando com força o edredom bagunçado de um lado da cama, e o travesseiro do outro. Abaixei sua cueca e sua ereção saltou. Salivei com desejo. A agarrei, ouvi Sérgio arfar com força. Levei minha língua até a sua ponta e a movi por ali, Sérgio contraiu todo o abdômen e segurou fundo a respiração. O coloquei todo em minha boca e pude sentir seu olhar prazeroso sobre mim. Descia e subia minha boca o apertando com os lábios enquanto movia minha mão no mesmo sentido. Sérgio reuniu todo o resquício de sanidade que o sobrara e com dificuldade e pausadamente levantou delicadamente meus cabelos e os prendeu nas mãos em um rabo de cavalo, me ajudando com meus movimentos sem no entanto me controlar.</p><p> </p><p>A vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim foi aumentando na mesma intensidade que o desejo de sentí-lo escorrer em minha boca. Aumentei os movimentos e senti suas pernas e abdômen se contraindo, indicando que seu prazer estava chegando a níveis incontroláveis. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...— Ele disse sôfrego e com dificuldade, puxando levemente meus cabelos para que eu levantasse. Mas eu não o fiz, e continuei.</p><p> </p><p>O senti se contorcendo ainda mais e quase explodi de tanto prazer que isso me causou. Quando acreditei que ele já havia se entregue e finalmente me deixaria sentir seu gosto, ele me puxou dessa vez um pouco mais forte pelos cabelos, me obrigando a levantar.</p><p> </p><p>— Goza pra mim, Sérgio! — Disse com voz de tesão sobre a sua boca, e ele negou com a cabeça, ofegante e me olhando com raiva e desejo — Deixa eu sentir seu gosto...— O pedi novamente, o distribuindo mordidas entre os lábios, queixo e maxilar.</p><p> </p><p> Ele negou novamente. E quando eu ia me direcionando para seu membro novamente mesmo contra a sua vontade, ele me puxou de volta pelo maxilar e disse com a voz rouca carregada de vontade.</p><p>— Agora eu vou te comer!</p><p> </p><p>Gemi alto quando em seguida ele levou uma de minhas mãos até minhas costas e se colocou de frente para elas, me Obrigando a ficar de quatro. Senti seu olhar percorrer toda minha bunda e depois me apertou ali com certa força. Passou a mão por um dos lados e alisou com delicadeza. Sei que ele queria me bater, também sei que eu queria que ele o fizesse.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, eu...— Ele começou com aquela pergunta, gaguejando e tímido demais, desvencilhando totalmente do que estava sendo. </p><p> </p><p>Apenas o olhei e assenti com pressa e desejo. Ele deu dois tapas fortes em minha bunda e eu gemi alto, e ele voltou a me apertar alí. O vi direcionando seu membro em minha entrada. Senti a cabeça de seu membro roçando por toda minha intimidade e o ouvi gemer percebendo o quanto eu estava molhada. Enquanto ele ainda movia seu membro por alí me atiçando, me movi mais para trás e parte dele adentrou em mim. Gememos juntos e o olhei de costas o implorando por mais.</p><p> </p><p>Ele colocou tudo dentro de mim e eu desabei com o rosto na cama com a sensação de meu interior se acomodando vagarosamente ao seu entorno. Seu membro quente deslizando sobre mim…Joder!</p><p> </p><p>Aquele ritmo lento foi se intensificando conforme nosso desejo clamava por mais. Me encurvei mais sobre a cama aprofundando ainda mais o quanto ele me alcançava. Ele começou a me estocar com cada vez mais força e eu gemia descontroladamente o pedindo mais. Chamei seu nome entre os delírios de prazer e ele gemia a cada vez que eu fazia isso. Ele começou a me apertar ainda mais forte e eu sabia que ele estava se controlando o quanto podia. </p><p> </p><p>Até que ele me puxou mais para cima e levou uma das mãos até meu pescoço. Se arqueou um pouco e lambeu e mordeu minha nuca até perto de minha orelha, me levando à loucura. Gememos ainda mais sôfregos nessa posição e ele aumentou ainda mais o ritmo com que me estocava.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel... Você...Toma pílula? — Disse ofegante sem interromper os movimentos.</p><p> </p><p>— Não… — Disse e ouvi ele grunhir um pouco em voz baixa. </p><p> </p><p>Não demorou muito depois disso para que eu começasse a chegar ao meu ápice. Conforme meu orgasmo vinha eu gemia mais alto e ele apertava meu quadril e meu pescoço cada vez mais forte em um intento de se controlar. E quando finalmente cheguei ao meu ponto máximo de prazer, ele me estocou somente algumas vezes mais e saiu com pressa de dentro de mim enquanto eu ainda queria senti-lo um pouco mais, se derramando tão logo nos separamos.</p><p> </p><p>Cai sobre a cama ofegante e exausta e ele me seguiu, deitando sobre minhas costas e deixando beijos por minha nuca e ombro antes de se ajeitar bem ao meu lado também de bruços. Nos olhamos e a pouca luz que entrava pela porta somente nos deixava ver rostos e parte das costas um do outro. Ele não tirava o olho de mim somente um segundo enquanto recuperava o fôlego. O senti se aproximando e eu me controlei para não abraçá-lo. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia que depois me arrependeria de tudo. Mas já era tarde demais.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se aproximou e colocou um dos braços sobre minhas costas, me envolvendo. Suspirei aconchegada com aquela proximidade e aquele toque tão íntimo. Me permiti. Ele beijou minha cabeça e afundou o nariz por meus cabelos, respirando fundo meu cheiro. Me afundei por entre seu pescoço e peito, e ali adormeci.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Acordei com a calma de uma criança despreocupada com a vida. Não dormia bem assim desde a morte de Fábio. Ainda sonolenta, vi que Sérgio já estava ao meu lado acordado e levei um susto.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpa... Tá tudo bem? — Ele perguntou desconfiado e preocupado com a minha reação ao vê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpe, Sérgio — Disse um pouco envergonhada — É que...Faz um tempo que eu não amanheço com alguém. — Disse risonha tentando quebrar aquele clima, e ele forçou um sorriso, voltando a olhar para seus óculos o mexendo com ansiedade e inquietude. — E você? Tudo bem? Parece um pouco preocupado…</p><p> </p><p>Ele me olhou com paixão — Me preocupa que essa foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. — Engoliu em seco e voltou a olhar de volta para os óculos. Eu quase desmoronei com aquela frase.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, eu já estou caidinha, não precisa exagerar! — O disse risonha e ele sorriu de volta, me dando um selinho antes de voltar o olhar e a atenção para os óculos.</p><p> </p><p>— Te falo a verdade, Raquel...— Ele disse agora sério. Senti uma pontada no mais fundo do meu peito. — A minha felicidade...A minha...A minha vontade de viver...Se foram no exato momento em que eu soube da morte de Sol, minha filha. — Ele dizia isso com os olhos brilhando e eu temi que ele chorasse, pois acredito que eu também me derramaria em lágrimas. Comecei a me sentir a pior pessoa da face da terra. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e aquela altura eu já temia toda e qualquer palavra que saísse de sua boca, pois quanto mais eu o conhecia, pior eu me sentia com o que lhe estava fazendo.</p><p> </p><p>— Alejandra morreu por complicações no parto e eu me vi sozinho no mundo com Sol. Do dia pra noite ela virou tudo o que eu tinha na vida… E quando ela se foi...acredito que eu também fui junto...— Ele dizia com uma expressão tão vazia e triste que eu não pude mais conter a lágrima que desceu ardendo pelo meu rosto. Ele freiou a fala assim que me olhou e percebeu. Sem saber, Sérgio cutucava e abria cada uma de minhas feridas. A dor do luto e a dor de fazer o que estava fazendo com ele. </p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe Raquel, me desculpe! — Ele disse segurando meu rosto e enxugando minha lágrima, beijando em seguida minha cabeça. — Eu sei que você sabe o que é o luto, me perdoa estar te falan...— Ele dizia quando o interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, Sérgio! — Eu assenti o olhando com compaixão — Eu sinto muito pela sua mulher e pela sua filha, eu não imagino o que seja perder um filho...Bom, eu não tenho filhos, mas gostaria de um dia e eu não imagino como deve ser essa dor... Você faz bem em falar sobre...Ajuda, sabe? Pode me contar o que quiser! — O disse e ele assentiu diversas vezes. O disse sincera. Sincera como a Raquel que estava se apaixonando, a Raquel que conhece a dor do luto, a Raquel que queria conhecê-lo, tê-lo por perto e cuidá-lo. Não como a Raquel que estava em uma missão, O traindo e o enganando.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu ia dizer que não me sentia vivo assim havia muito tempo...— Ele me olhou apaixonado e sorriu. Aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso que me deixava fraca, ao mesmo tempo que me fazia sentir vontade de mover montanhas só para vê-lo sorrir daquela forma novamente. Sorri de volta. Sorri verdadeiramente.</p><p> </p><p>— Pode confiar em mim também, Raquel…De verdade! Eu tenho vontade de conhecer cada pedaço dessa mulher incrível que você é...— Ele disse um pouco tímido e apaixonado.</p><p> </p><p>— Perdi meu marido há pouco mais de seis meses — O disse em disparada e ele levantou um poucos as sobrancelhas e engoliu em seco. O olhei e depois olhei para frente novamente. — Acidente de carro...Eu dirigia...Mas veja só, cá estou eu…</p><p> </p><p>— Ei! Foi uma fatalidade! Não foi sua culpa! Tá bem? — Ele disse segurando meu rosto em sua mão. Me assustei um pouco com aquela facilidade que eu tive para mentí-lo </p><p> </p><p>Assenti com delicadeza e me deixei ser abraçada por ele. Aquele afago me trazia uma paz indescritível. Eu senti que nenhum problema existia enquanto envolvida por seus braços. Ele começou um carinho em meu cabelo e eu senti que poderia voltar a dormir enquanto ele o fazia. Percebi seu olhar vagar de novo sobre o nada depois de um tempo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu tenho medo de deixar as pessoas entrarem em minha vida, Raquel...— Ele disse e eu sabia exatamente do que ele falava. Do que ele sentia. Antes eu tivesse esse mesmo pensamento. Mas infelizmente não escolhi, me apaixonei por Fábio.</p><p> </p><p>O olhei com uma expressão de dúvida e tristeza, dissimulando como se eu não soubesse exatamente do que ele falava. Mas eu queria ouvir de sua boca. Queria ouvir sua versão. Se ele mentiria, se diria toda a verdade. </p><p> </p><p>— Minha filha foi diagnosticada com uma síndrome rara e submetida a tratamentos e estudos alternativos, e tudo isso era bem caro. Eu não tinha como arcar com as despesas, mas eu não...Eu não poderia deixar de tentar.... O quê você faria, Raquel? — Ele me olhou rapidamente e eu o olhei interrogativa. Então ele desviou o olhar novamente. — Um mafioso me ofereceu alguns trabalhos sujos em troca de boas remunerações. E assim eu tomei a pior decisão da minha vida. Um caminho sem volta, Raquel </p><p> </p><p>Ele suspirou e eu quase me desmanchei em lágrimas novamente. Me via em suas palavras. Sentia a sua dor.</p><p> — Quando me dei conta já estava devendo uma enorme quantia à máfia. E comecei a me envolver de uma forma que não era mais possível voltar atrás. Faz um tempo eu trabalho na administração de vários ramos da máfia, principalmente na contabilidade dos estabelecimentos e dos distribuidores. Tráfico de drogas, bebidas, armas, cassinos, prostíbulos e boates, quase tudo… Mas... Eu já sujei muito a minha mão de sangue também…</p><p> </p><p> Ele disse e olhou para baixo, como se aquele assunto pesasse em ser contado para mim. — E eu não me orgulho nada disso! Na verdade, Eu...Eu odeio!</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, você fez o que qualquer outro pai teria feito! Não se culpe, por favor! Eu não entendo bem como essas coisas funcionam, mas eu te vejo uma pessoa boa! — Disse e ele voltou a pegar em meus rosto e acariciar minha bochecha, me olhando fundo nos olhos — Eu não tenho medo de você — Lhe disse sincera. Eu não o temia. Sabia quem ele era. Sabia do que era capaz, mas não o temia.</p><p> </p><p>— Esse não é o meu maior medo, Raquel.— Ele disse e em seguida colou nossas testas, roçando nossos narizes devagar me obrigando a fazer o mesmo para aproveitar aquele carinho .— Eu jamais faria nada para te ferir!</p><p> </p><p>Depois de um tempo com nossos rostos tão próximos, ele me olhou com os olhos ainda brilhando.</p><p> </p><p>— E você não consegue mais sair da máfia? — Disse com inocência quando ele parou, mas realmente queria ouvir sua resposta, embora já soubesse.</p><p> </p><p>Ele respirou fundo.</p><p>— É bem difícil Raquel...Eu diria impossível...</p><p> </p><p>     ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Agradeci Alícia mentalmente por ter me obrigado a deixar algumas compras básicas no apartamento, de forma que eu conseguisse fazer um café da manhã simples para nós dois. Pão torrado, ovos, algumas frutas, yogurt e café. </p><p> </p><p>— Então você é Basca?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim… Vivi lá desde que nasci. — continuei com aquela mentira conforme ele ia querendo saber mais e mais sobre a minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>— E decidiu vir para Madrid?</p><p> </p><p>Assenti.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, reuni todas as minhas economias e decidi recomeçar aqui!</p><p> </p><p>Ele me olhava com atenção, curiosidade. Parecia apreciar cada palavra que saia de minha boca. Parecia querer conhecer cada detalhe de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Ele estava apaixonado. </p><p> </p><p>E se não fosse pelo tanto de mentiras que eu contava a cada vez que lhe respondia, eu também gostaria de conversar mais com ele sobre quem somos.</p><p> </p><p>— Você também cantava em boate lá?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, mas isso foi antes de eu montar minha academia de dança. — Menti novamente. Dessa vez menti com um sonho. Eu definitivamente gostaria de ter uma academia de danças e ser professora, assim como minha mãe, a ser assassina.</p><p> </p><p>— Nossa que legal, Raquel! — Ele me dirigia o olhar mais sincero e puro que eu já havia visto. Seus olhos brilhavam conforme eu falava.</p><p> </p><p>Conversamos mais um pouco sobre besteiras,sobre nós dois, sobre o café da manhã e sobre Alícia e Andrés. Como fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem conversando com alguém que não fosse Alícia. Quanto tempo eu não me sentia desejada. Não sentia o que era querer ser ouvida e até mesmo querer falar com alguém. Eu não pensava no mal que o estava fazendo enquanto estava com ele. Eu mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o quão agradável era sua companhia e o quão bem eu me sentia ao seu lado.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu preciso ir Raquel, tenho que receber um carregamento de bebidas na instinto! — Ele disse enquanto terminava de lavar a louça e eu secava parte das outras. Ele havia insistido em lavá-las para me ajudar.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum… está fugindo de mim? Ouvi você no telefone ontem dizendo que só seria às duas horas...— O disse dengosa e risonha. Acabei arrancando mais informações dele com aquilo, sem ter essa intenção. </p><p> </p><p>— Ouvindo minhas conversas, Raquel? — Ele fingiu espanto e eu sorri — Sim, Sim. É verdade, mas eu tenho que dizer aos motoristas os locais que eles precisam abastecer, e essas anotações eu só tenho em meu caderno, no meu escritório, então preciso ir antes para lá!</p><p> </p><p>— Hum… Tudo bem, vou aceitar a desculpa dessa vez! — O respondi risonha.</p><p> </p><p>Ele deixou o pano com o qual secava as mãos sobre a pia e se virou para mim sorrindo. Levou as duas mãos em meus rosto e eu me enclinei sobre a palma de sua mão, sentindo o calor e o afago destas. Aquela sensação de paz que somente seu toque me proporcionava.</p><p> </p><p>— Como eu gostaria de ficar na companhia da mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci!</p><p> </p><p>Me senti verdadeiramente tocada com aquelas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>— Às vezes você é bem professor Sérgio, mas outras horas você é o maior galanteador cafajeste que eu já conheci! — O disse em tom de brincadeira e ele sorriu com ainda mais força. Revelando suas covinhas e rugas nos cantos dos olhos. Joder...Como era bonito…</p><p> </p><p>Ele negou algumas vezes com a cabeça, me olhou por alguns segundos mais e me puxou para um abraço. Me permiti sentir aquele toque por inteira. Como era confortável e seguro estar em seus braços. Eu me sentia em casa e facilmente ficaria horas apenas ouvindo como nosso silêncio era confortável a ponto de ouvir seus batimentos quando colada ao seu peito, em um ritmo cada vez mais parecido com o meu.</p><p> </p><p>— Te vejo mais tarde?</p><p> </p><p>Fiz que sim com a cabeça sobre seu peito e fiquei internamente triste por aquela pergunta ter indicado o final de nosso toque.</p><p> </p><p>E ele se foi. </p><p> </p><p>Tudo o que eu mais queria para aquela manhã de sábado era ficar junto a ele. </p><p> </p><p>Que diabos eu estava fazendo? </p><p> </p><p>O quê estava me acontecendo?</p><p> </p><p>Minha consciência começou a me atormentar tão logo ele saiu por minha porta.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel! Você só pode estar ficando louca!</p><p> </p><p>Lembrei então que agora eu tinha uma nova informação para passar para Tamayo. Até agora sabia que um carregamento de bebidas chegaria à instinto às duas horas, e que o caminhão se dirigia também a outros estabelecimentos onde provavelmente eram dirigidos pela irmandade. Além disso, sabia que Sérgio tinha "anotações" sobre locais abastecidos em um caderno que ficava em seu escritório.</p><p> </p><p>Eu tinha uma puta informação em mãos e Prieto poderia fazer muita coisa com ela. Iria aumentar minha credibilidade com meu chefe além de até mesmo adiantar um longo processo da missão.</p><p> </p><p>Porque então eu estava excitante em repassá-la à Prieto?</p><p> </p><p>Não pensei mais! Eu sabia o que deveria ser feito e somente  fiz! Eu estava naquela missão justamente para isso. Eu não poderia deixar que um momento de carência, porque sim, tudo o que sentia não passava de carência, afetassem o meu desempenho.</p><p> </p><p> Toda essa confusão sentimental, tudo isso, eram coisas da minha cabeça.</p><p> </p><p> Eu ainda estava afetada pela morte de Fábio e fingir uma paixão por um qualquer foi uma forma que meu cérebro achou para que eu não surtasse, visando também o restante dos acontecimentos recentes. Talvez, meu corpo me implorava para que eu não acabasse com a minha própria vida, e por isso eu estava me apegando tanto as coisas que me davam uma perspectiva de futuro - ou que em tese me dariam - e que me faziam sentir bem de alguma forma.</p><p> </p><p> Primeiro uma missão suicida, e agora um amor inventado. </p><p> </p><p>Bom, isso foi o que eu tanto me disse para me auto sabotar. </p><p> </p><p>Eu já havia começado com aquilo, já não havia mais volta! Eu precisava seguir adiante!</p><p> </p><p>Liguei e disse a Prieto tudo o que eu havia descoberto.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Alícia, por favor! Me poupe dos detalhes! — Esbavei à minha amiga que começava a me contar detalhadamente como fora a noite com Andrés. A ruiva se acabou de rir com as minhas caras e bocas.</p><p> </p><p>— E você e o esquisitão? Como ficaram depois que eu sumi com Andrés? </p><p> </p><p>Suspirei pensando novamente em Sérgio e em tudo o que aconteceu. Puxei o cinzeiro para mais perto de mim e sentei-me com certa dificuldade na cadeira. Parte do interior de minha virilha ainda doía por conta da posição no escritório de Sérgio e da força com que havíamos feito. Talvez mais fosse a falta de prática que fizeram meus músculos dessa área doerem sobre algumas posições de forma que deixei escapar um ligeiro gemido quando me sentei na cadeira dura e alta da cozinha americana de meu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada demais…</p><p> </p><p>— Larga de ser cínica, Raquel! Tá com essa cara de quem foi comida, com dor pra sentar e ainda quer me dizer que não aconteceu nada?! </p><p> </p><p>Gargalhei daquela situação enquanto Alícia me olhava furiosa por ter mentido. </p><p> </p><p>— Dormimos juntos…</p><p> </p><p>A ruiva deu um gole no café e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.</p><p> </p><p>— E…</p><p> </p><p>— E aí que ele fode bem pra caralho! E eu não sei porque ainda te ouço, antes não tivesse dado pra ele só pra matar a curiosidade! </p><p> </p><p>Alícia quase cuspiu o café de tanto que riu. </p><p> </p><p>— Bem, pelo menos consegui uma informação útil dele. Repassei para Prieto. — Disse desviando o olhar do seu, não querendo acreditar em minhas próprias palavras. No entanto, olhei para baixo e vi meu reflexo no copo de café. Me encarei sobre o líquido sentindo o peso de minhas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>— Boa, garota! </p><p> </p><p>Dei uma tragada em meu cigarro e ouvi o celular de Alícia vibrar. A ruiva correu para pegá-lo e sorriu boba assim que abriu as notificações. Olhei aquilo com certo estranhamento. Alícia digitou ainda sorrindo como se eu não estivesse ali para vê-la.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, ei! — Chamei sua atenção — Que é isso, ein? </p><p> </p><p>— Quê? — Ela foi pega de surpresa.</p><p> </p><p>— Ali... Não me diga que está conversando com o Andrés?</p><p> </p><p>— Não amiga… — Não deixei ela terminar de falar e tomei o celular de suas mãos, me afastei sobre seus protestos impedindo que ela o pegasse de volta.</p><p> </p><p>Como imaginava, a tela mostrava a longa conversa entre ela e Andrés. Ao contrário de Sérgio, ele tinha foto de perfil onde mostrava o rosto de maneira clara.</p><p> </p><p>— Alícia!</p><p> </p><p>— Ai Raquel...Ele é uma foda gostosa! Custa nada manter contato, sabe? </p><p> </p><p>— É só isso mesmo, Ali? — A indaguei lhe entregando de volta o celular.</p><p> </p><p>— Ai Raquel, a emocionada que se casou aqui é você, não eu! Por favor, né! — Ela disse toda convencida. Mas eu conhecia minha amiga o suficiente para saber que havia algo a mais ali.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>Entrei no banho com um humor totalmente diferente do que eu estava da última vez que me banhei. Se antes eu só conseguia pensar em Raquel, agora eu vivia para tê-la em minha mente 24 horas. Era uma sensação esquisita. Algo estranhamente bom, eu até diria. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia que estava me apaixonando por Raquel. Eu já havia me apaixonado antes. Não lembrava como isso era assustador, mas sabia o que sentia. Raquel parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento. Eu parecia ser correspondido, e qualquer outra pessoa no mundo ficaria feliz por essa situação.</p><p> </p><p>Ao lado dela, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Mais nenhum problema existia. Só ela. Ela e aquele sorriso. Ela e seu jeito sem igual. Ela e sua forma de me fazer querer conhecer cada linha da sua história, cada traço do seu ser e cada curva do seu corpo. Ela e a sua entrega e confiança.</p><p> </p><p>E quando longe dela, minha consciência me atormentava.</p><p> </p><p>Sabia também que não era certo. Não era o correto. Eu não desejaria fazer parte mesmo que minimamente da vida de uma pessoa como eu. Eu não poderia dar a ela a vida que ela merece sem no entanto colocá-la em perigo. Eu queria tanto Raquel. A queria bem a ponto de saber que ela não poderia nunca ser feliz comigo. </p><p> </p><p>Ainda que eu estivesse agora mais na parte administrativa da máfia, Tamayo insistia em me colocar em trabalhos arriscados quando bem entendesse, como fizera a escassos dias.</p><p> </p><p> Depois de bastante discussões acaloradas, Tamayo parecia ter realmente entendido que eu deveria me afastar das missões. A verdade é que ele tinha certa pena de mim, e também algum tipo de sentimento amistoso visto que eu me entreguei de corpo e alma aos negócios da máfia, fazendo com que a irmandade enriquecesse de maneira surreal. Mas isso tudo nunca o impediu de ser um grande filho da puta e me usar em missões arriscadas com a desculpa de que somente eu conseguiria cumprí-las. </p><p> </p><p>"Você é a besta, Sérgio" Me dizia Tamayo, crente que eu encarava aquilo como um elogio.</p><p> </p><p>"Não...Ele é o homem que chamamos para matar a besta…" Dizia seu pai levantando um copo de whisky. E eu sorria forçado para não parecer uma ameaça à velha guarda da irmandade.</p><p> </p><p>Como eu odiava toda essa merda!</p><p> </p><p>Mas eu não queria pensar nisso. Também não queria pensar no mal que estava fazendo à Raquel. Eu queria me permitir ser um pouco egoísta. Queria apenas sentir o quão bem que eu me sentia ao seu lado. Havia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia minimamente bem, que meu corpo e mente me obrigavam a permanecer o maior tempo possível nesse estado de ânimo. </p><p> </p><p>Lembrei de Raquel no palco. No quanto ela dançava sensualmente e o quanto me deixava louco a cada gesto que fazia e a cada nota que alcançava com sua bela voz. Seus passos no pole dance...Lembrei dela me dizendo que era professora de dança e talvez por isso sabia tanto sobre aquele tipo de arte. Como queria vê-la dançando só para mim... Joder! </p><p> </p><p>Meu corpo começou a se aquecer sobre a água já bastante quente assim que minha imaginação me levou a imaginá-la dançando somente para mim.</p><p> </p><p>Depois recordei de quando dançamos juntos. Minha mão percorrendo sua cintura em movimento. Depois, Raquel dançando colada junto a mim…</p><p> </p><p>E o escritório...Joder o que aconteceu ali!...A ouvi gemendo sobre minha boca enquanto apertava meus braços com força e chamava por meu nome. Sua pele macia sendo imprensada contra meus dedos enquanto eu me derramava dentro da loira e a sentia se apertando em minha volta, aumentando ainda mais nosso prazer. Em minha mente também vieram as imagens de Raquel bem abaixo de mim me olhando com luxúria e malícia, percorrendo a língua por todo meu membro...</p><p> </p><p>Merda! Quando me dei conta, já estava extremamente duro…</p><p> </p><p>Me masturbei pensando em Raquel junto a mim naquele banheiro, e decidi que deveria fazer aquela fantasia se tornar realidade.</p><p> </p><p>Fazia um pouco de frio em Madri então coloquei um de meus sobretudos preto e óculos escuros. Precisava correr para a instinto e verificar em meu computador os locais que deveriam ser abastecidos no dia e realizar anotações em meu caderno. Dias de abastecimento eram sempre uma loucura, assim como os dias de recolher o dinheiro das áreas protegidas. Para lidar melhor com o meu trabalho, eu nunca pensava na coisa real em si (drogas, bebidas, armas, ou levas de dinheiro sujo) mas sim como se fossem uma mercadoria qualquer. Colocava inclusive siglas e organizava tudo de uma forma que caso qualquer outra pessoa visse, não entenderia mais da metade. </p><p> </p><p>Fui de moto até a instinto, precisava logo conseguir outro carro com Nero. Não que eu não gostasse de motos, mas carros eram mais cômodos, seguros e confortáveis. Lembrei de quando levei Raquel até em casa. Como foi bom sentir suas mãos em minha cintura e sua cabeça recostada sobre minhas costas...Que merda! Tudo me fazia lembrar aquela mulher!</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava fodido!</p><p> </p><p>Entrei na instinto e haviam alguns funcionários realizando a limpeza do local, os cumprimentei e ouvi algumas queixas e sugestões de alguns deles sobre a estrutura ou funcionamento do local e tratei de consertá-las a tempo. Em seguida, subi para meu escritório já em ligação com alguns fornecedores e outras com estabelecimentos. Chegando ao meu escritório fui direto ao cofre escondido atrás da pintura com desenhos geométricos onde havia, entre outras coisas, uma caderneta de couro com minhas principais anotações. Tomei algumas notas e revi algumas anteriores. Fiz ligações para o depósito principal de bebidas de Tamayo, confirmei pedidos e organizei o curso do abastecimento. E assim eu realizava meus trabalhos dia após dia, sem pouco dar conta do mal que eu fazia para os outros com ele.</p><p> </p><p>Quando tinha finalmente acabado, passei as mãos pelo rosto tentando aliviar o estresse. Quando senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso. O peguei imaginando que seria Andrés, algum fornecedor ou Tamayo. Mas quando olhei a barra de notificações, meu coração errou as batidas, se aquecendo de paixão logo em seguida. Uma mensagem de Raquel que dizia:</p><p> </p><p> " Alguma sugestão para apresentação de hoje, senhor eclético? " </p><p> </p><p>Ainda sorrindo e pensando em uma resposta, guardei o celular sem olhar a mensagem e fechei a janela do Notebook onde haviam anotações e planilhas e logo apareceram as câmeras de segurança do lado de fora da instinto. Pausei e apertei os olhos sobre a tela quando uma cena me chamou atenção. A abri e puxei o zoom para ver melhor.</p><p> </p><p>Um carro idêntico ao que trocamos tiro na noite do roubo da cargas de drogas de Tamayo estava parado na esquina da rua da instinto. Era um modelo novo e blindado que provavelmente poucos detinham em toda Madri. Tentei ver a placa mas não consegui por conta do ângulo de curvatura da câmera. Dois homens fumavam recostados sobre o carro.</p><p> </p><p>Me levantei e ajeitei a arma sobre o coldre, a deixando engatilhada. Eu iria ver a placa do carro sem que eles percebessem, e caso fosse a mesma, os faria uma proposta irrecusável até saber para quem trabalhavam. </p><p> </p><p>Desci as escadas e fiz sinal para que Oslo se preparasse para um possível combate. O sérvio parecia sempre pronto para tudo. Fingi falar com alguém ao telefone e fui caminhando em direção ao carro. Os homens que fumavam e conversavam descontraidamente recostados sobre o carro, agora pareceram perceber o meu olhar mortal sobre ambos e me olharam de igual maneira. Aquela troca de olhares não durou mais que alguns poucos segundos antes que um dos homens fingisse olhar as horas e chamar o outro para que se retirassem dali. Consegui ver perfeitamente o rosto dos dois homens. O motorista, o qual me olhara de forma mais feroz, tinha o rosto quadrado, sobrancelhas grossas e nariz bem marcado. Cabelo bem cortado e lábios finos.</p><p> </p><p>Corri para ver a placa. Era totalmente diferente da do carro que trocamos tiros. Analisei o carro em si também e não parecia amassado ou arranhado, ao mesmo tempo que não parecia novo. Gravei a placa e comprarei com a do carro do tiroteio. Era impossível que tivessem apenas moldado os números e letras com fita preta a fim de formar outra combinação. Toda a combinação era diferente.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava ficando paranóico. </p><p> </p><p>Não tive tempo de me julgar pois avistei o caminhão o qual esperava virando a rua e corri para buscar os comandos que daria para os motoristas e receber a carga da instinto.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Depois que Alícia se foi, me vi sozinha.</p><p> </p><p>Eu e minha consciência.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava inquieta. Fiz tudo o que eu devia fazer com atenção máxima, tentando tirar meu foco de minha própria consciência contra tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor. </p><p> </p><p>Escolhi tanto a roupa que veria Tamayo quanto a que iria para a instinto. Arrumei a casa e até mesmo cozinhei, coisa que não fazia havia tempos. </p><p> </p><p>Mas parecia que tudo me lembrava ele. </p><p> </p><p>Cada ínfima coisa.</p><p> </p><p>Quando ainda faltavam mais de uma hora para me encontrar com Prieto, mandei uma mensagem a Sérgio. Perguntei que música ele sugeria para a apresentação de hoje. Eu já não sabia se isso tinha algo que a ver com a missão.</p><p> </p><p>Como ele nem mesmo visualizou, decidi logo me arrumar para me encontrar com Pietro. Tomei o banho mais rápido que consegui para tentar evitar que a água quente me trouxesse uma enchurrada de pensamentos, como sempre costumava acontecer comigo independente da situação que me atormentava.</p><p> </p><p>Fui ao encontro de Prieto. Novamente não me via no ânimo de estacionar o carro com um drift, para desconfiança dos funcionários e de próprio Prieto talvez, e para sorte dos meus pneus. Cumprimentei todos e subi para conversar com meu chefe.</p><p> </p><p>Abrindo a porta de seu escritório, vi que Ángel não estava lá. Ele não havia me mandado nenhuma mensagem, mas acreditava que ele estaria lá já que estava a par de toda a situação e se empenhava em ajudar-nos.</p><p> </p><p>— Saudades minhas, Prieto? — Puxei a cadeira acolchoada em frente a mesa de Prieto, que por sua vez estava atrás desta olhando alguns papéis com os óculos de leitura. — A que devo a honra dessa visita tão íntima novamente? — Continuei sarcástica.</p><p> </p><p>— Preciso conversar com você em particular! — Ele esbravejou totalmente sério.</p><p> </p><p> Senti um frio percorrer toda a minha espinha. Gelei. Suei frio e engoli em seco.</p><p> </p><p> Típico de quem está fazendo merda, e eu estava fazendo.... Muita merda! Estava me envolvendo sentimentalmente de verdade com o homem o qual deveria matar.</p><p> </p><p>Mas como ele saberia? Meus encontros com Sérgio tinham justificativa!</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...Minha nossa...— Engoli em seco novamente, continuando com o sarcasmo embora eu quisesse gritar por dentro — Algo com a missão? Com a informação nova? — Comecei a perguntar entrando logo no assunto com ânsia de descobrir de uma vez, torcendo para que ele não notasse meu nervosismo.</p><p> </p><p>— Em parte sim...E sua informação foi muito importante, você não imagina o quanto! — Finalmente ele me olhou e sorriu malicioso e eu pude ver que ele não estava com raiva de mim nem nada do tipo. Me perguntei rapidamente o que ele havia descoberto com minha informação e o que faria, o quanto iria afetar Sérgio com aquilo. Mas não tive tempo de perguntar nada pois Prieto continuou.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom, Raquel. Antes de te propôr a missão eu já havia conversado com os âncoras — Os âncoras eram basicamente o conselho da fidelidade, a diretoria — E eles haviam me pedido a renovação do seu pacto como fiél... Você deverá renovar a sua punciuta, dessa vez com um ritual de desfiliação.</p><p> </p><p>Eu fingi tédio e cansaço com aquela informação, mas por dentro eu estava puro nervosismo com aquela notícia.</p><p> </p><p>— Prieto, eu não preciso ser lembrada que  serei apagada caso trair a máfia! </p><p> </p><p>— É mesmo, Raquel? — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou de mim com os braços sobre a mesa — Porque há alguns dias você parecia ter se esquecido do seu juramento e veio aqui toda confiante dizendo que não seria mais fiél! E seus votos? Enfiou no cu, Raquel?</p><p> </p><p>Bufei de ódio e desviei o olhar do seu. O maldice em pensamento. Eu era uma garota quando fizera aquele juramento. Eu não tinha noção do que fazia com a minha vida, se não jamais o teria feito. Teria fugido para bem longe de Prieto e da fidelidade enquanto houvesse tempo.</p><p> </p><p>E como se lesse meus pensamentos, o desgraçado continuou — Faz bastante tempo também, não é mesmo Raquel? O quê? Uns vinte anos? — Ele soltou aquela risada sarcástica — Pense nisso como uma boda, Raquel!</p><p> </p><p>— Uma boda antes de um divórcio! — Retruquei irônica.</p><p> </p><p>Prieto sorriu e assentiu positivamente. Coçou o queixou enquanto me olhava com aquela cara de quem me avançaria e me enforcaria a qualquer momento, passou a língua nos dentes à mostra pelo sorriso e continuou.</p><p>— Não é só isso... Também queremos uma promissória sua, com o sangue de todos nós!</p><p> </p><p>Lhe lancei um olhar sério.</p><p> </p><p>— Prieto...Isso tudo é realmente necessário? O quê foi? Não confiam em mim? Então porque me deram a missão? Não estou fazendo um bom trabalho até agora? Porque eu acho que sim e veja que acabamos de começar, tá bem? </p><p> </p><p>— Não é uma simples missão, Raquel! — Ele esbravou vários tons mais alto do que antes falava — É provavelmente a missão mais arriscada que fazemos em décadas de história da família! Você precisa entender o quê tem em mãos, Raquel! Não é só pela saída de um membro importante! Estamos traindo os acordos centenários de não agressão entre as famílias que comandam a Europa!</p><p> </p><p>Ele falava cada vez mais alto e eu mantinha minha posição de confronto, embora internamente eu estava a ponto de explodir em lágrimas com suas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>— Me diga quando será e estarei lá! Com minha palavra, honra...E sangue! Pela família! — Me levantei e peguei minha bolsa sobre a outra cadeira, respirei fundo. — Como sempre! </p><p> </p><p>Dei as costas para Prieto e saí de sua sala. </p><p> </p><p>Quase me desequilibro com o tremor de minhas pernas ao descer as escadas. Fui até meu carro e saí de lá o mais depressa que consegui. Já me afastando da rodovia que levava a oficina, quando minha mente finalmente percebeu o quão distante eu estava de Prieto, automaticamente desabei em lágrimas. </p><p> </p><p>Me maldice e bati várias vezes sobre o volante ainda com o carro em movimento. Eu chorava o pranto de uma consciência pesada, e cheia de erros, arrependimentos e de uma mente um tanto quanto... Confusa. </p><p> </p><p>Porque diabos a imagem de Sérgio não saía de minha cabeça?</p><p> </p><p>Sua voz ecoava em minha mente e era quase possível ouví-lo.</p><p> </p><p>" me preocupa que tenha sido uma das melhores noites da minha vida! "</p><p> </p><p>" Eu não me sentia vivo assim havia muito tempo "</p><p> </p><p>" Eu jamais iria te ferir! "</p><p> </p><p>Seu cheiro.</p><p> </p><p>Seu toque.</p><p> </p><p>Ele é um assassino assim como você, quiçá pior, Raquel! Eu me dizia isso enquanto sentia meu coração apertar como nunca antes, a dor chegava a ser física! As lágrimas desciam ardendo sobre meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava uma mistura de sentimentos. Uma explosão de emoções reprimidas. </p><p> </p><p>Como eu odeio a porra da minha vida!</p><p> </p><p> Eu nunca tive a chance de errar! </p><p> </p><p>As lágrimas escorriam sem pudor conforme eu me recordava agora de minha punciuta. O dia o qual me arrependo e me culpo amargamente. </p><p> </p><p>Uma Raquel de 21 aninhos com o sangue quente escorrendo por entre o polegar. A chama que se apagava conforme meu sangue derramava sobre ela, marcava o início do meu fim. Vários homens me olhavam, alguns com receio, outros com nojo e desprezo. Prieto me sorria satisfeito. Desgraçado!</p><p> </p><p>A máfia queria relembrar seu poder sobre mim. Queria saber que me teria certo controle sobre mim até meu último suspiro, nem que fossem eles a acabarem comigo! </p><p> </p><p>Uma promissória é um pacto de sangue de alto poder dentro das máfias, que geralmente era feito entre duas pessoas. Também como uma forma de troca de favores de honra severamente prometida. E poderia ser feita como uma promessa de longo prazo, onde ambos os lados assinavam quando já haviam cumprindo com sua parte. Eu faria uma promissória com toda a âncora. </p><p> </p><p>E a Punciuta….</p><p> </p><p>Na fidelidade, depois dos tantos votos que fazemos em nome da família, prometendo nossa própria vida em prol, vemos nosso sangue queimando sobre uma carta enquanto ouvimos que arderemos em caso de traição. Em seguida nossa mão é cortada de forma a criar uma nova cicatriz nessa e nosso sangue escorre até o alto mar, enquanto ouvimos que nossos restos serão largados sobre as marés, aniquilando em total a nossa existência como carne traidora.</p><p> </p><p>Eu teria de prometer diante de toda a âncora que cumpriria com a minha palavra.</p><p> </p><p>Eu prometeria a minha vida diante de toda a máfia…</p><p> </p><p>Eu levaria aquela missão até o final, seja ele qual fosse!</p><p> </p><p>Sangue seria derramado, e eu faria de tudo para que não fosse o meu!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Foco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>{River - bishop Briggs}</p><p> </p><p>Não importava o que eu sentia. O que eu pensava. O que eu queria. </p><p> </p><p>Aquilo tudo não tinha mais volta.</p><p> </p><p>Não importava o que eu sentisse por Sérgio, ou o que eu acreditava que sentia. Com toda certeza qualquer laço que eu tenha criado com esse homem seria desfeito no exato momento em que visse seu sangue derramar à minha frente. </p><p> </p><p>Não me importaria com quem fosse Sérgio assim como fizera com outros tantos homens que matei.</p><p> </p><p>Eu deveria continuar com aquilo. Pelo meu próprio bem.</p><p> </p><p>Saber que haviam coisas grandiosas em jogo me assustou um pouco. Mas nada do que me fora dito era necessariamente uma novidade para mim. Eu sabia muito bem aonde estava me metendo quando aceitei a missão. Dessa vez eu tive a opção, eu tive a escolha. E eu escolhi me arriscar para me livrar de tudo o que eu não queria mais em minha vida. E não era um homem qualquer que me faria desistir de tudo. Até porque eu não havia mais essa opção. Era lutar ou morrer. </p><p> </p><p>Ademais, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que me arrependo totalmente de minha escolha. Porque não é uma verdade. Meu peito ainda se enchia de alegria somente em me imaginar em um lugar paradisíaco qualquer do mundo longe de tudo e de todos que um dia me trouxeram dor. Eu ainda pensava em recomeçar minha vida aos 40, bem longe da Europa. Pensava em uma nova casa, praiana, simples e modesta. Já até imaginava uma história que contaria aos vizinhos e novos amigos que fizesse para ocultar meu passado. Pensava até mesmo em ter um filho. Ter alguém para chamar eternamente de seu. Uma extensão sua no mundo. Eu não posso dizer que desejava um filho pois eu não enxergava uma criança com a vida que eu levo. Mas desde que tomei coragem para mudar totalmente de vida, esse assunto mexia comigo de uma maneira como não fazia antes. Durante o luto, pensei muito sobre adotar uma criança, já que eu não poderia ter filhos. Queria dar a alguém a oportunidade de ser uma pessoa incrível e feliz. Por fim, imaginar toda a minha vida pós-missão ainda enchia meus olhos de lágrimas. Ainda me cativava a persistir com tudo aquilo. Aquela missão havia me trazido a ânsia de viver quando eu já não via mais como seguir em frente.</p><p> </p><p>Cultivar sentimentos por Sérgio foi uma variável não calculada na porra do meu plano perfeito. Do plano que era perfeito em minha cabeça. Mas eu sei que, não fosse pela euforia que eu estava assim que aceitei, eu estudaria melhor todos os riscos e calcularia isso também. Era certo que eu teria de me envolver profundamente na vida de Sérgio e isso implicaria, de maneira ou outra, criar certo vínculo com ele. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sei quem eu sou, no fundo. Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim bem como se espera de uma pessoa que tanto já sujou as mãos de sangue, de uma assassina profissional, de uma mafiosa, chamem do que quiserem. Eu fujo desse padrão e posso dizer que isso é uma das poucas coisas que me orgulham em mim mesma. </p><p> </p><p>A maldade não está no meu sangue. </p><p> </p><p>Eu deveria contar com isso tudo. Deveria calcular que por me envolver sentimentalmente com Sérgio, ainda que de maneira fingida, eu cultivaria algum tipo de sentimento por ele que poderia me levar a uma dificuldade ao completar a missão.</p><p> </p><p>Mas eu não calculei. Eu não esperava por essa possibilidade. Muito menos da forma que me estava ocorrendo. E se eu tivesse contado com isso, talvez agora as coisas estariam mais fáceis de serem compreendidas, talvez eu não estivesse esse barril de pólvora de sentimentos e dúvidas.</p><p> </p><p>Todavia, pensar que o que eu estava sentindo poderia ser denominado como "uma variável não calculada", me trouxe um pouco de paz. Seria o meu trabalho mais difícil, mas não seria impossível, e eu iria executá-lo. A partir de agora, tudo o que eu falasse para Sérgio seria totalmente pensado e calculado. Sempre que eu estivesse com Sérgio, estaria atuando e tentando tirar proveito das situações para conseguir o que eu queria. E tudo o que ele falasse, seria interpretado e absorvido somente por vias administrativas ao que dissesse respeito ao plano. </p><p> </p><p>Ele seria, mais do que nunca e assim como planejado, uma marionete em minhas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Agora, quando pensasse em Sérgio, não veria mais o homem que me acolhera nos braços durante a noite e que me contara feridas de sua história. O pensaria como o homem que eu tinha visto nas câmeras de filmagem. O Sérgio que quase perdeu a vida por uma carga com drogas. O Sérgio que, para quem dizia que não gostava da vida que levava, a levava com maestria.</p><p> </p><p>Imaginar que Sérgio me dissera todas aquelas coisas sobre seu desgosto pela irmandade e pelo que fazia somente para que eu – uma mulher da qual ele estava gostando de se envolver – o tivesse pena e aceitasse seu estilo de vida, me fizeram acreditar que ele não passava de um mentiroso. Um aproveitador machista de merda! Agora, longe dele, eu parecia ver as coisas com mais claridade. Ri de mim mesma ao pensar que me emocionei quando ele me contou sua história na máfia. Era claro que aquilo era uma mentira! Só poderia ser mentira! Ademais, até mesmo a história de sua filha e mulher poderiam ser uma mentira! Tudo! Sabe lá do que esse homem era capaz. Ele fazia parte da irmandade com gosto! Com paixão! Ele não era igual a mim. A máfia estava em seu sangue. A maldade corria em suas veias.</p><p> </p><p>Ele não era igual a mim!</p><p> </p><p>Aliás... eu mal o conhecia.</p><p> </p><p>Tudo sairia bem. Eu faria a punciuta e daria meu nome em promissória a todos da âncora, lhes prometendo meu sangue por suas confianças. Eu levaria aquela missão até o final. Matar Sérgio seria uma das menores coisas que teria que fazer e logo uma das menores preocupações que eu deveria ter, visto que me arriscarei durante todo o plano talvez até mesmo em combate direto.</p><p> </p><p>Cheguei em casa e olhei o celular. Sérgio me pediu desculpas pela demora em responder e disse que pensaria em alguma música para a noite seguinte. Ele realmente levava o trabalho a sério, pensei rapidamente, me sentindo idiota novamente por ter tido um pingo de pena dele naquela manhã. Rolei novamente as mensagens, que não eram assim tantas, e vi que Ángel havia me mandado algumas. Ele disse que esteve com Prieto assim que eu saí de sua sala e que tinha novas informações para tratar com nós dois. Perguntei se ele podia tratar somente comigo pois já não tinha estômago para rever Prieto. Para minha sorte ele disse que poderia e o pedi para que viesse até mim.</p><p> </p><p>Me vesti e tão logo terminei de me aprontar o interfone tocou anunciando a chegada de Ángel e eu permiti sua subida. Abracei meu amigo com felicidade. Ele comentou sobre o apartamento falso e a sua decoração e rimos juntos. Também me apresentou alguns equipamentos de espionagem, me explicou seus funcionamentos e como eu poderia utilizá-los e eu prefiri reservá-los para averiguar depois com mais calma. </p><p> </p><p>Ángel era um dos poucos amigos que eu tinha nessa vida. Não importava o quanto ele desse em cima de mim quando ficávamos bêbados, ou o quão claro ele deixava que largaria sua esposa para ficar comigo, não é como se isso fizesse dele alguém que eu deveria me afastar, ou que ele estivesse cerca de mim por interesse. Além de eu não poder escolher quem permanece na minha vida ou não, Ángel realmente era meu amigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Como você está, Raquel?</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, Ángel. E você? E Marie Carmén? </p><p> </p><p>— Estamos muito bem, obrigada. E a missão, como está indo? Ainda não tive tempo de conversar com você direito a sós depois que você a aceitou. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia que ele me perguntaria sobre. Também sabia que eu não poderia ser sincera com Ángel. Ele não era mais confiável. Ele não poderia saber agora sobre o que se passava dentro de mim e sobre exatamente tudo o que estava acontecendo. Nem mesmo para Alícia eu estava jogando limpo quanto a tudo, quem dirá para Ángel. </p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo indo conforme o planejado, talvez até melhor. Minhas informações estão ajudando, sim? — O disse com o olhar desviado do seu, olhando para o copo com suco em minhas mãos, temendo que a mentira fosse detectada em meu olhar.</p><p> </p><p>Ángel suspirou e, pode ter sido coisa da minha cabeça, mas pareceu não satisfeito com minha resposta.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...Eu acho esse plano uma puta loucura! Eu já me culpei diversas vezes por ter te deixado entrar nessa! — Ele me olhava como se eu estivesse com meus dias contados.</p><p> </p><p>— Ángel, eu sabia onde estava me metendo. Eu sei onde estou pisando! Vai dar tudo certo, está tudo bem! — Menti olhando esperançosa e confiante para meu amigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, a cada nova informação que você nos passa, a cada descoberta sobre os negócios da irmandade, a cada passo que tudo avança, eu me sinto mais angustiado por você estar tão diretamente envolvida nisso. — Ángel me olhava com preocupação. Se ajeitou no sofá se virando quase que totalmente para mim e me olhou ainda mais sério — Você não tem noção da proporção que as coisas estão tomando, Raquel. Não tínhamos noção do quão enormes, organizados e poderosos são os irmãos!</p><p> </p><p>Um frio percorreu a minha espinha. Suei frio e engoli em seco com as palavras tão firmes e temerosas de Ángel. Senti meu coração bater tão forte e rápido que poderia quase ouvi-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Analisamos o carregamento de droga roubado… A irmandade tem negócios com os maiores narcotraficantes da América Latina. A droga é provavelmente o maior pote de ouro desses filhos da puta seja lá qual a forma deles de colocarem toda essa merda pra dentro da Europa. É possível que eles sejam responsáveis por mais de 70% da droga que chega aqui!</p><p> </p><p>Eu o ouvia com atenção. Ángel falava com grandeza e surpresa sobre tudo aquilo. Parecia aflito e que havia dias que não dormia. Meu pobre amigo estava totalmente preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>— Eles dominam diferentes áreas aqui em Madri e em toda a Espanha, tem relações de proteção, abastecimento, lavagem de dinheiro e sociedades com muitos estabelecimentos e provavelmente são donos de vários outros. Descobrimos alguns com a rota que o caminhão que você nos deu informação fez. Acredito que alguns são lavagens de dinheiro absurdos, outros são clubes fechados para pertencentes ou filiados, tal como o local onde você vai. Entre um deles, um cassino subterrâneo imenso! E essa merda toda é só o que nós sabemos até agora, Raquel! </p><p> </p><p>Ele falava das grandiosidades da irmandade e eu não conseguia esconder minha feição de espanto. Ao que tudo indicava, e principalmente pela forma que Ángel contava, a irmandade era bem mais poderosa do que qualquer um de nós imaginava. Havíamos previamente suspeitado de sua grandeza, e sabíamos que eram maiores e mais poderosos de que a fidelidade, mas, ter na ponta do lápis sua realidade, nos dava uma maior noção.</p><p> </p><p>— Esses caras provavelmente tem muitos juízes e políticos em mãos! E óbvio que têm muito mais coisa que ainda não sabemos! Esse tal Sérgio controla somente os principais negócios dos irmãos! E quanto mais a gente sabe, mais os olhos do Prieto brilham! Ele tá ficando doido, Raquel! — Ángel suspirou de tensão — Eu temo por você Raquel! Saber que você está na linha de frente disso tudo...Que merda! — Ele bufou de raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Ángel, eu entendi sua preocupação! Por favor, fique com a consciência tranquila de que fez seu papel como meu amigo, mas foi uma decisão que eu tomei! Assumi os riscos! — Disse fingindo uma calma que eu realmente não tinha naquela hora enquanto acariciava o ombro de Ángel tentando passá-lo segurança. Ele assentiu e respirou fundo me olhando como quem falasse todos os dias em frente ao espelho que tudo iria dar certo tentando se autosabotar.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está conseguindo nos ajudar mais rápido do que eu imaginava. — Ele disse e eu suei frio imaginando o que aquela frase carregava em seus diversos significados — Cuidado com esse cara, por favor…E conte comigo para tudo, Raquel, tudo! </p><p> </p><p>— Não se preocupe, Ángel. Até o momento ele age como qualquer outro homem agiria.</p><p> </p><p>Fizemos um momento de silêncio um tanto quanto... constrangedor. Pensar que eu estava me envolvendo com Sérgio com um propósito, me envergonhava um pouco. Na verdade, falar aquilo com Ángel, dada nossa circunstâncias, me envergonhava. E como se para piorar o já incômodo momento, Ángel solta:</p><p>— Bem, não posso negar que ele é bastante sortudo…</p><p> </p><p>De praxe, fiquei sem palavras. Vergonha alheia definia o que eu senti naquele momento. </p><p> </p><p>E como para me salvar daquela situação, meu celular vibrou mostrando uma notificação de uma mensagem de Sérgio. Olhei instantaneamente para o celular que estava à mesa bem a nossa frente e enquanto corria para buscá-lo consegui ver como Ángel olhava estranho para o nome de Sérgio reluzindo na tela do celular em uma notificação do whatsapp. </p><p> </p><p>"Devia mesmo ter ficado com você hoje"</p><p> </p><p>"Mais um problema agora por aqui"</p><p> </p><p>"Verônica, a DJ, disse que não poderá tocar hoje e preciso caçar um DJ em cima da hora!" </p><p> </p><p>Ángel nem mesmo tentou disfarçar que lia minhas mensagens, de forma que quando o olhei, ele olhava ainda para o celular em minhas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>— Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? — O disse em um tom brincalhão, forçando uma gargalhada.</p><p> </p><p>Ele deu uma risada e voltou a se recostar no sofá, aparentando vergonha. Saí do whatsapp sem responder Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>E do nada, uma ideia que a princípio – tal como as outras – me pareceu incrível.</p><p> </p><p>— Ángel! — Exclamei o chamando.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu já ouvi essa entonação de voz antes, e geralmente ela vem seguida de muito suor pra mim com as coisas que você inventa….Fala, Raquel. — Brincou Ángel lembrando de missões que já fizemos antes.</p><p> </p><p>— Preciso falar com Aníbal! Ele pode ser o DJ da instinto hoje e me ajudar com alguma coisa...Com alguma dessas bugigangas que você me trouxe talvez! O que acha?</p><p> </p><p>— Olha Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>— Sem mais, Ángel! É perfeito! — Disse enquanto corria para responder Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>"Acho que eu conheço um amigo que…." Apaguei a mensagem assim que percebi o que eu estava escrevendo… Eu não poderia dizer aquilo, iria estar me contradizendo, escorregando em minha própria mentira. Que merda! Eu odiava ter que estar sempre atenta a tudo quando com Sérgio! Sempre atenta a tudo assim como eu havia prometido para mim mesma que seria a partir de agora, quando na realidade e estranhamente, ele me fazia sentir eu mesma e em casa todo o tempo.</p><p> </p><p>"Acho que Alícia conhece alguns DJs...Vou falar com ela."</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>— Tá bom…E qual o plano, gente? — Disse Aníbal assim que entrou no carro.</p><p> </p><p>Eu e Alícia estávamos nos bancos da frente e ele nos de trás, parecíamos uma família não tradicional com nosso filho adolescente à passeio.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai ser DJ da boate aonde estamos indo e… — Eu dizia quando fui interrompida pelo garoto.</p><p> </p><p>— QUÊ?!</p><p> </p><p>— Calma Aníbal, porra! Tenho certeza que não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças e que você tira isso de letra! Bota as músicas mais ouvidas com uns remix ruins que ninguém nem vai ligar pra qualidade do som! — Disse Alícia já um pouco estressada desnecessariamente com o garoto.</p><p> </p><p>— Não se preocupe, Aníbal, não há com o que se preocupar! Apenas entre no personagem. — Lhe disse calma e docemente, passando confiança só garoto, que assentiu já mais confiante. — Trouxe as coisas que te pedi? — O perguntei e o garoto assentiu um pouco menos nervoso — Ótimo! Eu vou tentar te dar acesso ao computador de Sérgio! Mas como não temos um plano concreto, o que conseguirmos, estamos no lucro! Vamos tentar de tudo, precisamos de olhos e ouvidos em qualquer lugar que seja, entendeu?</p><p> </p><p>O garoto assentiu depressa e parecendo ansioso. Tive um pouco de receio quando me dei conta que estava colocando mais dois fiéis para dentro de um território dos irmãos, mas aquela altura eu já não raciocinava tanto para não surtar com tudo o que acontecia.</p><p> </p><p>Eu queria que aquela missão acabasse o quanto antes. No fundo, eu sabia que quanto mais o tempo passasse, mais apego a Sérgio eu poderia ter. E com isso, mais difícil e mais doloroso seria o êxito da missão.</p><p> </p><p>— Alícia te passará melhor as informações sobre a missão.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu?! — minha amiga esbravou com raiva. </p><p> </p><p>— Sim, preciso ir até o camarim, eu entro daqui a pouco!</p><p> </p><p>Estacionei no mesmo local de sempre e vi um carro diferente alí. Uma BMW 330i preta que fez eu, Alícia e Aníbal deixar o queixo caído por alguns instantes. Percebi que a moto de Sérgio não estava por alí também e logo supus que aquela luxuosidade seria dele. O filho da puta gostava de uma máquina igual a mim.</p><p> </p><p>Descemos e seguimos juntos até a entrada, cumprimentamos o porteiro, que já não olhava pra nenhuma de nós duas com receio e agora nos tratava até com certa doçura demais para contrastar com seu esteriótipo. Assim que adentramos, vi como Alícia saiu de perto de nós com destino certo. Caminhou até o bar com um sorriso nos lábios que poucas vezes vi estampado no rosto de minha amiga. Aquilo me causou um certo receio e embrulho no estômago, seguido de uma ligeira felicidade por vê-la bem, ainda que em um contexto não adequado. Assim que Andrés bateu os olhos em Alícia, a correspondeu de igual maneira e a recebeu do outro lado da bancada do bar com um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Desviei o olhar daquela situação para evitar que minha consciência me lembrasse do quão errado era tudo aquilo. Sem falar na hipocrisia, pois assim que avisasse Sérgio reagiria da mesma forma. Rodeei os olhos pelo local em busca de Sérgio e não o vi.</p><p> </p><p>— Aníbal, escuta! Você só estava livre hoje porque seu computador está com defeito! Você é amigo da Alícia e não meu, entendeu? Vamos tentar conseguir o computador de Sérgio, você já está aqui comigo, não tem como ele dizer não na nossa frente! </p><p> </p><p>O garoto assentiu nervoso com toda a situação. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhava para tudo com certo estranhamento e nervosismo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você ficará alí. — Lhe apontei o local onde costumava ficar Verônica, uma cabine de vidro iluminada de leds com uma bancada toda eletrônica coberta com equipamentos. — Veja o local e tente instalar os equipamentos aonde você acredite que nos ajudará, mas com muita cautela, caso contrário a minha vida estará em risco! — Lhe repeti, mesmo sabendo que Aníbal já estava um tanto quanto acostumado com a instalação de equipamentos para espionagem no geral. O garoto assentiu a tudo que eu disse e dessa vez com convicção, me passando mais segurança. </p><p> </p><p>Fomos até o bar e pedimos uma bebida. Enquanto Alícia apresentava Aníbal para Andrés com uma mentira lavada e engraçada sobre como conheceu Aníbal em um after onde o cuidou de um PT feio, vasculhei novamente o local que se enchia cada vez mais de gente. Olhei o relógio e estava quase no horário que eu costumava ir ao camarim. Suspirei em preocupação e tristeza por não encontrá-lo antes de ter de ir. E foi quando senti suas mãos grandes rodearem a minha cintura e estremeci dos pés a cabeça com aquela sensação. Sem perceber, levantei o rosto de encontro ao seu com um sorriso bobo apaixonado. Sérgio me olhava de igual forma. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, me beijou calmo e ao mesmo tempo rápido, o melhor cumprimento que eu poderia receber. Ele sorriu tímido para Alícia, Andrés e Aníbal, cumprimentando Aníbal com um aperto de mão e Alícia com um beijo no rosto. Eu sabia que ele não gostava de muita demonstrava de afeto em público, mas parecia esquecer desse fator quando ao meu lado.</p><p> </p><p>— Esse é o DJ amigo da Alícia que falei! — Sussurrei em seu ouvido o puxando para mais perto de mim. Quase perdi as palavras sentindo seu perfume tão forte. — Ele não tá trabalhando hoje porque seu notebook está no conserto, mas ele consegue se arranjar com outro qualquer, você pode emprestar o seu? — Continuei falando somente para que ele pudesse ouvir, e assim que terminei o afastei para olhar em seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes no intento de me dar uma resposta, claramente sem poder me responder.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu acho que Verônica deixou o dela aqui, posso ligar para ela e acho que ele pode usar sem problemas!</p><p> </p><p>Ele disse e sorriu, eu também sorri e assenti e ele se virou para pedir um suco a Andrés em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Merda!</p><p> </p><p>O plano principal já foi para a merda!</p><p> </p><p>— Tá dando minha hora. — Disse para que o grupo pudesse ouvir, soltando uma piscadela para Alícia, que me sussurrou um "arrasa".</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio me olhou novamente com aquele sorriso bobo e levou a mão até meu rosto com delicadeza. Depois aproximou a boca de meu ouvido e senti meu corpo se arrepiar.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu, como sempre, vou estar bem alí... Babando por você. — Ele disse com a voz rouca ao meu ouvido. Uma tênue sensação quente subiu por meu ventre.</p><p> </p><p>— A música de hoje vai pra você… — O disse sensual. Como se alguma das músicas que eu escolhia para me apresentar eu não cantasse, dançasse ou dedicasse total e exclusivamente para ele.</p><p> </p><p>Quando nos distanciamos novamente, ele me direcionou um olhar safado e carregado de maldade. O sorri de igual maneira e dei as costas para me dirigir ao camarim. Caminhei até a entrada do camarim e percebi como Suárez me mirava de cima a baixo me engolindo com os olhos. Fingi que não o vi e dei uma olhada para o bar novamente antes de entrar. Sérgio conversava com Aníbal e apontava para seu escritório. Me perguntei brevemente o porquê do notebook de Verônica estar em seu escritório. Em seguida debochei dessa minha... preocupação.</p><p> </p><p>Abri a porta do camarim e percebi como as garotas já não me olhavam com tanto desprezo e nojo – digo, pelo menos a maioria. Percebi que duas delas se entreolharam quando me viram, não com o nojo de antes, mas sim como se eu remetesse algum assunto citado anteriormente entre elas. E outras duas falaram algo entre si, porém não como um cochicho ou fofoca. Mônica, como sempre, me recebeu com um sorriso angelical e sincero, me chamando para sentar-me ao seu lado. Cumprimentei todas as meninas e dessa vez tive os cumprimentos todos retribuídos. Parecia que elas estavam se acostumando comigo alí…</p><p> </p><p>— Estávamos falando sobre você ainda agora! — Disse Mônica.</p><p> </p><p>Uma sensação esquisita tomou conta de mim. O que elas poderiam estar falando sobre mim?</p><p> </p><p>— Não me diga...— Disse risonha enquanto abria minha bolsa em busca de um batom e um pó para retocar minha maquiagem. </p><p> </p><p>Olhei em minha bolsa o pequeno espelho com fundo falso onde havia escondido mini-microfones e GPSs e pareci despertar-me do transe da minha vida imaginária que eu me metia sempre que Sérgio estava perto de mim.</p><p>Que merda, eu estava fazendo de novo! Eu precisava atuar, somente atuar!</p><p> </p><p>— Calma...Deixa eu explicar! A gente estava pensando em montarmos uma coreografia! Todas nós! — Ela disse com uma felicidade quase infantil e um sorriso animado que deixava claro de quem fora a ideia.</p><p> </p><p>A olhei em um misto de assustada e risonha.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...E então?</p><p> </p><p>— E então que não é fácil assim. Precisamos pedir a Sérgio para usarmos o local em algum horário de não funcionamento para que possamos ensaiar. Organizar os dias, horário que estamos todas livres. As meninas gostaram muito da ideia! Você tinha me dito que trabalhava em uma academia de dança ou algo do tipo, não é mesmo? — Ela falava tudo rápido enquanto passava creme e modelava os cachinhos loiros em frente ao espelho.</p><p> </p><p>Pigarreei nervosa — Sim, sim. Eu era professora de dança. — Disse, continuando com a mesma mentira que contara a Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>— Ah, que perfeito! Agora só precisamos convencer Sérgio! Quer dizer...Você vai convencê-lo! </p><p> </p><p>— Como é? — Perguntei desconfiada já sabendo aonde aquela conversa estava indo.</p><p> </p><p>— Aí Raquel… Não se faça de boba! Eu nunca vi o Sérgio caidinho por uma mulher como ele está por você! Você conseguiu até mesmo fazer o professor dançar ontem! — Ela disse enquanto passava blush nas maçãs do rosto. Uma outra garota que passava por alí deixou uma risada soltar bem atrás de nós quando a ouviu dizendo isso. — Você pedindo é diferente, né?</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto digeria tudo o que Mônica dizia, meus olhos me encaravam em frente ao espelho e eu me perguntava o que aquilo tinha que ver com a missão. A resposta era: absolutamente nada. Mas eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar aquele pedido. Então me perguntei como aquilo poderia me ajudar de alguma forma. Eu não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, mas trataria de resolvê-la logo. Bem, eu já havia dado aulas de dança para crianças, não parecia ser algo tão difícil com aquelas mulheres também. Mônica voltou a falar e só então percebi que não a havia respondido.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem...Espero que possamos fazer isso logo… Não sei se continuarei aqui com vocês…— Ela disse agora mais séria, se olhando no espelho novamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Como não? Você vai sair? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Por um momento eu realmente me senti um pouco receosa por poder perder a única pessoa que eu tinha uma relação realmente amigável ali dentro. Mas eu ficaria feliz pela moça. Eu não sabia como funcionava o esquema de prostituição no local. Se as meninas estavam ali porque realmente gostavam do trabalho, ou se, assim como eu um dia, faziam por necessidade extrema. Ou até mesmo se eram obrigadas ou traficadas… Quando se trata dos absurdos da máfia, tudo era possível.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei bem dizer, ainda é um pouco incerto… Outra hora conversamos melhor sobre. — Ela disse e eu assenti. Não sei dizer se sua expressão era de certeza absoluta ou felicidade, na verdade aquele assunto parecia lhe lembrar algo o qual ela tentava se esquecer.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>— Verônica, você sabe porquê ele não pode usar o meu! Você sempre disse que esse seu notebook é somente para trabalho, o que custa deixar o garoto usar? Até porque certeza que o seu está mais preparado pra esses programas e parafernalhas de DJ! Se tiver alguma coisa aberta que você não queira que vejam, ou quiser que eu saia de alguma conta ou apague algo me diga que faço!</p><p> </p><p>" Tudo bem, tudo bem Sérgio, a senha é V13R17L25…. Não precisa apagar nada, ele é realmente apenas para meu trabalho."</p><p> </p><p>Anotei a senha e suspirei de alívio por ter resolvido aquele problema</p><p> </p><p>— Obrigada Vê, de verdade! Fico te devendo essa! E você? Está melhor?</p><p> </p><p>"Desde quando se importa comigo, Sérgio?"</p><p> </p><p>Suspirei em tédio, sabendo aonde aquela conversa chegaria.</p><p> </p><p>— Do que você está falando?</p><p> </p><p>" Você está com ela, Sérgio? "</p><p> </p><p>— Verônica, eu preciso realmente ir agora! Me desculpe, outra hora conversamos, adeus!</p><p> </p><p>Desliguei o telefone sem dar tempo para aquela conversa a qual eu não tinha as respostas certas para dar a Verôbica. Eu a entendo. De verdade. Não a compreendia, mas sempre respeitava seus sentimentos. Eu não a entendia porque eu não a amava. Nem a ela nem a ninguém mais.</p><p> </p><p> Mas agora, acho que a entendo. Verônica estava apaixonada por mim e eu havia quebrado seu coração. Eu nunca pensei em arriscar tudo para ficar ao seu lado. Eu nunca estive apaixonado por ela, eu nunca a amei. </p><p> </p><p>Agora a entendo. Eu estava apaixonado por Raquel, e aquela altura não sei o que faria se não fosse correspondido. Ao menos eu acreditava que estava sendo correspondido. Eu não conseguia me afastar de Raquel. Por mais que eu soubesse o risco que era ter Raquel em minha vida, o quão perigoso era ter alguém do meu lado que pudessem usar para me ferir, eu não conseguia resistir. Eu parecia enfeitiçado. Ela me fazia sentir vivo de novo, vivo igual não me sentia havia muito. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sei que eu deveria me afastar pelo seu próprio bem, eu sei! Eu sei que justamente por querê-la bem, deveria afasta-lá de mim. </p><p> </p><p>Porque diabos eu não conseguia?</p><p> </p><p>Desci do meu escritório com o notebook em mãos e já preocupado com o horário. Raquel sempre se apresentava em um mesmo horário e aquela altura as meninas e ela já estavam se arrumando. Não queria que nada fosse diferente hoje. Principalmente depois dela ter me dito que a música de hoje seria especialmente para mim. A loira falou como se não seduzisse naquela palco com os olhos fixos em mim em todas as outras vezes.</p><p> </p><p>Dei a senha ao DJ e o acompanhei até o estúdio, me certificando de que ele não precisaria de ajuda com a instalação dos equipamentos. O ajudei com algumas instruções básicas do que eu sabia. E em poucos minutos ele já havia assumido o controle da música da instinto, para a minha sorte e a de todos do local que já não aguentávamos mais as músicas que Andrés estava colocando. O garoto não parecia profissional, mas eu também não podia escolher muito aquela altura, e também não podia negar que ele estava dando conta do recado.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel, Silene e Ágatha apareceram naquela noite, para minha surpresa e alegria. Eles e Andrés eram definitivamente o mais perto de uma vida social que eu conseguia ter e eu era grato por tê-los comigo. Silene ainda tinha um curativo no ombro meio tampado pela roupa e Ágatha me olhava de cima a baixo dando em cima de mim na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, como sempre. Conversamos e rimos por um tempo ao redor do bar. Eu, de novo, não bebi nada. A abstinência do álcool estava quase insuportável, e eu me segurava momento após momento para não pegar ao menos um drinks. Mas a verdade era que eu não queria decepcionar Raquel ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não sei o que ela poderia pensar caso me visse com um copo em mãos. Não queria lembrá-la da noite em que pedi para que ela saísse de minha vida, porque agora tudo o que eu queria era que ela fizesse parte dela.</p><p> </p><p>— Então é agora que você vai ali pra frente e eu vou pra ali? — Me disse Daniel olhando o relógio e apontando com a cabeça para frente dos pole dances onde ficavam Raquel e Mônica.</p><p> </p><p>Sorri sem graça com aquele comentário e com a gargalhada aberta e alta cada vez mais engraçada típica de Daniel. Ele pegou em meu ombro e fomos caminhando até as escadas que desciam para o palco quadrangular, até nos separarmos para ficarmos bem aonde ele dissera. </p><p> </p><p>Então, de novo, as luzes se apagaram de uma só vez, e não lentamente como costumava fazer Verônica. Mas eu sabia a que aquilo se devia.</p><p> </p><p>Até quando aquilo tudo me faria estremecer como se fosse a primeira vez?</p><p> </p><p>E as luzes foram acesas mais lentamente dessa vez. Eu estava tão perto do palco e o barulho que as pessoas faziam pelo apagão não eram como os das primeiras apresentações pois os cliente frequentes já sabiam a que aquilo se devia, de forma que consegui ouvir saltos batendo ao chão. Esse barulho tão estranhamente sexy fez meu coração acelerar como uma bomba, principalmente quando ouvi os de seus passos. Eu sabia que eram seus passos, sabia o seu caminhar quando queria seduzir. Até podia imaginá-la rebolando mesmo que no breu ninguém pudesse vê-la, apenas para entrar no personagem, conforme mandava o figurino. Também percebi que ela entrava de maneira diferente das outras meninas, e isso respondeu muitas das minhas perguntas. Quando as luzes ligavam e ela já aparecia no palco, não foi porque passou por toda a passarela, e sim porque cortou caminho pela parte central do quadrado. Eu não via a hora de comentar com ela essa minha descoberta sobre o seu truque para chegar tão rápido e sem cair pela passarela e aparecer magicamente no pole dance central. Era vergonhoso o quanto eu só desejava viver todo e qualquer pequeno momento com ela.</p><p> </p><p>Tive certeza de minha descoberta quando ouvi seu corpo batendo sobre o chão, ela pegou impulso do chão até o palco. E meu coração parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento! </p><p> </p><p>E ela apareceu. A luz do final do palco era bem mais forte que a que estava sobre a frente do quadrado, fazendo com que sua sombra se fizesse desenhada revelando suas curvas sobre a escuridão. Ela parecia um anjo.</p><p> </p><p>A luz aumentava e devagar era possível vê-la. O vestido de cetim colado ao corpo. Estava quase deitada ao chão e com as pernas cruzadas. Bem como pensei que ela estaria, só que bem mais bela.</p><p> </p><p>{Dangerous woman - Ariana Grande}</p><p> </p><p>Don't need permission</p><p>Made my decision to test my limits</p><p>'Cause it's my business, God as my witness</p><p>Start what I finished</p><p>Don't need no hold up</p><p>Taking control of this kind of moment</p><p>I'm locked and loaded, completely focused</p><p>My mind is open</p><p> </p><p>Como era possível sua voz combinar com todos os ritmos? Como ela conseguia fazer qualquer letra e qualquer canção ser única e exclusivamente dela? </p><p> </p><p>All that you got, skin to skin</p><p>Oh, my God, don't you stop, boy</p><p> </p><p>Comecei a prestar atenção na letra ao mesmo tempo que me dispersava com Raquel dançando a minha frente. A loira rodou até ficar deitada ao chão e abriu devagar as pernas de forma que não fosse possível ver o interior de seu vestido pois estava de costas ao palco. E quando de pernas abertas em frente a barra, a puxou e se levantou em um impulso.</p><p> </p><p>Something about you</p><p>Makes me feel like a dangerous woman</p><p>Something about, something 'bout</p><p>Something about you</p><p> </p><p>Raquel mexia a cintura de lado com a barra daquele jeito que somente ela sabia e que eu já tivera o privilégio de estar dentro dela enquanto ela o fazia. Então aproveitou um momento em que somente o coro gravado da música cantava e deu dois giros invertidos na barra. </p><p> </p><p>Porra como ela fazia aquilo com tanta maestria e sincronismo?</p><p> </p><p>Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't</p><p>Something about, something 'bout</p><p>Something about</p><p> </p><p>Era inexplicável como ela colocava sua alma na voz. Eu sentia que poderia ouví-la cantar o dia todo. E talvez, a minha vida inteira. Naquela hora decidi que também queria uma apresentação particular de Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>A música lembrava a gente. Ou melhor dizendo: Lembrava a nossa foda!</p><p> </p><p>Eu nunca me senti tão à vontade na cama com uma mulher como me senti com Raquel. Ela me fazia sentir vivo de todas as formas. Eu nunca desejei tanto uma mulher. Eu queria foder Raquel de forma que ela realizasse cada fantasia minha e me sentiria honrado em satisfazer todas as suas. Ela era quente e carinhosa na medida certa para me deixar na palma de suas mãos. A nossa química era inédita e indescrítivel, eu nunca vira nada parecido.  </p><p> </p><p>A loira cantou e dançou e como sempre foi a atração total do lugar. A cada olhar que os homens a lançavam eu me enchia de ciúmes ao mesmo tempo que me sentia o cara mais sortudo do universo. Porque ela era minha, minha mulher! Ela desejava a mim, e não a algum deles!</p><p> </p><p> Assim que a apresentação acabou e as meninas desceram do palco e ela se dirigiu rebolando para o final deste, tratei de ir para a porta do camarim para esperá-la. Eu não queria apenas que ela soubesse que eu já a esperava, também queria mostrar pra todos os outros caras ali que ela estava comigo. </p><p> </p><p>Que ela era minha mulher.</p><p> </p><p>Machismo? Talvez. </p><p> </p><p>Orgulho? Muito</p><p> </p><p>Mas antes de encontrá-la, fui correndo ao bar e peguei uma garrafa de água e me dirigi depressa até a saída do camarim. Ela saiu fechando a bolsa e quando subiu o olhar e se encontrou com o meu, sorriu abertamente e sincera. Lhe dei a garrafa com água e ela abriu para bebê-la.</p><p> </p><p>— Incrível, como sempre! — Sussurrei em seu ouvido.</p><p> </p><p>Ela me olhou e sorriu tímida com o elogio. </p><p> </p><p>Fui com ela de mãos dadas até o bar e, por todo o caminho, fiz questão de olhar com firme e com superioridade para todos os caras que a secavam. Principalmente para Suárez, que me encarava com certa inveja e fúria. </p><p> </p><p>No bar, apresentei Raquel aos meus amigos e todos se cumprimentaram com carisma. Raquel foi pedir um drink e conversar um pouco com Alícia e quando vi já estávamos quase em um grande círculo de conversa em frente ao bar. Era a primeira vez que eu analisava melhor essa qualidade do meu trabalho: Eu poderia me divertir nele. É claro que eu gostava antes quando meus amigos apareciam, mas era cada vez mais raro ultimamente aproveitar a noite como agora fazia com eles. Eu não sei porque essa sensação, deve ser porque tudo com ela parece melhor.</p><p> </p><p>— E o DJ, Sérgio? É novo aqui? Verônica saiu? Não me diga que tem a ver com vocês dois… — Silene me perguntou enquanto secava o DJ dentro da cabine.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, não tem nada a ver…— Disse sério —  Ela não estava bem hoje e não consegui ninguém para tocar, ele é um amigo de Raquel e Alícia e está aqui só por hoje.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, entendi. — Ela disse enquanto ainda olhava o rapaz, não tirando os olhos de cima dele um minuto. Em seguida a vi pedir um drink no bar e logo supus que ela levaria até ele. </p><p> </p><p>Me aproximei de Andrés que também estava largado já que nossas mulheres conversavam uma com a outra. O pedi um suco e vi seu sorriso orgulhoso e recebi mais uma das suas expressões únicas. Eu também tinha orgulho de mim. Já eram mais de uma semana sem uma gota de álcool e era um recorde imensurável. Ademais, eu também estava lidando de uma certa forma bem com a abstinência. Mesmo que o tempo todo eu estivesse rodeado de álcool. As vezes eu tentava desviar o olhar dos drinks nas mãos dos meus amigos mas era quase impossível. Todavia, estava resistindo duramente até então. Eram tantas mudanças na minha vida ao mesmo tempo que eu quase não tive tempo de absorver tudo nos último dias.</p><p> </p><p>Conversei um pouco com Andrés, o ouvi falando sobre uma festa que faria em sua casa, mais uma para variar, e sobre como gostaria que Raquel e Alícia fossem. Vi Silene, Ágatha e Mônica puxando Alícia e Raquel para a pista de dança. Em seguida vi Silene na cabine de DJ com fones e brincando com a aparelhagem de som. Perdi noção do tempo que fiquei jogando conversa fora com Daniel, Andrés e Helsink que também havia se juntado a nós. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia bem como estava me sentindo, ainda mais por dias seguidos como agora.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para a pista de dança onde as meninas estavam e a vi dançando. Como eu amava vê-la dançar. Ela pareceu perceber meu olhar sobre ela e me olhou de volta. Corei de vergonha e a vi sorrir maliciosa, não consegui controlar e sorri envergonhado de volta. Então a vi pegar o celular enquanto ainda me olhava e digitar alguma coisa. Em seguida meu celular vibrou em meu bolso. Corri para vê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>" No escritório em 5 minutos "</p><p> </p><p>A olhei novamente e ela mordeu os lábios. Sentir meu corpo começar a se aquecer em antecipação; Porra, que loira fogosa! Ela deixou de me olhar e voltou a dançar com as amigas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu somente a obedeci. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer para meus amigos e subi para meu escritório, deixando a porta do corredor e a de minha sala abertas. </p><p> </p><p>Olhei pelo vidro e vi que ela ainda dançava porém olhava disfarçadamente me procurando pelo bar. Corri para olhar a gaveta onde guardava alguns preservativos. Merda! Não tinha mais nenhum alí, o último eu provavelmente tinha utilizado com Raquel. Já havíamos deixado de nos cuidar uma vez e…</p><p> </p><p>Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por duas batidas na porta. Olhei na direção e a vi com uma mão na maçaneta e a outra na parede, com as pernas cruzadas e me encarando com malícia e falsa inocência.</p><p> </p><p>Como Raquel era quente! </p><p> </p><p>Safada!</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e fui andando lentamente em sua direção. Ele me olhava um tanto quando receoso, nervoso e ao mesmo tempo, sedento. Só ele conseguia agir daquela maneira e ser tão fodidamente charmoso e atraente.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não havia bebido tanto. Mas eu estava tomada de coragem e com uma sinceridade quase perigosa tendo em vista o meu contexto. Eu sabia exatamente o que fazia, eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria. Eu não sei o que me deixou tão cheia de tesão do nada. Sei que meu corpo implorava pelo dele desde que ele se foi da minha cama, e que agora eu estava disposta a deixar minha carne falar por mim.</p><p> </p><p>E a minha carne ardia em desejo!</p><p> </p><p>Foda-se, eu não pensava em mais nada aquela altura.</p><p> </p><p>Levei uma mão até seus braços e a outra até sua mandíbula e o segurei com força alí. Passei minha língua por seu colo, pescoço e levei até perto de sua orelha, onde chupei e mordi enquanto subia a mão por seus cabelos. Ele suspirou e percebi sua respiração cada vez mais descompassada. Ele elevou as mãos até minha cintura e me beijou com vontade. Faminto e voraz.</p><p> </p><p>Afrouxei sua gravata e a retirei por cima de sua cabeça, de forma a mantê-la em formato de arco frouxo, sem desatar o nó. A segurei em minhas mãos e apenas esperei que ele fizesse o que eu já esperava. </p><p> </p><p>Nos beijamos até ser quase insuportável a vontade de sentir um ao outro. Sérgio me virou de costas para ele, roçando meu traseiro em seu membro já extremamente duro. Arfei com aquela sensação que me deixou terrivelmente molhada e quase desisti do que eu tinha em mente para me entregar de vez aos seus caprichos. Mas eu não desistiria de mostrar pra esse cara que eu também sei estar no controle!</p><p> </p><p>Ele me levou até o vidro de sua sala e me jogou alí com força. Então começou a distribuir beijos e chupões por meu pescoço e costas enquanto segurava meus cabelos com força e apertava minha bunda e coxa com brutalidade. Ele continuou roçando seu membro em mim e eu precisei reunir todas as forças que eu tinha para não ceder à necessidade absurda que tinha de sentí-lo dentro de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Me virei brutalmente e ele se afastou em susto. Voltei a beijá-lo e dessa vez levei minha mão até seu membro por cima da calça, o apertando e movimentado ali. E Sérgio se entregou completamente as carícias que lhe fazia. Senti seu corpo amolecendo conforme eu o apertava com força por cima da calça e ele passeou com as mãos por todo o meu corpo, se encantando com minhas curvas enquanto respirava forte em meu pescoço. E foi nessa hora que aproveitei para levar suas mãos até suas costas e laçá-las com a gravata que ainda tinha em mãos. Sorri com satisfação vendo sua cara de surpresa e dúvida quando puxei o laço da gravata de forma a apertar seus pulsos e mãos dentro do nó, o impedindo de movimentá-las. Ele continuou me olhando boquiaberto e tentou se livrar do nó.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, o quê…</p><p> </p><p>— Shhh... — Disse puxando a cadeira e o empurrando para cima dela.</p><p> </p><p>Ele caiu sentado e ainda com aquela expressão de dúvida e pânico. Eu quase me derreti toda com aquelas expressões que ele fazia totalmente sob meu controle.</p><p> </p><p>Peguei uma caneta qualquer em cima de sua mesa e amarrei meus cabelos em um coque, sem deixar em nenhum momento de olhá-lo. Sua expressão logo se alterou para um misto de fúria, tensão e desejo. Ele arfou diversas vezes me olhando de cima a baixo sem conseguir segurar a vontade absurda que sentia de me tocar.</p><p> </p><p> Como aquilo estava me excitando, joder!</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, por favor… — Ele pediu sôfrego e engolindo em seco quando comecei a me abaixar devagar.</p><p> </p><p>Neguei com a cabeça devagar e ele começou a ofegar ainda mais quando comecei a abrir seu cinto. Fiz tudo com uma calma desesperadora e ele acompanhava cada um dos meus gestos com olhos famintos. Liberei sua ereção e ele estremeceu por inteiro. O olhei uma última vez antes de começar com aquilo e...Puta merda! Ele mordia os lábios e me olhava com raiva e tesão. Por pouco não desisti daquilo e sentei naquele filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Passei minha língua desde a base até a ponta de seu membro. Então coloquei apenas sua ponta em minha boca e brinquei com minha língua por ali. Ele se retorceu na cadeira e grunhiu de tesão e ódio. Senti que ele lutava para se desfazer do nó. Ri de sua situação e ele me olhou com ainda mais raiva.</p><p> </p><p>Segurei seu membro e o apertei com força. Sérgio mordeu os lábios e suspirou. Então o coloquei todo em minha boca e comecei os movimentos de subida e descida, o molhando por inteiro e depois ajudando com as mãos. Sérgio não conseguiu segurar os gemidos e suspiros pesados que correram livres por sua boca. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto ainda o chupava, abaixei as alças de meu vestido e deixei meus seios livres. Me afastei para que Sérgio pudesse vê-los e continuei os movimentos com minha mão. Sérgio abriu a boca e suspirou profundamente, soltando um gemido de quase dor por não poder me tocar. Resolvi provocá-lo ainda mais. Juntei meus seios com as duas mãos e prendi seu membro por entre eles, o apertando ali e o movimentando. Sérgio se contorceu por inteiro e gemeu sôfrego novamente. Logo parei e voltei a estimulá-lo apenas com as mãos. Ele ofegava tanto que desde onde eu estava era possível ver seu peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo frenético.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tá gostando? — Perguntei fingindo inocência enquanto o estimulava com as mãos. Ele me olhou com ainda mais raiva, mas dessa vez riu ofegante.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...Vai ter volta Raquel! —  Ele disse entre suspiros.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, vai? — Continuei perguntando com inocência e subi um pouco mais para perto de seu rosto enquanto continuava com os movimentos — Eu não vejo a hora! — Susurrei ao pé do seu ouvido e ele sorriu malicioso.</p><p> </p><p>— Se eu não tivesse amarrado...— ele ofegou quando aumentei o ritmo dos movimentos de propósito. — Ia dar um tapa nessa sua cara de safada! — Ele me disse ríspido e grosseiro com o rosto bem perto ao meu.</p><p> </p><p>Porra, que tesão que aquela frase me deu! Eu definitivamente me segurei muito para encerrar com aquilo quicando em cima dele! Mas eu não o daria esse gosto de vitória!</p><p> </p><p>Abri a boca em surpresa e fingi raiva com aquela frase e com minha outra mão apertei sua mandíbula com força. Ele ofegou e eu tive certeza que ele começou a se segurar a partir daquele momento. Dei um belo tapa em seu rosto e ele gemeu alto de prazer. Me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e mordendo os lábios. O olhei igual e percebi que ele contraia o abdômen e contorcia os pés, os músculos todos tensionados e a respiração começava a descompassar sem controle algum. Então me abaixei e abocanhei novamente seu membro, pressionando meus lábios com força enquanto fazia os movimentos ajudados por minhas mãos. Assim que o fiz ele gemeu alto e suspirou entre os dentes como se fizesse força.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...Eu vou...Eu vou gozar…</p><p> </p><p>O pressionei com ainda mais vontade e comecei a estimulá-lo ainda mais com minha boca e língua. Vê-lo se controlando daquela forma me encheu de tesão e poder, e então eu soube o porquê o desgraçado gostava tanto de estar no comando. </p><p> </p><p>Ele gemia tão gostoso...Joder!</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel! — Ele gemeu meu nome mais uma vez e eu quase desmorono de tanto prazer que aquilo me causou.</p><p> </p><p>Ele tentou me alertar mais uma vez, porém eu não parei. O tanto que eu desejava sentí-lo escorrer em mim… Então pouco depois ele arqueou as costas e esticou todo o corpo, soltando um gemido sôfrego e fino de alívio e relaxamento. Senti seu gosto começar a inundar minha boca e engoli até a última gota de seu orgasmo enquanto ele gemia baixinho com seu membro latejando os últimos resquícios de prazer sobre a minha língua.</p><p> </p><p>Limpei minha boca com as costas das mãos e o sorri satisfeita enquanto me levantava. Ele estava recostado sobre a cadeira, totalmente sem forças e ainda me olhava com um toque de raiva. Finalmente o desamarrei e ele massageou os pulsos machucados pela força que o prendi. </p><p> </p><p>E eu sabia que a partir de quando o soltei, ele era uma ferae iria atrás de sua vingança. Por isso meu corpo todo se arrepiou em ansiedade pelo o que ele iria fazer.</p><p> </p><p>Então ele me agarrou pela cintura e me sentou em seu colo, me roubando um beijo lento e calmo. Acho que eu nunca me cansaria de beijá-lo. Perdia noção do tempo enquanto nossas bocas se encaixavam em um embalo perfeito. Nossas línguas se saboreavam sempre como se fosse a primeira vez e ao mesmo tempo parecia que nos conhecíamos de outras vidas.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio me levantou e me levou até o vidro do escritório. Chegando lá, me virou de costas e mordeu meu pescoço enquanto descia arranhando minhas costas, me fazendo gemer e quase implorá-lo para me satisfazer de uma vez. Joder!… O quão ansiosa eu estava por sentí-lo dentro de mim me estocando com força, me fudendo contra aquele vidro...</p><p> </p><p>Então quando ele se afastou um pouco mais e eu me enchi novamente de ansiedade e desespero, percebi que demorou para voltar para perto de mim. Quando me virei para reclamar sua distância vi que ele olhava preocupado pelo vidro para a frente do bar. Segui para onde seus olhos estavam e vi que havia um amontoado de gente e uma falação e gritaria que eram quase possíveis serem ouvidas de ali. Olhando mais pro centro vi um dos amigos de Sérgio socando um outro homem enquanto tentavam segurá-lo com muito esforço.</p><p> </p><p>— MERDA! — Sérgio grunhiu correndo para a porta enquanto ainda ajeitava a roupa.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se foi como um flash e eu endireitei minha roupa para seguí-lo. Saindo de seu escritório, percebi que ele deixara a chave. Olhei novamente pelo vidro e Sérgio havia chegado no meio da confusão com uma autoridade sem igual e afastado as pessoas ao redor dos dois homens. Ele gritava alguma coisas com os dois e os mandava seguirem com ele para fora do estabelecimento. </p><p> </p><p>Então pareci cair na real novamente. Como sempre, longe dele, eu via tudo com mais clareza.</p><p> </p><p> Eu estava sozinha no escritório de Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>Melhor dizendo: Eu estava sozinha no escritório do braço direito do chefe da irmandade, do principal contador e tesoureiro da irmandade! Com a porra de um molho de chaves que dava macesso a sabe Deus o quê em mãos! Com toda uma papelada ao meu redor!</p><p> </p><p>Eu precisava agir e pensar rápido! Sem espaços para remorsos, culpa ou qualquer ressentimento!</p><p> </p><p>                          É preciso agir, Raquel!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Você</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu precisava agir!</p><p> </p><p>Me maldice por minha bolsa não estar comigo, havia deixado com Alícia. Merda! Perdi uma ótima oportunidade de instalar algum microfone ali. </p><p> </p><p>Tudo bem! Eu precisava pensar!</p><p> </p><p>Pensa Raquel… Pensa...</p><p> </p><p>O Caderno de anotações e o notebook!</p><p> </p><p>Primeiro abri seu notebook que estava sobre sua mesa. O liguei e enquanto ele iniciava, abri e vasculhei as gavetas de sua mesa. Canetas, clips, blocos de papel, post-its e marcadores. Tudo muito bem organizado. Havia de tudo, menos qualquer coisa que lembrasse uma caderneta. O computador ligou e movi o mouse sobre a tela.</p><p> </p><p>Merda! Não estava em descanso e sim desligado! O computador pediu senha e eu logo tratei de desligá-lo. Olhei novamente pelo vidro e Sérgio já não estava mais alí, nem mesmo os dois homens que brigavam. Tratei de continuar procurando o maldito caderno. Vasculhei por toda sua mesa e não encontrei nada. Fui até sua estante e ali tinham livros de todos os tipos. Poemas e poesias, histórias. Seguindo as fileiras, dei de frente com a foto de Sérgio com sua filha. A menina era linda. Perfeita! Tinha os seus olhos e o seu sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>Meu coração se quebrou em mil pedaços e aquilo me levou diretamente a lembrança de Sérgio me contando sobre o que lhe acontecera naquela mesma manhã em minha cama...Aquilo não poderia ser mentira!</p><p> </p><p>Me desvencilhei daquele pensamento e continuei buscando o que precisava. Sem sucesso, me afastei da estante e suspirei de raiva. Olhei ao meu redor imaginando aonde mais ele poderia ter guardado uma maldita caderneta. Então olhei para o quadro que havia na sala de Sérgio. Aquele quadro que não combinava nada com Sérgio e eu sabia que não era ele quem havia colocado alí. Uma pintura emoldurada em dourado brilhante. Nela, retratava-se uma espada prateada e brilhante. Atrás da mesma, labaredas perfeitamente pintadas, realistas e em tons quentes. Olhei melhor para a espada e percebi que na base desta havia uma pedra vermelha brilhante rubi. </p><p> </p><p>Um frio percorreu minha espinha quando me lembrei de aonde tinha visto aquilo. Era o mesmo desenho que havia no isqueiro de Sérgio. A espada era para a irmandade tal como a âncora para a fidelidade. </p><p> </p><p>Corri até o quadro e o levantei para olhar o que havia atrás dele.</p><p> </p><p>Meu sangue pareceu esfriar como nunca antes.</p><p> </p><p>Meu estômago embrulhou.</p><p> </p><p>Um cofre. Um maldito cofre!</p><p> </p><p>Seria possível que o desgraçado guardasse a porra de um caderno em um maldito cofre?</p><p> </p><p>Inferno!</p><p> </p><p>Me dirigi para sair da sala ainda pensando no cofre com senhas numéricas e vi que Sérgio havia deixado as chaves na porta. Eu ainda tinha uma chance! Com as chaves em mãos, poderia pedir para que Aníbal invadisse o computador de Sérgio e instalasse o software de espionagem. </p><p> </p><p>Seria, sim, muitíssimo arriscado. Mas eu não pensei nisso. Na verdade eu já não temia mais nada!</p><p> </p><p>Tranquei o escritório e desci com as chaves já procurando Aníbal. Olhei para a cabine de DJ onde ele deveria estar e, sim, lá estava ele. Ele e uma das amigas de Sérgio bebendo e remixando músicas ou seja lá o que fosse ficar movendo aqueles discos enquanto riam e se esfregavam. </p><p> </p><p>Puta que pariu! Aquele com certeza não era o meu dia de sorte!</p><p> </p><p>Rodeei todo o lugar com o olhar pensando em o que eu poderia fazer que me ajudasse na missão. E estava com um molho de chaves em mãos! A porra do molho de chaves do braço direito da irmandade, em minhas mãos! Eu não podia perder essa fodida oportunidade de adiantar a minha missão!</p><p> </p><p>Lembrei então de um truque que já usara uma outra vez. Procurei Alícia pra que pudesse pegar minha bolsa de volta e a ruiva estava no bar acariciando os cabelos de Mônica tentando acalmá-la. Cheguei de finhinho por trás de minha amiga e para minha sorte Mônica se abraçou em Ágatha chorando e tirou os olhos de Alícia. Confesso que meu coração ficou pequeno por querer ficar ali com elas confortando Mônica.</p><p> </p><p>— Alícia! Preciso da minha bolsa, urgente! — Sussurrei no ouvido de minha amiga.</p><p> </p><p>— Toma! Cuidado! — Ela disse em um cochicho que precisei colocar em jogo minhas táticas de leitura labial.</p><p> </p><p>Peguei a bolsa e assim que me virei para sair de ali correndo para o banheiro, esbarrei em Sérgio com força. Tomamos um susto e ele me segurou pelos braços assustado.</p><p> </p><p>— Desculpe, Raquel! Eu não tinha te visto. Está tudo bem?</p><p> </p><p>Inferno! Nada estava dando certo nessa merda!</p><p> </p><p>— S-Sim! Desculpe, também não te vi! — Eu poderia ter inventado qualquer desculpa para correr daquela situação para o banheiro e fazer o que tinha de fazer, mas eu estava nervosa demais. Não só pelo fato de estar fazendo uma coisa errada e ter esbarrado com Sérgio. Mas também, por ele. </p><p> </p><p>Como ele conseguia me tirar do eixo. Como eu conseguia sair de minha total consciência quando estava com ele de forma que, quando juntos, eu mal conseguia pensar no porquê eu estava ali. Ali, com ele, e porquê com ele. E quando eu conseguia pensar, era sempre com uma tristeza profunda. Uma sensação que me fazia sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Sérgio! Tudo seria mais fácil se você não fosse você!</p><p> </p><p>Ele moveu os dedos em meus braços me fazendo um pequeno carinho e me deu um singelo sorriso. Eu sei o que ele sentiu. Eu lhe trouxe paz. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sei o que ele sentiu porque era recíproco. </p><p> </p><p>E quando finalmente eu pareci acordar e estava me preparando para fugir daquela situação e tentar fazer o que precisava, ele tocou justamente no assunto que eu não queria.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, você trancou a sala? Ficou com as chaves? — Disse ele um tanto quanto preocupado percorrendo os olhos sobre minhas mãos e minha bolsa.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim! Claro! E estão aqui comigo. — Disse lhe estendendo a mão com o molho de chaves e xingando todos os palavreado possíveis em pensamento.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, que ótimo. Obrigada! — Ele pareceu um pouco aliviado.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum... Que medo é esse? A coisa mais valiosa que tinha lá dentro você deixou e saiu correndo sem ligar pra nada… — Disse manhosa fingindo estar chateada.</p><p> </p><p>Ele deu um sorriso largo, daqueles que os olhos apertavam e brilhavam. Brilhavam daquele jeito com poucas pessoas ao seu redor, do jeito que me faziam até sentir-me um pouco vaidosa e orgulhosa. Especial.</p><p> </p><p>— Você? Você não vale porra nenhuma, isso sim! — Disse brincalhão e risonho levando as mãos até minha cintura e tentando me puxar para um beijo, o qual eu recuei em brincadeira fingindo surpresa por sua frase.</p><p> </p><p>— Como é, Sérgio? — Disse risonha fingindo indignação lhe batendo de leve no braço.</p><p> </p><p>Ele gargalhou e voltou a levar as mãos em minha cintura me olhando com carinho.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe, da próxima vez eu te guardo dentro do cofre do escritório. O bom é que você é pequena assim e deve caber fácil! — Ele disse ainda brincando e eu senti um calafrio quando ele mencionou o cofre.</p><p> </p><p>— Minha nossa, você tem um cofre lá dentro? Mas eu nunca o vi! — Fingi pouco interesse e naturalidade falando sobre o assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— É porque ele é escondido. — Ele respondeu sem parecer suspeito de nada, ainda sorrindo bobo enquanto me olhava e me agarrava pela cintura agora já me rodeando.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum… Nossa Sérgio, você é doido de deixar dinheiro aqui! Você é um daqueles moda antiga que guardam dinheiro embaiixo do colchão? — Perguntei ainda em tom de brincandeira.</p><p> </p><p>Ele riu, fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na minha. Depois me olhou novamente ainda sorrindo e disse sem se importar em me contar tudo aquilo:</p><p>— O dinheiro não é tanto, e também é o de menos ali. Mas eu guardo um livreto com informações muito importantes também… Eu sou meio moda antiga sim! Odeio ficar digitando, até o barulho do teclado me estressa! — Ele brincou com inocência. E eu fingi rir junto com ele.</p><p> </p><p>Minha nossa! Como estava ficando cada vez pior enganá-lo e tirar proveito seu enquanto ele me dirigia seu mais sincero sorriso e abria seu coração e sua vida com tamanha facilidade e confiança em mim!</p><p> </p><p>Enfim...</p><p> </p><p>Confirmado! No cofre ele guardava a maldita caderneta!</p><p> </p><p>— E o que aconteceu afinal? Vi um de seus amigos envolvido na confusão… Mônica estava chorando... — Disse mudando de assunto, tocando nele não só por curiosidade mas também pois era o que se esperava depois de tudo.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, Raquel… Os homens são loucos, porra! Só pensam com o pau, acham que as meninas são propriedades deles… Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece aqui, sabe? E esses filhos da puta sabem que não se batalha aqui dentro, e muito menos se cancelam reservas! — Sérgio dizia mais para si de que para mim enquanto olhava ao seu redor. E agradeci o fato que ele estivesse com o olhar disperso pois assim que me dei conta de que ele estava a dizer um código da irmandade, não consegui esconder minha expressão de surpresa. — Mas dessa vez eu me preocupo um pouco mais… — Ele disse levando uma das mãos aos cabelos em um sinal claro de preocupação — O Arthur Román, o homem o qual Daniel discutia, é um grande amigo de Tamayo, o meu chefe. — PUTA MERDA! Ele me revelava coisas tão grandiosas, informações tão necessárias, tudo de uma só vez, eu quase peço licença para anotar tudo em um papel. </p><p> </p><p>— E eu já tinha alertado Daniel, mas esse filho da puta não me ouviu! Eles discutiam pois Mônica ficava com Arthur, mas de uns tempos para cá, Daniel tem sido seu único cliente fixo. E isso não tem nenhum problema, as meninas tem esse direito, ninguém é obrigado a nada aqui, mas você sabe… E esse tal Arthur já havia pedido para que Mônica saísse do trabalho... Enfim, problemas! — Ele finalmente parou de falar, voltando a me olhar.</p><p> </p><p>Xeque-mate, porra!</p><p> </p><p>Eu havia descoberto mais um código da irmandade, e o nome do chefe da máfia! E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não me alegrou de tamanha forma. Era uma sensação de conquista!</p><p> </p><p>— Me perdi um pouco na parte das batalhas e das reservas… Mas acho que entendi a situação! — Disse risonha e ele gargalhou parecendo ter um pouco de noção do quão estranhos aqueles termos deveriam parecer para mim. — Vou conversar com Mônica, ela não está bem com essa situação…</p><p> </p><p>— E eu com Daniel… Na verdade eu vou matá-lo por ter socado Arthur Román e ter feito eu quase expulsar o amigo do meu chefe daqui de dentro! — Ele disse parecendo nervoso, levantou os óculos com o indicador e logo se foi na direção de Daniel que já estava sendo repreendido por Andrés.</p><p> </p><p>Fui até Mônica, passei a mão por seus cachinhos loiros e segurei o rosto da moça. Sequei suas lágrimas e a abracei. Ela tinha uma áurea tão pura, era tão doce e gentil que chegava a doer vê-la chorar. É uma daquelas pessoas que todos querem proteger e que amolece o mais duro dos corações. Também era gentil, amiga e parecia tão confiável.</p><p> </p><p>Eu, Alícia, as amigas de Sérgio e outra menina da casa ficamos conversando com Mônica no camarim onde ficávamos antes das apresentações atrás do palco principal. As outras amigas de Sérgio, Silene e Ágatha, também pareciam serem boas pessoas. Ouviam a moça com atenção e a consolavam. Depois de ouvirem suas mágoas, tentaram animá-la e dispensar sua atenção para outros assuntos. Eram engraçadas e excêntricas. Quando nos sentamos mais confortáveis nas cadeiras do local, Silene abaixou a lateral de sua blusa e pude ver que ela tinha um curativo no ombro. Era bem parecido ao que eu usei quando me feri de tiro. Olhei disfarçadamente para Alícia e nossos olhares se encontraram com sincronismo. Logo supus que as mulheres poderiam pertencer a irmandade. Era sempre bom saber em que terreno eu estava pisando.</p><p> </p><p>Mônica nos contou toda a situação. Mais uma vez o machismo fazendo suas vítimas. Arthur e Mônica realmente tinham um caso. Arthur a pedira para largar a vida que levava para ser sua amante, dizendo que estava apaixonado e que ela saísse da instinto para depender financeiramente exclusivamente dele. Por mais que Mônica o gostasse, não via lucro e confiança em sua proposta. E então conheceu há pouco tempo Daniel e se apaixonou. E então teve coragem de pensar em abandonar o emprego para tentar uma vida com ele. Mônica terminou com Arthur e lhe foi sincera. Mas como sempre, os homens sempre sendo uns merdas e estragando tudo…</p><p> </p><p>A moça temia. Temia por estar apaixonada por Daniel e temer seu afastamento. Mas temia principalmente por Daniel. Conhecia o ex amante a ponto de mensurar sua covardia. Temia que Arthur fizesse algo com Daniel. E depois de nos contar como fora seu término com Arthur, temia até mesmo deixar a vida que tinha para viver com Daniel. </p><p> </p><p>Depois de um tempo conversando e bebendo com elas, no qual posso dizer com sinceridade que aproveitei cada minuto, voltamos para a boate. Ao que parecia, aos domingos o movimento da boate era bem mais fraco de que os dias de sexta e sábado. Assim que, por volta das duas já quase não haviam mais clientes. Avistamos os rapazes em frente ao bar e fomos em sua direção. Daniel se levantou e chegou antes em Mônica a abraçando e cochichando em seu ouvido desculpas. Demos privacidade ao casal e continuamos seguindo. Sérgio já me olhava tentando inutilmente disfarçar seu meio sorriso doce, o qual eu retribui. Dei uma última olhada para Alícia que chegara em Andrés antes que eu a Sérgio e vi como ela olhava para seu par. Minha nossa, eu precisava conversar com minha amiga urgentemente! Eu já escondia coisas demais dela, e tenho certeza que ela também!</p><p> </p><p>— Sentiu muito minha falta? — Lhe disse assim que cheguei em frente a Sérgio, tomando seu drink de suas mãos e dando um gole. Era apenas suco, confirmei então que havia tempos que ele não bebia.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho. </p><p> </p><p>E assim ficamos o resto da noite. Mônica e Daniel foram embora em seguida. Eu e Alícia recostadas sobre Sérgio e Andrés em um grande sofá de couro que havia vazio por ali conversando com Ágatha sobre uma série que gostávamos. Andrés e Sérgio conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Silene havia sumido com Aníbal, o qual eu ainda estava com vontade de gritar até estourar seus tímpanos. </p><p> </p><p>Era cômico tudo aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Eu e Alícia sabíamos que nada daquilo era moralmente correto.</p><p> </p><p>Eu me sentia uma grande filha da puta. E talvez eu fosse mesmo!</p><p> </p><p>Por volta das três da manhã, Ágatha, Silene e Aníbal já tinham ido. E os últimos clientes estavam indo embora e Sérgio pareceu um pouco aliviado por aquilo. Imaginei que ele estivesse realmente cansado. Sérgio fora se despedir dos últimos clientes e Andrés se dirigiu até o bar para resolver qualquer coisa, e então vi uma oportunidade a sós com Alícia.</p><p> </p><p>— Ali, precisamos conversar. — Lhe disse séria me aproximando dela no sofá.</p><p> </p><p>Como eu conhecia aquela ruiva como a mim própria! Ela tirou o olhar do meu e o vagou por todo o ambiente a sua frente. Alícia também estava preocupada. </p><p> </p><p>— Sim... Precisamos, Quel. — Ela respirou fundo e me disse igualmente séria.</p><p> </p><p>Assenti e fizemos um silêncio agoniante.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai com ele? — A perguntei bebericando meu drink. Pensando sobre o fato de Alícia não levar adiante relacionamentos tal qual estava fazendo com Andrés.</p><p> </p><p>Ela respirou fundo novamente e assentiu em silêncio — E você? Não vai com Sérgio? — me perguntou.</p><p> </p><p>E eu não havia pensado ainda naquilo. Estive tão perigosamente entretida com Sérgio, com a conversa com as meninas, que nem mesmo me perguntei isso. Eu iria com ele novamente? E se fosse...Seria o correto? Até que ponto dormir com ele novamente teria a ver com a missão? Eu deveria? </p><p> </p><p>    Sua voz então ecoou em minha cabeça. </p><p> </p><p>              " Vai ter volta, Raquel "</p><p> </p><p>        E meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei… — lhe respondi e beberiquei o drink novamente. </p><p> </p><p>Nenhuma de nós duas nos olhávamos. Sabíamos que estávamos escondendo coisas uma da outra, mas ao mesmo tempo sabíamos o que nos estava passando.</p><p> </p><p>— Parece que nenhum de nós já sujou as mãos de sangue aqui, Raquel. Parecemos...Sei lá… Pessoas comuns… Que merda, Quel, eu...Eu gostei disso! Porra! É uma vida que eu preferiria ter! — Ela disse sincera, mais para ela mesma de que para mim. Parecia pensar alto.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente a olhei.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, Ali… — Lhe disse e continuamos em total silêncio deixando que, longe de Sérgio e Andrés, nossa consciência pesasse toneladas.</p><p> </p><p> — Você me entende? Entende o que eu busco? — Lhe disse depois de um tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Ela me olhou e assentiu devagar. Meu coração se despedaçou por inteiro vendo o olhar de tristeza de Alícia.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio e Andrés se aproximaram quase que simultaneamente, nos obrigando a deixar nossos devaneios e nos fazendo voltar àquela realidade alternativa de nossas vidas onde tudo estava bem. O nosso mundo cor-de-rosa que alimentávamos cada vez mais sem intenção e depois nos martirizaríamos em remórcios por tudo. </p><p> </p><p>Voltávamos a inércia da nossa consciência.</p><p> </p><p>Andrés deu a mão para que Alícia se levantasse do sofá e se despediu de mim e de Sérgio que vinha chegando em nossa direção. Me despedi de Alícia e assim que o casal se foi Sérgio sentou ao meu lado no sofá. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e meu coração acelerar, e só então me dei conta que estava nervosa por não saber o que seria do final da noite. Se Sérgio gostaria de terminá-la comigo, ou me deixar em casa. Então, nada disse. Esperei que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— E então…? — Sérgio chamou minha atenção quando eu fingia prestar atenção a tudo ao meu redor menos a ele ao meu lado.</p><p> </p><p>Um frio percorreu a minha espinha.</p><p> </p><p>— E então…? — Lhe disse ainda mais questionadora que ele levantando uma sobrancelha, devolvendo a pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se aproximou de mim no sofá e eu o olhei de canto de olho com um meio sorriso de lado. Ele levou uma mecha de meus cabelos que lhe atrapalhava de ver meu rosto de quase perfil e levou até atrás de minhas orelhas. Joder! Ele tinha essa mistura de carinhoso com safado, de tímido e bruto! Ah, Sérgio… Como eu errei em relação a quem você era, talvez por isso esteja sendo tão difícil!</p><p> </p><p>— E então que eu te prometi vingança...— Ele disse sério e eu senti sua grande mão passando por minha perna e subindo por meu joelho. Não reprovei o ato. Aí contrário, estremeci sob seu toque. — E se me lembro bem...— Ele continuou subindo com as mãos e senti minha respiração travar e meus batimentos descompassarem. — Você estava ansiosa para!— Ele terminou, com sua mão no interior de minha coxa e me apertou ali. Suspirei.</p><p> </p><p>Virei meu rosto totalmente para ele, que me olhava malicioso. Não lhe disse nada. Ele me beijou lentamente e levou o polegar até meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Quero te levar pra minha casa hoje. Isso só se você quiser, claro. — Ele disse alternando o olhar entre meus lábios e meus olhos com desejo enquanto passava o polegar por minha bochecha.</p><p> </p><p>Ótimo, Sérgio! Como se fosse possível negar dessa maneira!</p><p> </p><p>Assenti e tão logo o fiz vi seu sorriso se abrir em um instante antes de voltar a me beijar. Ele apenas parou quando ouviu passos de saltos se aproximando e conversas de vozes femininas. Eram as meninas que voltavam dos encontros e pelo visto nenhum cliente ficaria até o amanhecer, ao contrário do que acontecia nos demais dias de funcionamento. Elas sorriram de lado e se entreolharam quando perceberam que disfarçávamos o beijo e se despediram de nós com educação. Eu não sabia o que elas falavam pelas minhas costas, mas tinha uma pequena noção. </p><p> </p><p>Os demais funcionários também já estavam prontos para irem embora e nos despedimos de todos. O último deles fora o segurança que ajudou Sérgio a fechar a instinto e que estava bebendo com o pessoal, eles pareciam ser amigos de longa data.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Sérgio finalmente voltou a atenção para mim, eu me encontrava babando descaradamente por seu carro. Só haviam nossos carros ali, e a diferença entre o meu popular falso e o seu luxuoso era gritante. Ele me disse qualquer coisa sobre eu não vir mais em meu carro até a boate e que ele poderia me buscar ou mandar que me buscassem já que eu bebia e não poderia voltar dirigindo ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo e eu pouco lhe dei importância. Estava anestesiada olhando os detalhes de sua máquina agora com mais calma.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu envergonhado e não comentou o fato comigo. Parecia humilde, enquanto eu, se tivesse uma máquina daquelas chegaria manobrando drifts em todos os lugares. Entramos e Sérgio anunciou que Andrés faria uma resenha em sua casa e o assunto sobre as famosas festas de Andrés começou. Fomos todo o caminho rindo das coisas que Sérgio contava sobre o amigo e das histórias de festas passadas. Sérgio era divertido e bom ouvinte, sabia manter uma conversa banal de forma leve e descontraída. Eu sentia que poderíamos conversar sobre qualquer coisa. </p><p> </p><p>Ele também me dissera que nunca havia visto Andrés como agora. Que ele parecia realmente interessado em Alícia e que era uma surpresa para ele pois seu amigo era um galanteador de primeira que raramente tinha relacionamentos sérios. Aquele assunto me causou certo embrulho no estômago, e não pude evitar me arrepender amargamente de ter insistido para que Alícia fosse comigo até a instinto. Eu poderia ter evitado que minha amiga estivesse em uma situação parecida com a minha agora...</p><p> </p><p>Me segurei ao extremo para não lhe perguntar sobre sua vida pessoal antes de mim. Não sabia se deveria. Ele poderia me achar intrusa demais e eu poderia estragar tudo. Se seu amigo era assim e ele falava com surpresa de sua mudança repentina, era óbvio que ele era tão galanteador e mulherengo quanto Andrés. Por mais que por um lado me custasse um pouco imaginar o Sérgio que às vezes parecia demasiado tímido e inexperiente com mulheres decididas, fosse um mulherengo. O Sérgio que se soltava aos poucos comigo e que pouco tinha controle de suas emoções, deixando às vezes escondido o que realmente sentia e outras deixando tão claro com o descontrole de suas feições e nervosismo. E o Sérgio que se declarou para mim depois da primeira noite juntos.</p><p> </p><p> Mas também não podíamos negar seu outro lado. O Sérgio que sabia muito bem como foder uma mulher de forma a deixá-la sedenta por mais. E, além disso, a parte que mais me embrulhava o estômago em pensar: O Sérgio que poderia estar iludindo, atuando e sendo um grande filho da puta me enrolando apenas para conseguir sexo e me manter por perto! Essa segunda opção era a que eu mais tentava a todo custo acreditar, enquanto meu peito gritava em negação. Não era uma possibilidade a ser descartada. Na verdade, era provavelmente a realidade! Por fim… Eu não conhecia Sérgio!</p><p> </p><p>Sua casa era um pouco mais distante da boate que a minha. Assim que chegamos sua garagem se abriu revelando uma casa imensa e um tanto quanto luxuosa. Ela era moderna ao mesmo tempo que clássica. Os detalhes em design moderno e simplista misturados com os em madeira bruta e rara davam um toque sofisticado sem igual a casa. A casa era a cara de Sérgio. Organizada e planejada. E, de igual forma, surpreendente.</p><p> </p><p>Viasse que Sérgio tinha muito dinheiro. Bem mais do que eu. Mas é claro, Raquel! Estamos falando de uma das peças mais importantes para a irmandade… A poderosa irmandade! Sua casa era também bem decorada e cuidada. Era grande e eu diria que uma família morava ali caso não fosse tão simples em decorações e arrumada. Porém nada parecido com a casa de um solteirão.</p><p> </p><p>— Quer beber alguma coisa? Um suco, uma água? — Ele disse fechando a porta atrás de mim enquanto eu olhava boquiaberta para sua casa.</p><p> </p><p>— Uma água, aceito. — Lhe respondi e ele se dirigiu até a enorme cozinha que tinha. Da entrada também era possível ver parte da sala, que tinha a porta de correr aberta. Um sofá azul escuro aparentemente super confortável e uma televisão enorme foram as únicas coisas que consegui ver desde onde estava. Andei na direção de Sérgio até a cozinha e reparei desde a mudança de ângulo que a sala tinha como uma das paredes uma porta de correr de vidro que dava acesso a uma piscina e um jardim do lado de fora. Havia também um outro cômodo ao lado da sala. Esse tinha uma porta mais trabalhada em madeira bruta e estava trancado.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio me despertou com o barulho do copo de vidro batendo na bancada da cozinha americana. O olhei e ele sorria um pouco tímido pelo tanto que eu estava admirada com sua casa. </p><p> </p><p>— Sua casa é linda, Sérgio. — Lhe disse e bebi um gole da água gelada. </p><p> </p><p>— Obrigada...— Ele sorriu tímido e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, desviando o olhar do meu.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei novamente para o cômodo trancado e não me contive.</p><p> </p><p>— E ali? O que é?  — Disse inclinando a cabeça para o cômodo trancado.</p><p> </p><p>Ele olhou para o local e sorriu de lado, voltando em seguida a me olhar.</p><p> </p><p>— Aqui...— Ele disse enquanto se aproximava do local se dirigindo a porta — É minha parte preferida da casa. — ele disse enquanto abria a porta.</p><p> </p><p>O lugar era a cara de um Sérgio que eu conhecia aos poucos. A cara de um Sérgio que me descreviam. A cara do professor.</p><p> </p><p>Uma de suas caras.</p><p> </p><p>Uma sala de papel de parede azul escuro e branco com detalhes de madeira escura. Em duas das paredes, estantes repletas de livros de todas as cores. Haviam muito origamis perfeitamente moldados enfeitando toda uma prateleira. Uma parte da estante planejada era um escritório, com um espaço na mesa vazia onde deveria ficar seu notebook e artigos de papelarias muito bem organizados. E por último e não menos importante — Muito ao contrário — o que mais me chamou atenção ali: Um grande e luxuoso piano preto brilhante.</p><p> </p><p>— É mesmo? Professor? — Disse risonha me aproximando do local e ele riu também olhando para os próprios pés e levantando os óculos com o indicador em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Me aproximei da sala em silêncio e adentrei. O local tinha um pouco do seu cheiro, não como  toda a casa, mas sim mais forte. Observei rapidamente as estantes. Origamis de animais. Livros de todos os tipos, alguns de disciplinas e curiosidades e outros de histórias, alguns clássicos e outros de poesia. Parei quando minha cintura bateu na lateral do piano. Ele era preto brilhante com detalhes dourados. Era tão belo e requintado, combinava com tudo na casa de Sérgio. Combinava com Sérgio. Passei os dedos por ele e o rodeei. Chegando ao banco a sua frente, olhei para Sérgio segurando uma risada com segundas intenções. Sérgio me olhou de igual maneira. Me sentei no banco almofadado preto de forma a deixar um espaço vazio ao meu lado. Lhe olhei ainda segurando a risada e olhei para o banco o convidando.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu daquele jeito que me fazia querer tocar em seu rosto e afundar minhas mãos entre seu pescoço e cabelos roçando meu nariz ao seu. Se aproximou lentamente de mim e sentou ao meu lado me olhando todo o tempo.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê foi? — Ele perguntou risonho.</p><p> </p><p>— Você foi à minha casa e eu toquei para você… — Lhe disse sugestiva levantando uma sobrancelha.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum… — Ele resmungou apertando os olhos e sorrindo em brincadeira — É verdade, você tem razão. Me convenceu. — Ele dizia enquanto levantava a tampa que cobria os teclados do piano e eu senti uma pitada de orgulho por tê-lo convencido.</p><p> </p><p>— Faz um tempo que eu não toco...— Ele levantou os óculos e carraspeou. — Er...Então… — Ele disse olhando para as teclas e agora um pouco mais sério. Então ele pareceu se perder em pensamentos. Parecia nervoso e eu não sabia até que ponto se devia somente por tocar para mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio! — O chamei séria, o olhando desafiante. Ele me olhou um pouco nervoso e piscou algumas vezes. — Toca pra mim! — O disse ríspida. De igual maneira quando ele me pedira para cantar pra ele quando lhe pedi emprego na instinto.</p><p> </p><p>Ele engoliu em seco e voltou a encarar os teclados. Me arrepiei por inteira quando logo nas primeiras notas reconheci aquela tão famosa melodia.</p><p> </p><p>{Can't take my eyes of you - Muse /versão piano}</p><p> </p><p>Suas mãos começaram deslizando com um pouco de lentidão entre as notas, fazendo com que a música adquirisse uma versão slow. Ele rodeava os olhos entre as teclas como quem tentasse recordar as notas seguintes. Logo suas mãos se agilizaram e ele respirou fundo mais confiante, parecendo ter recordado daquela canção por inteira, dada a maestria que tocou ela por completo em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Como seus dedos pressionavam firmes distoando da delicadeza e luxúria a qual ele tocava a canção, do mesmo modo que ele fazia com o meu corpo! Olhei para seu rosto e ele pareceu perceber meu olhar, me presenteando um sorriso de lado e uma olhada rápida de olhos iluminados.</p><p> </p><p>Porquê essa canção, Sérgio?</p><p>Eu havia intimado Sérgio a tocar para mim de maneira que ele não tivera tanto tempo para pensar em uma canção. Então só havia duas possibilidades: Ou aquela era uma das poucas músicas que ele sabia tocar tão bem como para me impressionar, ou na realidade a música o fazia lembrar de mim, dado sua incerteza ao tocá-la no início.</p><p> </p><p>Quando chegando perto ao refrão, ele me olhou novamente e dessa vez demorou um pouco mais o olhar em mim antes de retornar para o teclado. Meu coração se aqueceu como nunca antes. Oh! Ele tocava o refrão com um meio sorriso de lado e algo em seu jeito de fazer demonstrava que ele colocava toda sua emoção no que fazia.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei de novo para seu rosto. Minha nossa! Sérgio parecia tocar com toda sua alma! Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e parecia até mesmo fechar os olhos vez ou outra absorvendo um mundo de sensações. Os cabelos brilhando sobre a luz do ambiente caindo lentamente sobre seu rosto cada vez que sua cabeça se inclinava minimamente acompanhando os dedos. Então ele me olhou novamente e me flagrou o admirando. Sorri tímida e ele devolveu o sorriso. </p><p> </p><p>Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro no segundo refrão. E ali fiquei apenas admirando seus dedos batendo sobre as teclas com tamanho perfeccionismo.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio, tudo seria mais fácil se você não fosse você. O que você está fazendo comigo?</p><p> </p><p>Ele tocou com toda a alma e eu senti meu peito se inundar de um sentimento tão requintado que fazia eu me sentir mais viva do que jamais fora. E quando acabou, finalmente levantei o rosto de seu ombro para mirá-lo. Ele me olhava um pouco ofegante e com todo o corpo relaxado. Olhei para seus lábios que deixavam as correntes de ar quente sair por sua boca agora vermelha pelo calor da atividade e aquela cena me excitou absurdamente. Ele também olhou para os meus e para minha sorte não tardou em me atacar. </p><p> </p><p>Um beijo quente e desesperado. Quando me dei conta já estávamos arfando de desejo um sobre a boca do outro, buscando entre os beijos o ar que faltava e nos interrompia. Ele me puxou pela cintura e, como imãs, me encaixei perfeitamente em seu colo. Suas mãos passeavam por minha costa, cintura e pernas e eu me incendiava mais a cada toque seu. Rebolei em cima de sua ereção já tão proeminente e ele gemeu baixinho, me deixando louca de tesão. Ele puxou meu vestido e levou a boca até meu seio enquanto o outro era imprenssado docemente contra sua grande mão. Rodeou a língua por meu mamilo e eu sentia que a cada instante estava se tornando mais e mais insuportável meu desejo de sentí-lo, então quando percebi já estava abrindo sua calça.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...— Ele disse com pesar e dificuldade. — Vamos... para o quarto… — Sua voz ofegante arfando quente em meu ouvido entre os chupões e mordidas que ele me distribuía ali não ajudaram em nada em minha tentativa falha de controle.</p><p> </p><p>Retirei seu membro e arfei de tesão o vendo molhado e rígido em minha mão. Ele aproveitou meu momento de distração enquanto o admirava e levou as mãos até meu sexo. Suspiramos em sintonia quando ele me percebeu tão molhada e quente. Começou com os movimentos já acelerados e eu fechei os olhos com força sentindo que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Sentindo que não aguentava mais com tudo aquilo, me levantei em seu colo e, enquanto o beijava, arrastei minha calcinha para apenas um lado e segurei seu membro o direcionando para minha entrada com uma pressa voraz. Finalmente daria fim ao tesão acumulado desde que resolvi jogar com ele em seu escritório horas atrás.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...— Ele susurrou em tom de repreensão, me deixando ainda mais louca. — Vamos...subir…</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava tão inebriada pelo tesão que não conseguia formar palavras lógicas. Fiz que não com a cabeça afundada em seu pescoço, e então o ouvi gargalhar. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em que aquilo se devia, ele me puxou pelos cabelos me afastando de si e me olhou com uma expressão de raiva misturada com tesão. Joder! Aquela maneira que ele me olhava quando queria me foder gostoso!</p><p> </p><p>— Não aguenta, não é, Raquel? — ele disse com raiva ainda puxando meus cabelos me obrigando a olhá-lo. Engoli em seco ofegante e em chamas por aquele olhar sobre mim. — É nisso que dá ficar provocando, Raquel! — Continuou e dessa vez colou meu rosto ao seu, senti sua mão passear devagar chegando ao interior de minha coxa, apertei minhas unhas em seus braços com a sensação. — Você não aguenta!</p><p> </p><p>Dito isso, Sérgio puxou minha calcinha com força, a fazendo rasgar. Então a jogou no chão e, ainda me olhando com aquela cara, direcionou seu membro até minha entrada e eu gemi sobre sua boca.</p><p> </p><p>— Shhh — Ele disse calmamente.</p><p> </p><p>E então ele adentrou devagar em mim. Gemi alto. Me abracei a seu corpo e relaxei tanto que ele precisou me segurar. Quando totalmente dentro de mim, ele também deixou a cabeça relaxar por entre meu pescoço.</p><p> </p><p>Como encaixávamos perfeitamente.</p><p> </p><p>Um só.</p><p> </p><p>Nos movemos juntos apenas sentindo como nos acomodávamos tão prazerosamente um no outro. Como eu me abria para recebê-lo e como nossos corpos se necessitavam mais a cada movimento. Nosso ritmo e sincronismo era único. Sem igual. Nos beijamos lento, ele chupava minha língua e mordia meus lábios. Mordiscava meu maxilar e minha orelha. Uma de suas mãos em meu quadril me ajudando nos movimentos enquanto a outra passeava por meu cabelo, minha costa, cintura e bunda. Eu me sentia uma obra de arte rara em suas mãos tamanho o apreço que ele tinha por cada parte de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Continuamos naquele ritmo até ser quase insuportável o desejo de aumentá-lo. Sérgio segurou com força em minha bunda e eu me afastei me apoiando em seu peito. Perdi o controle dos meus gemidos a cada vez que eu sentava com força nele como se fosse a última vez que eu o teria dentro de mim. </p><p> </p><p>Céus! Aquilo estava tão bom que eu queria que durasse pelo resto da noite, embora soubesse que não tardaria muito para me derramar sobre ele.</p><p> </p><p>Arranhei seu peito e costas. Afundei as unhas em seus braços e segurei com força seus cabelos para me apoiar e conseguir me afundar ainda mais sobre ele. Ele apertava meus seios e vez ou outra os colocava todo na boca, me dando uma visão maravilhosa e tão sexy que só aumentava a minha vontade de sentar a noite toda nesse filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Ele subiu a mão por meu abdômen e tórax, me acariciando com segundas intenções e eu sabia bem o que ele desejava. Sua mão pousou em meus pescoço e ele me acariciou de leve ali como quem pedisse permissão, e o olhando com muito desejo. Levei minha mão até onde estava a sua e a coloquei sobre ela. A forcei indicando que ele poderia fazer o que desejava. Ele levantou o olhar com certo tom de questionamento e se encontrou com o meu, carregado de tesão e entrega total. E finalmente ele me apertou ali com a força necessária para tirar o meu ar pouco a pouco enquanto o olhava. E assim ele me apertou enquanto me empurrava com força para adentrar ainda mais fundo e rápido nele. Aquelas sensações novas que somente ele me causava...</p><p> </p><p>Tudo com ele parecia cada vez mais gostoso!</p><p> </p><p>Ele me soltou bem quando eu já sentia o ar me faltar e segurou novamente em meus cabelos, dessa vez aproximando nossos rostos. Eu já arfava sem controle da minha respiração. Um formigamento e um prazer absurdo começou a se concentrar em meu ventre, me fazendo juntar todas minhas forças para continuar com aquilo. Então ele levou o polegar até minha boca e forçou para que eu a abrisse. Chupei seu polegar e aquilo foi prazeroso de uma forma que eu não imaginava que fosse. Em seguida, Sérgio levou o dedo molhado até minha intimidade já super sensível com o que fazíamos. Começou com movimentos rápidos e circulares em meu ponto máximo de prazer e eu perdi o controle de meu corpo. Puxei seu cabelo e enterrei minhas unhas em seus braços com força, acelerei ainda mais nosso ritmo. </p><p> </p><p>— Oh!... Sérgio… — Gemi seu nome ao pé do seu ouvido, o mordendo e o chupando ali em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Ele estava tão desesperado quanto eu. O senti latejar ao meu redor e eu também comecei a me apertar em seu entorno. Quando senti meu orgasmo se aproximando, o abracei rodeando seu pescoço e me concentrando totalmente em meu prazer. </p><p> </p><p>— Ra...Raquel...— Ele disse sôfrego e tentou me freiar diminuindo meus movimentos e eu logo soube o quê aquilo significava. </p><p> </p><p>O calei o beijando e aumentando ainda mais meus movimentos e ele não resistiu mais. Fomos perdendo o controle de nossa respiração e de nossos gemidos. E tão logo cheguei ao meu ápice, senti seu orgasmo quente molhando meu interior enquanto ele ainda latejava ao meu redor. Uma das sensações mais prazerosas que já vivi, e que soube no exato momento que gostaria de viver aquilo mais vezes com ele. </p><p> </p><p>Nossos corpos tão próximos que já não se era possível separar nossos batimentos. Sua pele suada colada a minha. Nosso cheiro exalava forte inundando todo o ambiente da nossa mistura selvagem. Nos olhamos arfando incrédulos do ocorrido e exaustos, enquanto ainda saboreávamos os últimos resquícios de prazer que nos presenteamos.</p><p> </p><p>Após o ocorrido, subimos para seu quarto, onde repetimos a dose. Fizemos amor com mais calma. Estávamos sempre na mesma sintonia  e sabíamos o que queríamos sem no entanto pôr nada em palavras. Nem mesmo lembro quando ocorreu, mas adormeci levemente em seus braços. </p><p> </p><p>Eu poderia dizer que depois disso tive uma noite de sono tão boa como não tinha em tempos exatamente igual fora da última vez que adormeci em seus braços, mas dessa vez tive meu momento interrompido brutalmente pelas consequências das minhas ações. </p><p> </p><p>Eram quase seis da manhã quando, ainda desnorteada pelo sono e com olhos fechados, ouvi um barulho alto de toque de celular e vibração do aparelho sobre a mesa de Sérgio. Em seguida tive meu sono totalmente interrompido quando ele levantou abruptamente o tronco retirando de mim o melhor travesseiro que tive em meses: seu bíceps e peito. Ele me pediu desculpas rapidamente com a voz rouca de recém acordado e se virou para atender o celular que tocava insistentemente. </p><p> </p><p>Eu ainda estava desconexa de sono quando me levantei apoiando os cotovelos na cama macia e ouvi Sérgio ao telefone.</p><p> </p><p>— Porra! Como assim, Tamayo? — Ele disse com raiva e quase gritando ao telefone.</p><p> </p><p>Péssima sensação logo ao acordar. Um frio percorreu todo o meu corpo. Se antes a voz de Sérgio havia relaxado cada ínfima parte minha, agora ela tensionava cada músculo em uma sensação horrendo de perigo e medo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele pareceu sentir a mesma coisa. Levantou com agilidade da cama e eu pude ver todo seu corpo nu sobre o sol que batia na persiana semiaberta. Não fosse o medo que sentia, eu talvez o apreciaria melhor. Porém, aquela imagem não sairia de minha cabeça de qualquer forma graças à minha boa memória fotográfica. Ainda que em tensão, consegui reparar nele. Seu físico não pendia a nenhum extremo. Ele era magro e dotado de músculos na proporção perfeita para deixá-lo bastante atraente. Seu rosto raivoso e preocupado ao telefone. O maxilar rígido definindo um pouco de seu rosto redondo e o abdômen definido na medida certa. Oh céus! Mais uma imagem sua que me atormentaria.</p><p> </p><p>Também percebi suas cicatrizes. Assim como eu, ele tinha algumas marcas que pareciam facadas e outras três que pareciam tiros. Imaginei rapidamente qual seria a história de cada uma delas. Se ele as lembrava tão bem quanto eu lembrava das minhas.</p><p> </p><p>Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça. Respirou fundo e parecia ouvir a voz de seu chefe que falava nervoso gaguejando qualquer coisa que eu não conseguia entender ao telefone.</p><p> </p><p>— Primeiro precisamos de dinheiro vivo para comprar os militares e a mídia… E...— Ele andava de um lado para o outro do quarto com a mão na cabeça e os olhos rodeando todo o ambiente em busca de pensamentos —  Depois conseguimos as câmeras das redondezas, e…E... Está bem, está bem, eu já estou indo! — E desligou.</p><p> </p><p>Assim que desligou o telefone. Ele encarou seu rosto sobre o espelho do guarda-roupa e fechou os olhos com força passando a mão por seu rosto. Só então se virou para mim na cama, respirando fundo de novo com o olhar quase tão triste como quando falou de sua filha. Então ajoelhou-se na cama e veio em minha direção. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, me perdoa, mas eu preciso ir agora! — Ele disse com as sobrancelhas baixas e os olhos brilhando, não parecia fingir estar mal por aquela situação.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo eu posso pegar um táxi ou pedir para Alícia...— Eu dizia enquanto buscava minha roupa por cima da cama quando fui interrompida por ele.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, Raquel! Por favor, não tenha pressa! Se quiser pode voltar a dormir, deixarei a chave na porta e depois posso pegar com você! Eu tinha uma reserva mas dei a Andrés porque ele perdeu a dele! Sinta-se a vontade, por favor! — Ele dizia enquanto vestia uma cueca e corria até o guarda-roupa para vestir-se. — Se quiser ficar aqui, por mim tudo ótimo também, Raquel! — Ele me olhou e sorriu sincero antes de vestir a camisa que tinha em mãos. </p><p> </p><p>Eu tentei dizer qualquer coisa. Mas nada saiu por minha boca. Pensei em negar a oferta, mas logo a Raquel em missão se despertou em mim. Pareci me tocar do que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha agora a chance de ter a casa de Sérgio livre para fazer o que eu bem entendesse. Melhor dizendo: Com os equipamentos que estavam bem em minha bolsa, eu teria a chance de ter olhos e ouvidos dentro da casa do braço direito do chefe da irmandade. Era a oportunidade perfeita de avançar grandiosamente com a missão!</p><p>Conseguiríamos ter acessos a informações importantíssimas como a que Sérgio acabara de ter ao telefone por exemplo. Era uma chance única e perfeita! </p><p> </p><p>Apenas despertei de meus pensamentos quando senti o peso de Sérgio sobre a cama novamente. Ele havia se sentado na cama para calçar os sapatos com pressa.</p><p> </p><p>— Volte a dormir, Raquel! Dormimos muito pouco! — Disse ele imaginando que minha distração se devia ao sono.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, Sérgio? — Perguntei sincera.</p><p> </p><p>Ele parou o que fazia e me olhou com a mesma feição de antes.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, não se preocupe! Apenas volte a dormir, depois nos falamos, tudo bem? </p><p> </p><p>Assenti não satisfeita com a resposta e ele se esticou para me dar um selinho e segurar meu rosto com carinho.</p><p> </p><p>E então ele se foi…</p><p> </p><p>E me deixou.</p><p> </p><p>Afogando-me em meus próprios pensamentos. </p><p> </p><p>Lutando contra minha própria consciência. </p><p> </p><p>Perdida no que sentia.</p><p> </p><p>Questionando meu caráter.</p><p> </p><p>O que eu deveria fazer?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Achados e perdidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Alerta gatilho: SUICÍDIO, ANSIEDADE, DEPRESSÃO⚠️</p><p>Os sonetos que aparecem são do livro "livro de sonetos, de Vinícius de Moraes", e uma das poesias é de minha autoria.</p><p>Obs: Microondas: Morrer no microondas significa morrer queimado de alguma maneira. Geralmente o corpo é colocado em pneus e ateia-se fogo.</p><p>Olá leitores, quero deixar claro que esse capítulo está um pouco pesado. Espero que gostem, até!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sim…</p><p> </p><p>O trai novamente.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava ali para isso. Para exatamente isso. E não deixaria com que um sentimento estranho ou uma paixão boba pelo cara que eu iria ter de ceifar hora ou outra estragasse meus planos. Até porque eu estava provavelmente sob o efeito de alguma síndrome ou algo do tipo. Deveria existir um termo médico para isso: Como uma síndrome de estocolmo só que reversa. É imoral, sim, mas poderia haver um termo médico para quando você se apaixona pelo cara que você tem de matar. Quem sabe assim, dando nome ao que eu sentia, as coisas seriam um pouco mais fáceis. Depois eu teria bastante tempo para pensar sobre um termo e ouvir os deboches criativos de Alícia tentando criar um nome para isso, mas agora eu precisava ignorar essa síndrome inexistente mas que me afetava. Precisa fazer o quê estava ali para fazer.</p><p> </p><p>Demorei a entender que nossos corpos não tem consciência. Em situações onde o corpo faz-se mais presente do que a mente é que observamos que quase não temos controle sobre nossa própria matéria. Pouco medimos consequências quando com raiva. Da mesma forma que não formamos pensamentos lógicos quando fazemos amor. Mas o corpo fala, ah como ele fala! Fala sem tampoco dizer uma só palavra. Da vermelhidão da vergonha até o rubor do desejo intenso. Ele clama, chora, grita e por vezes, te controla!  </p><p> </p><p>Somos uma batalha diária contra nós mesmos.</p><p> </p><p> Antes de tudo e sem nem mesmo perceber, saí correndo de seu quarto. Seu cheiro estava por todo o local e aquilo estava me atrapalhando de pensar. Desci as escadas e fui até a bancada da cozinha, onde na noite anterior havia deixado minha bolsa. E lá estava ela. Antes de correr até ela, uma voz soprou em minha cabeça: NÃO! E uma dor aguda atingiu meu peito, uma sensação esquisita que tão logo veio e já se fora. </p><p> </p><p>Ignorei todas as sensações que me atingiam. Abrindo a bolsa, vi a maquiagem cujo fundo falso estavam todos os aparelhos. Olhei ao meu redor como para me certificar de que não havia ninguém por ali e logo voltei minha atenção para bolsa. Então senti meu coração acelerar tanto que podia sentí-lo perfeitamente sobre meu tronco. O ouvia tão rápido como ouvia o de Sérgio quando depois que fazíamos amor me deitava sobre seu peito desnudo. Meu corpo estava gelado e eu suava frio. Não era momento para aquilo, mas meu corpo inteiro parecia implorar para que eu não o traísse. Para que eu desistisse de tudo ali mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>E o pior de tudo: Pensei em obedecê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar que ali tinha e tentei controlar minha respiração que estava cada vez mais difícil. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e pensei remotamente na probabilidade de não fazer nada do que combinara com Prieto e sair de ali.</p><p> </p><p>Mas… E depois? O quê eu faria? </p><p> </p><p>Diria a Prieto que não queria mais seguir com tudo aquilo? </p><p> </p><p>Mas é claro que não! Eu seria mandada direto para o microondas!</p><p> </p><p>Raquel, você não tinha mais escolha!</p><p> </p><p>Era preciso seguir, Raquel!</p><p> </p><p>Juntei todo resquício de forças e me levantei para enfim seguir adiante com aquilo. Afinal, quanto antes isso tudo acabasse, menos doloroso seria para mim. E com toda a certeza ter olhos e ouvidos por toda casa de Sérgio me ajudaria a acabar com aquilo o quanto antes. Tomei novamente a bolsa e peguei os aparelhos. eram três microfones muito pequenos, duas câmeras e um GPS. Corri até a entrada de sua sala e minhas pernas pareciam não querer me obedecerem. Apenas me concentrei em fazer o que tinha de ser feito e ignorar qualquer pensamento que viesse sobre Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>Abri a porta da sala e me deparei com o ambiente. Ali pouco tinha o seu cheiro, e eu sabia que não era muito a cara de Sérgio passar demasiado tempo em frente a televisão. Olhei para todos os móveis e decorações possíveis procurando aonde eu poderia instalar uma câmera. Eu não poderia arriscar, Sérgio era muito inteligente e qualquer falha minha... poderia dar em merda! Me aproximei das poucas decorações que ali tinham. Nada parecia seguro. Olhei por baixo da mesa de centro. Por toda a estante. E finalmente decidi por colar um microfone debaixo de seu sofá. Levantei o móvel e coloquei com bastante firmeza na madeira que havia embaixo dele com muito cuidado para que ele não desgrudasse e fosse percebido por uma faxineira ou até pelo próprio Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Em uma das paredes de vidro da sala havia uma maçaneta. Percebi que se tratava de uma porta que dava direto aos fundos do jardim. Para minha sorte sua chave estava alí na fechadura. Saí da sala e pisei na grama fofa e gelada do jardim de Sérgio. Era verdadeira e bem tratada. Olhei para o lado e me deparei com uma piscina e uma churrasqueira. Pausei um tempo meu olhar para aquele ambiente e me perguntei brevemente com que frequência Sérgio utilizava aquela área de lazer. Deixei de observar o canto quando percebi que começava a imaginá-lo sentado em uma das cadeiras embaixo do guarda-sol, bebendo com Andrés e os amigos que conheci escassas horas atrás. Sacudi minha cabeça me desvencilhando desse pensamento e olhei para o outro lado. </p><p> </p><p>Avistei que do outro lado havia uma parte coberta com piso e logo supus ser o final de uma garagem. Corri até lá enquanto olhava ao meu redor procurando algum vizinho que me delatasse com estranhamento à Sérgio depois. No entanto não era possível ver nenhuma casa com aquele muro tão alto e coberto com uma alta rede de cerca elétrica. A casa era protegida como uma fortaleza e é claro que Sérgio tinha seus motivos para. Chegando na garagem, somente havia uma moto ali. A mesma moto que Sérgio me levara em casa na nossa primeira noite juntos. Que merda Raquel, porquê classificá-la assim? </p><p> </p><p>Fui até ela novamente olhando tudo ao meu redor. Ela era grande e bonita! Uma verdadeira máquina como aparentemente todos os veículos de Sérgio. Se ele tivesse uma bicicleta ou até um patinete, tenho certeza que também seriam luxuosos e potentes. A moto estava limpa e sem ao menos um arranhão. Passei meus dedos por ela e quase me mando de ali com ela quando cheguei em seu capacete no guidão. Passei a procurar um local onde fosse seguro deixar um aparelho reunindo todo o conhecimento que eu tinha sobre peças e engrenagens, que não era lá tanto assim. Me agachei e olhei bem por dentro de suas engrenagens. Liguei a lanterna de meu celular para enxergar melhor seu interior. Quando coloquei minha mão por entre as engrenagens, acabei me cortando levemente em alguma peça. Olhei para o ferimento e vi que não se tratava de grandes coisas, um daqueles machucados superficiais que cicatrizam lentamente em sangue pisado. Não dei importância a ele já que tinha encontrado um local perfeito para colocar o GPS de forma que não atrapalhasse o funcionamento da moto fazendo com que Sérgio descobrisse, mas que também fosse perfeitamente escondido. Então instalei o GPS com êxito em sua moto. </p><p> </p><p>Feito isso, respirei fundo. </p><p> </p><p>Tudo bem, Raquel. Próxima etapa.</p><p> </p><p>A voz dele então ecoou em minha cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>“ Esse é o meu lugar preferido na casa ’’</p><p> </p><p>Sacudi a cabeça tentando me desvencilhar de sua voz e de tudo que com ela vinha e me dirigi até seu escritório, biblioteca ou seja lá o que seja tal habitação. A porta já estava aberta. Bem como a deixamos na noite passada quando subimos desejosos e apressados. Olhei para o banco onde havíamos feito amor e meu coração pareceu receber uma facada novamente. Como aquilo doía… Olhei para o outro lado tentando ignorar meus pensamentos novamente. Me deparei com a possível mesa de escritório de Sérgio. Meus olhos brilharam pensando na infinidade de coisas que eu poderia conseguir vasculhando seus documentos. Mas antes de correr para bisbilhotar cada centímetro de papel que ali tivesse, olhei novamente ao meu redor procurando aonde eu poderia instalar uma câmera ou um microfone. Novamente não enxerguei lugar algum seguro o suficiente como para que impedir que Sérgio descobrisse e me ferrasse. </p><p> </p><p>Pensei então no piano. Abri sua tampa e me deparei com o interior do instrumento. Hastes e mais hastes de madeira. Que loucura pensar que aquele emaranhado de parafernalhas produzia sons tão bonitos. Vi ali o local perfeito para colocar mais um microfone, em um local bem perto da saída de som do instrumento. De forma a ser possível escutar tudo o que se passava atrás do piano, vulgo no escritório de Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>E foi para ali que corri. Aquela mesa com toda certeza continha qualquer coisa que me ajudasse. Olhei para o quadro de cortiça que havia ali e li tudo o que havia escrito pregado com post-its de diferentes cores. “revisar códigos I.’’ e “re-ver contratos emp.” foram os que mais me chamaram a atenção entre os lembretes. Então comecei vasculhando algumas pastas que haviam na estante bem acima da mesa. Todas as pastas ali estavam organizadas por cores. Algumas azuis escuro, outras brancas e outras pretas. Seguindo a ordem da distribuição delas, peguei duas pretas e as abri.</p><p> </p><p> Eu não podia crer no que tinha encontrado ali. Folheei alguns dos papéis que ali tinham.</p><p>Números e mais números, pela quantidade de zeros aqueles documentos lidavam com milhões e pareciam o balanceamento de empresas. Diversas empresas. Eu não podia crer! Havia encontrado documentos de empresas ligadas à irmandade! Lavagem de dinheiro ou empresas de fachada, sejam o que fossem, Ángel me diria depois! Que bomba eu tinha em mãos, Joder!</p><p> </p><p>Acredito que sorri quando me dei conta do que havia conseguido. Peguei meu celular e tomei fotos e mais fotos de todos os documentos daquelas duas pastas pretas. eu estava em êxtase pela descoberta. Me sentia viva e útil. Me esquecera totalmente de Sérgio. Depois de tomada todas as fotos, guardei os documentos com cuidado para não alterá-los de alguma forma que me incriminassem e guardei as pastas onde as havia encontrado, tudo com muito cuidado. Logo avistei as pastas azuis e as peguei. As abri também com muito cuidado. Na primeira delas, documentos relacionados à posse de dois imóveis. O primeiro era um documento mais antigo. Se tratava de uma herança de família, parecia um casarão em um sítio em algum lugar da Espanha. O segundo era sobre a casa de Sérgio. Tomei fotos dos dois, apenas por via das dúvidas.</p><p> </p><p>E então abri a segunda pasta azul.</p><p> </p><p>{The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home}</p><p> </p><p>Meus batimentos descompassaram e meu corpo congelou. Petrifiquei no exato momento que meus olhos bateram no conteúdo daquela pasta.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não estava preparada para aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Três certidões de óbito. A primeira em um nome até então desconhecido para mim, porém com o sobrenome de Sérgio. Uma mulher que morrerá idosa... Mas a segunda estava em nome de Alejandra Marquina, e a terceira em nome de Sol Marquina. </p><p> </p><p>Joder…</p><p> </p><p>Puxei as duas últimas com os nomes que eu conhecia. As datas e as autópsias coincidiam com tudo o que Sérgio havia me contado… Ele nunca mentiu para mim...</p><p> </p><p>Não sei o quê me motivou a continuar vasculhando as pastas daquela cor. </p><p> </p><p>Mas o fiz.</p><p> </p><p>Fotos de Sérgio e da falecida esposa juntos. Ambos apaixonados desde bem jovens.</p><p> </p><p>Como ela era bela… Como faziam um casal lindo...</p><p> </p><p>Depois, a mulher grávida. Ambos pousavam juntos. Sérgio beijando sua barriga. Aquele seu sorriso verdadeiro e brilhante estampado em todas as fotografias ao lado da amada. Meu coração apertava como se estivesse sendo esmagado em meu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Em seguida, apenas fotos de Sérgio com sua filha. Um olhar vazio enquanto ele segurava uma recém nascida envolvida por muitos fios hospitalares em uma foto tirada provavelmente por alguma enfermeira ou alguém muito póximo. Depois, Sérgio, Sol ainda bem bebê e uma idosa em um jardim florido. Sol e Sérgio em um balanço. Sol e Sérgio dormindo juntos na mesma posição. Sol e Sérgio rindo, brincando. E aquele sorriso, o seu sorriso, pertenciam a duas pessoas. A garotinha tinha suas bochechas e a sua boca, com os olhos e cabelos da mãe. </p><p>Como parecia doce a menina!</p><p> </p><p>Não sei pôr em palavras o que senti.</p><p> </p><p>Minha garganta fechou de forma que respirar era a cada segundo mais difícil. Um aperto tão grande em meu peito me fez suspeitar de uma possível crise de ansiedade. Minha cabeça doía e latejava como nunca antes. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e caí sentada sobre a cadeira giratória que havia alí. Sem que eu me desse conta, as lágrimas já haviam tomado conta do meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Levei minhas mãos até minha boca tentando segurar meu pranto como se alguém pudesse me escutar. Tentei respirar algumas vezes com pesar. Eu não queria acreditar que tudo o que havia visto era realmente verdade. Como eu desejava que aquilo tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Como eu queria apagar de minha mente tudo o que eu havia visto. Preferia nunca ter buscado a nada. Melhor dizendo: Começava a acreditar que não deveria nunca ter aceitado aquela missão.</p><p> </p><p>Guardei tudo o que havia visto com rapidez e já não mais com tanto cuidado dentro das malditas pastas e as guardei. Sentando-me novamente na cadeira e tentando recuperar o fôlego para ir embora de ali o quanto antes, avistei algo que me chamou atenção na mesa de Sérgio. Um livro velho marcado com um marcador de páginas, já semi-aberto com tantos post-its e folhas por entre suas páginas.</p><p> </p><p>Não, Raquel… Não!</p><p> </p><p>Tentei me freiar novamente. Em vão.</p><p> </p><p>O tomei com cuidado para não deixar cair nenhuma das folhas que haviam por entre suas páginas e li seu título. </p><p> </p><p>“Livro de Sonetos” de um escritor chamado Vinicius de Moraes. Datado do final da década de 60 no Brasil.</p><p> </p><p>Acredito que o que me fizera continuar com aquilo foi o fato de que parte da minha dor fora tomada pela curiosidade. Talvez meu corpo vira naquele objeto uma fonte de distração para o trauma que eu acabara de sofrer. Mal eu sabia que aquele feito só pioraria as coisas.</p><p> </p><p>Abri na primeira anotação que encontrei ao folhear o livro. Estava escrito de caneta sobre o papel antigo e manchado do livro.</p><p> </p><p>“Soneto do amigo”</p><p> </p><p>Enfim, depois de tanto erro passado </p><p>Tantas retaliações, tanto perigo </p><p>Eis que ressurge noutro o velho amigo </p><p>Nunca perdido, sempre reencontrado. </p><p> </p><p>É bom sentá-lo novamente ao lado </p><p>Com olhos que contêm o olhar antigo </p><p>Sempre comigo um pouco atribulado </p><p>E como sempre singular comigo. </p><p> </p><p>Um bicho igual a mim, simples e humano </p><p>Sabendo se mover e comover </p><p>E a disfarçar com o meu próprio engano. </p><p> </p><p>O amigo: um ser que a vida não explica </p><p>Que só se vai ao ver outro nascer </p><p>E o espelho de minha alma multiplica...</p><p> </p><p>“Andrés, uma das raras alegrias que esse mundo me deu. Não deixei você partir como me pedira, chame de egoísmo se quiser, mas sou grato por tão só a tua existência. Choraste no meu pranto, sorriste na minha alegria. Meu fiel e eterno amigo!”</p><p> </p><p>Que delicado! Como Sérgio era carinhoso e como sabia se expressar com as palavras de uma forma que não o fazia com a voz. Andrés pelo visto era realmente muito seu amigo. Ao que parece ele dedicava alguns dos sonetos do escritor as pessoas. Suspirei.</p><p> </p><p>Continuei folheando aquele livro.</p><p> </p><p>Me deparei com outro cujo nome de dedicatória me chamou atenção.</p><p> </p><p>“Soneto de separação”</p><p> </p><p>De repente do riso fez-se o pranto </p><p>Silencioso e branco como a bruma </p><p>E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma </p><p>E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto. </p><p> </p><p>De repente da calma fez-se o vento </p><p>Que dos olhos desfez a última chama </p><p>E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento </p><p>E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama. </p><p> </p><p>De repente, não mais que de repente </p><p>Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante </p><p>E de sozinho o que se fez contente. </p><p> </p><p>Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante </p><p>Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante </p><p>De repente, não mais que de repente.</p><p> </p><p>“Verônica. Tentei, te juro, mas não pude. Nunca te amei. Me odeio por fazer-te odiar-me. por te fazer doer. Perdão se não fui sincero. Você merecia um amor que te fizesse transbordar, e eu nem sou capaz de te encher a metade.”</p><p> </p><p>Seria essa Verônica a mesma que eu pensava? A DJ da instinto? Seria esse um dos motivos para ela ter me tratado com tamanho desafeto desde o primeiro dia que pisei na boate? O quê teria acontecido entre os dois para que ele escrevesse essas coisas?</p><p> </p><p>Meu rosto se aqueceu ao pensar em Sérgio e Verônica juntos. Senti raiva… Ou sentimento igual. Senti também raiva por Sérgio não me ter dito nada sobre. Imaginei Sérgio e Verõnica juntos... Argh!</p><p> </p><p>Logo acordei de meus devaneios e coloquei meus pés no chão. Quem era eu para exigir qualquer coisa dele? Que loucura, Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>Sacudi a cabeça e pisquei forte algumas vezes tentando me livrar desses pensamentos. Continuei folheando aquele livro procurando dedicatórias aleatórias, sem entender muito bem qual era o meu interesse naquilo. Até que pousei em uma folha onde haviam duas.</p><p> </p><p>“Soneto de amor total”</p><p> </p><p>Amo-te tanto, meu amor... não cante </p><p>O humano coração com mais verdade... </p><p>Amo-te como amigo e como amante </p><p>Numa sempre diversa realidade </p><p> </p><p>Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante, </p><p>E te amo além, presente na saudade. </p><p>Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade </p><p>Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante. </p><p> </p><p>Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente, </p><p>De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude </p><p>Com um desejo maciço e permanente. </p><p> </p><p>E de te amar assim muito e amiúde, </p><p>É que um dia em teu corpo de repente </p><p>Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude.</p><p> </p><p>“Alejandra, nosso amor enfim transbordará! Quando pensei que vivia o ápice da felicidade terrena, me dizes que me darás um filho! Não caberá tanto amor em meu peito! Fruto do nosso amor: Ainda não vi seu rostinho, mas você já é a razão do meu viver! Eu te amo, meu filho!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alejandra, meu amor. Não fosse por Sol, que como você me disse antes de partir que aqueceria os meus dias, não sei se suportaria a tua ausência. Nada faz sentido sem você aqui, Alê! Tua falta me corrói, o sorriso de sol me revigora! Te espero em um lugar especial”</p><p> </p><p>Meu coração ficou em pedaços! O senti apertar tanto dentro do meu peito que parecia que sangrava. Mais lágrimas me desceram. Percebi que a segunda dedicatória estava em partes manchada, fazendo com que a tinta da caneta borrasse o papel, indicando que Sérgio havia chorado enquanto a escrevia.</p><p> </p><p>Me preparei para fechar o livro. Eu não conseguiria mais ver nada que me lembrasse o homem bom que Sérgio era. Nada que me lembrasse a dor de seu luto. Nada que lembrasse a dor do meu luto. Nada que lembrasse o homem que eu teria que matar. Mas, enquanto o fechava, um papel em branco caiu sobre a beirada e precisei abrir a página onde ele estava para endireitá-lo novamente. E foi quando vi o meu nome em um post-it amarelo.</p><p> </p><p>Gelei. Suei frio e engoli em seco.</p><p> </p><p>Ali estavam o meu nome, bem abaixo de uma dedicatória à sua falecida esposa. Em dois post-its, como se ele tivesse em dúvida quanto a escrever sobre mim.</p><p> </p><p>Soneto de fidelidade</p><p> </p><p>De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento</p><p>Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto</p><p>Que mesmo em face do maior encanto</p><p>Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.</p><p> </p><p>Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento</p><p>E em louvor hei de espalhar meu canto</p><p>E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto</p><p>Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.</p><p> </p><p>E assim, quando mais tarde me procure</p><p>Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive</p><p>Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama</p><p> </p><p>Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):</p><p>Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama</p><p>Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.</p><p> </p><p>“Alejandra, meu amor. Que se um dia tudo o que aprendi sobre a vida após a morte for verdade, e assim prefiro crer, que um dia eu te encontre na paz de um paraíso. Me espere, eu e Sol te amamos. Eternamente seu!</p><p> </p><p>"Ainda não sei se posso quebrar a promessa de não dedicar esse soneto a mais ninguém, mas saberei em breve. Conheci uma mulher que aparenta merecer tal feito. Raquel, acho que te amo. Acho que estou amando novamente, e isso me assusta. O quê você me diria se eu te dissesse que você me salvou?"</p><p>"Raquel, talvez durar para sempre não seja uma má ideia. Não tenho pressa! Gozo de cada segundo contigo enquanto espero minha resposta.”</p><p> </p><p>As lágrimas desciam sem pudor pelo meu rosto. Eu não tinha palavras para explicar o que estava sentindo. Fechei o livro e me afastei da mesa. Sequei as lágrimas e busquei meu telefone. Disquei para Alícia. Enquanto esperava e torcia para que minha amiga atendesse, pousei meu olhar na lixeira do escritório de Sérgio e percebi que ali haviam dois papéis amassados. </p><p> </p><p>Joder, Raquel… Porque você faz isso consigo mesma? </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto o telefone ainda chamava, busquei os dois e desamassei o primeiro deles.</p><p> </p><p>“ Me perdi nas sombras das tuas curvas</p><p>Enfeitiçado em luxúria, sedução e entrega</p><p> </p><p>Meu prazer sem consciência</p><p>Meu ardor sem nome</p><p> </p><p>Une o quente com o afável</p><p>O doce com o raro</p><p> </p><p>Minha cura, minha</p><p>Te quero minha”</p><p>                                                              " Raquel, eu sou todo feito de desejo e temor.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E eu chorei. Chorei de soluçar. O celular parou de chamar e deu em caixa postal.</p><p> </p><p>Disquei novamente para Alícia e tomei coragem para ler o outro papel amassado.</p><p> </p><p>“Estou farto de ser sobrevivente. Escória maldita. Há tempos minha vida acabou, agora só dou fim a minha existência. Andrés, irmão querido, durma o sono de uma consciência tranquila. Você foi minha base durante muito tempo, e o que faço agora não é sua culpa. Doe todos os meus bens à caridade e” </p><p> </p><p>Haviam mais coisas escritas à tinta borrada, rabiscos e escrita decaída e garranchosa, mas eu não consegui continuar com aquilo quando me dei conta que se tratava definitivamente de uma carta de suicídio. Para minha sorte, Alícia atendeu o telefone bem a tempo de que eu pudesse pedir socorro.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi!</p><p> </p><p>— Vem me buscar por favor, Ali! — Disse desesperada em meio ao meu pranto — Me tira daqui… — Disse chorosa.</p><p> </p><p>Ouvi Alícia carraspear. Mas é claro que ela estava do lado de Andrés, como eu não havia imaginado? Eu também estaria ao lado de Sérgio caso ele não precisasse sair correndo tão cedo por qualquer motivo que talvez eu mesma tenha causado.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, claro… Hum... Está tudo bem? — Ela disse nervosa, terminando a pergunta já quase cochichando.</p><p> </p><p>— Não se preocupe, só venha até a casa de Sérgio assim que puder! Vou te passar o endereço!</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Fui todo o caminho chorando no carro. Alícia me questionou algumas vezes o que tinha acontecido e eu não conseguia dizer nada, fazendo com que ela se preocupasse cada vez mais sobre Sérgio ter descoberto alguma coisa. Chorei de soluçar, chorei deixando que parte do que eu guardava há tempos se esvaísse. Como se as lágrimas lavassem a podridão da minha alma, da minha consciência carregada de culpa e maldade. Como se tirassem parte do ódio que eu sentia de mim mesma. Mas não levaram. Não me lavaram. E o final do meu pranto, eu ainda era eu. Eu ainda fazia o que fazia. Eu ainda precisava seguir com aquilo tudo.</p><p> </p><p>Chegando ao apartamento de Alícia, a contei sobre tudo. Não só tudo o que aconteceu naquela manhã. Mas tudo o que se passava dentro de mim desde a primeira vez que vi Sérgio. Lhe contei sobre o que sentia cada vez que o via. O que sentia cada vez que ele me tocava. O que imaginei que ele fosse e quem descobri que ele realmente é. Contei cada detalhe, cada sensação que tentei ocultar de mim mesma e dela, por orgulho e medo. Contei que estava nutrindo sentimentos por Sérgio, que não havia calculado nada disso. Minha amiga me ouviu em silêncio, com olhar penoso quando me caiam as lágrimas como se também doessem nela. </p><p> </p><p>— Pode falar amiga, eu te avisei… — A disse tentando quebrar o clima ruim que se instalou depois de eu ter quase desidratado de tanto chorar contando cada mínimo detalhe para Alícia e assoava meu nariz entupido pela choradeira em um lenço de papel.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não iria falar isso Raquel… Não agora que você tá na fossa, talvez depois sim, mas agora não! Pelo menos você falou por mim e me poupou. — Ela disse tentando me fazer rir nem que seja um pouco.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas a verdade é que eu também não previa isso. Eu tinha medo por você, pelo o que Sérgio podia fazer caso descobrisse. É claro que ainda tenho, Raquel. Mas eu não esperava que você fosse se apaixo…— Alícia dizia quando a interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, Alícia! Não é isso o que eu quis dizer! Eu não estou apaixonada por Sérgio! — Dizer isso em voz alta soou tão estranho… Como uma mentira. Como uma auto sabotagem — Eu mal o conheço, Ali! Eu… Eu tenho… Não sei! Pena! Um certo afeto por ele ser um cara legal comigo e por compartilharmos momentos íntimos juntos, sim... Isso não posso negar! Mas apaixonada é uma palavra muito forte! Eu amo Fábio, ele foi o amor da minha vida e isso não vai mudar! Ainda o amo! Mas a verdade é que não quero matar Sérgio, não quero acabar com a vida de um homem bom… Do homem bom que eu descobri que ele é! Eu não sei se alguma vez eu tirei a vida de um homem bom, Ali! — estremeci em pensar nessa possibilidade. Engoli em seco.</p><p> </p><p>— E não é só isso… Saber que ele está sofrendo também durante todo o processo...E por minha culpa...Isso me destrói, sabe? — Alícia assentiu com o olhar de pêsames sobre mim, olhar o qual minha amiga poucas vezes me direcionou. — Eu me coloco em seu lugar… Eu não sei, Ali, está tudo meio confuso…</p><p> </p><p>Alícia respirou fundo me olhando com a expressão baixa. Segurou minha mão e meu rosto, secou minhas lágrimas. Pousei meu rosto na palma de sua mão. Era muito bom poder contar com Alícia, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem essa ruiva. Mesmo que ela não fizesse a mais puta ideia de como me ajudar ou do que me dizer quanto a essa situação, era sempre uma boa ouvinte e carinhosa quando eu precisava.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, porque você não conversa com Prieto? Ou com Ángel pelo menos? Fala pra eles que Sérgio pode ser muito útil para eles e que não precisa ser desmanchado! — Ela me olhou um tanto quanto esperançosa, como se tivesse encontrado a solução para a minha dor.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu já fiz isso, Ali…</p><p> </p><p>— E…?</p><p> </p><p>— E aí foi quando Prieto virou um bicho. Segundo ele, Sérgio jamais iria se aliar, jamais seria um fiel, jamais trairia a irmandade. Ele diz que Sérgio é o próximo na linha de sucessão da irmandade ou algo do tipo…Eu sei lá...— Disse com desgosto em falar daquilo novamente.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia suspirou de tristeza e decepção.</p><p> </p><p>— E você acha que isso é verdade? — Ela me perguntou, tão duvidosa quanto eu. E olhe que Alícia somente havia trocado poucas palavras com Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>— Não… Na verdade, eu não sei… Você tinha que ter visto as gravações das câmeras que Ángel me mostrou...— Disse a recordando das gravações que eu já havia comentado sobre em outra conversa. — Ele quase morreu pra resgatar aquela merda de carreta, sabe? Ele foi realmente… Foda!</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para minha amiga assustada, as lembrança de Sérgio em ação nas gravações ainda me assustavam. Alícia me olhava curiosa.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel… Prieto também diz que somos as melhores, não diz? — Ela disse sincera. Senti um frio correr a minha coluna quando entendi aonde ela chegaria com aquilo. — E nem por isso gostamos do que fazemos. Na verdade, a gente odeia, Quel! </p><p> </p><p>Me derrubei em lágrimas. Aquilo fazia todo e total sentido! Eu precisava encarar a realidade de que teria que assassinar a um homem bom. A um homem que não merecia mais dor do que já tinha em sua vida. Alícia me tomou em um abraço reconfortante, o qual fiquei até sentir meu soluçar começar a cessar. Não larguei de seu ombro até sentir que meus batimentos começavam a se normalizar. E quando isso aconteceu, pensei em mudar de assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— E você, Ali? — Disse enquanto ainda a abraçava.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu o quê? — Ela tentou se desvencilhar de mim mas eu a segurei, eu não deixaria ela fugir do assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Não se faça de desentendida, vamos... E você e Andrés? — Perguntei e a senti segurar a respiração por um instante, acusando seu nervosismo com o assunto.</p><p> </p><p>Ela soltou o ar devagar.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu...Eu acho que ele é um cara que eu gostaria de... Você sabe, de me amarrar. — Ela disse e nós duas rimos nos separando. — E também me sinto mal mentindo para ele. Ele parece a minha versão masculina, que merda! Como eu sou narcisista! — Sorrimos juntas.</p><p> </p><p>— Me perdoa Ali, isso tudo é culpa minha por… — Eu dizia quando ela me interrompeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Cala a porra dessa boca, Raquel! Chega de choradeira por hoje! Chega de se culpar! Você não tinha como imaginar nada disso, está bem? — Ela disse levantando meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Eu assenti ainda que não muito de acordo com sua palavras.</p><p> </p><p>— Tem outra coisa que você precisa saber, Quel. — Ela respirou fundo e pesado e eu logo soube que o que viria a afetava de maneira profunda. — Eu acho que Andrés pertence às irmandade também! </p><p> </p><p>— Como assim? Claro que não Alícia, ele é barman da boate! É grande amigo de Sérgio, sim, mas em todas as vezes que fui até a instinto ele estava lá como barman e…</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, me fala porquê caralhos uma boate do tamanho da instinto precisaria de três barmans? E porque ele sai a hora que quiser do bar e mais parece que faz aquilo por diversão? Não me diga que é só pela amizade com Sérgio! — Ela disse e eu percebia que aquilo realmente fazia sentido. — E também não é só isso… — Ela bufou antes de continuar. — Andrés tem cicatrizes de tiros, facadas e algumas outras que eu não sei dizer bem o que é, mas ele me disse que era por uma complicação de saúde que ele teve e logo mudou de assunto. Uma delas inclusive parece de uma cirurgia de peito aberto… Enfim! Sua casa também é gigante e muito, muito luxuosa e nada condizente com o salário de um barman! </p><p> </p><p>— Merda… Essa merda só piora… — Exclamei voltando a chorar, eu parecia uma criança. — Eu não posso voltar atrás, Alícia! Eu juro que voltaria se pudesse! Como eu gostaria... Eu sinto muito, Ali! — Continuei entre o meu pranto.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, me escuta Raquel! — Ela disse pegando em meu rosto novamente. — Você vai passar por cima disso tudo! Cedo ou tarde isso tudo vai acabar e você vai finalmente conseguir sair da fidelidade! A gente vai passar por cima disso tudo, ok? Você fará o que tiver que ser feito, eu acredito em você, Quel! — Ela disse e segurou meu rosto sobre seu colo. Eu sabia que ela não estava nada segura do que dizia.  —  Eu já consigo te ver me mandando fotos no whatsapp de uma criança melequenta enquanto me pergunta desesperada o quê fazer com o seu filho que comeu toda a areia da praia enquanto você cochilava.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto eu e Alícia ríamos de mais uma de suas piadas fora de hora, que por mais que eu fingisse odiar eu adorava, ouvimos meu telefone tocar. Nos olhamos e eu sabia que pensávamos a mesma coisa. Meu estômago embrulhou. Desvirei o aparelho sobre a mesa de centro e lá estava o nome do meu mais novo sofrimento. Era Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>— Estamos contendo a mídia o quanto podemos desde que soubemos que se tratava de um estabelecimento da irmandade, mas está cada vez mais difícil! O quê dizemos à imprensa? — Me perguntou o chefe dos bombeiros.</p><p> </p><p>— Tivemos problemas com a instalação de gás, a trocamos recentemente. — O respondi enquanto colocava sobre seu peito um grande bolo de dinheiro em espécie de notas de 500 euros, fazendo com que quem olhasse de longe, visse apenas uma saudação respeitosa entre nós.</p><p> </p><p>O militar aceitou a propina e se dirigiu para mais distante do local do crime, onde estava um pequeno grupo de repórteres sedentos por informações e policiais que aguardavam a divisão da propina. Me aproximei então do local onde houve um incêndio a escassos minutos atrás. Um dos principais depósitos de bebidas da irmandade em Madri. Passei o olho para o clube de tênis, que também pertencia à irmandade e rodeava os entornos do depósito e vi que ele estava praticamente intacto. Pelo menos o depósito não se localizava em nenhum bairro residencial, pensei imaginando o tamanho da altura das chamas e da força do incêndio. Assim não terei que insistir para que Tamayo ajudasse as famílias que ficassem prejudicadas com o incêndio.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei os vidros quebrados no chão e imaginei o tamanho do prejuízo que tomamos. Toda aquela bebida se tornando somente combustível. Whiskys e champagnes caríssimos sumindo em labaredas. </p><p> </p><p>Olhando para o final da rua, avistei um grupo de homens familiares. Eram os capangas de Tamayo, o rodeando como moscas. </p><p> </p><p>Cambada de pau no cu.</p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo, olhei ao meu redor novamente e me aproximei em suas direções.</p><p> </p><p>— Alguma ideia de quem possa ter sido? — Perguntei a Tamayo.</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo olhava o local com certa raiva. Raiva era a palavra certa. Havíamos sim, perdido dinheiro com o incêndio, mas na realidade aquilo não significava grandes coisas para a liquidez da irmandade.</p><p> </p><p>— Nenhuma. — Disse ascendendo um cigarro. — E você?</p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim.</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo me olhou curioso.</p><p> </p><p>— Ontem quando eu estava descarregando bebidas na instinto vi dois suspeitos.</p><p> </p><p>— Como dois suspeitos, Sérgio? — Disse Tamayo se colocando à minha frente com certo tom de raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Vi dois caras conversando na esquina da instinto ao lado de um carro parecido ao que trocamos tiro no roubo de cargas… — Meu chefe me olhava ainda curioso, e esperou para que eu completasse a linha de pensamento. — Quando fui para perto deles, eles disfarçaram e saíram de lá. Mas certamente seguiram o caminhão. Você colocou vigilância nos estabelecimentos que te disse? Pediu para verificarem aos arredores e parar todo carro da marca e cor que te disse?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, sim, porra! Que merda Sérgio, você tinha que ter pego esses filhos da puta! — Disse Tamayo se alterando.</p><p> </p><p>— Porra Tamayo, como eu iria adivinhar? — Disse nervoso passando as mãos pelos cabelos e meu chefe suspirou concordando comigo. — Agora que se foda! Olha, você ainda tem o contato daquele cara que faz retrato falado? — Meu chefe assentiu — Me passa! A gente precisa colocar mais segurança nos estabelecimentos. Principalmente nos que eles já sabem que são nossos, como a instinto e os outros do trajeto do caminhão!</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo me ouvia enquanto fumava, assentindo em concordância a tudo que eu dizia. Mais parecia que eu o dava ordens, mas a verdade era que sem eu para pensar em tudo, nada iria para a frentes na irmandade e de certa forma pesaria para mim de volta. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou precisar de tempo para calcular o prejuízo que tomamos aqui. — O disse apontando para o depósito incendiado. — Não temos mais praticamente estoque para os fornecedores e… Argh!... Porra! — Grunhi pensando em todos os problemas que aquilo acarretaria. Desde o não abastecimento aos fornecedores, os deixando sem produtos e podendo provocar revolta entre os clientes que apenas compravam conosco por relações de poder paralelo local nas províncias, e até mesmo o encarecimento do preço das nossas bebidas para evitar um prejuízo ainda maior.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio! — Tamayo chamou minha atenção, cagando para o quê eu dizia sobre a administração das bebidas. — Estão nos declarando guerra… — Ele disse jogando a guimba de cigarro no chão, como eu odiava quando ele fazia isso.</p><p> </p><p>Ouvir aquilo, em alto em bom som, fez algo dentro de mim morrer. Travei imóvel. Todos meus músculos se tensionaram e eu engoli em seco. </p><p> </p><p>Merda! Inferno!</p><p> </p><p>Virei minha cabeça lentamente dirigindo meu olhar para Tamayo com um olhar de estranhamento. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer com isso, só não estava acreditando que ele estava tendo a frieza de mencionar aquilo novamente. Ele levou a mão até o meu ombro, como se fosse um ente querido me dando conselhos.</p><p> </p><p>— E você sabe que eu vou precisar de você, Sérgio… — Ele me disse com um falso pesar estampado na cara. Uma falsa careta de pena. </p><p> </p><p>Filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Peguei em seu braço e o tirei de meu ombro com força.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio…</p><p> </p><p>Apenas o olhei com todo o ódio que eu estava sentindo. Com toda a vontade estampada em meu rosto de esmurrá-lo até deformar toda sua cara de falso de merda! De covarde fudido!</p><p> </p><p>Antes que eu perdesse a cabeça, dei as costas para meu chefe enquanto o ouvia gritar que me mandaria mensagens me informando sobre uma reunião e saí de perto dele o mais rápido que pude. </p><p> </p><p>Que merda!</p><p> </p><p>Era só o quê me faltava nessa merda! Ter que voltar totalmente à ativa e com uma guerra em andamento ainda por cima! O caralho de uma guerra onde nem ao menos sabemos quem é a porra do inimigo. E que eu quem provavelmente teria que descobrir porque a porra dos meus chefes são uns putos babacas que não tem três neurônios em funcionamento! Merda, merda, merda!</p><p> </p><p>Me sentei no carro e passei a mão pelo rosto. Quando respirei fundo, percebi que o carro ainda levava um pouco do perfume de Raquel. Ou talvez somente seja coisa da minha cabeça. Ilusão da minha mente me levando para o meu ponto máximo de relaxamento depois de uma explosão de estresse. Não pude evitar pensar em Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Raquel. Agora que estávamos nos dando tão bem. Eu estava gostando tanto de conhecê-la. Gostando tanto de tê-la em minha vida. Na porra da bagunça e toda a merda que é a minha vida. </p><p> </p><p>Eu não queria… Agora, mais do que nunca, eu não queria voltar à ativa. Eu não queria fazer o que faço. Eu não queria nem mesmo, correr mais o risco de perder a minha vida. A porra da minha vida que há escassos dias atrás eu mesmo queria dar fim. Também não queria que Raquel soubesse de nada disso. Oh, eu fui verdadeiro com essa mulher desde o início. Desde quando percebi que estava me apaixonando. A contei toda a verdade sobre mim. O que eu faço e quem eu sou. E a pequena me aceitou, me confiou. Como eu posso arriscar minha vida novamente como antes fazia se agora tudo o que eu quero é colecionar momentos com essa mulher? Se antes, que eu não tinha nada, eu já me importava em arriscar tudo por simplesmente odiar ter que somente pegar em armas. Agora então, que eu tinha Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e recostei no banco do carro. E foi quando percebi que tremia minhas mãos. Minha boca implorava por somente uma gota de álcool. E eu bem sabia que nunca era somente uma gota... E como belo covarde de merda que sou, sentia uma enorme necessidade de aquietar a minha mente que me enchia de pensamentos sobre guerra e morte com uma boa dose de álcool.</p><p> </p><p>Ah! Quer merda! Eu não queria pensar em beber mas estava se tornando quase inevitável.</p><p> </p><p>Senti minha pele coçar. Comecei a suar descontroladamente e meus batimentos acelerarem.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não podia voltar atrás de novo. Eu não podia. Eu havia prometido para mim mesmo. Eu não queria ser o mesmo babaca que falou com Raquel aquela noite. </p><p> </p><p>Mandei mensagem para Andrés o dizendo que queria vê-lo hoje. Ele me respondeu que já estava acordado e que se quisesse poderia ir naquela hora mesmo. Por Deus! Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.</p><p> </p><p>Quando me senti um pouco melhor, aferrei meus dedos no volante e fui dirigindo até a casa de Andrés. Como nas outras vezes, conversar com meu amigo sempre me ajudava. Mas diferente das outras vezes, agora eu estava determinado a fazer com que fosse uma das última vezes que eu o buscava em um crise de abstinência.</p><p> </p><p>Toquei sua campainha e o esperei. Andrés me recebeu com uma cara um tanto quanto emburrada, embora mais em tom de brincadeira e soltou um singelo e seco "Muito bom dia, hermanito" ao invés do típico "hermaniitoo" que ele costuma esbanjar cada vez que o visito.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê foi? Que cara é essa? — O perguntei enquanto entrava em sua casa.</p><p> </p><p>— Café? — Meu amigo perguntou ignorando completamente minhas perguntas e caminhando até sua cafeteira expresso.</p><p> </p><p>— Pensei que você estivesse com Alícia… — Disse estranhando Andrés não estar com Alícia, já que assim como eu fui embora com Raquel acreditava que ele tinha feito o mesmo com Alícia.</p><p> </p><p>Ele estreitou os olhos e entortou nariz e boca em mais uma de suas caras e bocas, como quem me chamasse de cínico. E logo vi que o motivo de sua chateação se devia a algo relacionado a Alícia. Ou pelo menos acreditava que tinha descoberto, como muitas outras vezes que o tinha entendido errado. Chegava a ser cômico: Eu era um cara que pouco sabia ler as pessoas e meu melhor amigo só sabia se comunicar com incontáveis expressões faciais por segundo. Se alguém duvidasse um dia da expressão "os opostos se atraem" eu apresentaria nossa amizade.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê foi, Andrés? Porra! Ela te deu um pé na bunda? Eu não tenho culpa de nada não! — O disse zoando enquanto ele se aproximava do sofá com uma xícara do meu expresso preferido de sua máquina e ainda me olhava com cinismo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei que eu não tenho culpa de porra nenhuma! Quero saber se você tem! — Ele disse bebericando o café e me olhando com a mão na cintura.</p><p> </p><p>— Como é que é? — Lhe perguntei em estranhamento total.</p><p> </p><p>— Dia amanhecendo… Friozinho gostoso...— Ele ia dizendo se aproximando do sofá ao meu lado e fazendo suas expressões como se contasse uma história a uma criança. — Eu agarradinho com a minha ruivinha… Daí o telefone dela toca...— Ele disse agora mais sério se sentando no sofá. — E lá se foi minha ruivinha...— Ele terminou fazendo uma careta de dor dramática e estendendo o braço para a direção da porta de sua casa.</p><p> </p><p>Eu continuava a olhá-lo com estranhamento. Totalmente noção alguma do que ele falava e do porquê me falava como se fosse minha culpa o ocorrido.</p><p> </p><p>— Posso saber porquê caralhos a sua mulher ligou chorando para a minha mulher — Ele disse apontando para nós dois conforme falava das nossas companheiras. — Às seis e pouca de uma segunda-feira? — Ele disse aumentando o tom de voz. E quando mencionou o fato de que Raquel estava chorando senti como se tivessem me esfaqueado bem no peito. — Caralho, Sérgio! Tem horário melhor pra discutir relação, pra terminar com uma mulher, porra! Além disso, achei que você tava gostando da loirinha, tava todo caidinho nela e… — Ele dizia, puto da vida, quando o interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Chorando? Ela ligou pra Alícia chorando?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, porra. Bom... Alícia não quis me contar o quê aconteceu e saiu com pressa, você sabe como mulher é com esses ataques de pelanca, e choram juntas, se agarram e tudo mais...— Andrés falava com deboche sendo o machista que eu sempre brigava para que ele tentasse não ser. Falando das mulheres como se fossem frágeis quando na verdade ele fazia igual comigo quando terminava um namorico. — Mas apesar do meu coração ser uma merda, o meu ouvido é muito bom e eu tenho certeza que ela chorava no telefone! Principalmente pela pressa que Alícia saiu daqui! O quê houve, ein?</p><p> </p><p>Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes sem saber o quê respondê-lo porque na verdade eu também não sabia o que tinha acontecido ao certo. Então parei para refletir um segundo. Teria Raquel se assustado com o acontecido? </p><p> </p><p>Mas é claro que sim, idiota! Veja como você falou com Tamayo ao telefone perto dela. Merda! É óbvio que eu tinha assustado Raquel. Ela teve um pouco da noção do que é a porra da minha vida! Por certo ficou reflexiva sobre com quem estava se envolvendo. </p><p> </p><p>Porra!</p><p> </p><p>—Eu também não tenho ideia, Andrés. Quer dizer, eu não terminei com Raquel. Não mesmo, ela tem sido a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em tempos! — Disse mais para mim de que para ele, desviando o olhar do seu e endireitando meus óculos quando percebi que havia demonstrado meus sentimentos tão abertamente, o que me deixou um pouco envergonhado. </p><p> </p><p>Andrés me direcionou um olhar malicioso e um sorriso sincero pela minha fala. Eu sabia que meu amigo estava feliz por mim </p><p> </p><p>— Uhum...— Carraspeei. — Dormimos juntos. E hoje de manhã bem cedo acordei com uma ligação de Tamayo me dizendo que o depósito de bebidas 1 estava em chamas e que ao que tudo indicava, era um incêndio criminoso. Ele pediu para que fosse com ele até o local e tive que sair correndo de casa. Deixei minha chave com Raquel, a pedi que não tivesse pressa e que depois buscava minhas chaves com ela ou até que ela ficasse em minha casa mesmo, mas ela me mandou uma mensagem pouco depois dizendo que precisou ir para casa. Eu achei que estivesse tudo bem...— Lhe disse só me dando conta agora da situação em que deixei Raquel. Sozinha, na casa de um cara que estava saindo havia pouco tempo e sem ao menos saber aonde ele teria ido. Isso, é claro, sem contar o que ela sabia sobre mim, que eu trabalhava para a máfia.</p><p> </p><p>Um calafrio percorreu todo o meu corpo ao pensar na possibilidade de ter assustado Raquel a ponto dela querer se afastar. Senti meu coração acelerar tanto que quase podia ouví-lo. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Tudo o que eu não queria era assustar Raquel!</p><p> </p><p>— Merda, Andrés! Ela deve ter ficado assustada! Coitada! Eu sou um idiota, deveria tê-la deixado em casa e cagado para Tamayo. Porra! — Disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Minha cabeça começou a latejar um pouco mais forte do que antes. E eu sabia que a tendência da dor era somente aumentar. — Eu preciso falar com ela! </p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Sérgio.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raquel!” </p><p> </p><p>Ele parecia assustado quando me atendeu, em seguida soltou um suspiro um tanto quanto aliviado por me ouvir.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum… Tudo bem, Sérgio?”</p><p> </p><p>Eu e Alícia nos olhamos em dúvida por aquela preocupação exagerada em seu tom de voz</p><p> </p><p>“Sim, claro, quer dizer… Eu quem deveria te perguntar, está tudo bem com você?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tudo sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?”</p><p> </p><p>"Não, não… Hum… Posso buscar minha chave com você? E aí a gente podia...Conversar…"</p><p> </p><p>Ele estava extremamente nervoso. </p><p> </p><p>"Sim, claro! Estou saindo da casa de Alícia agora e quando chegar no meu apartamento te ligo, tudo bem?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, sim. Mas por favor não quero incomodar, se vocês estiverem aí… Conversando…" Ele carraspeou antes de continuar "Eu posso esperar não se preocupe por favor. Também posso te buscar aí se…"</p><p> </p><p>Não o deixei terminar pois assim que ele começou com aquela ideia Alícia começou a fazer gestos desesperados indicando que não o deixasse fazer isso pois ele não poderia descobrir sua casa.</p><p> </p><p>"Não se preocupe, Sérgio! Alícia está de saída e me dá uma carona. Quando chegar em casa te mando uma mensagem, beijos!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tudo bem, adeus!"</p><p> </p><p>Desliguei o telefone e olhei para minha amiga.</p><p> </p><p>— Esse cara é esquisitão ein, Raquel!</p><p> </p><p>Eu senti uma pequena fúria subindo por meu rosto e vontade de defendê-lo do ataque de Alícia. Mas logo resolvi deixar pra lá, aquilo não fazia sentindo. Além do mais, Sérgio realmente era diferente do habitual, e estava estranho no telefone.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele estava estranho mesmo… Parecia nervoso... Enfim, a gente não sabe o porquê ele saiu correndo né, deve ser isso!</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, verdade… Será que tem algo a ver com alguma informação nova que você deu à Prieto? — Alícia disse sem qualquer intenção, indo até a sala às procura das chaves do carro. Congelei pensando naquela possibilidade pela primeira vez. Realmente, da outra vez Prieto não havia relaxado com a minha informação…</p><p> </p><p>               -                            -                          -                           -                        -              -</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, amiga? Eu posso ficar com você se quiser! — Disse Alícia bem em frente ao meu prédio. Ela me olhava com compaixão.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem amiga, de verdade. Obrigada por hoje… </p><p> </p><p>— Que porra de obrigada o quê. Por favor Raquel, qualquer coisa me liga! Manda um pombo, sinal de fumaça, eu venho correndo!</p><p> </p><p>— Eu te amo, desgraça! — Disse dando um beijo molhado e estalado na bochecha de minha amiga.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que ama, safada! Me manda mensagem! </p><p> </p><p>   -             -           -             -                 -                 -           -                -                -  </p><p> </p><p>Entrei no apartamento, fechei a porta atrás de mim e respirei fundo. Dei uma olhada ao meu redor e percebi que já não estranhava meu falso apartamento. Parecia como uma segunda casa. Estava quase tão natural para mim quanto a casa de Alícia, por exemplo. Enchi um copo de água gelada e mandei mensagem para Sérgio o avisando que havia chego em casa. Coloquei uma roupa mais confortável e sentei-me no sofá me dando um tempo só antes que pudesse ter a presença de Sérgio logo após tudo o que eu havia visto aquela manhã.</p><p> </p><p>Então enquanto esperava Sérgio, minha mente me dava ordens e instruções como se eu fosse uma criança.</p><p> </p><p>Não havia com que se preocupar por agora, eu entregaria as chaves a Sérgio, o diria que estava cansada, me despediria e ele iria embora.</p><p> </p><p> A partir de agora, quando com Sérgio, eu precisava manter a calma. Não me deixar mais levar pelas emoções. Não podia esquecer nem por um momento do porquê eu estava ali. Do que eu estava fazendo com ele. Do que eu ainda iria fazer com ele. Lembrar de que aquela não era a minha vida, se não uma farsa. E principalmente me lembrar sempre do meu objetivo final: A minha felicidade.</p><p> </p><p>Deveria estar sempre concentrada para aproveitar qualquer mínima possibilidade de levar o plano pra frente e conseguir informações para Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>Merda! Prieto! Eu ainda teria de encontrá-lo para dizer tudo o que eu havia descoberto. Argh! Só de pensar na cara daquele filho da puta meu sangue ferve e…</p><p> </p><p>Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do interfone do prédio. Senti meu coração errar as batidas e uma sensação de frio inundar meu corpo. Corri e atendi o interfone, dando acesso para que Sérgio subisse. Sem pensar, me dirigi até o pequeno espelho de parede que havia na sala o qual Alícia me insistira para comprar, e ajeitei meus cabelos. Me senti um pouco boba em seguida. E pensei por um segundo se Sérgio fazia o mesmo que eu no espelho do elevador.</p><p>{Best Part - Daniel Caesar}</p><p>De novo fui acordada agora pela campainha de meu apartamento. Mais uma sensação gelada percorreu todo meu corpo. Abri a porta e dei de cara com Sérgio com um sorriso nervoso segurando um ramo de 5 ou 6 flores de diferentes cores e tamanhos, todas mal cortadas pela haste. Passei mais tempo do que deveria olhando suas mãos as segurando, de forma que quando finalmente olhei para seu rosto novamente, ele já me olhava com certo receio pelo ato.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… — Exclamei baixo, um tanto quanto emocionada com o ato.</p><p> </p><p>Mas ele pareceu não entender que eu estava agradecida e não o repreendendo. A forma como ele tinha um pouco de dificuldade em interpretar emoções chegava a ser… Fofo….</p><p> </p><p>— Ah… Me desculpa, Raquel! O porteiro disse que não teria problema tirar algumas, você acha que os vizinhos irão reclamar? Me desculpe é que eu...— Ele se explicava tenso e nervoso quando eu o interrompi com uma risada. Ele me olhou curioso e ainda muito tenso. </p><p> </p><p>Céus! Como ele era engraçado com toda aquela timidez!</p><p> </p><p>— Não, não! Calma! — Disse entre risadas. — Que lindo Sérgio… Eu adorei, obrigada! — Disse pegando as flores de sua mão e as observando com delicadeza. </p><p> </p><p>Quando o olho novamente, o flaguei sorrindo bobo enquanto me olhava distraída com as flores. Ele percebeu e corou envergonhado e eu fiz o mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, posso conversar com você um minuto? — Ele disse em um tom sério.</p><p> </p><p>Estremeci um pouco pensando em o quê ele queria falar comigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, claro! Entre! — Disse dando espaço para que ele entrasse e fechando a porta a minha frente em seguida. </p><p> </p><p>Me dirigi até a cozinha e arrumei um jarro de vidro para colocar as flores. </p><p> </p><p>— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Perguntei enquanto enchia o jarro de água na pia.</p><p> </p><p>Ele não aceitou nada para beber e quando me virei de volta para a sala, ele estava exatamente da mesma maneira que a última vez que esteve no apartamento. Em pé, estático e com as duas mãos coladas na lateral do corpo. Olhando para qualquer lugar do chão. Segurei a risada.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio! Fique a vontade, por favor! — O disse enquanto me sentava no sofá.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu tímido, ajeitou os óculos, tirou o sobretudo que levava e sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado. Pelo menos agora sentou-se tão perto quanto eu realmente gostaria. </p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem? — O perguntei.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim… — Ele respondeu e carraspeou, como se o custasse entrar na conversa. — Na verdade eu preciso saber isso de você. Está tudo bem, Raquel? — Ele disse tomando uma de minhas mãos e a acariciando.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, Sérgio. A quê se deve sua preocupação?</p><p> </p><p>— Depois de...— Ele travou antes de continuar, imaginando como poderia me explicar o quê ele havia feito, desviando o olhar do meu. — Depois que eu resolvi o problema pelo qual me chamaram, fui até a casa de Andrés. Ele me disse que você ligou para Alícia, e que parecia estar nervosa...Que parecia….Que parecia estar chorando. — Ele engoliu em seco e finalmente voltou a me olhar.</p><p> </p><p>Merda!</p><p> </p><p>Ele me olhava com tanta tristeza. Eu não sabia como respondê-lo. Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes no intento de dizê-lo algo. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa para aquilo. E ele pareceu que não esperava uma resposta minha, como se já a tivesse, visto que pouco tempo depois voltou a falar.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe se te assustei, Raquel. Te assustei e te deixei só. Me perdoa. Eu sei que eu te contei o que eu fazia, que tentei ser sincero com você desde o início. Mas sei que eu também não posso exigir nada de você, sei que você não precisa fazer parte disso. — Ele falava e falava e mal conseguia olhar em meus olhos. Eu sentia o peso de cada palavra sua, que saiam com muita dor. — Mas por favor, só te peço que não tenha medo de mim, Raquel. Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa com você e… Eu entendo se você quiser se afastar mas eu… — Ele dizia já com os olhos mareados brilhando enquanto apertava minha mão quando o interrompi. O interrompi afobada por somente pensar na possibilidade de sua última frase.</p><p> </p><p>— Não! — Esbravei e ele freiou me olhando assustado. — Digo… Não, Sérgio! Por favor, não pense isso! Eu não tenho medo de você nem nada disso!</p><p> </p><p>Disse e ele continuou me olhando com aquela expressão penosa. Eu precisei me segurar para não tomar seu rosto em mãos e confortá-lo em um abraço quente.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu liguei para Alícia chorando porque… — Travei antes de lhe contar uma mentira, parecia que mentir para ele estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. — Porque me dei conta de que hoje fazem oito meses da morte de Fábio…Acho que tive uma crise de ansiedade... — Disse olhando para minhas próprias mãos para conseguir mentir. Mentir com uma coisa tão importante para mim. </p><p> </p><p>E meus olhos marearam. Meu peito doeu. Me sentia mal não só por mentir para Sérgio, mas por mentir para ele com uma coisa tão importante para mim. Uma coisa que ainda me doía de verdade. </p><p> </p><p>E mais uma vez, eu contava uma verdade minha para ele. Mais uma vez eu alimentava o ciclo de verdades e mentiras que faziam com que eu me perdesse não só no personagem que eu tentava interpretar, mas também em mim mesma.</p><p> </p><p>— Sinto muito, Raquel...— Ele disse apertando de novo minhas mãos com compaixão. Eu assenti. — Me desculpe por te deixar sozinha.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, Sérgio. Não tinha como você saber, e você precisou sair. E eu já estou melhor. — Disse colocando minha mão por cima da sua.</p><p> </p><p>Ele olhou para nossas mãos e suspirou.</p><p> </p><p>— Pensei que fosse algo comigo, Raquel… Pensei que você tivesse se assustado, tivesse se arrependido, ou… Não sei…</p><p> </p><p>Neguei devagar com a cabeça e ele parecia se sentir aliviado. Ele pausou um instante e respirou fundo, como se tivesse reunindo coragem para me dizer algo. Então desvencilhou nossas mãos e levou sua palma até meu rosto. Sua grande mão cobria quase toda a lateral de meu rosto, ele me segurou me fazendo olhá-lo. Eu apenas me deixei levar por aquele toque macio e quente.</p><p> </p><p>— Me preocupei, Raquel... Me preocupei porque tive medo de te perder... — Ele carregava a mais pura sinceridade no olhar. Alternava os olhos brilhantes entre os meus dois. — Raquel… — Ele engoliu em seco antes de dizer — Eu estou levando a gente a sério… Não te peço que faça o mesmo, só te estou sendo sincero. </p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo tentando suportar toda a dor que suas frases me causaram. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu também, Sérgio. Eu também estou nos levando a sério! — Disse não sabendo calcular muito bem se isso se tratava de uma verdade ou de uma mentira.</p><p> </p><p>Oh! Ele abriu devagar um sorriso tão puro. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que eu podia lê-lo por completo somente observando seu olhar. Conseguia enxergar sua alma. Como eu gostava de vê-lo sorrir daquela forma. Adorava ver seu rosto tomando a forma da felicidade. As covinhas, as bochechas, as rugas no canto dos olhos… Tudo nele parecia ainda mais bonito quando sorria… </p><p> </p><p>Era impossível não retribuir seu sorriso, ele era contagiante.</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio me pegou de surpresa me puxando para um beijo. Me deu alguns selinhos enquanto sorria no meio deles. Sempre segurando meu rosto e acariciando minhas bochechas e canto dos olhos com o polegar. </p><p> </p><p>Como seu chamego era bom… Como ele era carinhoso… </p><p> </p><p>Quando me dei conta eu já estava aninhada entre seu peito e seus braços. E ele mexia em meus cabelos com calma e delicadeza, em um afago tão bom que eu sentia minha pressão abaixando, a respiração fraca e o sono começar a me chamar. Pressionei meu rosto em sua blusa e me deixei inundar pelas sensações que seu cheiro me trazia. </p><p> </p><p>Ele era como… Era como estar em casa. </p><p> </p><p>E foi quando, dispersa nessa maresia de sensações, eu soltei:</p><p> </p><p>— Você pode ficar mais um pouco aqui?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Estou contigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse capítulo tem um pequeno spoiler do livro "jantar secreto" do escritor Raphael Montes, um dos roteiristas de "Bom dia, Verônica". Anunciarei a parte do spoiler com um # no meio do texto e terminarei de igual maneira. A parte que contém o spoiler não interfere na continuidade da história.</p><p>As músicas desse capítulo são "Mirrors - Justin Timberlake" e "Fuck it I love you - Lana del rey"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Por que eu fiz isso? Por que eu fazia isso comigo mesma, e com ele? Por que o pedi pra ficar? Por que o pedi mais tempo ao meu lado se eu sabia que ao final do dia, longe dele, a verdade cruel tiraria o véu da ilusão de minha face? Ao final do dia seriam apenas eu e a minha missão covarde. Mas agora, agora era Sérgio e todo o meu ser implorando pela sua proximidade. A minha pele rogando seu calor. Os meus ouvidos sedentos da sua voz. Seu cheiro como um vício para mim. E seu sabor... indispensável. Meus olhos emolduravam em minha mente cada traço do seu rosto enquanto ele sorria lentamente quando me ouvira o pedindo para ficar.</p><p> </p><p>Era simplesmente ele aparecer para que tudo o quê eu havia prometido para mim mesma fosse por água abaixo. </p><p> </p><p>Ele me beijou lento como resposta afirmativa. E suspirou de completa entrega e paixão ao final do beijo, enchendo meu coração de uma das sensações mais gostosas e quentes que já senti. Sorri abobada sobre seus lábios, afundando minhas unhas por entre seus cabelos cheios. </p><p> </p><p>Passamos o restante do dia juntos. E foi simplesmente maravilhoso.</p><p> </p><p>Ficamos um tempo entre conversas descontraídas, carícias e risadas no meu sofá. Eu conhecia sempre um pouco mais de Sérgio, e o deixava conhecer as partes de mim que não eram mentira. Meus gostos, hábitos e opiniões. A minha essência. Quem eu era de verdade. E o conhecendo, eu via mais e mais características suas que me faziam enxergar o homem bom, justo e de coração puro que ele era. Uma pessoa introvertida e tímida, um pouco pragmático eu diria porém engraçado e descontraído quando íntimo. Sem dúvidas inteligente e esforçado. Transparente em todas as suas emoções e sincero em todas suas palavras e ações. E claro, carinhoso e safado na medida ideal...</p><p> </p><p>Como todo apaixonado, quanto mais eu o conhecia, mais o admirava. Ao mesmo tempo que estar ao seu lado era uma sensação totalmente nova que fazia meu peito se aquecer e meu corpo todo se arrepiar em sentimentos e reações novas, quando com ele eu me sentia como em casa. Era confortável e rotineiro, como se eu o conhecesse de toda uma vida. </p><p> </p><p>Depois de um tempo de conversas bobas e distraídas e carícias aconchegantes e íntimas, a fome nos chamou a porta. O disse que pediria comida mas ele me pediu para deixar que ele cozinhasse para mim. Tentei ajudá-lo, mas de fato quem preparou o almoço foi ele e eu com todo o meu desserviço na cozinha me encarreguei bem mais do corte dos alimentos. Conversamos mais um pouco enquanto cozinhávamos juntos na minha apertada cozinha que nos obrigava a esbarrar um no outro vez ou outra, nos arrancando gargalhadas e beijos. </p><p> </p><p>Era errado dizer que eu me sentia quase tão às vontade com ele quanto como me sentia com meu falecido marido? Era loucura pensar que estávamos criando uma intimidade tão confortável que, mesmo sem querer, eu o queria fazendo parte de minha rotina? </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto ele cozinhava distraído, o observei por um tempo. Ele era tão excentricamente bonito. Estava tão confortável quanto eu. A blusa larga, as calças despojadas e descalço. Um pano de prato pendurado ao ombro e os músculos marcando presença conforme ele cozinhava. Eu poderia me acostumar com essa cena com muita facilidade…</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto eu era praticamente um desastre na cozinha quando tentava fugir um pouco do habitual, Sérgio era simplesmente perfeito! Acho que comi um dos melhores pratos da minha vida. Ele sorriu tão tímido e envergonhado enquanto eu o elogiava, que de propósito o elogiei mais vezes, apenas para vê-lo daquela forma.</p><p> </p><p>Lembrei-me do pedido de Mônica e das demais meninas sobre ensaiar-mos uma coreografia e comentei com Sérgio. Ele achou uma ótima ideia e até pareceu entusiasmado com o fato. Mandei mensagem para Mônica e ela me respondeu que todas estariam livres amanhã pela manhã, e assim então marcamos.</p><p> </p><p>Durante o almoço Sérgio me perguntou se eu já havia feito turismo por Madri e eu lhe respondi que não. E fui sincera, já que em muitos anos que vivia em Madri não havia realmente visitado vários dos pontos turísticos da cidade. Não havia visitado quase nenhum para ser mais clara. O que Sérgio achou um absurdo total e prometeu que me levaria em ao menos alguns deles. Assentia divertida e boba a tudo que ele dizia como uma completa idiota. É que era tão bom ver ele solto daquele jeito comigo. Despojado de uma maneira que não o via na frente de outras pessoas que não fossem muito de seu círculo social. Era bom saber que ele se sentia confortável comigo, era bom sentir que era recíproco.</p><p> </p><p>Pouco depois do almoço Sérgio pediu para tomar uma ducha antes de sairmos para qualquer ponto turístico de Madri que ele quisesse me levar. Ele entrou no banheiro e eu corri para buscar uma toalha para ele. Bati na porta do banheiro e o avisei que deixaria a toalha na maçaneta, mas ele pediu para que eu entrasse e lhe entregasse pois ele já havia terminado. O obedeci e entrei no banheiro com a toalha em mãos. E quando cheguei bem perto do boxe, Sérgio abriu o vidro e me puxou para dentro do cubículo junto a ele com o chuveiro ainda ligado.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio! — Exclamei em susto o dando tapas de leve em protesto enquanto ele ria e me abraçava me molhando por inteira. — Seu louco!</p><p> </p><p>— Toma banho comigo, hum? — Ele disse sorrindo com os lábios colados aos meus enquanto com as mãos levantava minha blusa.</p><p> </p><p>Ele levantou minha blusa até tirá-la totalmente de meu corpo enquanto eu ainda estava enfeitiçada o observando me fazendo aquele pedido com os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto, o sorriso aberto sem os óculos, deixando seus olhos ainda menores e totalmente nu e exposto em minha frente. Como quem já sabia da minha impossibilidade de negar ao convite, ele tirou também meu sutiã enquanto beijava meu pescoço e colo. Joder… a mistura da água quente caindo sobre nós com sua língua passando por meu corpo… </p><p> </p><p>Oh Sérgio… Você é como a maçã do jardim do Éden. </p><p> </p><p>Meu pior pecado.</p><p> </p><p>Eu perdia a noção sempre que começávamos com aquilo. Quando percebi já estava totalmente nua com o corpo buscando maior contato possível com o seu. Passeei as mãos por todo o seu corpo. Balançávamos e nos apertávamos. Nos esfregávamos como se nossas peles implorassem pelo roce quente e macio entre elas. Nos arranhamos. Nos beijamos e nos lambemos. Estávamos em combustão. Loucos e inconsequentes. Jovens e inconscientes. Éramos puro instinto. Sedentos de prazer mútuo.</p><p> </p><p>Naquele banheiro, vapor e desejo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando o tesão já nos era quase insuportável – E isso percebemos com nossos olhares – Sérgio segurou uma de minhas coxas e a levantou até quase igualar a distância de nossos quadris. O olhava sedenta, quase o implorando para acabar com meu desejo de uma vez. Me inclinei sobre a parede do banheiro para diminuir ainda mais a distância de nossas pelves, que era considerável tendo em vista nossa diferença de altura. Com o ato, ele levou os olhos até minha intimidade, e eu quase me derramo ali mesmo quando o vi me olhar com tanta devoção e desejo. Seus olhos abriram relaxados e ele mordeu os lábios com a visão ao mesmo tempo que inspirou fundo o ar, o soltando em um gemido leve e baixo que quase me fez desmaiar de tanto tesão. </p><p> </p><p>Ele se abaixou com pressa e colocou minha perna a qual segurava em seu ombro. Avançou sem prévio aviso em minha intimidade, fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido de prazer e susto. E ele começou a me chupar e a me lamber inteira com aquela maestria que somente ele tinha. Sérgio concentrou sua língua em minha zona mais sensível e a rodeava e pressionava ali de maneira constante. Senti um prazer enorme crescendo e puxei seus cabelos o afundando ainda mais em meu meio. Gemi alto quando cheguei ao meu ápice. Ele pôde sentir todo meu corpo vibrando em cima de sua boca e tentei afastá-lo quando me senti tão sensível, mas o desgraçado continuou me beijando devagar, roçando os lábios em minha sensibilidade prolongando meu prazer e me levando à loucura. </p><p> </p><p>Ele se levantou com um sorriso malicioso, obrigado sobre os meus protestos em forma de puxões de cabelo. Sem perder tempo, ele introduziu um dedo em meu interior e eu suspirei. Agarrei seu membro e comecei a estimulá-lo também. Nos masturbamos nos olhando com certo tom de raiva, como se esperássemos quem desistiria daquela provocação primeiro, ao mesmo tempo que nos deliciavamos com aquela fantasia. O vi ficando cada vez mais fraco sobre minhas mãos, afundando o rosto sobre meu colo. Perdíamos o ritmo do que fazíamos um no outro várias vezes por conta da dispersão que o prazer que sentimos nos causava.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estava louco pra te foder assim, Raquel! — Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto chupava meu pescoço e mordiscava minha orelha.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...É? E você já se tocou pensando em mim? — O indaguei fingindo inocência, e realmente sedenta de uma resposta.</p><p> </p><p>Ele parou de me distribuir beijos pelo colo e subiu sua mão lentamente até meu maxilar, me segurando com força ali e me obrigando a olhá-lo. </p><p> </p><p>— Você adora saber que eu sou doido por você, não é, Raquel? — Ele disse me olhando com fúria enquanto apertava meu maxilar. — Piranha! — Ele apertou meu rosto e mordeu meu lábio inferior, o puxando com força.</p><p> </p><p>Grunhi de tesão sobre seu xingamento e aumentei o ritmo o qual o estimulava em protesto. Ele gemeu sôfrego de prazer e chamou por meu nome, me deixando ainda mais quente. Até que ele freiou minha mão ofegante e encostou sua testa na minha com os olhos apertados tentando se controlar, respirando fundo e afundando as unhas em minha pele. Em seguida, me olhou com raiva e direcionou seu membro até minha entrada. Segurou novamente minha coxa e me adentrou, deslizando sobre mim devagar e me invadindo com delicadeza. Me senti abrindo deliciosamente envolta dele, estávamos quentes e molhados. Arfamos quando ele empurrou o último centímetro dentro de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Nossos fluidos se misturando. Nosso calor se alimentando de nossas carnes em combustão. Movidos pelo ínfimo e puro instinto da procriação. A irracionalidade e a urgência dos feromônios. </p><p> </p><p>Ele levantou minha outra perna de forma a tentar adentrar-me mais fundo e eu precisei me apoiar em seu ombro e nas paredes do box. Ele passou a me estocar com força, rapidez e profundidade, me fazendo delirar. Nos olhávamos totalmente entregues ao que sentíamos, ao prazer que nos dávamos. Afundava minhas unhas em seu ombro cada vez que um pico intenso de prazer me inundava. Mordia seu rosto, barba e orelha e ele gemia tentando manter as forças. O beijava descompassado, gemendo sobre sua boca cada vez que o sentia latejar dentro de mim à pele crua. Comecei a me apertar ao seu redor e nos olhamos tão profundamente quando sentimos isso que...Joder… Eu poderia viver naquele momento! Conforme senti meu orgasmo se aproximando, comecei a gemer mais e mais alto e fino a cada vez que ele me adentrava profundo, o que o fez perder cada vez mais o controle. Alcancei meu máximo de prazer e ele me seguiu, se derramando inteiro em meu interior. Seu orgasmo quente me inundando foi meu último resquício de prazer. Oh! Como era gostoso sentir nossos fluidos de prazer se misturando e escorrendo quentes sobre nossas peles cruas enquanto latejávamos de deleite com nossos corpos ainda unidos.</p><p> </p><p> Ele me pôs calmamente ao chão quando não tinha mais forças para aguentar o peso de nossos corpos. Nos abraçamos satisfeitos e ofegantes. Sentia os latidos afobados de seu coração com seu peito colado ao meu. Eu não queria soltá-lo mesmo que a água quente que caia sobre nossas costas tornasse quase insuportável o calor no ambiente. Como era maravilhosa a sensação de ter sua pele colada a minha. Sentia que naquele momento, mais do que nunca, pertencíamos somente um ao outro. A nossa conexão extrapolava a carnalidade. Era aquele tipo de ligação que sentíamos com poucas pessoas ao longo de nossas vidas.</p><p> </p><p>Ele estava se fazendo tão necessário quanto viciante para mim. </p><p> </p><p>Nos arrumamos e entrei em seu carro deixando que ele citasse nosso roteiro. Mandei mensagens para Pietro, Ángel e Alícia avisando que estaria ocupada durante toda a tarde. E assim me desconectei total do meu verdadeiro eu para entrar na pele da namorada do Sérgio, que por sua vez era mais eu mesma em minha essência do que eu talvez gostaria que fosse. </p><p> </p><p>       {Pasos de cero - Pablo Alborán}</p><p> </p><p>Ele me perguntou aonde eu gostaria de conhecer e quando percebi já estávamos pulando por variados assuntos. Falamos da história da Europa quando citamos museus e quando percebi já falávamos da história da América Latina. Sérgio tinha bastante conhecimento sobre o assunto e citou algumas vezes que tinha o adquirido por sua mãe. Não sei também como adentramos no assunto, mas conversamos sobre as regiões separatistas e autônomas da Espanha e sobre suas lutas. Sérgio mais se assemelhava a um intelectual popular, no entanto sem o egocentrismo de um estudioso ignorante e radical. Ele gostava muito de me ouvir, quase tanto quanto de ser ouvido. Ele gostava bem mais da minha voz. Eu sentia que poderia falar qualquer coisa com ele que ele respeitaria e ouviria meu lado com atenção e paciência, mesmo que não concordasse em nada com meus pontos de vista, o que definitivamente não era o nosso caso.</p><p> </p><p>Também chegamos a assuntos relacionados a política, e por um momento eu temi falar sobre com ele, o deixando mais à vontade para a falar e me repreendendo a apenas escutá-lo. No entanto vi que não seria possível já que Sérgio gostava realmente de ouvir-me. Além disso, eu não tinha o porque temer nada se ele, além de respeitar meus pontos de vista, estava de acordo com praticamente tudo o que eu pensava. Discutimos questões imigratórias, política interna e externa, um pouco de economia e demais assuntos relacionados. Isso tudo durante o caminho até os museus e teatros que visitamos, e também depois quando fomos até um parque natural em Madri e conversamos despreocupados caminhando sobre a grama.. A cada vez que ele falava coisas que eu concordava com toda a minha essência, o meu peito se aquecia e uma sensação doce de pertencimento me atingia. Eu o olhava admirada e entusiasmada cada vez que percebia em suas palavras o quão ele se parecia comigo. E ele fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. Parecia adorar me ouvir e quando raramente ficávamos em um silêncio totalmente confortável, eu ou ele logo emendávamos em um outro assunto similar ao que conversávamos antes pelo simples prazer de ouvir um ao outro.</p><p> </p><p>Uma coisa era certa: Sérgio era um homem totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava. Talvez eu não tivesse acertado tão somente 1% de quem ele realmente era. Quanto mais o conhecia, menos fazia sentido outras coisas que eu também sabia sobre ele. Ninguém diria que ele seria um homem capaz de sujar as mãos de sangue. Ninguém. Ele era inteligente, humilde e compreensível. Tinha um modo de ser tão peculiar quanto… Fofo!</p><p> </p><p>O vasto conhecimento dele me chamava atenção. Nos museus, ele falava sobre algumas obras e esculturas. Falava dos artistas, algumas curiosidades sobre suas biografias, e dos contextos em que as obras foram feitas. Falava sem no entanto mostrar-se arrogante, sem querer bancar o sábio ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Era simplesmente natural. Diversas vezes dosava os assuntos com pitadas de humor, vezes ácido e vezes bobo. Era divertido ser surpreendida hora por suas falas dosadas de humor leve, hora por seu jeito tímido, e às vezes também por suas pequenas carícias disfarçadas em público. Enquanto eu olhava uma ou outra obra, ele roçava o rosto por meu cabelo e suspirava quase imperceptivelmente sentindo meu cheiro e em seguida me deixava um beijo ali. Talvez pela nossa considerável diferença de altura, ele se sentia bastante a vontade para acariciar meu rosto e cabelos, e eu estava particularmente amando seus toques carinhosos.</p><p> </p><p>— Sol adorava essa seção, ela achava divertida essa foto. — Ele disse quando chegamos a uma sessão exclusiva do pintor espanhol Salvador Dalí, cuja entrada possuía suas tão características fotos com expressão de espanto e bigode longo levantado em um penteado cômico. Ele não dizia com pesar ou tristeza, apenas como se se alegrasse de uma boa recordação da filha.</p><p> </p><p>— Uma vez eu acordei sentindo um gelado passeando por meu rosto, quando abri os olhos Sol estava desenhando o bigode de Dalí no meu rosto e rindo de mim. — Ele disse observando o retrato do pintor com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios. </p><p> </p><p>Meu peito se apertou por um instante quando ele tocou em seu nome, mas vendo a forma como seus olhos brilhavam em lembrar daquela cena, algo no meu mais interior se aqueceu. Uma sensação estranhamente boa percorreu meu abdômen. Quase suspirei. Sorri boba enquanto o observava perdido em sua própria lembrança e eu imaginava aquela cena. </p><p> </p><p>— Você é definitivamente o tipo de pai que leva uma criança para um museu, Sérgio. — Disse divertida desviando o olhar do seu para o do retrato novamente quando ele me pegou o observando.</p><p> </p><p>Ele deu risada do meu comentário.</p><p> </p><p>— Ela já tinha sete anos, a doutrinação e persuasão das criança deve começar bem cedo, Raquel! — Ele brincou e eu gargalhei — Já imaginou? Ela crescesse com um celular na mão e quando eu menos esperasse minha filha tivesse se transformado em uma liberal terraplanista? — Ele dizia enquanto andávamos seguindo a sessão de pinturas e eu gargalhava a cada palavra que saia de sua boca. </p><p> </p><p>— E quando eu lhe disse que muitas das pinturas que estavam aqui eram cópias das originais, e que as originais estavam em outros museus como os da França, ela ficou com raiva e disse "papai, mas se Dalí era espanhol, as originais deveriam estar aqui! Isso é injusto!". — Ele disse sorrindo e imitando a voz e a forma de falar de sua filha com graça. —  E eu pensei: Oh Deus, estou criando uma nacionalista, onde foi que eu errei? — Ri tanto que minha barriga chegou a doer. Ele falava com pureza e paixão de Sol, ainda não parecendo nada triste.</p><p> </p><p> Eu imagino que a menina fosse esperta e carinhosa como o pai. Desejei por um momento poder ter visto ele como pai. Como ele era. Eu conseguia imaginá-lo, de certo era tão bom como eu julgava que ele fosse. </p><p> </p><p>Abafei minha gargalhada no braço de seu sobretudo e afundei meu rosto ali. Era tão bom poder tê-lo perto e sentir-me segura, confortável e indescritivelmente bem. Recostei minha cabeça em seu braço e ficamos alguns segundos admirando uma das obras a nossa frente.</p><p> </p><p>— Você tem razão. — Disse e ele olhou para mim para mim, por cima de seu ombro. — Farei igual com meu filho. — Disse levantando a cabeça para alcançar seu rosto enquanto falava, ele me olhava sorrindo daquela forma que me trazia paz. — Mal aprenderá a falar e já vai estar cantando. E se reclamar vai aprender euskera!</p><p> </p><p>Rimos do que eu disse e nossos olhares perduraram mais tempo do que o necessário sobre nossos rostos. Ele admirava todo o meu rosto em silêncio e ainda sorrindo, como se pensasse diversas coisas. Porém, nada dizia, tal como eu. Quebrei esse clima olhando novamente para a pintura quando percebi que aquela conversa estava sendo mais pessoal do que deveria. Vaia hipocrisia! Como se qualquer coisa do que eu estivesse fazendo ali não fosse totalmente pessoal…</p><p> </p><p>— De que servem os filhos se não para isso, não? — Ele brincou antes de nos dirigirmos até a obra ao lado e mudarmos de assunto.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de passarmos por alguns museus e teatros famosos de Madri, fomos até o palácio Real. Lá Sérgio me dissera de um desfile que teria dentro de algumas semana e que era bastante bonito, que sempre ia pois levava Sol que amava ver os cavalos e os soldados reais, e que se eu quisesse me levaria para ver. Aceitei o convite e me senti um pouco boba por ter ficado tão feliz quando ele me colocou em um plano futuro. No entanto, a realidade me atingiu de uma só vez com a recordação de que àquela altura, eu já não estaria mais com Sérgio. Já não estaria mais com ele porque ele estaria morto. Enquanto caminhávamos e Sérgio continuava com qualquer comentário debochado e discreto sobre o regime monárquico espanhol, eu senti algo tão ruim que eu não poderia pôr em palavras. Meu estômago revirou e um calafrio percorreu todo meu corpo. Um peso enorme pareceu cair sobre meus ombros. Precisei disfarçar o restante do trajeto até me distrair novamente e deixar aquela sensação ruim ir embora.</p><p> </p><p>Quase já pelo final da tarde, fomos até um parque natural de Madri. Sentamos em um banco de madeira próximo ao lago do lugar e ficamos conversando e comendo um sanduíche tão seco que fez Sérgio brincar diversas vezes com esse fato. Tudo isso antes de eu ter a brilhante ideia de jogar o pão do sanduíche para os patos do lago e fazer com que quase fossemos violentamente atacados pelas aves. Rimos mais um pouco do ocorrido e de qualquer outra coisa que falávamos e ficamos nesse ponto final do nosso passeio até quase anoitecer. </p><p> </p><p>Em dado momento, enquanto sentados no banco, eu bebia um suco e olhava o lago pensando em exatamente nada quando percebi o olhar de Sérgio sobre mim. O olhei de volta e ele tinha um olhar calmo e doce sobre mim. Observava cada ponto do meu rosto e, quando me virei, sorriu de lado. Espelhei seu gesto.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou amando tudo isso, Raquel. — Ele disse sincero recostando a cabeça sobre as costas da mão enquanto apoiava o cotovelo na costa do banco.</p><p> </p><p>Espelhei esse seu gesto também, fazendo com que nossa distância diminuísse ainda mais.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? — Perguntei mesmo sabendo da resposta, mas querendo que ela saísse de sua boca.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo isso, Raquel. — Ele segurou em minha mão e olhou para nossas duas mãos juntas — Da gente. — Ele levava agora um olhar um pouco mais distante, vazio. Como se já não estivesse mais tão contente sobre o assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu também, Sérgio. Eu também. — Disse fechando minha mão sobre a sua e a apertando, o que fez ele me olhar.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu temo por manter as pessoas na minha vida, Raquel… E talvez é por isso que eu evitava. — Ele disse com o olhar perdido em direção ao lago. — Mas você eu… Eu não quero isso. E eu não sei se estou fazendo a coisa certa. — Ele voltou a me olhar com seriedade. — Talvez eu… de fato, não esteja fazendo a coisa certa, mas eu não quero me afastar de você. — Ele me olhava já com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma expressão de quase dor. </p><p> </p><p>E eu o entendia. Eu sabia do que ele falava. Eu só queria abraçá-lo e dizer que o entendia.</p><p> </p><p>— E eu não quero que você se afaste. — Lhe disse o olhando de igual forma.</p><p> </p><p>Ele levou uma mão até meu rosto e eu aproveitei aquele afago. Ele me puxou para um abraço quente e apertado. Eu me sentia cada vez mais segura em seus braços, ao mesmo tempo que livre.</p><p> </p><p>Aquilo era loucura. Como eu podia me sentir tão confortável e segura com um homem que eu conhecia a tão pouco tempo. Com um homem que eu não poderia me envolver. Como eu podia me sentir tão bem com Sérgio semelhante como eu me sentia com Fábio? Porque eu estava me entregando tão facilmente para ele, sendo que eu não deveria de forma alguma me apaixonar por ele? Sérgio deveria ser apenas mais uma missão. Tudo bem que eu nunca precisei me envolver tanto com uma pessoa em uma missão como estava fazendo agora. E nas outras poucas vezes que tive que fazê-lo, não passaram de horas ou dias. Sem contar que nenhum dos casos as pessoas eram… nenhuma delas era como Sérgio. Eu não sei mais se tenho coragem de apertar o gatilho para Sérgio…</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio dissera que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e então decidimos voltar para minha casa. Ele perguntou se eu poderia dirigir e eu respondi de prontidão que seria um prazer pilotar aquela máquina. </p><p> </p><p>Infelizmente lembrei-me que eu não poderia dirigir da forma que sempre fazia. Me lembrei que lhe havia dito que havia perdido Fábio em um acidente de carro, não faria sentido dirigir como sempre faço agora com ele. E mais uma vez eu tive que deixar de ser eu mesma perto de Sérgio. Era quase insuportável alternar entre meu verdadeiro eu e uma farsa em tão pouco tempo, principalmente quando eu me sentia tão livre para ser eu mesma ao lado de Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Dirigi com cuidado até em casa. Que tedioso…Voltamos mais em silêncio dessa vez, Sérgio parecia estar realmente com dor. Vez ou outra massageava as têmporas e respirava fundo suportando a dor. Piscava forte os olhos como se estivesse com algo de tontura. </p><p> </p><p>Em determinado momento ele abriu o porta-luvas buscando provavelmente um remédio. Quando ele abriu eu passei o olho por ali em busca de algo. Querendo ou não, o lado Raquel que estava ali para enganá-lo continuava presente em mim nesses momentos. Havia um caderno de anotações, lenços de papel, um case de óculos e um livro. Um livro o qual Sérgio colocou em seu colo a fim de procurar melhor dentro do porta-luvas. Olhei para o livro e logo percebi que não se tratava de um livro em espanhol. "Jantar secreto". A palavra "jantar" soava estranho tanto para ser lida quanto quando tentei mentalmente pronunciá-la. </p><p> </p><p>— "Rantarr Sêcrêto". — Disse em tom curiosa chamando sua atenção deixando claro que fuxicava a capa do livro sobre seu colo e minha curiosidade.</p><p> </p><p>Ele olhou para o livro e sorriu do meu estranhamento quanto ao nome dele.</p><p> </p><p>— Está em português. "Jantar secreto". — Ele pronunciou o nome do livro corretamente e pela primeira vez o ouvi falar português. A inteligência daquele homem me atraia de forma surreal, ele era tão sexy!</p><p> </p><p>Fiz uma careta de estranhamente o pedindo uma explicação e ele continuou sorrindo.</p><p> </p><p>— Meu português estava uma droga e eu estou tentando aprimorá-lo. — Ele disse passando o dedo pela borda do livro e chegando até o marcador da página. Observei o marcador e se tratava de um desenho de criança em um papelão, onde desenhado havia o rosto de Sérgio com os óculos pretos quadrados e uma gravata torta. </p><p> </p><p>— E o livro? — Perguntei não tão curiosa, apenas querendo ouví-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— É muito bom. Bem, eu ainda não terminei na verdade. Precisei de um tempo para digerir o quê li da história até aqui. É um pouco... pertubador também. </p><p> </p><p>— Que droga, Sérgio! Você me deixou curiosa para ler um livro em português! — Disse risonha porém com sinceridade depois de um tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele gargalhou e voltou a olhar para o livro imaginando como poderia me explicar o quê o havia chocado.</p><p> </p><p>                                   #</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei como posso te explicar. — Ele disse fazendo uma careta e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. — É uma história um pouco bizarra e… Pertubadora. </p><p> </p><p>O olhei como quem dissesse "e…"</p><p> </p><p>— Um grupo de amigos acaba se enrolando em uma dívida de aluguel causada por culpa de um deles e precisam de muito dinheiro em pouco dia para não serem despejados. Um deles dá uma ideia macabra de organizar um jantar onde se serviria carne humana, porque as pessoas pagariam muito caro para isso. E assim eles fizeram e acabaram entrando em um verdadeiro esquema de… De toda essa </p><p>merda. — Ele dizia olhando para a capa como se aquele assunto realmente pesasse ser dito. Como se nem mesmo se tratasse de um conto fictício. Como se realmente o pertubasse.</p><p> </p><p>                    #</p><p> </p><p>— Ui… Realmente, bem... pertubador… Você tem gostos peculiares, Sérgio! — Disse risonha.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas eu dei um tempo no livro porque… Porque eu não me sentia na condição de julgar os personagens… — Ele disse sério com o olhar vazio para o livro.</p><p> </p><p>E eu sabia exatamente do que ele falava.</p><p> </p><p>Uma sensação ruim revirou meu estômago e fez arranhar minha garganta. Um desconforto imenso percorreu meu corpo. Ele tinha toda razão. Não éramos ninguém para julgar os personagens. Fazíamos coisas tão erradas ou piores. Por mais que eu dissesse "eu jamais faria isso" ou julgasse desumano. Quem eu era para dizer qualquer coisa? Olhem o que eu estava fazendo! Estava enganando um homem que, apesar dos pesares, tinha um coração bom e puro. Por mais que eu dissesse que eu não pertencia ao que eu fazia, que eu não era o quê eu fazia, a verdade é que eu de certa forma, era sim. Aceitei sem pensar duas vezes uma proposta horrenda de basicamente me prostituir para enganar um homem, tentar tirar ao máximo informações suas e enganá-lo como eu conseguisse, para depois, ao final de tudo, matar quem eu precisasse e quem estivesse na frente da fidelidade, inclusive o homem quem eu enganei e me envolvi durante tempos.</p><p> </p><p>Eu sou o pior exemplo de humanidade…</p><p> </p><p>E como se o destino me castigasse ironicamente, eu cada vez mais percebia que estava enganando um reflexo meu. Que é o quê era Sérgio. Eu o olhava e me via. Me via em tantos modos. Me via na sua história. Me via na sua personalidade e no seu jeito de levar a vida. Me via desde a última lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto até o desfazer do seu sorriso. Parecia que algo dentro de mim se comunicava com algo dentro dele de alguma forma, fazendo com que nossos corpos se tornassem banais diante do encontro das nossas almas. </p><p> </p><p>Olhar em seus olhos era como olhar-me ao espelho.</p><p> </p><p>Para minha sorte, já estávamos bem perto do meu apartamento e então eu não precisei continuar com aquele assunto. Percebi que Sérgio se sentiu um pouco incomodado e supus que isso se deveu por sua fala seguida de meu rosto que provavelmente tomara uma forma esquisita enquanto eu me perdia em meus próprios pensamentos. Subimos até meu apartamento e Sérgio sentou-se no sofá massageando as têmporas. Parece que finalmente ele estava a vontade em minha casa, pensei. </p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia o quê era aquilo. Tantas vezes cuidei de meu pai nesse mesmo estado. Argh! Como eu odiava ver parte de mim em Sérgio em tantos sentidos!</p><p> </p><p>Corri até o armário e sabia que ali deveria ter algo para dor. Desde que perdi Fábio meu corpo respondia às minhas crises de ansiedade, pânico e depressão com dores fortíssimas e eu levava sempre comigo analgésicos. Enchi um copo de água e levei o remédio até ele no sofá. Senti meu coração doer diante de seu rosto de dor. Lhe entreguei e ele agradeceu o ato, engoliu o comprimido e tomou toda água. Se aconchegou de lado no sofá, contorcido de dor e os braços juntos entre as pernas com os joelhos quase encostando no peito enquanto me olhava com os olhos apertados tentando deixar entrar o mínimo de luz em sua visão para não lhe causar mais dor, mas ainda os mantendo abertos para me olhar. Pegou minha mão e a beijou, a colocando por fim em seu rosto e suspirando ao final com aquele afago. Seus lábios amassados sobre a minha mão e o sofá e sua careta de dor o deixavam insuportavelmente delicado. Essa característica das pessoas com rostos arredondados como o dele que as faziam ter um charme especial... Ele estava manhoso e eu sentia uma enorme vontade de cuidar dele.</p><p> </p><p>O olhei com a serenidade que sentia cada vez que recebia um carinho seu. Meu peito se aquecia em um sentimento doce e eu apenas desejava sua proximidade. Aquilo saía de meu controle. Afinal, aquela altura, que controle eu tinha de toda a situação?</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio. — O chamei. — Talvez você esteja em abstinência. Digo, talvez seja um sintoma de abstinência, não? </p><p> </p><p>Ele me direcionou um olhar um tanto quanto vazio e assentiu devagar desviando o olhar do meu, como se aquele assunto lhe causasse vergonha ou pesar.</p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, Cariño...— Ele me olhou atento me ouvindo chamá-lo de forma tão carinhosa pela primeira vez — Já vai passar. Eu estou aqui. — Lhe disse. — Estou contigo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu involuntariamente e eu não consegui evitar a vontade de beijá-lo quando vi seu sorriso amassado sobre a palma de minha mão. Depositei um selinho em seu lábios e ele me correspondeu. Colei minha testa na sua e ele respirou fundo. A minha proximidade era a ocitocina que ele precisava para amenizar aquela dor. E ele também era o quê eu precisava para esquecer tudo ao meu redor. A minha testa colada a sua. Minhas mãos em seu rosto e em seus cabelos o anhinhando em meus braços. Suas mãos em volta de mim me rodeando como uma criança dengosa. Me aconcheguei para mais perto dele de forma que seu rosto se deitasse em meu colo e passei uma de minhas pernas por cima das suas, me prendendo totalmente nele e naquele afago. Perdi noção de quanto tempo ficamos ali. Apenas nós dois deixando que o remédio o ajudasse, juntamente com os hormônios anestésicos naturais que a paixão costuma nos inundar quando estamos em contato com quem amamos.</p><p> </p><p>E foi ali que eu percebi que sim… Talvez eu estivesse... gostando... de Sérgio. Talvez eu realmente estivesse realmente apaixonada por aquele homem. Oh! Como era confuso! Ao mesmo tempo que eu não queria e nem mesmo sabia como desistir de tudo, visto que era inimaginável uma marcha atrás que não ceifasse minha própria vida, eu também não me julgava mais capaz de acabar com Sérgio. Eu não sei o quê seria de mim de ali em diante. Não sei o quê faria. Apenas sei que naquele exato momento eu apenas queria sentir seu cheiro e seu calor com o corpo colado ao seu enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e sentia o ritmo de nossos corações se igualar lentamente. </p><p> </p><p>Quando Sérgio sentiu-se melhor, nos desvencilhamos do nosso carinho e nos olhamos com apenas uma certeza: Nenhum dos dois queria ter que se despedir. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir, e ele também não parecia desejar o contrário. </p><p> </p><p>Pedimos comida em casa e ficamos vendo um filme que a plataforma que estava aberta na conta de Sérgio havia indicado. O filme começou parecendo um suspense barato com final previsível que atrai aos mais velhos. Ao que parece Sérgio também não havia gostado muito de início do filme, mas pelo visto nenhum dos dois tinha a certeza do que o outro estava achando e resolvemos deixar ele mesmo. E para nossa surpresa o suspense logo tomou uma outra forma. Havia ocorrido um crime e a todo tempo os telespectadores tentavam junto aos personagens montar o quebra-cabeça de o quê havia realmente acontecido, tudo entre versões que os personagens narravam. Ficamos praticamente todo o filme discutindo brevemente sobre o quê realmente tinha acontecido no enredo e formulando teorias. Estávamos deitados abraçados de baixo de um lençol. Seu peito era o meu melhor travesseiro e chegava a doer me desvencilhar dele. Eu me sentia viva e em paz deitada em seus braços.</p><p> </p><p>Já quase pelo final do filme eu formulei uma teoria perfeita para o que tinha acontecido em cada detalhe do crime e contei a Sérgio sobre ela. Sérgio concordou e a complementou. E ao final percebemos que estávamos exatamente corretos sobre o quê se passou, sobre quem estava mentindo e praticamente tudo mais do enredo. </p><p> </p><p>           {Love is a bitch - Two feet}</p><p> </p><p>Quando o filme finalmente terminou e as letras da produção começaram a subir na tela, nos olhamos felizes por nosso feito e ele me beijou. Retribui o beijo primeiro entre risadas, mas logo senti uma necessidade maior de aprofundá-lo. Sua língua quente se entrelaçando a minha, nossos lábios se encaixavam com uma sintonia perfeita. Era tão prazeroso beijá-lo que se conseguíssemos nos controlar tenho certeza que passaríamos horas daquela forma.</p><p> </p><p> Não conseguimos manter a lentidão do beijo e logo partimos para a urgência que nossas carícias tomavam, como se fosse a última vez que teríamos um ao outro. Ele me puxou para seu colo e eu me encaixei nele sentindo como se excitava conforme avançávamos. Ele apertou minha bunda e me puxou para mais próximo dele, roçando nossas intimidades várias vezes e me deixando cada vez mais molhada. Ele me ajudou a tirar minha blusa e colocou um seio meu inteiro na boca enquanto a outra mão passava por minha barriga, costas, até chegar no outro seio e agarrá-lo com força. Arfei totalmente sem forças arqueando meu corpo para trás e aprofundando sua cabeça em meu corpo. Coloquei minha mão dentro de suas calças buscando seu membro e quando o alcancei, senti sua mão me freiar me impedindo de liberá-lo. Rodeei seu membro e o apertei com força e Sérgio ficou tão fraco que não teve mais forças para me segurar. Comecei a estimulá-lo e a distribuir chupões por seu pescoço e colo, em um deles inclusive deixando sem querer uma marca.</p><p> </p><p> Ele arrastou o fundo de meu short e de minha calcinha, lambeu o polegar e começou a me estimular. Ele levava o dedo desde minha entrada até o meu clitóris, o rodeando na pressão exata para me levar nas nuvens e voltar diversas vezes. Tentei freiá-lo para não terminar logo com aquilo daquela forma, mas não consegui, aquilo estava bom demais e ele era perfeito no que fazia. Fui ficando mais débil até que não conseguia mais masturbá-lo, e ele apenas continuou seu talento com as mãos. Me derrubei sobre ele, gemendo em seu ouvido conforme sentia meu ventre se esquentando e tremia e rebolava com o peso de meu corpo em cima de seus dedos. Quando menos esperei ele empurrou dois dedos de uma só vez em meu interior, me fazendo soltar um gemido de dor e prazer. </p><p> </p><p>— Oh... Sérgio… — Chamei por seu nome mordiscando sua orelha e percebi que ele se controlava tentando manter o foco no que fazia. E por mais que estivesse maravilhoso aquilo, eu realmente queria que ele desistisse por não suportar a vontade de me ter de uma vez. Tínhamos sempre essa provocação tão excitante e gostosa!</p><p> </p><p>Mas ele continuou o quê fazia e eu me sentia apertando e molhando cada vez mais com seus dedos dentro de mim. Gemi alto me contorcendo em seu colo quando Sérgio me deu um orgasmo duplo que me fez estremecer por inteira. Caí totalmente sem forças sobre o seu colo e senti ele rindo de satisfação perto de minha orelha. Eu estava totalmente exausta, ofegante e leve de tanto prazer que eu nem sabia que meu corpo era capaz de experimentar. </p><p> </p><p>— Cariño...— Ele me chamou com a voz rouca e provocante ao pé do meu ouvido, de forma tão carinhosa e safada ao mesmo tempo.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum...— Resmunguei completamente derrotada em seu colo. Senti ele virando a cabeça e buscando com as mãos alguma coisa na lateral do sofá. Porém ignorei o ato, totalmente exausta.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei se você lembra… — Ele disse entre beijos molhados em meu pescoço e colo, atiçando um fogo leve em mim novamente. — Mas eu te prometi uma vingança… — Ele me disse e sem me dar tempo de pensar em nada,  começou a me beijar com uma velocidade que eu não fui capaz de corresponder, e me levantou do sofá em seu colo.</p><p> </p><p>O olhei interrogativa ainda tentando conciliar qualquer coisa do que ele dizia em meu cérebro pós-orgasmo mas ele apenas me distribuía chupões e beijos molhados e me deixava ainda mais desconcertada. Ele foi caminhando comigo agarrada a ele até o quarto e, antes de entrarmos, pude ver na televisão a plataforma perguntando "Tem alguém assistindo?" por conta do tempo de inatividade.</p><p> </p><p>O quarto estava bastante escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da televisão que entrava pela porta aberta que Sérgio havia deixado. Ele me jogou com brutalidade em cima da cama que para minha sorte era bastante fofa e eu corri para voltar a beijá-lo, percebendo que ele ainda estava de pé. O procurei a minha frente mas não o vi. Antes que eu pudesse estranhar seu desaparecimento, senti suas mãos grandes e pesadas puxando com força meu cabelo e seus lábios molhados roçando em minha nuca. Ele me agarrou totalmente por trás, levando uma das mãos aos meus seios e a outra passeava livre por todo meu corpo. Me encurvei para aproximar meu traseiro de seu membro e ele gemeu quando nos encostei daquela forma. Me esfreguei totalmente molhada por cima de seu membro rígido e gememos juntos com aquela sensação gostosa. Abri os olhos e vi nossa miragem pelo espelho… Joder! Que cena! Arfei absurdamente excitada por aquela pegada tão forte e inesperada. </p><p> </p><p>De repente, Sérgio segura com força os meus dois pulsos e os leva até minhas costas e eu, totalmente entregue, permiti. Então, com rapidez, o senti amarrar algo em volta de minhas mãos com bastante força, me impedindo de tirá-las de ali. Quando tomei noção do que ele fazia, já era tarde demais.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio! — Chamei sua atenção com raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Shhh! Cala boca! — Ele disse no mesmo momento em que me empurrou sobre a cama, me obrigando a ficar encurvada com a minha intimidade totalmente exposta para ele. O senti abaixando devagar minha roupa até tirá-la totalmente, me deixando nua.</p><p> </p><p>Uma mistura maravilhosa de tesão e medo tomou conta de mim enquanto com o rosto sobre a cama imaginava o quê ele me faria. Olhei novamente pelo espelho e vi seu rosto de devoção enquanto olhava minha intimidade desde aquele ângulo privilegiado e tirava suas próprias roupas. Saber que ele me desejava tanto, e em cada mínimo detalhe meu, me excitava em níveis surreais. Senti vontade de tocá-lo, de ajudá-lo a se despir e passar minhas mãos por seu peito e abdômen. Quando o vi pelo espelho de cueca senti uma vontade insuportável de tê-lo em minha boca e gemi sôfrega. Aquilo era realmente uma tortura...</p><p> </p><p>Ele me deu um tapa forte em minha bunda e eu gemi. Então levou a boca até minha intimidade e me saboreou por inteira ali. Eu estava tão molhada e ele passeava com a língua por toda a extensão da minha área se deliciando com o meu sabor. Ele não queria me fazer gozar novamente, ele queria me provocar até onde conseguisse! </p><p> </p><p>Filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Segurei o tanto de gemidos que consegui embora um ou outro me escapou quando ele demorava com a língua quente sobre o meu clitóris, o sugava, e depois se afastava novamente. Mas não consegui evitar gemer incontrolavelmente quando ele passou a adentrar a língua o mais fundo que conseguia em meu interior com velocidade. Eu estava ficando louca com aquilo!</p><p> </p><p>— Oh… Sérgio...— Gemi sôfrega esperando que ele entendesse que eu não suportava mais a vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Ao invés de acabar com a minha tortura e me satisfazer de uma vez, ele simplesmente parou o que fazia e eu gemi de raiva quando o senti se afastar de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Então senti um dedo seu me invadindo e suspirei sabendo que era mais uma de suas provocações.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… — Lhe chamei novamente com a voz ainda mais fina.</p><p> </p><p>Ele então colocou o segundo dedo dentro de mim e eu gemi agora de prazer. Começou a me penetrar devagar para me atiçar. Vi pelo espelho que ele mordia os lábios. Fiz força para que meus músculos apertassem contra seus dedos e me dessem um pouco mais de prazer, no entanto não o que eu realmente gostaria. </p><p> </p><p>— Hum… Sérgio...— Gemi novamente o pedindo para que deixasse de me torturar e me fudesse de uma vez por todas.</p><p> </p><p>Ele parou tudo o que fazia e eu olhei para trás com muita raiva. Ele chupava seus três dedos e eu o olhava totalmente entregue. </p><p> </p><p>— Você aguenta, Raquel? — Ele disse me puxando pelo nó que me havia dado e me levantando para dizer com raiva ao pé do meu ouvido: — Eu vou foder a sua buceta, Raquel! </p><p> </p><p>Gemi sôfrega e assenti ansiosa. Ele colocou devagar três dedos em mim e eu me contorci de prazer. Ele continuou com os movimentos lentos e eu me sentia escorrendo de tesão por sua mão. Eu precisava urgentemente sentí-lo. Eu não aguentava mais.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… Por favor… — O implorei novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Me pede, Raquel! — Ele disse com raiva e voz rouca me sacudindo pelo laço amarrado em meus pulsos.</p><p> </p><p>— Me fode, Sérgio! Me come… hum...agora! — O implorei entre gemidos e ele gemeu de satisfação e quase alívio por eu ter acabado com aquela tortura que aparentemente não atingia só a mim.</p><p> </p><p>Ele empurrou com força tudo dentro de mim e gememos alto e juntos. Ele me inclinava me segurando pelo amarrado em meus pulsos e vez ou outra se inclinava também para falar sacanagens em meu ouvido, me fazendo delirar em um misto de sensações que me faziam queimar de dentro para fora. </p><p> </p><p>— Como você é gostosa, porra! — Ele disse enquanto me estocava com força e admirava o meu traseiro, me depositando um tapa forte em seguida. </p><p> </p><p>Ele fazia tudo ser tão sexy e prazeroso, ele poderia me pedir qualquer coisa que eu assim faria. </p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… Eu vou...Oh...Eu vou gozar…</p><p> </p><p>E quando eu já estava prestes a me derramar, ele simplesmente parou e eu o xinguei com ódio.</p><p> </p><p>— Aah..Filho da puta! — Grunhi com raiva sentindo como meu interior se contraia implorando por ele dentro de mim novamente e como a quentura do orgasmo próximo ia se esvaindo até desaparecer quase que por completo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele me virou com raiva me colocando de barriga para cima, e se colocou por entre minhas pernas totalmente abertas. E me estocou com força novamente me olhando com ódio. Eu o olhava igualmente.</p><p> </p><p>Selvagens. </p><p> </p><p>Não existia razão ou lógica.</p><p> </p><p>Senti uma enorme vontade de levar minha mão até seu pescoço e acabar com aquela cara de arrogante que ele levava. — Me solta, Sérgio! Você merece...Hum...Me solte para você ter o quê merece! — Disse com ódio olhando para seu rosto e pescoço, e ele sorriu malicioso sabendo o quê eu queria. Ele fez que não e mordeu os lábios.</p><p> </p><p>Ele ficou com ainda mais raiva e passou a me socar com ainda mais força, saindo e entrando de dentro de mim com brutalidade e rapidez. Passei a gemer cada vez mais e via que ele se sentia mais descontrolado a cada gemido meu.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh… Sérgio… Eu vou gozar...Oh… Eu vou gozar! — O chamei em delírio quando senti um orgasmo brutal se aproximando.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se deixou cair na cama e se deitou em cima de mim. Meu prazer só aumentou com o peso de seu corpo suado e quente sobre o meu e seus gemidos descompassado em meu ouvido. Sérgio colocou meu seio em sua boca e gemia ofegante enquanto passava a língua quente por meu mamilo. Ele começou a me dar um chupão com força em meu colo um pouco acima do meu seio e temi que aquilo me deixasse uma marca, mas estava tão gostoso que apenas o permiti. Prendi minhas pernas em suas costas e o ajudei a me alcançar ainda mais fundo e o impossibilitando de se afastar.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel… Eu vou...Oh… — Ele gemeu ofegante em meu ouvido e eu o prendi ainda mais sobre minha pelve.</p><p> </p><p>Grunhi alto e forte quando gozei e ele abafou meu gemido com a língua em minha boca. Em seguida ele começou a gemer mais forte em minha boca e empurrou uma de minhas pernas com as mãos para tentar nos desvencilhar. Não o deixei sair daquela posição pois eu estava tão cheia de tesão que o simples roce de sua virilha em meu clitóris e aquele estocar tão profundo em meu interior tão sensível pós-orgasmo estavam fazendo com que um prazer diferente me atingisse, e eu estava prestes a chegar ao meu ápice novamente. Além disso, eu não desejava nada mais de que sentir meu interior se inundando de seu líquido quente, aquela sensação tão única que nos unia. </p><p> </p><p>Eu nunca fui tão inconsequente! </p><p> </p><p>Apenas buscava o máximo do prazer!</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio não hesitou e se afundou por entre meus cabelos. Gememos sem pudor compartilhando de um orgasmo intenso sem igual. Ele se deliciou dentro de mim até a última gota de prazer. E eu nunca senti nada igual. </p><p> </p><p>Era sempre incrível com Sérgio. Era sempre tudo novo ao mesmo tempo que parecia tão rotineiro. Era sempre sem igual a forma que sentíamos prazer com o prazer do outro. </p><p> </p><p>Ele me desamarrou e pude ver que ele usara o cinto de pano de seu sobretudo para me amarrar. Deitamos de lado ofegantes e não conseguíamos tirar os olhos um do outro. Ele me abraçou e eu retribui o gesto, deitando minha cabeça sobre seu peito enquanto ele tirava meu cabelo grudado ao rosto de suor em um carinho leve.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel. — Ele me chamou quando menos ofegante. Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo e ele olhava para o teto enquanto ainda acariciava meus cabelos. — Você não tem noção do bem que me faz.</p><p> </p><p>Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Arfei tentando segurar o choro torcendo para que ele não percebesse. Levantei meu rosto e o beijei devagar. Deixei que seu beijo nublasse minha mente e me fizesse esquecer de tudo. Quando me deitei novamente sobre seu peito, ele logo adormeceu e eu pude deixar algumas lágrimas de pura dor escaparem. Porém, talvez pelo cansaço, talvez por seu peito ser o meu melhor travesseiro, logo caí no sono.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Acordei com a cabeça pesada e quando abri os olhos, uma dor insuportável com a luz passando pela minha vista. Que sensação esquisita! Eu me sentia flutuando sobre a cama. Me levantei e olhei ao meu redor. Um calafrio percorreu todo o meu corpo, minha garganta fechou e meu estômago embrulhou. Eu estava no meu quarto com Fábio, na minha antiga casa onde ocorreu o crime.</p><p> </p><p>— Como você pôde, Raquel? — A voz de Sérgio em prantos me indagando.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei na direção da voz e o vi com o rosto molhado e vermelho e os lábios se contorcendo controlando o choro.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio...— O disse sôfrega já sentindo meus olhos inundarem e uma dor insuportável crescendo em meu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Ele correu para o corredor da casa e ouvi seus passos descendo as escadas. Corri atrás dele.</p><p> </p><p>— Como você teve coragem? Como você teve coragem, Raquel? — Ele gritou aos prantos enquanto corria sem parar.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, por favor! — Eu disse correndo em sua direção descendo as escadas também. Ao final das escadas, vi seu vulto correndo até a sala e o segui.</p><p> </p><p>— Valeu a pena, Raquel? Me diga se valeu a pena! — Ele gritou novamente e pude perceber que sua voz vinha da sala e corri para encontrá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando cheguei a sala... a mesma cena. A mesma dor insuportável. A mesma fraqueza nas pernas e a mesma surdez momentânea. A mesma sensação de que o chão se afastava dos meus pés. O descompasso dos meus batimentos. </p><p> </p><p>Sérgio estava estirado ao chão. Inexpressivo e gélido tal como eu encontrei Fábio. Na mesma posição que Fábio estava quando o encontrei assassinado em nossa sala. Em seu dorso, diversas manchas de sangue manchavam uma camisa social branca a qual já o vira vestido e o tinha achado tão atraente nela. Uma das manchas se localizava bem em seu peito, indicando a fatalidade da sua situação.</p><p> </p><p>— SÉRGIO! — O gritei.</p><p> </p><p>Corri até Sérgio e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, tal qual fizera quando encontrei Fábio.</p><p> </p><p>Minha garganta fechou e respirar se tornou pesado. Seu rosto pálido e inexpressivo, os lábios roxos e frios.</p><p> </p><p>— N-não... Não! Por favor, não!— Choraminguei.</p><p> </p><p>Corri para averiguar sua pulsação com os dedos em seu pescoço. </p><p> </p><p>Nada… Sérgio estava frio e tenso.</p><p> </p><p>— Não! Sérgio! — Chorei enquanto o levantava segurando em seu rosto. </p><p> </p><p>Seus cabelos negros macios entre minhas mãos. Os lábios carnudos azulados, o rosto arredondado e a pele sedosa agora fria. Ele estava inexpressivo, apático e pálido.</p><p> </p><p>Meu coração pareceu ter sido arrancado de meu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Me agarrei ao seu corpo e chorei gritando abraçada a ele. </p><p> </p><p>O quê estava acontecendo? </p><p> </p><p>Porquê?</p><p> </p><p>O soltei para olhar novamente para ele. Levei minha mão até seu rosto para sentir sua pele como eu tanto gostava de fazer e foi quando percebi que o manchei de sangue. </p><p> </p><p>Olhei para minha própria mão e vi que ela estava toda suja de sangue. Um sangue ainda quente e molhado, em grande quantidade. Olhei assustada para minha outra mão e nela havia uma faca afiada também toda ensanguentada. Larguei o objeto no chão assim que o vi e me olhei para tentar descobrir de onde vinha o sangue que me sujava. Olhei para meu corpo e eu estava totalmente suja de um sangue vermelho-vivo. </p><p> </p><p>Comecei a gritar desesperada e incrédula.</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel!"  </p><p> </p><p>Ouvi sua voz me chamando e olhei para seu corpo ao chão. Ele continuava de igual maneira.</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel"</p><p> </p><p>Continuei o ouvindo me chamar. E agora percebi que alguma coisa saía de seu nariz e boca.</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel!"</p><p> </p><p>Sangue começou a escorrer por seu nariz e boca, manchando sua pele alva. E então ele abriu o os olhos, olhando no fundo dos meus.</p><p> </p><p>Acordei com o rosto desesperado de Sérgio me chamando. Ele pareceu aliviado quando abri os olhos, em seguida, confuso quando levei um susto ao vê-lo. Desviei o olhar do seu para poder pensar melhor. Percebi que eu chorava pois meu rosto estava molhado. Minha garganta ardia indicando também que eu havia gritado. Estava ofegante e confusa.</p><p> </p><p>— Calma, Raquel! Foi um pesadelo! Está tudo bem! — Ele disse segurando meu rosto com cuidado. </p><p> </p><p>O olhei novamente. Não pude evitar tocá-lo. Toquei seu rosto e suspirei aliviada o sentindo quente e macio sobre minhas mãos. Passei as mãos por seus cabelos e o puxei para um abraço apertado. Me derramei em pranto enquanto o apertava com força o sentindo ali… inteiramente vivo. </p><p> </p><p>— Calma, cariño… Eu tô aqui! — Sim! Você está aqui! Você está vivo, meu amor! Pensei enquanto o apertava com força contra mim. — Calma...— Ele dizia enquanto passava as mãos pelas minhas costas acalmando meu pranto. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu estou contigo, Raquel… Eu estou contigo...</p><p>Chorei soluçando ouvindo aquilo. Ele tentava me acalmar. Eu estava confusa e em pânico pelo pesadelo e não estava pensando direito. Não estava medindo consequências. O desvencilhei de mim e o olhei nos olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Ele me olhava preocupado e eu o olhava com dor e medo. Tentando buscar um fio de coragem que fosse para dizer o quê precisava ser dito. Segurei seu rosto com as mãos.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio...Eu...eu…</p><p> </p><p>Eu precisava dizê-lo a verdade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Enganos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A música do capítulo é: Fire on fire - Sam smith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio.. eu...eu...— Ela gaguejou. Me olhava com as pupilas dilatadas e os olhos vermelhos.</p><p> </p><p>Segurei em seus rosto e esperei que ela me dissesse o quê queria. Porém ela nada fez. Ficou abrindo e fechando a boca tentando dizer qualquer coisa. E então vi que ela estava apenas assustada.</p><p> </p><p>— Cariño, tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Não passa nada. Se acalme, foi apenas um pesadelo, hum? — Disse vendo como ela continuava a me olhar daquela forma.</p><p> </p><p>Então a abracei e ela retribuiu. Me apertou e me trouxe para perto de si com força. Passou o rosto por minha barba, cabelos, pescoço e ombros. Como se fizesse tempos que não me via. Apenas a deixei, a reconfortei e esperei ela se acalmar do que seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel. Cariño.— A chamei a desvencilhando de mim.— Pode falar.— Disse tocando em seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Ela enxugou as próprias lágrimas do rosto e esfregou os olhos, tentando voltar a realidade.</p><p> </p><p>— Nada… Tudo bem. Não passa nada.— Ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>Ela levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto pedindo que eu voltasse a dormir pois já voltaria também. Assenti e vi que ainda era de madrugada. Rolei de um lado para o outro na cama, que ficava cada vez mais desconfortavelmente fria e vazia sem o corpo dela, e não consegui voltar a dormir. Quando percebi que já se passava tempo demais desde que ela havia saído, fui atrás dela para ver o que estava acontecendo. </p><p> </p><p>Caminhei até o banheiro e vi por baixo da porta a luz acesa e uma sombra que indicava que ela estava próximo a porta, como de frente para a pia. Me aproximei mais da porta e ouvi um choro fino e baixo que fez doer o fundo do meu peito.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...Está tudo bem?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, cariño. Não se preocupe. Eu já volto.</p><p> </p><p>Dei meia volta pensando se deveria voltar para cama mas acabei voltando para a porta do banheiro. Eu não queria vê-la chorar. Também queria ajudá-la da mesma forma que ela fizera comigo hoje durante a crise de abstinência.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos conversar, Raquel. Eu quero te ajudar, diga-me por favor. — Insisti mais uma vez.</p><p> </p><p>Ela demorou um tempo até me responder.</p><p> </p><p>— Quero ficar sozinha, Sérgio. Por favor.— Ela disse séria e ríspida e eu respirei fundo, finalmente me afastando.</p><p> </p><p>Respeitei seu espaço e voltei para aquela cama fria. </p><p> </p><p>Não gostei do que acontecera. Não sei se pela falta que estar próximo dela ou pelo sentimento de não reciprocidade, ou o quê seja que me causou tanta irritação. Mas eu só queria que ela me contasse o que havia acontecido que lhe deixara tão abalada. </p><p> </p><p>Não era justo. Não era justo ela não confiar em mim. Não quando ela mesma me dizia que conversar ajudava. Não quando eu me abri todo e completamente para ela. Quando quem deveria ter receio de contar qualquer coisa era eu, mas mesmo assim deixei ela conhecer tudo de mim. Não tem porque ela pedir minha confiança quando ela mesma não queria me dar a dela. Raquel tinha me contado coisas íntimas de sua vida vida e eu acreditei realmente que ela confiasse em mim. Eu não queria que Raquel chorasse sozinha no banheiro. Queria acalmar seu pranto e secar suas lágrimas. Queria confortar sua dor tal qual ela havia feito comigo escassas horas atrás. </p><p> </p><p>Por certo havia tido um pesadelo com o falecido marido. É bem comum de lutos um tanto quanto recentes tal qual o dela. Ela também havia perdido o marido de uma forma traumatizante e se sentia culpada por isso. Eu realmente devia dar seu espaço e não ser tão invasivo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu não estaria tão pensativo quanto a essa situação. Mas é que ouvir o choro de Raquel me doeu. Me senti fraco e inútil por não poder ajudá-la.</p><p> </p><p>“Talvez ela só quisesse um tempo sozinha, Sérgio. Talvez você seja um egoísta de merda. Deixe-a. Ela não te deve nada! Aliás, quem é você para exigir esse tipo de coisa das pessoas? O reservado. O introvertido. O professor” Eu pensava enquanto rolava na cama tentando pegar no sono novamente com meu corpo estranhando a falta de Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>Joder… O que essa mulher estava fazendo comigo?</p><p> </p><p>Adormeci depois de uns bons minutos esperando que Raquel voltasse. Mas ela não o fez. Além disso, acordei só. Me virei procurando-a e não sei descrever a sensação ruim que me causou não sentir sua pele quente ao meu lado. Que loucura! Apenas alguns dias dormindo ao seu lado e eu já estranhava sua falta dessa forma. Eu só poderia estar ficando louco!</p><p> </p><p>Me vesti e saí do quarto. O dia tinha acabado de amanhecer e ela já estava vestida, de cabelos molhados e fazendo café da manhã, o que me levou a crer que ela nem mesmo havia se deitado novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Oi… Bom dia...— Chamei sua atenção me debruçando na bancada da cozinha americana que havia em seu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>Ela virou apenas a cabeça e não demorou com os olhos no meu. Estávamos realmente estranhos um com o outro.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom dia...— Ela respondeu virando-se totalmente para o que fazia à sua frente.</p><p> </p><p>— Acordou cedo...— Comentei esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa sobre nem mesmo ter voltado para a cama.</p><p> </p><p>Ela simplesmente me direcionou um sorriso fechado e forçado em afirmação.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirei e dei a volta na bancada da cozinha a fim de me colocar atrás dela. Ela não se esquivou, mas a percebi tensa quando se deu conta do que eu faria. Me coloquei atrás dela e pus as mãos em sua cintura. Beijei seu pescoço e ela suspirou leve com a carícia.</p><p> </p><p> — Raquel. Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, hum? — Disse e beijei sua cabeça. A vi desligar o fogão e fechar os olhos, parecendo inebriada com o afago.</p><p> </p><p>Ela assentiu afirmativamente e eu a virei devagar. Ela pôs então as mãos em meus braços e… Eu me sentia nas nuvens por tão somente ela me tocar e poder olhar no fundo dos seus olhos. Eu não desejava nada mais aquele simples toque em minha rotina!</p><p> </p><p>— Foi você quem me disse que era melhor conversar sobre... Sobre o que se passa… O que sentimos...— depositei um beijo em sua testa e ela respirou fundo quando cheguei tão perto. — Quero que você confie em mim…</p><p> </p><p>Ela me olhou com os olhos caídos e a expressão vazia. Seu rosto era tão delicado e demarcado que era possível saber a exatidão de tão apenas uma noite mal dormida. Ela alternava os olhos entre os meus dois… Joder! Se um dia aprendi alguma coisa sobre linguagem corporal, posso afirmar com veemência que Raquel já me amava tanto quanto eu também a amava.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe, Sérgio… Eu tive um pesadelo bem...bem feio… Sabia que não conseguiria dormir e não queria atrapalhar seu sono...— Ela mentiu. E eu sabia que ela estava, em partes, mentindo. Ou omitindo. Ela não queria dizer que na verdade não queria me contar nada naquela hora.</p><p> </p><p> — Foi...— Carraspeei nervoso antes de falar. Que idiota! — Foi com Fábio?</p><p> </p><p>A vi perder o olhar por qualquer coisa que havia no ambiente e então assentiu devagar. Ela se dirigiu até uma das cadeiras da bancada e eu quase suspirei de alívio por aquilo ser um índicio de que ela queria falar sobre o assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim… foi…</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem, Raquel. Isso é normal.— Disse me sentando ao seu lado e pegando em sua mão. Ela olhou para nossas duas mãos juntas e eu talvez imaginasse o que ela sentia. — Minha mãe dizia que, assim que você acordar de um sonho com alguém que já partiu que te visitou nos sonhos, você deve mentalizar boas energias para essa pessoa, e dizer que, apesar de sentir falta dela, você está seguindo com a sua vida e buscando ser feliz. Ela dizia que isso ajudava a pessoa, e avocê mesmo. — Disse. Falando exatamente igual minha mãe falava, como se alguma teoria religiosa boba da minha mãe que eu mesmo não sabia se acreditava fosse ajudar Raquel. Mas apenas queria dizê-la alguma coisa, e eu gostava de ouvir minha mãe me dizendo aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Ela estranhou de primeiro momento. Franziu a testa e alternou o olhar novamente pelo ambiente. Mas em seguida me direcionou um olhar sincero e sorriu pequeno. Seus olhos brilhavam tais quais os meus quando nos olhávamos.</p><p> </p><p>— Não é uma má ideia...— Ela disse levando uma mão até minha orelha e acariciando-a.— E você? Acredita? — Ela me perguntou e eu suspirei, eu realmente não sabia da resposta.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem...Digamos que eu não desacredite de nada. Além disso, é claro que deve ter alguma psicologia por trás disso, mas realmente me ajudava quando era comigo…</p><p> </p><p>Ela sorriu um pouco mais aberto e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. Nos olhávamos apaixonados, admirando cada traço de nossos rostos e tentando decidir por qual deles nosso coração pulsava mais forte. Carimbando em nossa memória cada detalhe de nossos semblantes.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom...Vamos nos apressar porque marcamos com as meninas e...— Ela dizia se levantando e se afastando de mim para voltar para a cozinha novamente quando eu a interrompi a puxando pelo braço e pela cintura e a arrastando para o meio de minhas pernas.</p><p> </p><p>— Quer dizer que você vai voltar a dar aulas de dança...— Disse em brincadeira enquanto a arrastava e ela segurou a respiração quando a encaixei em meu meio — Sabe que farão piadas com apelidos, não é, professora?— Disse ao pé de seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha em seguida, a fazendo arfar.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não vou dar aula de nada vamos montar uma coreo...— Ela travou o que dizia quando comecei a distribuir beijos molhados por seu pescoço e a firmei mais forte em meu colo. — Sérgio! Vamos nos atrasar, ande! — Ela disse me dando um leve tapa no joelho e se desvencilhando de mim. Caí na gargalhada com a situação e ela me olhou com cara de raiva segurando também o riso.</p><p> </p><p>Fomos todo o caminho até a boate entre conversas e risadas. Conversávamos sobre tudo e raramente nos faltava assunto. Até mesmo conversas banais e rotineiras as quais eu nunca dei muito importância e até evitava com a maioria das pessoas, eram mais legais e interessantes com Raquel e eu fazia questão de tê-las. E quando não tínhamos do que conversar, ficavamos em um silêncio super confortável, que eu achava incrível. A nossa química ia além da cama. Ia além de tudo que eu já tivera com qualquer outra pessoa. Era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto, para ser mais sincero.</p><p> </p><p>A disse que havia colocado segurança reforçada dia e noite na boate porque um dos locais pertencentes à máfia havia sido atacado, e por um momento quase me arrependi de ter contado isso a ela pois é óbvio que ela ficaria com receio. Mas simplesmente me escapuliu. Além disso, aquelas palavras saindo de minha boca soaram como um despertar. Aquela situação poderia sim ser realmente perigosa. Entretanto, Raquel pareceu não ter se amedrontado com a situação, e quando me percebeu um pouco tenso, apenas disse para que eu não me preocupasse pois elas estariam seguras. Ainda comentou que ninguém ousaria atacar um local tão vigiado à luz do dia, e sem um motivo em específico. Aquele comentário me deixou um tanto quanto intrigado. Porém nada mais me surpreendia em Raquel e em seu cérebro brilhante.</p><p> </p><p>Chegamos um pouco mais cedo que as meninas porque eu estava com a chave. Apenas Oslo e Helsink já estavam no local. Os avisei que aos arredores da boate haviam outros seguranças. Fiquei com Raquel conversando sentados às mesas que tinham em frente ao palco até as outras moças aparecerem.</p><p> </p><p>— Foi aqui que você ficou caidinho por mim?— Ela disse maliciosa batendo as mãos espalmadas em cima do palco.</p><p> </p><p>— Talvez. Ou em alguma das centenas de vezes que você tentou me seduzir. — Disse e ela gargalhou tímida.</p><p> </p><p> Tímida demais para quem sabia que se atirou diversas vezes até eu ceder. E de toda forma, hoje devo agradecê-la por isso.</p><p> </p><p>Ela subiu no tablado tal qual eu sabia que ela fazia durantes as apresentações.</p><p> </p><p>— E é assim que você praticamente brota aí no meio do palco sem esbarrar em uma e derrubar outra garota no chão?</p><p> </p><p>Ela fez uma careta de raiva e surpresa com os olhos apertados.</p><p> </p><p> — E como você sabe disso, hum? — Ela disse maliciosa já caminhando até o pole dance central.</p><p> </p><p>— Meus sentidos são bem aguçados. — Lhe disse soando prepotente. E sexy.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah são?...Que bom saber, cariño. Um dia irei jogar com seus sentidos. — Ela disse com falsa inocência na voz e eu senti um uma sensação em fio quente descer por meu abdômen em tão só ouvir aquelas coisas.</p><p> </p><p>— Joder, Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>— Porque não aproveita que estamos sozinhos e vem assistir uma apresentação particular mais de perto? — Ela disse parando bem ao lado do pole, o segurando com uma mão ao alto enquanto a outra me chamava com o dedo indicador.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não sei o quê tinha em Raquel. Não sei o porquê dela fazer com que eu fizesse coisas das quais eu não faria com qualquer outra pessoa. Ela era um mistério e me fazia ser mistério. </p><p> </p><p>Ela me levava da loucura à serenidade.</p><p> </p><p> Da guerra à paz. </p><p> </p><p>Do inferno ao paraíso. </p><p> </p><p>Subi no palco e me aproximei dela. Olhei ao redor para averiguar que não havia ninguém por perto e quando o fiz, ela pegou em meu rosto, me obrigando a olhá-la.</p><p> </p><p>— Não há ninguém aqui, mi amor...— Ela disse passando as unhas por meu rosto enquanto olhava para meus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas pode aparecer, Raquel. Oslo e Helsink estão lá fora e as garotas podem chegar a qualquer momento e… — Eu dizia e ela mexia no celular não dando a mínima para o que eu falava.</p><p> </p><p>— E isso não torna tudo mais gostoso? — Ela disse me dando seu celular em minha mão enquanto ele tocava uma música lenta e sensual tão baixa que somente nós dois poderíamos ouvir.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...— Eu a advertir enquanto a via andando em volta da barra com os pés esticados.</p><p> </p><p>— Shhh! Eu só vou dançar para você, Sérgio. — Disse com a voz sexy, já me deixando quente.</p><p> </p><p>Ela jogou uma perna no ar e pendurou-se rodopiando na barra com os pés totalmente fora do chão. A saia que ela usava estava começando a subir e eu tive vontade de colocar minhas mãos por debaixo dela. Raquel me encarava a cada girou com um tom de raiva. Os olhos cerrados e esticados em um sorriso maléfico de quem sabia que estava me deixando louco. A música lenta e sensual deixava aquilo tudo ainda mais hipnotizante.</p><p> </p><p>Depois, de frente pra barra, ela prendeu as duas mãos atrás desta e jogou as duas pernas ao ar. Uma seguida da outra e quase me acertando de propósito com os pés. </p><p> </p><p>A olhei com os olhos cerrados e a expressão de raiva que eu sempre levava quando ela começava com aqueles joguinhos. Senti uma ereção começar a se firmar e fiquei com ainda mais raiva de Raquel. Merda! Ela mal havia começado e eu já estava ficando duro!</p><p> </p><p>Então a vi subir pela barra pegando impulso duas vezes e não consegui esconder minha cara de medo e espanto por vê-la tão no alto. Quis dizer qualquer coisa a ordenando a descer antes que se machucasse, mas antes disso, a loira rodopiou no alto apoiada por somente os dos pés e uma das mãos enquanto a outra ia esticada ao ar. Ela rodava com tanta facilidade e leveza que parecia simplesmente estar grudada a barra, e não apoiar-se com pele e músculos ao ferro. Parecia leve como uma pluma.</p><p> </p><p>— Ra-Raquel! — Gaguejei chamando sua atenção deixando claro meu pavor por vê-la tão ao alto.</p><p> </p><p>Ela gargalhou e eu tive ainda mais medo dela se desequilibrar. Me tensionei inteiro esperando pelo pior e me aproximei da barra. E foi quando em um movimento ela juntos as duas pernas ao pole e deixou o corpo cair recostando-se lentamente sobre a barra. E nessa posição, Raquel foi descendo de cabeça para baixo, escorregando lentamente em minha direção. Eu apenas a acompanhei com os olhos. Como enfeitiçado. Enfeitiçado naquela mulher e em tudo o que ela era.</p><p> </p><p>Quando já bem perto de minha boca, ela freiou. As mãos estavam livres e eu mal podia acreditar que ela estava segura. Levantou um dos braços e aproximou de meu rosto. Olhou para os meus lábios e deixou os seus semi-abertos, e eu sabia muito bem o que ela desejava. Me aproximei um pouco mais dela.</p><p> </p><p> — Desce daí, Raquel! — A ordenei em susurro.</p><p> </p><p>— Tsc, tsc, tsc.— Ela disse balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto olhava em meus lábios.  — Vem me tirar!</p><p> </p><p>Coloquei as mãos em sua cintura e a apertei, e foi quando ela se inclinou e me roubou um beijo. </p><p> </p><p>Raquel definitivamente tinha um enorme poder sobre mim.</p><p> </p><p>Mal começamos a nos beijar e fomos interrompidos. A porta principal se abriu e apareceram dela praticamente todas as garotas entrando, todas estupefatas vendo nossa cena enquanto cortavam brutalmente o assunto que falavam anteriormente, causando um silêncio agoniante no ambiente.</p><p> </p><p>Soltei imediatamente Raquel e carraspeei. Raquel apenas riu um pouco da situação antes de elevar o corpo - com uma força que eu não sabia que ela tinha - e depois descer ereta deslizando sobre o pole. Pausei a música e entrei em um pouco de desespero por estar totalmente duro, mas por sorte eu levava ainda meu sobretudo e logo o fechei sobre meu corpo, como se ninguém fosse suspeitar a que viria esse gesto. Como nada estava tão ruim que não pudesse piorar, eu havia esquecido o cinto do sobretudo no quarto de Raquel, quando a havia amarrado com ele. Essa lembrança não ajudou em nada em meu controle também.</p><p> </p><p>— Professooor! — Uma das garotas comentou divertida alto para que ouvíssemos assim que me viu totalmente envergonhado e todas as outras riram de seu comentário.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel somente fazia tentar segurar a risada sobre nossa situação enquanto as mulheres faziam piadas e fofocas quase inaudíveis sobre o que acabaram de ver.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos, vamos meninas que o show acabou! — Disse Mônica chamando as garotas para irem até o camarim se trocarem.</p><p> </p><p>Quando todas entraram sobre risos e cochichos e fiquei a sós com Raquel, vi que ela ainda segurava as ganas de rir da situação. E agora ainda mais de mim, todo vermelho e ruborizado de vergonha.</p><p> </p><p>— O que é, hein? — Perguntei e ela gargalhou. — Isso é culpa sua! — Ela continuou gargalhando enquanto andava até o pole novamente, o abraçando e me olhando com a cabeça em lado alternado do corpo sobre a barra. E eu a segui.</p><p> </p><p>— E isso? Também é minha culpa? — Ela disse levando a mão até minha ereção por cima da calça, a apertando e me fazendo arfar de tesão. Ela imitou meu gesto, abrindo a boca em deboche e mordendo os lábios em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel… — A adverti.</p><p> </p><p>— O que foi? hum? — Ela disse fingindo inocência enquanto me masturbava por cima da calça, me deixado ainda mais duro e molhado.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe que vai ter volta...não sabe? — Disse e ela abriu a boca como em surpresa e mordeu a língua maliciosa com o sorriso aberto, me deu um leve tapa no rosto e em seguida caminhou para descer do palco.</p><p> </p><p>Ri e a acompanhei. Então senti seu celular vibrar em minhas mãos e lembrei que ainda estava com ele em mãos. Instintivamente olhei para a tela. Não porque queria bisbilhotar as mensagens de Raquel ou tivesse alguma intenção, mas apenas agi por instinto. E então li uma mensagem que dizia “Os equipamentos estão ligados”, de um contato salvo com “Ángel”. E uma sensação esquisita de… talvez raiva, subiu por meu corpo, aquecendo minha pele e fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido. Era quase como quando eu via Suárez devorando Raquel com os olhos. Eu não gostei de ver o nome de um homem no celular de Raquel. Sei que fui totalmente inconsciente e machista. Nem mesmo pensei que o conteúdo da mensagem que eu havia visto não tinha nada que incriminasse ou deixasse clara nenhuma relação entre eles. Também não pensei que poderia ser simplesmente um amigo, e que não havia nada de errado em ela ter amigos homens. Joder! Havia tanto tempo que eu não estava em um relacionamento que eu nem mesmo sabia mais lidar com esse tipo de situação. Não importa! Sei que fui babaca, mas não posso negar: senti muito ciúmes!</p><p> </p><p> — Hum… Raquel, seu celular... — Chamei sua atenção estendendo o celular e mudando meu tom de voz sem perceber soando mais grosseiro do que eu realmente gostaria.</p><p> </p><p>Ela virou-se e o tomou de minhas mãos, vendo que a tela já estava acesa ainda com a mensagem do tal homem aparecendo.</p><p> </p><p> — E esse… Quem é? — Perguntei sem conseguir dissimular meus ciúmes. A olhava sério e inexpressivo. E, pode ter sido coisa da minha cabeça doentia de ciúmes, mas juro que a vi excitar e falhar a respiração por um momento.</p><p> </p><p> Ela deu um sorriso de lado com uma expressão de dissimulada, e eu continuava a encarando grosso e frio.</p><p> </p><p> — Você está com ciúmes?  — Disse em tom de brincadeira.</p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo e desviei o olhar do seu, deixando claro meu descontentamento com a situação.</p><p> </p><p> — Tudo bem… Eu já vou indo...Mais tarde eu... — Eu dizia sem olhar em seus olhos tentando esconder a raiva que sentia, quando fui interrompido por ela.</p><p> </p><p> — É o homem que trabalha na instalação e manutenção dos aquecedores do meu prédio, Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Engoli em seco e abaixei o olhar. Envergonhado. Lembrei que ela havia dito que estava com problemas no aquecedor de seu apartamento. Só então a realidade me atingiu. Eu não deveria ter ciúmes de Raquel, e ainda mais por uma coisa boba como uma mensagem de um homem em seu celular. Me senti invadindo demais seu espaço. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu era possessivo e ciumento.</p><p> </p><p> — Me desculpe, Raquel. Eu...eu... — Gaguejei olhando para meus próprios pés sem coragem de olhá-la nos olhos.</p><p> </p><p> — Tudo bem... — Ela levantou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos. — Eu não deveria achar ciúmes fofo mas… Dessa vez eu vou me permitir.  — Disse sorrindo e me tirando um sorriso envergonhado.  — Mas só dessa vez!  — Ela admitiu com um sorriso pequeno levantando as sobrancelhas, deixando claro que falava a verdade. </p><p> </p><p>Joder… Aquele seu jeito me encantava. Decidida e forte...</p><p> </p><p> — Bom… vou deixar vocês mais à vontade, e preciso sair para resolver umas coisas também. Volto assim que vocês terminarem para fechar aqui. Qualquer coisa, me ligue! Não morra de saudades, por favor! — Disse brincando a provocando.</p><p> </p><p>Ela me olhou com um sorriso de lábios fechados e olhos cerrados.</p><p> </p><p> — Na verdade eu não aguentava mais olhar para a sua cara! — Ela respondeu cínica se virando de costas e dando de ombros, e eu gargalhei.</p><p> </p><p> — E o meu beijo? — A puxei pelo braço a trazendo de volta para mim, e ela apoiou as mãos em meu peito um pouco surpresa sorrindo maliciosa.</p><p> </p><p> — Você não merece!  — Disse e sorrimos, nos beijando lentamente em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>A ajudei a descer do palco e me despedi dela mais uma vez com um beijo. Me dirigi até a saída da boate e ela foi encontrar com as outras meninas no camarim. Era tão ruim ter que me distanciar dela. Que merda! Eu nunca fui grudento ou meloso, e nem queria me sentir assim! Sacudi a cabeça me livrando de qualquer pensamento que me remetesse as sensações ruins que a distância dela por tão só alguns segundos estava já me causando.</p><p> </p><p>Saí e me deparei com o vento gelado da mudança brusca de temperatura. Oslo e Helsink conversavam em sua língua natal enquanto fumavam um cigarro e mexiam no celular sentado em frente a boate. Respirei fundo. Eu sabia que deveria encontrar com Tamayo. Ele me ligava e me mandava mensagens insistentemente desde que havia deixado nossa conversa no dia do incêndio ao depósito daquela forma. Sabia que não poderia adiar nossa conversa por muito tempo. </p><p> </p><p>Me despedi de Oslo e Helsink, os alertando mais uma vez sobre a segurança e entrei em meu carro a fim de ir até o hotel onde ficava o escritório de Tamayo. O perfume de Raquel ainda estava instaurado dentro do carro, o que me provocou um arrepio. Respirei fundo e sorri bobo lembrando dela. </p><p> </p><p>Eu estava bem fodido. Não tinha mais controle de mim mesmo quando perto dela. E isso, de certa forma, me trazia um pouco de raiva. Raiva não por ela, mas de mim mesmo por agir dessa forma. Mas também me dava um pouco de medo.</p><p> </p><p>Era sempre assim. Era somente eu me afastar de Raquel para que a minha consciência me atormentasse. Para que eu me martirizasse por não saber se fazia o certo me envolvendo com Raquel como eu estava fazendo. Não é certo, Sérgio. Mas é claro que não é correto. Você sabe que não é. Você está sendo egoísta. Sendo egoísta colocando em risco a vida de uma mulher tão especial como Raquel porque simplesmente se apaixonou por ela. Ela corria sim, ainda que ligeiro, risco. Ainda mais agora ques irmandade poderia estar entrando em guerra… Ninguém merecia fazer parte da minha vida. E eu tinha plena noção de que deveria viver como um lobo solitário. </p><p> </p><p>O medo de que a fizessem mal crescia tal qual o meu amor e a minha necessidade de tê-la junto a mim.</p><p> </p><p>Cheguei ao hotel e ditei o código idiota da irmandade na recepção. O lugar era realmente um hotel. Era mais um dos negócios de Tamayo para lavar dinheiro. O pior de tudo era saber que eu quem o havia dado essa ideia, porque poderíamos facilmente adulterar entradas e saídas de hóspedes, valores de quartos, salários de funcionários, tudo. Fazendo com que as declarações fossem totalmente equivocadas, mas que não chamasse tanto a atenção dos orgãos fiscais. O que eu realmente não esperava é que o desgraçado utilizaria o local como seu escritório, colocando em riscos as pessoas que se hospedavam ali.</p><p> </p><p>Caminhei até o elevador, passando por turistas e camareiras. Cumprimentei o funcionário que apertava o número dos andares e ele já sabia para onde eu deveria ir. Desci no andar onde nenhuma das portas eram quartos, verdadeiros, e nem o acesso era liberado aos hóspedes. Cada porta do andar era uma parte da administração de Tamayo. E eu passava a semana visitando-os. Analisando o movimentos de cada setor e dando ordens de organização de finanças e logística. Lembro que antes de eu chegar na irmandade, aquilo tudo era uma verdadeira zona, onde Tamayo e outros poucos idiotas viviam discutindo sobre a organização. Um sempre achando que tinha mais razão que o outro e fazendo merda atrás de merda. Todavia, eu não me orgulhava em dizer que a irmandade tinha triplicado o seu poderio depois que eu entrei. E por minha causa. Na verdade, era algo que toda vez que eu ouvia sair da boca de Tamayo, embrulhava meu estômago e uma sensação horrível me tomava.</p><p> </p><p>Entrei na porta onde ficavam a administração das bebidas e outros negócios usando meu cartão, e dois funcionários cujos telefonemas e mensagens eu havia passado o dia inteiro ignorando estavam lá também. Os disse que ainda não haviam planos para o quê seria feito e os dispensei. Tomei os materiais que eu necessitaria para estudar uma estratégia de sair daquela crise sem muitos prejuízos e tranquei novamente a sala, me dirigindo finalmente a de Tamayo, ainda que sem estômago nenhum para encará-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Chamei a sua porta e ele abriu com um sorriso malicioso. Ele odiava o fato de eu não agir como um cão perto dele como fazia quando entrei na máfia. </p><p> </p><p>  — Resolveu dar o ar da graça, irmão?!  — Ele soltou sarcástico.</p><p> </p><p> Não o respondi e apenas me dirigi para sentar a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.</p><p> </p><p> — Não te vi por aqui ontem... — Ele comentou um tanto quanto sugestivo, fazendo eriçar todo o meu corpo e um frio subir por minha espinha. Engoli em seco dissimulando meu nervosismo ao máximo. Tamayo jamais, jamais poderia saber que estive com Raquel. Nem mesmo saber sobre ela, sobre nós dois, jamais!</p><p> </p><p> — Não estive muito bem ontem, mas voltei hoje para pegar alguns documentos que dizem respeito as bebidas para trabalhar no que faremos a partir de agora com o estoque super reduzido como estamos. Quero te deixar ciente de algumas decisões que pretendo tomar e... — Eu dizia quando ele bufou e me interrompeu.</p><p> </p><p> — Sérgio. Não me importa isso, você sabe que eu confio em você e o que decidir estará bom. — Ele disse me olhando com sinceridade.</p><p> </p><p>Ele adorava massagear o meu ego. Eu não sei realmente se ele acreditava de verdade que aquilo funcionava comigo. Mas tenho certeza que ele sabia que não, mas continuava fazendo, talvez tentando me ganhar na persistência. Ou ele era simplesmente um idiota que gostava de jogar com a minha paciência. Ele sabia que nenhuma das suas bajulações me fariam gostar um pouco mais daquilo tudo, de forma a ser mais dócil e aberto com ele.</p><p> </p><p> Eu sei que se eu agisse bem como meu chefe gostaria, o que não era nada difícil, eu “ganharia” muito mais dentro da irmandade. Que eu chegaria ainda mais longe dentro da máfia. Embora não soubesse de outro cargo na irmandade de tanta importância depois do de Tamayo e dos cavalheiros que não fosse o meu. Sei também que ele me vê com demasiada importância dentro da máfia. Aliás, todos me viam assim. Todos me tratavam e me respeitavam como se eu fosse um cavalheiro. Um dos da direção, tribuna, regência da irmandade. Eu estava perto de ser isso, mas longe de querer ser isso.</p><p> </p><p>O que meu chefe não suportava era saber que um dos melhores homens dele. O melhor tanto das finanças quanto das estratégias e infelizmente, também o melhor soldado, não tinha devoção e respeito extremo a máfia tal qual os demais. Eu até mesmo já deixei escapar uma ou outra zombaria quanto ao carisma da máfia, que era relacionada a Itália, a guerras de cavalharias e a épocas feudais, piadas que por sorte minha meu chefe preferiu ignorar me enviando somente um olhar julgador. Por fim, eu já deixava claro o meu desgosto em fazer parte daquilo havia muito tempo. O que para Tamayo era um desgosto e desrespeito tamanho. Mas eu era necessário a ele. Ele tinha criado laços de importância comigo que eram muito difíceis de se desfazerem. E eu, sem forças ou coragem para tentar alguma vez me ver livre dessa minha situação, apenas me deixei levar, me entrelaçando e me emaranhando cada vez mais nessa vida de merda.</p><p> </p><p>Quando entrei na irmandade, eu fazia trabalhos sujos para a máfia. Assaltos e assassinatos principalmente. Até que viram potencial em mim para organizar estratégias mais complexas que diminuiam nosso esforço e o risco de sermos capturados. Depois perceberam minhas habilidades na administração das finanças e organização dos ramos, o que não os fizeram esquecer meu desgraçado talento com as armas. Eu era um cérebro que não temia pôr a mão na massa. E assim, sempre que a coisa ficava bastante feia, eu era chamado para resolver a situação.</p><p> </p><p>E as coisas estavam ficando bastante feias…</p><p> </p><p> — Você sabe que eu vou precisar da sua ajuda pra resolver essa situação, Sérgio. — Ele disse calmo e paciente. Como se falasse com uma criança.</p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo e o olhei com a raiva que me tomava sempre que ele me chamava pra resolver alguma merda sua. Mas dessa vez eu não iria.</p><p> </p><p> — Tamayo, eu não quero saber de porra nenhuma! Eu não sei que merda vocês fizeram pra estarem sendo atacados. Se desrespeitaram algum tratado de não agressão ou seja lá que porra vocês fizeram, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu não vou limpar a merda de ninguém! Posso te aconselhar a marcar uma reunião com o conselho supremo e tentar resolver essa merda. No mais, eu não posso fazer mais nada! Eu deixei bem claro que eu não cuidaria mais das estratégias e não ficaria mais na linha de frente de nada, você me prometeu que me deixaria em paz e eu já tenho trabalho demais por aqui, você não acha?— Eu disse seco e ríspido, Arrogante como precisava ser para deixar bem claro para Tamayo que eu não faria parte daquilo.</p><p> </p><p>— Já fomos atacados duas vezes e é bem provável que sejamos mais se não fizermos nada, Sérgio! Eu não sei que merda tá acontecendo que parece que seja lá quem for que esteja nos atacando, tem informações privilegiadas sobre nós. Além de não termos a mais puta ideia de quem seja, não sabemos o que querem e nem sabemos quem está nos traindo! Você entende que estamos diante de um perigo real para a irmandade, Sérgio? — Ele dizia aumentando o tom de voz e com raiva, totalmente vermelho de rubor como ele sempre ficava quando nervoso.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirei e segurei uma risada. Me levantei e apoiei as mãos em sua mesa, o olhando fixamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Você me desculpe, Tamayo… Mas isso está longe de ser problema meu. — Disse o encarando por mais algum tempo e vendo como ele levantava o semblante e cruzava os braços aguentando o ódio que sentia de mim naquele momento.</p><p> </p><p>— Se você me dá licença...— Disse pegando os documentos de cima da mesa e me virando para ir em direção a porta. — Eu tenho muito o que fazer. — Disse já caminhando e sentindo como Tamayo deveria estar me olhando.</p><p> </p><p>— E diga-me, Sérgio...— Ele me chamou quando eu já estava com as mãos na maçaneta e eu suspirei de tédio. — Ontem quando você não estava bem… A tal loirinha cuidou de você?</p><p> </p><p>Gelei e parei petrificado. Meus batimentos falharam e o meu desespero podia ser sentido no ar. Minha boca secou. Uma dor tão forte nas têmporas me deixou um pouco tonto também. Fechei os olhos com força. Eu não podia acreditar que o quê eu mais temia estava acontecendo. Para Tamayo citar Raquel naquele momento só poderia significar uma coisa… Ele queria me ameaçar...Me senti um pouco tonto e fraco, e até me mover ou respirar ficaram mais difíceis. </p><p> </p><p>Pensei com o pouco de lucidez do meu cérebro tomado de terror por ouvir Tamayo mencionando Raquel e julguei rapidamente que a melhor forma de sair daquela situação era tentar desestabilizá-lo também, o deixando entender que não tinha nada contra mim.</p><p> </p><p>— O que? — O perguntei me virando e me fazendo de desentendido quanto a sua frase.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim...A cantora, eu digo… Gostosa pra caralho, você não brinca em serviço né, Sérgio! — Eu me tremi de raiva tentando disfarçar o ódio que senti em ouví-lo falar de Raquel daquela forma.</p><p> </p><p>Ele ficou estático em pé me olhando cínico e esperando que eu dissesse qualquer coisa que me incriminasse.</p><p> </p><p>Gargalhei falsamente tentando desestabilizá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não tenho nada com ela, Tamayo, nada! Você está totalmente equivocado se acha que pode usar essa mulher contra mim. — Disse ríspido tentando parecer sincero.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, é? Não foi o que me falaram dos pombinhos...— Ele disse com uma mão apoiando um cotovelo enquanto a outra passava os dedos pelo queixo enquanto me encarava com ar de superioridade.</p><p> </p><p>Fiquei em silêncio o encarando com ódio enquanto respirava tão forte que poderia ser ouvido, apertando meus punhos tentando controlar a vontade de socá-lo até a morte. </p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer isso com você, porra… Não mesmo! Mas eu preciso de você Sérgio, porra! Você não me dá escolhas, merda! — Ele disse debruçando sobre a mesa e olhando para o nada.— Você sabe que eu te considero demais...que eu... — Ele ia dizer que me considerava um filho. E eu sei que ele diria isso porque uma vez o vi bêbado em um coquetel da irmandade e ele me dissera isso, embora não tenha mais voltado a mencionar.— Porra Sérgio! Você sabe que a sucessão seria sua se você quisesse! Você tem noção de quantos queriam estar no seu lugar? Quantos queriam essa confiança que tenho em você de forma a só confiar em você pra continuar o legado da irmandade? — Eu podia ver que ele realmente tinha visto a ameaça como última alternativa para conseguir de mim o que queria. Mas eu não tinha a mínima dó porque ele o fez sem hesitação. Sem nenhuma consideração, Sem pensar em porra nenhuma se não ele mesmo! E eu não esperava menos desse filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Eu jamais cairia nesse papo furado. Eu sabia que a irmandade tinha problemas com a sucessão do comando porque o único filho de Tamayo era um verdadeiro mistério dentro da irmandade, apenas os cavalheiros e demais familiares de Tamayo sabiam sobre ele, e Tamayo não o contava para sucessão. Tamayo não queria nem de longe o meu bem ou me considerava alguma coisa. E, me surpreendo que passamos tanto tempo trabalhando juntos, comigo sempre deixando bem claro que não desejava nenhuma ascensão dentro da irmandade, e Tamayo ainda tinha esperanças de fazer minha cabeça em prol de me tornar um dia chefe. Por fim, eu só o odiava mais quando ele tentava jogar com sentimentalismo para cima de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Tamayo… Eu não desejo essa merda de vida que eu tenho a ninguém, a ninguém! — Disse cuspindo as últimas palavras em tom mais alto. — Eu não quero fazer mais do que a minha obrigação aqui e me importa um caralho o futuro dessa merda! — Gritei aquelas palavras desrespeitando totalmente o nome da irmandade sem medir palavras e sem pensar em nada. O que ia totalmente contra as normas e códigos de conduta e respeito da irmandade que juramos respeitar em nosso ritual de entrada. Tamayo me olhava com ódio e os lábios contorcidos. — E eu não tenho nada com essa mulher! Inclusive, já ia demiti-la! Eu tava comendo ela e nada mais! Deixe-a em paz se você tem o mínimo de humanidade ainda! — Disse tentando aparentar que ela não me afetava em nada e vi que ele provavelmente acreditou, pois bufou de raiva por ter perdido a possível única arma contra mim.—  Você não pode me atingir, Tamayo. Eu não tenho ninguém! Ninguém! — Gritei as útimas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>Me virei e saí com pressa de ali. Vendo como dois funcionários de Tamayo disfarçavam que ouviam a conversa desde a porta e os demais me olhavam assustados me vendo sair com tanta pressa e raiva de lá.</p><p> </p><p>Merda! Merda! Merda!</p><p> </p><p>Bati várias vezes contra o painel do meu carro a ponto de quebrá-lo. A minha própria consciência me alertava: Eu te avisei. Colocar Raquel em risco foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Eu esperava tudo do filho da puta do meu chefe, de fato, eu não estava de todo surpreendido. </p><p> </p><p>Aonde eu estava com a minha cabeça? Como eu pensei que poderia ter qualquer coisa com alguém sem colocar a vida de outras pessoas em risco? </p><p> </p><p>A verdade é que eu agi corretamente quando com Verônica. Por mais que não a amasse, poderia sim tê-la deixado permanecer em minha vida. Mas eu sabia que não deveria. Porque com Raquel eu não fiz exatamente igual? Porque pensei que poderíamos ter uma vida de casais normais? Porque a deixei entrar tanto na minha vida a ponto de todos perceberem o quanto eu a amava e poderem usá-la contra mim? </p><p> </p><p>Chorei incontrolavelmente dentro do meu carro. A minha vontade era de gritar o mais alto que eu conseguisse e tentar expulsar parte da dor que eu sentia. Novamente a única sensação que me fazia sentir-me vivo era a dor. Por tão pouco tempo eu me senti vivo de uma maneira boa, desde que conheci Raquel. E agora eu voltava a estaca zero. Meu peito e garganta ardiam tanto que eu parecia estar queimando de dentro para fora.</p><p> </p><p>Em minha mente, somente imagens dela. Seu rosto fino e delicado. Os lábios rosados depois de nossos beijos. Seu sorriso largo rindo de minhas piadas ruins. Sua pele tão macia e convidativa ruborizada. Seus cabelos que combinavam com ela de tantas formas que talvez fosse uma das coisas mais bonitas nela, não fossem seus olhos...Ah...seus olhos...Eu odiaria ver aqueles olhos castanhos que, brilhantes, diziam que me amavam, cheios de lágrimas. Não! Eu não sei se conseguiria…</p><p> </p><p>Mas eu precisava encarar a realidade… Eu precisava me afastar de Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>E seria sem dúvidas uma das decisões mais difíceis que já tomei em toda a minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>Joder! Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Porque eu não poderia ter um momento que fosse de paz e alegria na merda da minha vida? Que caralhos eu fiz para merecer tanta dor? Que grande idiota...Falando como se o destino fosse uma pessoa. Como se existisse essa merda de karma! Ou como se alguém tive a culpa pelas desgraças que me aconteciam.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei no relógio e vi que já era quase a hora de acabar o ensaio das meninas e fechar a instinto. Merda! Eu não estava nem um pouco pronto para encará-la agora!</p><p> </p><p>Dirigi até a instinto controlando minha respiração e ouvindo uma música bem alta. Uma rádio qualquer que tocasse pop americano e ritmos populares nacionais. Tentando inutilmente desviar minha atenção. O caminho que não era tão longe parecia agora uma eternidade.</p><p> </p><p>Cheguei na boate e estacionei meu carro bem atrás ao de Raquel, que ainda estava lá. Nem mesmo nos preocupamos de vir buscá-lo. Passamos tão bem ontem...Porra!</p><p> </p><p>Saí. Falei com Oslo e Helsink e eles disseram que as meninas provavelmente já haviam encerrado pois havia um tempo que não ouviam mais nenhuma música sair do som. Então tomei coragem para entrar devagar. Empurrei a porta da entrada principal e joguei a cabeça para dentro para ver o que se passava. </p><p> </p><p>Joder...Que cena…</p><p> </p><p>Minha loira estava presa a barra de pole dance com somente as pernas, o tronco estava esticado e os braços abertos enquanto algumas garotas a olhavam e outras tentavam imitar o movimento. </p><p> </p><p>— Sim, sim! Assim mesmo! Você precisa prender a barra entre a virilha e a outra coxa! —  Ela dizia apontando para uma outra garota que imitava seu movimento. Balançava os braços no ar enquanto explicava e apontava com a leveza de quem voava. Como se ela pesasse como uma pena quando na verdade colocava mais de cinquenta quilos sendo sustentados no ar por somente pequenas partes de suas pernas. Isso deveria machucar!</p><p> </p><p> — Olha a baba caindo, professor! — Umas das meninas gritou quando percebeu que eu admirava Raquel desde onde estava e não dissera uma só palavra desde que entrei.</p><p> </p><p>As outras meninas riram e eu olhei para meus próprios pés totalmente envergonhado e sorri também tentando disfarçar. Vi Raquel gargalhar junto com as moças. Se ergueu na barra e depois escorreu lentamente sobre esta até chegar ao chão. Sempre me sorrindo boba, e dessa vez eu não consegui retribuir aquele sorriso. </p><p> </p><p>As meninas trocavam comentários e risadinhas entre si. É...Todo mundo sabia que eu estava caidinho pir Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>Esperei do lado de fora que elas se trocassem. Nervoso. Batia meus pés no chão e respondi duas vezes a Oslo e Helsink que sim, estava tudo bem. Mas é claro que não estava. Eu não sabia mais como olhá-la sabendo que eu teria que deixá-la. Eu teria que fazê-lo agora? </p><p> </p><p>Quanto antes melhor, Sérgio. Você sabe que é a coisa certa a se fazer. </p><p> </p><p>Você precisa!</p><p> </p><p>Você precisa!</p><p> </p><p>Você precisa!</p><p> </p><p>Meus pensamentos nervosos foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo atrás de mim, seguido por risadas e vozes femininas alegres. Abaixei meus óculos escuros para que ninguém desconfiasse dos meus olhos inchados. Ou melhor dizendo, para me esconder somente dela que provavelmente perceberia. Me virei e Raquel se despedia de cada uma das moças ao lado de Mônica. Deixei um xau envergonhado no ar tão típico meu e as meninas se foram sobre cochichos e risadinhas. Denver chegou logo em seguida para buscar Mônica e as duas se despediram com mais carinho. Elas haviam criado laços de amizade e eu me sentia feliz por Raquel ter feito amizades em Madri. Apesar de que, era impossível não gostar de Raquel, ela era incrível em todos os sentidos.</p><p> </p><p>Ela se virou para mim e logo meu nervoso voltou. Eu não tinha a mínima noção do que faria!</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para o lado tentando desviar o olhar do seu por um segundo sequer para pensar e meu olho pousou sobre um dos seguranças de Tamayo fumando escorado sobre uma parede. Ele observava o que acontecia e desviou o olhar quando o olhei.</p><p> </p><p>Merda! </p><p> </p><p>— Vou levar meu carro de volta! Não sei, não gosto que ele durma na rua e…</p><p> </p><p>— Ótimo! Eu preciso ir, Raquel! Preciso...preciso resolver uma coisa urgente! Mais tarde te mando mensagem. — Disse seco a cortando e me virando totalmente para o carro. Sei que ela devia me olhar com estranheza e saber que a deixei confusa me doeu de verdade. Mas eu não queria que nenhum dos seguranças de Tamayo me vissem com ela. Eu não duvido de mais nada do filho da puta do meu chefe e ele poderia interrogá-los depois.</p><p> </p><p>Saí de lá manobrando com pressa e vi como Raquel andava lentamente até seu próprio carro ainda me olhando com estranheza. Quando saí da rua já sentindo uma sensação esquisita enquanto queimava sobre os olhos de Raquel, vi outros dois dos seguranças de Tamayo. Um deles estava apoiado no muro mexendo no celular e me olhou sério enquanto eu passava pela rua. O outro fumava encostado em um carro e também me olhava de igual maneira quando passei por ele. Tamayo com toda certeza os perguntaria alguma coisa e eu fiz bem em dissimular em suas frentes. Merda! </p><p> </p><p>Me perguntei brevemente quem poderia ter sido que contara para Tamayo sobre eu e Raquel. E todos os cálculos me levavam a Artur Román. Tamayo com toda certeza perguntaria primeiro a ele. Mas que se foda! Poderia ter sido qualquer um! Eu não sei aonde estava com a minha cabeça! Eu sabia que a irmandade estava sendo atacada em menor ou maior grau. Sabia que aquilo poderia sim ser o início de uma guerra. Sabia que Tamayo recorreria a mim, como sempre. E, ainda assim, me envolvi com Raquel me esquecendo completamente que um dia poderiam usá-la covardemente contra mim. Ou que um dia me acontecece algo e ela sentisse novamente a dor insuportável de um luto. Não liguei para exatamente nada e apenas me deixei levar pela felicidade e paz que ela me trazia. Eu estava cego de paixão. Louco!</p><p> </p><p>Como você pôde ser tão inconsequentemente, Sergio? Aonde você estava com a cabeça? Por inconsequência minha, agora uma pessoa totalmente inocente estava correndo risco! Uma mulher tão incrível como Raquel, em risco por causa de um merda como eu...Joder! Eu me senti péssimo. Por mais que eu tivesse me aberto com ela quanto quem eu era e aos meus medos de deixar com que alguém fizesse parte da minha vida, ela simplesmente assentiu quanto a tudo que lhe contara porque estava apaixonada. Ela ficou viúva recentemente, havia acabado de se mudar para uma cidade nova onde não conhecia quase ninguém, mas é claro que ela estava envolvida por conta de toda essa confusão em sua vida! Eu sim estava, posso até dizer, me aproveitando de sua situação. Pensando somente em mim! Porra! Como eu sou um babaca.</p><p> </p><p>E agora eu teria que quebrar o seu coração…</p><p> </p><p>O pior de tudo é que eu jamais faria isso com mulher nenhuma. Mas com ela, eu não pensei em nada. Nem em seu estado nem no meu próprio. Eu deveria encarar o fato de que havia me apaixonado por essa mulher. Me apaixonado de verdade. E não como ela, que provavelmente estava confusa… Joder, Sergio…</p><p> </p><p>Fiz a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça naquele momento: Ver Andrés. </p><p> </p><p>Não que meu amigo sempre me ajudasse em tudo, embora na maioria das vezes sim. Mas ele era sempre um bom ouvinte e eu o amava como se fosse da minha família. Como se fôssemos realmente irmãos! Tamayo somente não o usou para me atacar pois Andrés era membro exilado da irmandade e tentar qualquer coisa contra ele feria as normas de conduta da máfia. Caso contrário, eu certamente teria me afastado de Andrés tal qual agora faria com Raquel. Pelo simples fato de amá-los tanto e saber que perto de mim não estariam seguros.</p><p> </p><p>Andrés abriu a porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e me abraçou me chamando do apelido carinhoso que tinha comigo. Ele dizia sempre que me tinha como um irmão mais novo, e o sentimento era recíproco. Quando o vi apenas de roupão me preocupei pois nem mesmo o havia avisado que iria vê-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés...Você não está com alguém aqui... está?</p><p> </p><p>— Não, não. Infelizmente minha ruivinha precisou sair ainda agora. — Ele dizia com um sorriso nos lábios leve enquanto andava despojado, como se não conseguisse parar de sorrir e por um momento me senti mal em ir contá-lo sobre minhas desgraças. Ele falou sobre uma mulher ruiva e logo supus ser Alícia, já não estranhando tanto a relação mais íntima que Andrés tinha com essa mulher. E eu me sentia muito bem em vê-lo feliz daquele jeito...</p><p> </p><p>E então ele tocou na minha ferida:</p><p> </p><p>— E você e a loira, como vão? </p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo e me dirigi para sentar em seu sofá. Andrés fez uma de suas caretas, soltando o ar pelas bochechas infladas.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem… Geralmente quem se vê nessa situação entre a gente sou eu, mas vamos lá. Ah, Sergio… Vocês pareciam tão bem juntos…O quê...</p><p> </p><p>— E estávamos, Andrés! Estávamos de puta madre! — Disse o interrompendo passando as mãos pelo rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— E o quê passou então?</p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo, criando forças para contá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Estive com Tamayo hoje… E o fudido filho da puta teve a coragem de me ameaçar usando Raquel! Desgraçado de merda! — Disse apertando meus punhos com raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Porra! — Gritou Andrés, socando o assento do sofá ao seu lado. — Que desgraçado! Covarde de merda! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Sérgio!</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, Andrés. Ele está jogando baixo porque a irmandade talvez nunca esteve tão ameaçada como agora. Provavelmente há traíras entre nós e já nos atacaram duas vezes, sendo bem possível que continuem. Ele diz que é a porra de um inimigo invisível e que não tem a mais puta ideia de como resolver essa merda!</p><p> </p><p>— E aí precisam de você pra salvar o cu deles, sim? Cambada de filhos da puta! Me descartaram quando me julgaram inútil, um impasse, e agora te obrigam a livrar a bunda deles com tamanha covardia! — Andrés falava com ódio pensando alto enquanto passava as mãos nos lábios e queixo pensativo. — Fudidos do caralho!— Ele esbravejou.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não vou me envolver nessa merda que a irmandade se meteu! Eu não posso mais! Disse a Tamayo que eu não tinha nada com ela...Que ela era só uma ficante e nada mais. Como se eu não me importasse com ela… E ele pareceu acreditar…E preciso que ele continue acreditando!</p><p> </p><p>Andrés me olhou sério e curioso. Seu semblante me indagava como que eu iria sustentar aquela mentira se todos na boate já sabiam que saíamos havia algum tempo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu preciso me afastar dela, Andrés! Eu não vou ceder a nenhuma ameaça de Tamayo e ainda deixá-la em risco. Preciso me afastar dela! — Cada palavra que saía da minha boca parecia pesar toneladas. Dizer aquilo agora em alto e bom som fez todo o meu corpo doer e uma sensação esquisita me invadir.</p><p> </p><p>Andrés desviou o olhar do meu e passou as mãos pelo queixo e cabelo, e eu sabia que no fundo ele começava a concordar de que aquilo era a coisa certa a ser feita.</p><p> </p><p>— Preciso demití-la. Preciso afastá-la de mim, Andrés… Para seu próprio bem...— Minha voz começou a falhar com o peso daquelas palavras e Andrés me direcionou o olhar novamente. Meus olhos já mareavam lentamente aquela altura.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio...— Ele começou, e nem mesmo sabia como continuar com a frase porque não tinha a mínima ideia do que me dizer. Não queria concordar com a minha decisão e me machucar ainda mais, mas também não via outra alternativa. </p><p> </p><p>Ficamos alguns segundos em um silêncio doloroso. Meu amigo olhava para o chão com uma expressão triste e vazia. Eu sabia que ele sentia muito por tudo. A minha tristeza e a minha alegria o afetavam quase tanto quanto a mim mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>— E você...Você gosta dela, Sérgio?</p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia o que ele pretendia com aquela pergunta. Ele tentaria amenizar minha situação, tentando fazer eu enxergar uma saída. Caso eu hesitasse em responder, demonstrasse dúvida ou negasse, ele diria que estaria tudo bem e que logo a esqueceria. Talvez usaria Verônica como exemplo. Diria que eu estaria fazendo o certo e que existiam milhares de mulheres por aí. E de fato, tudo seria mais fácil se eu simplesmente não tivesse me apaixonado por Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>As lágrimas acumuladas escorreram ardendo sobre a minha pele quando ele me fez aquela pergunta. Andrés chegou para mais perto de mim no sofá enquanto eu olhava para o chão deixando com que as lágrimas caíssem sobre o carpete a minha frente e levassem com elas nem que fosse um pouco da dor que eu sentia desde que Tamayo havia me ameaçado usando a mulher que eu amo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu… eu acho que a amo, Andrés...— Mordi meus lábios tentando inutilmente segurar meu pranto. — Joder!... Que a amo! Que nos amamos, Joder!</p><p> </p><p>Andrés me abraçou forte e eu deixei minha cabeça cair sobre seu ombro, o molhando com meu pranto e abafando meu grito ali. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que me dizer. Sei que ele também chorava ao me ver naquela situação. Que falaria que estaria comigo como sempre esteve. Que pediria para que eu ficasse em sua casa, que fosse viver com ele nem que fosse por um período. Sei que ele agiria como o grande irmão que ele sempre fora.</p><p> </p><p>Mas nada podia amenizar a minha dor. E eu nem mesmo havia ainda terminado com Raquel. Nem mesmo sabia como faria isso. Como iria dizer que não a queria mais, se meus olhos rogavam por ir de encontro sempre aos seus. Ela sabia me ler perfeitamente. </p><p> </p><p>Porque... uma coisa era certa: Eu não poderia explicar toda a situação para Raquel. Não mesmo. Ela aceitou ficar com um mafioso, com um assassino. Ela não demonstrou hesitação quando a disse que temia manter as pessoas em minha vida. E ela com toda certeza não temeria a ameaça que me fizeram. Raquel não se importaria, não temeria nada, não teria noção do que estava acontecendo e o pior de tudo: lutaria por nós. Não duvidava de seus sentimentos. Eu sei que ela não entenderia o risco real que corre e seria muito egoísmo meu levar isso tudo adiante.</p><p> </p><p>Eu teria que quebrar seu coração, e ainda por cima com uma desculpa qualquer. Teria que deixá-la depois de me declarar para ela e passarmos momentos tão bonitos juntos havia somente escassas horas. Teria que confundí-la dos pés a cabeça. Raquel teria que suportar a dor de ser deixada, juntamente com a do luto recente que ainda lhe doía. Eu não deveria me odiar por estar fazendo a coisa certa para ela. Mas eu me odiava porque a faria sofrer. A faria sofrer de uma forma que eu jamais faria a alguém que eu amava. E eu a amava...</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Acordei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi correr para ver o celular. Ele não havia respondido a nenhuma de minhas mensagens...Oh, que sensação ruim...Esquisita! Joder, Raquel… Você parece uma adolescente fascinada e não uma mulher de quarenta anos. </p><p> </p><p>Me lembrei da forma que Sérgio havia me tratado quando saímos do ensaio da boate. Não havia se despedido de mim como de costume e estava muito estranho! Eu não consegui tirar aquilo da minha cabeça, não fazia sentido!</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para a janela que soprava um vento frio dentro do meu quarto e já estava de noite, deveria ser início de noite.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava ignorando as mensagens de Ángel e de Prieto. Talvez sem a mínima vontade de voltar à realidade onde o meu mundo não é cor de rosa, e eu não sou a namorada de Sergio e não formamoos um casal perfeito.</p><p> </p><p>Eu sabia que aquilo não estava nada certo. Nada certo… </p><p> </p><p>E como se o destino resolvesse me pregar uma peça, o interfone tocou e meu coração errou as batidas. </p><p> </p><p>Seria ele?</p><p> </p><p>Eu não sei dizer mais se eu temia ou desejava que fosse Sergio. </p><p> </p><p>Corri para atender e o porteiro perguntou se eu poderia deixá-lo subir. Confirmei o pedido sentindo meus pelos eriçarem em um nervoso gostoso por vê-lo novamente. Estranhei ele não ter me ligado como costumava fazer, ou ao menos ter mandado uma mensagem. Mas tudo bem, ao melhor ele já se sentia bastante íntimo como para aparecer para um visita sem avisar. Fiz bem em não voltar para meu outro apartamento, pensei.</p><p> </p><p>Ele tocou a minha campainha e eu demorei um pouco para abri, como se já não estivesse na porta o esperando. </p><p> </p><p>— Cariño! — Exclamei rodeando seu pescoço com meus braços e sorrindo boba.</p><p> </p><p>Aquele olhar… aquele olhar deu início a minha dor. A um sentimento de dúvida, pavor e dor profunda que vivi durante aquele tempo, que para mim pareceram séculos. </p><p> </p><p>Sérgio respirava fundo e um pouco ofegante, como se estivesse demasiado nervoso. Seus olhos alternavam entre os meus dois e seus lábios tremiam. Ele não me sorriu de volta e nem mesmo correspondeu ao meu carinho e toque. Estava estático em pé, apenas observando como o meu sorriso se desfazia e eu recuava. Passei a olhá-lo com duvida. Ele não dizia uma só palavra, apenas olhava em meus olhos.</p><p> </p><p>E então eu petrifiquei. Engoli em seco e era possível que eu estremecia dos pés a cabeça. Minha respiração começou a ficar mais difícil e meu coração mais parecia uma bomba. Tudo isso enquanto eu tentava manter as aparências em sua frente para caso fosse mais um alerta falso. O pior alerta falso, por sinal.</p><p> </p><p>Teria Sergio me descoberto? </p><p> </p><p>— Está tudo bem, Sérgio?</p><p> </p><p>Ele respirou fundo e tirou os olhos dos meus com aparente dificuldade e lançou a mirada para qualquer coisa atrás de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Precisamos conversar, Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>Argh! Que merda! </p><p> </p><p>Um dos momentos mais agoniantes de minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim...Claro...Tudo bem...Vamos, entre…</p><p> </p><p>Dei espaço para que ele passasse e ele assim o fez, parando de costas para mim como se tentasse ao máximo esconder seu rosto enquanto mexia os dedos inquietos com os braços quase colados ao corpo. Parecia ter uma cabeça fervilhando em pensamentos.</p><p> </p><p>Tranquei a porta e fui me aproximando dele com certo receio. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele tinha descoberto tudo. A minha consciência por enganá-lo pesava tanto que me fazia pensar nessa possibilidade a toda hora. </p><p> </p><p>— Sergio...— O chamei tocando em seu braço carinhosamente de forma a fazê-lo se virar para mim. </p><p> </p><p>Ele apenas virou a cabeça e olhou para minha mão em seu braço, e depois me olhou. E eu não sei dizer o que se passava em sua cabeça. Não sabia presumir o que ele sentia. Seus olhos estavam vazios. O rosto inchado e vermelho. Ele estava tão quente que poderia sentir mesmo sobre a manga daquele sobretudo grosso.</p><p> </p><p>Ele expirou o ar que prendia e se virou de volta para mim, ainda me olhando com um silêncio agoniante.</p><p> </p><p>— Cariño, que está passando? — O indaguei segurando seu rosto. Ele desviou o olhar do meu. — Sergio! Me olhe! — Ele finalmente voltou o olhar para o meu, parecia que estava evitando me olhar a todo instante.</p><p> </p><p>Ele abriu um pouco a boca como ameaça de dizer qualquer coisa, mas nada saiu de sua boca. </p><p> </p><p>Tão perto dele agora, senti um cheiro forte de álcool. Senti um pouco de decepção ao perceber o que aquilo significava.</p><p> </p><p>— Sergio, você bebeu? — perguntei deixando clara minha indignação. Me senti a Raquel de 20 anos atrás, me importando com Sérgio tal qual fazia com meu pai. </p><p> </p><p>Ele virou o rosto e rodou os olhos, tirando minhas mãos de seu rosto com certa força e caminhando para longe de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Sergio, o que está acontecendo? — Disse indo até ele e me colocando novamente a sua frente.</p><p> </p><p>— Não posso mais, Raquel. — Ele soltou, novamente com o olhar perdido em qualquer coisa que não fosse em mim, coisa que não era o seu habitual. </p><p> </p><p>Senti como se cada parte de mim desmoronasse. Meus batimentos falharam e meus olhos marearam sem controle.</p><p> </p><p> Incrédula diante do que eu ouvia.</p><p> </p><p>Franzi o cenho em dúvida e raiva. Eu não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Eu não queria acreditar no que ouvia. </p><p> </p><p>Eu não o estava reconhecendo. </p><p> </p><p>— Como? — Perguntei como se tivesse ouvido mal, quando na verdade só não queria acreditar naquilo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu quero terminar, Raquel. — esbravejou seco e ríspido.</p><p> </p><p>O chão parecia se abrir diante de mim.  Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu sentia que poderia cair a qualquer momento. Pisquei forte algumas vezes tentando me concentrar.</p><p> </p><p>Caminhei em passos lentos até chegar a cozinha e segurar na bancada, me sentindo tão fraca enquanto tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sergio. — Reuni todas as minhas forças para tentar falar. — Você… Você está fazendo isso porque tem medo de que me façam algo? Ou que te aconteça alguma coisa, tem algo relacionado a máfia...Ou...— Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos antes de continuar. — Ou você não quer mais?</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava com pavor da resposta.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não quero mais, Raquel. Me desculpe… — Ele respondeu incisivo, porém com a voz falha.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirei de dor e levantei o olhar tentando inutilmente segurar as lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>Ele finalmente se virou e me olhou, vindo correndo até mim, como se me ver naquele estado tivesse despertado algo nele. Parou ao meu lado e me olhou por vários segundos antes de dizer qualquer coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe, Raquel. Mas é que...Eu sou um lobo solitário, porra! Um estrategista. Um mafioso, Raquel. Eu não posso ter ninguém em minha vida! Não posso. Me desculpe...Mas eu não quero seguir com isso…</p><p> </p><p>"Um lobo solitário"</p><p> </p><p>"Com isso"</p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo. Uma mistura de raiva e dor me atingindo. Certeza que eu estava toda vermelha e trêmula. Me levantei e fiquei de frente para ele novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Não quer continuar com isso, Sergio...— Disse. Os lábios tremendo tentando inutilmente segurar o choro. — Engraçado... — Debochei enquanto me aproximava dele, até ficar bem a sua frente. </p><p> </p><p>— Porque achei que você "estava amando tudo isso". “Que estava nos levando a sério!”— Disse dando ênfase as frases ditas pelo próprio no dia anterior e o empurrei com força uma vez com os dedos indicadores sobre o seu peito. Ele recuou um passo para trás e eu o acompanhei. Ele me olhava com o rosto todo trêmulo enquanto rangia os dentes e forçava o maxilar fechado, como se juntasse todas as forças para não se entregar ao desespero que sentia, para não gritar, para não chorar e não falar tudo o que gostaria, e eu nem mesmo sabia o que ele verdadeiramente gostaria de dizer. Apenas era difícil acreditar naquilo. Difícil acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo comigo!</p><p> </p><p>— Porque achei que você não queria se afastar! — Disse novamente em tom cada vez mais alto, repetindo as palavras que ele me havia dito havia somente algumas horas atrás e o empurrando com os dedos. Ele recuou novamente como se me temesse. E talvez ele deveria mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>— Porque eu não tenho noção do bem que te faço, Hum?! — Continuei reproduzindo aquelas frases que tanto ficaram gravadas em mim, como uma tatuagem. O empurrei novamente agora bem mais forte e com as mãos, enquanto praticamente gritava cuspindo aquelas palavras.</p><p> </p><p> Eu estava com uma raiva surreal e não media consequências. Estava verdadeiramente magoada.</p><p> </p><p>— Porque eu achei que pudesse confiar em você, Sérgio! — Disse aquela sua última frase a qual ele havia me dito naquela mesma manhã. Minha voz falhou e as lágrimas já desciam sem pudor pelo meu rosto. </p><p> </p><p>Ele deixou o ar que prendia escapar, estava ofegante e tinha os olhos mareados. Senti novamente um cheiro forte de álcool. Sérgio não parecia estar totalmente embriagado, mas um pouco alterado, sim, eu diria.</p><p> </p><p>— E depois de me dizer tudo isso, você ainda tem coragem de vir na minha casa, bêbado ainda, e me dizer que quer terminar? — Eu cuspia aquelas palavras com raiva de indignação. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu não estou bêbado, Raquel! Eu tenho plena consciência do que estou fazendo! — Ele respondeu seco e ríspido, dessa vez me olhando. Parecendo ter odiado o que eu havia dito. Como todo alcoólatra, Sérgio odiava admitir seu problema principalmente quando sob efeito do problema ou quando sua recaída era descoberta.</p><p> </p><p>Aquelas palavras me feriram de tamanha forma, um verdadeiro soco no estômago.</p><p> </p><p>— Então me diga, Sérgio, porque você me falou todas essas coisas se não tinha a mínima puta intenção de seguir comigo? — Ele inspirou fundo e olhou para o lado enquanto mexia inquietamento o maxilar. — O que você é? Um puto de um pertubado?</p><p> </p><p>Ele evitava a todo custa me olhar. O que me deixava com ainda mais raiva, pois parecia que ele fazia pouco caso de nossa conversa e que eu falava sozinha sem um ouvinte atento. Olhava para a parede ao nosso lado enquanto apertava e rangia o maxilar e mexia inquietamente os dedos das mãos. Ele parecia querer fugir o quanto antes de perto de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— JODER! Que me olhes, Sergio! — Esbravejei segurando seu rosto e o girando para obrigá-lo a me olhar. Ele tremia os lábios com a boca semi-aberta ofegante. Ele não parecia querer fazer o que fazia.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não te devo explicações de nada, Raquel. — Ele disse quase susurrando enquanto movia a cabeça em negativa e tirava minhas mãos de seu rosto me segurando pelos braços. Percebi que ele tremia.</p><p> </p><p>Tão logo ao final da frase e assim que ele me soltou, lhe dei um tapa forte ao rosto. Seu rosto virou com tamanha a força do impacto. O vi apertando os olhos fechados e tragando com força. Embora por impulso, eu não estava nem um pouco arrependida do que havia feito. Era o que ele merecia depois do que me fizera. </p><p> </p><p>Ele virou o rosto para mim novamente, os lábios vermelhos agora também um pouco inchados do impacto e as bochechas rosadas de rubor. Me olhou no fundo dos olhos e deixou cair uma...duas...incontáveis lágrimas enquanto me olhava e tremia os lábios franzidos. Uma expressão de dor e desespero. Não parecia bravo pelo que eu havia feito, seu semblante apenas retratava uma imensidão de palavras não ditas, um coração que ardia e um grito repreendido. </p><p> </p><p>— Porquê caralhos choras, Sergio? PORRA!</p><p> </p><p>Ele saiu de perto de mim praticamente correndo em direção a porta e tocou a maçaneta.</p><p> </p><p>— Tivemos muitos prejuízos com o incêndio do depósito e tivemos que cortar gastos, terei que te demitir, Raquel. Este domingo será o seu último dia de trabalho, lhe pagarei o combinado. — Ele disse com a mão na maçaneta e me olhando por cima do ombro, e eu simplesmente não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Suspirei incrédula e debochada. — Não temos mais nada para conversar, Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>E se foi… Levando com ele parte de mim. Grande parte de mim. Uma parte de mim que eu o havia entregue em tão pouco tempo e sob as mais adversas circunstâncias. Se foi, me deixando despedaçada.</p><p> </p><p>Minhas pernas finalmente desistiram de me sustentarem e eu caí de joelhos sobre o piso. Gritei alto sem me importar que os vizinhos fossem se preocupar.</p><p> </p><p>Chorei de soluçar. Uma mistura horrenda de fúria e dor tomavam o meu peito. Agarrei o vaso de plantas da mesa de centro da minha sala cujas flores dentro eram as que ele havia me presenteado e o joguei com força contra a porta, vendo como o vidro se despedaçava sobre o chão. Gritei novamente de raiva e o xinguei inúmeras vezes. </p><p> </p><p>Desgaçado filho de uma puta! </p><p> </p><p>Então a "realidade" me caiu como um balde de água fria. Sérgio foi um grande de um filho da puta comigo! Ele definitivamente não era quem eu pensei de início, ele era muitíssimo pior! Chegava a ser desumano o que ele fizera! Me iludiu, fez de tudo para que eu me apaixonasse por ele, e ao final de tudo, talvez quando se enjoou, e de uma hora para outra, simplesmente me deixou! E eu, idiota, me apaixonei por ele de verdade! Ele era um puto de um babaca maluco! Como pude ser tão ingênua em achar que ele seria diferente de algum dos outros caras da máfia? Como pensei que ele pudesse ser um homem bom? Como pensei que ele havia realmente se apaixonado por mim? Um desgraçado de um mentiroso!</p><p> </p><p>O ódio estava me cegando a razão…completamente!</p><p> </p><p>E pensar que eu o tive pena, achei que não conseguiria seguir com o plano e...Joder!… a porra do plano…</p><p> </p><p>Merda! Ele ainda me afastaria da boate! Mas é claro, ele só havia me admitido porque queria se envolver comigo! Que grande filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Uma raiva anormal e enlouquecedora… Eu estava fora de mim e não pensava em absolutamente nada com plena consciência. Nem ao menos pensei que aquela situação toda estava um tanto quanto estranha! Simplesmente deixei o ódio me cegar e duvidei dos sentimentos de Sérgio, duvidei de todas as sua palavras e ações comigo. Duvidei das suas lágrimas, dos seus olhares, dos seus toques e do poder que tínhamos um sobre o outro. Duvidei do nosso amor!… Eu não sei aonde estava com a cabeça!</p><p> </p><p>E foi então que cometi um grande erro. Mais um, para variar. Lembrei do bolo de informações que eu havia conseguido até aquele dia e estava adiando entregá-las à Prieto. E eram informações muito úteis que comprometiam demais a irmandade! E poderiam ser muito bem utilizadas para foder com eles, e dessa vez eu faria questão de ajudar, tamanha a raiva que eu sentia. E talvez fossem as últimas que eu conseguiria já que ele me afastaria! E, pela forma que ele havia terminado tudo, era impossível que quisesse ter qualquer coisa mais comigo e que eu conseguisse mais alguma informação! </p><p> </p><p>Mandei mensagem para Prieto:</p><p> </p><p>“Precisamos conversar, tenho novas informações!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Decisão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>                {Hurt - Johnny Cash}</p><p> </p><p>Gritei alto mais uma vez. Morar em um local um pouco mais afastado da cidade tinha essa vantagem e era pouco provável que um vizinho aparecesse. Eu já havia bebido o suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e ainda assim não conseguia esquecer nem que por um momento que fosse os olhos de Raquel incrédulos inundados de lágrimas. Eu jamais me perdoaria por ter feito isso com ela.</p><p> </p><p>Quis voltar atrás e explicar toda a situação para ela no exato segundo que a mentira de dizer que não a queria mais saiu de minha boca. Mas eu estaria sendo egoísta. Raquel não entenderia que eu era uma ameaça real a ela. E assim não se afastaria. Essa mulher é mestra em seduzir e me atrair para ela de uma forma que quando eu menos esperasse já estaria em seus braços novamente. Eu cederia. Eu não consigo resistir a Raquel. Eu sei que cederia. A colocando em perigo mais uma vez. E então eu também teria que ceder as ameaças contra mim. </p><p> </p><p>“Vamos Sérgio, você aguenta dor. Muita dor. Você perdeu Sol. Sol se foi e levou consigo grande parte sua. Você sobreviveu a dor de perder a sua pequena, o amor da sua vida e a sua mãe. Você sobrevive a tudo. E agora, vai sobreviver a isso. Felizmente ou infelizmente, você vai sobreviver a dor de deixar Raquel ir embora.”</p><p> </p><p>Poderia parecer insuportável essa dor agora. Mas eu sei que seria só mais uma em minha vida. No máximo se somaria a todas as outras. E se não me matasse, me tornaria mais forte. Mais forte para seguir com essa vida medíocre de merda que eu levava. </p><p> </p><p>Minha alma queimava. Parecia que eu incendiava de dentro para fora e alguma coisa me rasgava por dentro. A dor em meu peito era tanta que eu senti que poderia morrer aquela noite. A bebida já estava intragável e eu ainda não esquecia de quem eu era. Do que eu fiz e do que eu fazia. </p><p> </p><p>De Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>Pensei em ir até o coldre e pegar minha pistola e finalmente dar um fim a tudo isso. Mas apenas em imaginar aqueles olhos ainda mais tristes e temendo por toda a vida que mais uma pessoa se fora por culpa sua, não conseguiria fazê-lo. Que ironia pensar que eu não queria acabar com a minha própria vida somente porque temia como seria a dela após fazer isso. Pensar que eu sentia mais por ela de que por mim mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não deixava de me culpar por ter deixado com que Raquel permanecesse em minha vida. Eu sempre soube que eu era um perigo para toda e qualquer pessoa ao meu redor, mas me deixei levar pelo que sentia. E pelo bem que ela me fazia. Eu sabia que a irmandade poderia estar entrando em guerra e que isso a colocaria ainda mais em vulnerabilidade. Puro egoísmo. Raquel era a única forma de me fazer sentir vivo depois de tanto tempo na escuridão. E eu simplesmente só pensei em mim. Não sei como me apaixonei por ela em tão pouco tempo. </p><p> </p><p>Apenas sei que não a esquecerei…</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do quão alto eu chorava. Eu nem mesmo conseguia pensar logicamente em porquê eu estava tão mal por Sérgio ter terminado tudo comigo dessa forma. Se eu mentia para mim mesma todo esse tempo sobre não estar apaixonada, a minha ficha caia agora da pior maneira possível. Eu estava apaixonada por Sérgio. Sim, talvez até o amasse. </p><p> </p><p>Como pude ser tão ingênua? Eu estava ali para enganá-lo, e quem acabou iludida fui eu…</p><p> </p><p>Como pude acreditar em suas palavras? Acreditar que a forma que ele me tratava era diferente. Que ele fosse uma pessoa honesta…</p><p> </p><p>Cada vez que eu pensava que aquela situação estava um tanto quanto estranha, eu chacoalhava a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos os quais julgava serem obra do meu inconsciente que não queria acreditar que ele havia realmente me deixado daquela forma. </p><p> </p><p>“Deixe de ser boba, Raquel. Ele simplesmente te descartou quando cansou de você! Quando teve ainda mais coragem para fazer isso por estar bêbado!”</p><p> </p><p>No entanto, aquele seu olhar de dor não saía de minha cabeça. Por mais que eu me auto-tutelasse para não pensar sobre uma possível verdade oculta dentro daquele término inesperado, não conseguia deixar de pensar em sua voz falha, na forma que ele não olhava em meus olhos e naquela maldita lágrima que desceu por seu rosto quando ele já não pôde mais segurar. </p><p> </p><p>Fora tudo tão repentino... Em um dia ele declarava que temia ficar ao meu lado mas que estava disposto a tudo pelo tanto que me queria. Me dissera do bem que lhe fazia. Demonstrava interesse em estar comigo, em me ver bem. Para logo depois ele jogar tudo pelo ar com um término sem sentido e inesperado?</p><p> </p><p>E a porra do plano... Eu não gostaria de lembrar daquele maldito plano… Mas agora eu realmente precisava me preocupar com desgraça desse plano. Sérgio me afastou completamente da sua vida. Agora eu teria que encarar Prieto e dizê-lo que eu não tinha mais como prosseguir buscando informações. Teria que ouví-lo primeiro gargalhando de meu fracasso, em seguida me humilhando por não ter conseguido seguir adiante com aquilo. </p><p> </p><p>Aquilo também significava o fim dos meus planos. Do meu sonho de sair da fidelidade. De mudar finalmente de vida para viver a minha. Minha dor era dupla. Eu perdia Sérgio e perdia a mim mesma. </p><p> </p><p>Tive raiva. Me apaixonei pelo que inventei de um homem que mal conhecia. Ele me usou e me jogou fora, E agora eu não tinha mais futuro, não tinha mais esperanças de poder ter o futuro que eu queria. Eu estava presa para sempre nas garras de Prieto. E sabe deus o que seria de mim de ali em diante.</p><p> </p><p>Pensei em fugir... Mas era a primeira coisa que Prieto pensaria que eu faria e eu já deveria estar sendo vigiada havia um tempo. Eu não tinha mais para onde correr. Aquele término era também o adeus a tudo o que um dia cheguei a pensar que poderia ter… Uma vida nova em um país tropical, novos amigos... Uma vida totalmente diferente, uma vida que eu escolheria ter... Vaia iludida!</p><p> </p><p>Quando os efeitos dos calmantes que tomei começaram a fazer efeito já pelo final da madrugada, adormeci sem nem ao menos ter ciência. Acordei com o celular vibrando em minha mesa. Era Ángel me avisando que iria ver Prieto e que me esperava para discutirmos o plano. Joder… Eu havia passado toda a noite chorando por ter levado um pé na bunda do meu namorado falso, que até mesmo havia esquecido que ele era realmente falso. Que patético, Raquel… Esquecido também que ainda tinha obrigações. E que na hora da raiva havia mandado mensagem para Prieto pedindo uma nova reunião pois eu havia descoberto novas informações. Parabéns, Raquel. Agora sim o seu dia está completamente uma grande merda.</p><p> </p><p>Eu me sentia anestesiada. Depois do desespero que passei me acabando em lágrimas de raiva e tristeza durante toda a madrugada, o que me restava agora era uma sensação de que poderiam me fuzilar à tiros que eu não sentiria absolutamente nada, um vazio imenso, e uma cara inchada difícil de explicar. </p><p> </p><p>Deixando a água quente tentar me proporcionar um dos prazeres que eu mais gostava, lembrei que já estive naquele banheiro com ele. Que já tínhamos nos amado ali. Que nos possuímos com ardor. Oh… Como era difícil assimilar que ele mentia e me enganava! Não fazia sentido na minha cabeça! Ele parecia totalmente entregue a mim... mas ao que parece, a verdade é que ele sim me tinha em suas mãos!</p><p> </p><p>E chorei mais um pouco. Se antes a água quente se misturava ao nosso suor, agora em minhas lágrima. Chamei por seu nome algumas vezes entre os devaneios do meu pranto. Incrédula do que ele me havia feito. Do que havia feito com nós dois. </p><p> </p><p>E não pude evitar voltar a pensar em Fábio. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não era a principal causa da minha dor. Fazia um tempo que eu não me remoía de culpa pelo que aconteceu. Se o verdadeiro amor da minha vida estivesse aqui, nada disso teria acontecido. Me senti um pouco culpada em ter me apaixonado por Sérgio em tão pouco tempo…</p><p> </p><p>Me perguntei o quê ele me diria se pudesse me falar algo. Com toda certeza me acalmaria e me diria que tudo se ajeitaria. Cedo ou tarde. E quando eu tomasse uma decisão, ele concordaria comigo e me daria apoio. Fábio foi, definitivamente, a única chance que a vida me deu se ser feliz. E eu estraguei tudo! Eu carregaria essa culpa comigo por toda a vida. E para ser sincera: talvez eu merecesse tudo de ruim que me acontecece.</p><p> </p><p>O meu último resquício de serotonina me fez recordar algo ligeiramente “bom” em toda aquela história: Eu não teria que matar Sérgio. Mas, como toda mínima sensação de paz em minha vida, aquela também não durou muito. Caso Prieto decidisse continuar com o plano com somente as informações que eu o forneceria, havia sim a probabilidade de que Sérgio morresse, ainda que não por minhas mãos. Ele era alvo tão certo quanto Tamayo e as demais lideranças e conselheiros da irmandade....</p><p> </p><p>Antes, como eu mesma tinha ajudado a estruturar todo o plano, atacaríamos todos os ramos da irmandade de acordo com as informações que eu conseguisse. Armas, drogas,, bebidas, áreas de poder, tráfico internacional, cassinos e boates… Tudo no que minhas informações pudessem ajudar, e o quão longe eu conseguisse ir! Assim, a irmandade perderia cada vez mais poderio e dinheiro, sem nem mesmo saber como e por quem estava sendo atacada. E dessa forma, comigo infiltrada na base da pirâmide, vulgo ao lado de Sérgio, destruiríamos pouco a pouco a base e o meio dessa pirâmide imaginária. Fazendo com que a irmandade se visse cada vez mais fraca, desorganizada, e suscetível, tornando mais fácil sua destruição.</p><p> </p><p>Mas agora… Agora, por minha culpa, pois eu incentivei Prieto nessa loucura, teríamos que mudar completamente de planos! Era certo que Prieto não voltaria atrás em sua decisão!</p><p> </p><p> Comecei então a pensar em coisas terríveis. Sérgio sendo sequestrado e torturado caso Prieto decidisse, com toda a sua ambição, atacar diretamente a irmandade. Eu também teria que pegar em armas novamente… E era a última coisa que eu queria. Havia prometido a mim mesma no início de toda essa merda que Sérgio seria a última pessoa que eu mataria! Pensei também em nossos conhecidos dentro da fidelidade morrendo aos montes quando lutarem contra os irmãos, que todos sabemos serem maiores em quantidade e melhores em armamento que nós. Até mesmo Alícia seria chamada… Joder! O banho de sangue que tudo seria! Tudo por minha culpa! Meu egoísmo e minha loucura! </p><p> </p><p>Eu não tinha mais forças para pensar em como eu poderia evitar aquela situação. Não sei o que faria. Me sentia totalmente desolada, perdida, sem nenhuma direção!</p><p> </p><p>Me olhei ao espelho. Eu estava péssima. Olheiras fundas entregavam o quão pouco eu havia dormido. O rosto um pouco inchado e apático. Talvez nem toda a maquiagem do mundo esconderia o retrato da minha dor estampado em minha face hoje. </p><p> </p><p>Talvez eu ficaria horas daquela forma. Reparando com pesar e pena própria para cada traço da minha míseria existência. Mas fui interrompida quando o interfone tocou. Meus batimentos começaram a falhar antes mesmo que o pensamento de que pudesse ser Sérgio me vinhesse. Vesti um roupão às pressas e corri para atender o interfone.</p><p> </p><p>“Olá, Dona Raquel. Uma moça ruiva que já esteve aqui antes não esperou eu lhe perguntar se poderia subir e logo entrou no elevador. Ela se apresentou como “O elfo do puto inferno”... Não consegui impedí-la, perdão”</p><p> </p><p>“Me desculpe Sr. Ântonio, é a minha amiga Alícia. Obrigada!”</p><p> </p><p>Apenas Alícia poderia me arrancar uma risada em um momento como esse. </p><p> </p><p>Mal terminei a conversa com o porteiro e minha campainha logo tocou. Abri a porta com a mesma cara que eu levava toda aquela manhã.</p><p> </p><p>— Posso saber por que é que...Nossa amiga você tá com uma cara péssima!</p><p> </p><p>Dei as costas para Alícia e me sentei ao sofá esperando sua companhia.</p><p> </p><p>— Que cara é essa, Raquel? Você voltou a ter pesadelos? — Perguntou Alícia preocupada se aproximando ao meu lado no sofá e me olhando com preocupação.</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que eu tô vivendo a porra do pesadelo, Ali… Sérgio veio ontem a noite aqui, bêbado feito um gambá diga-se de passagem, e terminou tudo entre a gente. Tudo! Disse que não era o que queria mais, que é acostumado a uma vida sozinho e blá blá blá. Deu uma desculpa qualquer como qualquer outro homem babaca que não quer dizer que te comeu e enjoou. — A respondi com desdém dando de ombros. Como se aquilo tudo não estivesse doendo no mais fundo do meu ser.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia permanece em silêncio apenas digerindo tudo o que eu lhe havia contado. Tudo o que aquilo significava para mim. Para o plano. Provavelmente se perguntando o que aconteceria de alí em diante. Tudo aquilo que passava por minha cabeça desde que Sérgio havia saído por minha porta.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel… Eu… eu não entendo… Não faz o mínimo sentido…</p><p> </p><p>— Eu também não sei mais de nada, Alícia… Eu não sei mais de porra nenhuma...— Eu estava esgotada…</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não consigo acreditar, Raquel. Esse cara tava babando por você! Andrés me disse que nunca o tinha visto assim, que estava feliz porque Sérgio estava muito feliz com você… — Aquelas palavras me causaram uma sensação estranha, e também me despertaram aquela faísca de incerteza da situação que eu já sentia mas tentava não alimentá-la para não criar paranóias ou falsas esperanças — E vamos! Todo mundo via vocês dois! Isso não faz o menor sentido, Raquel!</p><p> </p><p>Alícia estava atônita e incrédula do que eu lhe contava. Eu a olhava apática e sem total esperanças.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei, Ali… Vai ver ele é o babaca que eu imaginei que ele fosse, ou pior até... Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais difícil, sei lá… Ah, e além disso, ele disse que a irmandade estava precisando “cortar gastos” e que precisaria me demitir… — Ri em deboche da minha própria desgraça. — Domingo será o meu último dia… — Disse enquanto mexia no laço de meu roupão, percebendo como Alícia me direcionava um olhar cada vez mais perplexo.</p><p> </p><p>— Puta merda, Raquel...Caralho! — Ela exclamou, agora parecendo ter total noção do que aquilo tudo significava.</p><p> </p><p>Era coisa demais para assimilar. Fim da missão. Fim de todos os meus planos. Como eu iria resolver e explicar aquela situação para Prieto e toda a âncora a qual eu havia prometido renovação da minha pinciuta e promissória de exílio. Era toda a minha vida indo pelo ralo…</p><p> </p><p>— Mandei mensagem para Prieto e vou lhe dar as últimas informações que consegui. Consegui instalar microfones e um GPS também, mas não sei o que será da missão de agora em diante. Não sei mesmo…— Desabafei com o olhar perdido e triste. — Estava indo agora conversar com Prieto. Sabe lá o que esse filho da puta vai dizer disso tudo, mas seja o que for, eu não tenho muita escolha mais.… Acabou, Ali...Acabou...— Minha voz falhou e lágrimas começaram a cair por meu rosto. Alícia se aproximou mais de mim para me confortar. — Eu não acredito que Prieto vá desistir dessa merda toda, ele estava muito ansioso e excitante com tudo… Acredito que mudaremos de planos, atacaremos mais ativamente, eu não sei o que acontecerá, não sei mesmo! Mas Prieto não vai aceitar mais nenhuma proposta para me deixar sair da fidelidade. E na melhor das hipóteses, eu consigo sair viva de tudo isso… Na verdade eu estou pouco me lixando para o que vai me acontecer, eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que eu ainda vou causar. Caso Prieto mude de planos, já que agora não estaremos mais tão próximos dos líderes da irmandade para arrancar as informações que precisávamos e… Argh!</p><p> </p><p>— Não, Raquel… Você precisa continuar! Você vai conseguir se reaproximar dele, eu tenho certeza! Ele devia estar bêbado, ou estar confuso e ele é uma daquelas pessoas explosivas, não sei! Mas...— Ela falava afobada tentando sempre ver o melhor lado da situação, quando eu a interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Não, Ali… — Peguei em suas mãos e suspirei. — Eu não sei o que vai acontecer de aqui em diante… Mas me desculpe. Me desculpe por não te ouvir, por não acreditar em você. Me desculpe por tudo o que passaremos por minha culpa! Me desculpe por te apresentar Andrés, por quem você se apaixonou. Me perdoa por tudo... — Apertei sua mão sobre a minha e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando meu pranto rolar em seu colo como tantas outras vezes já havia feito.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, olha pra mim! — Ela levantou meu rosto. — Eu to cagando para o que vai acontecer de agora em diante. Seja o que for, eu vou estar contigo. Que se foda que a gente saia dessa igual uma peneira, tá? — Não consegui segurar uma singela risada com a piada macabra de Alícia.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas se eu posso te dar um conselho. Mais um que você talvez não ouça, vadia! — Sorri de lado. — Você tentou conversar com Sérgio depois disso?</p><p> </p><p>— Não, Alícia… Ele saiu daqui bem certo do que queria. Não acho que…</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, você vai rechear o Prieto com novas informações, pra em seguida dizer que não pode mas seguir com o plano? Sem nem ao menos ter tentado reatar com o cara? — Ela explicou e eu comecei a pensar vagamente em suas palavras. — Eu estou te dizendo isso porque tenho medo do que aquele velho louco possa fazer quando você disser que não tem como seguir com o plano! Você lembra o que ele te fez quando você pediu para ir embora?</p><p> </p><p>Engoli em seco lembrando daquele dia. Quase conseguia sentir suas mãos me apertando o pescoço com seu hálito quente espirrando sobre mimenquanto me xingava, e as pupilas dilatadas pela euforia da raiva de das drogas que usava pouco antes de falar comigo. </p><p> </p><p>— E também… Eu acredito que você e Sérgio possam conversar e.. e então você possa seguir com o plano original. Possa conseguir se livrar disso tudo de uma vez por todas. — Assenti em concordância ao que ela dizia. Alícia tinha toda a razão e eu deveria ouví-la… Como sempre talvez. — Eu sei que é intragável um mulherão igual você correndo atrás de macho que foi babaca contigo, mas...— Ela brincou e eu engoli em seco, não conseguindo disfarçar um sorriso que fosse quando ela mencionou o quão estúpido fora Sérgio.</p><p> </p><p>Abaixei meu olhar para meus próprios pés e suspirei. Lembrando de seu rosto e da forma que ele falou comigo. De como meu mundo se desintegrava a cada avance de suas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas você ficou chateada de verdade, não é?...— A olhei séria sabendo que ela já sabia da resposta. Alícia suspirou profundo, tenho que certeza que ela me entendia bem, que sentia o mesmo por Andrés e sabia que teria que deixá-lo. Obviamente nada comparado a minha situação, que teria que assassinar Sérgio juntamente com outras lideranças da irmandade.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas ao que parece ele não é quem eu pensava que era, não? Então a partir de agora ele volta a ser total e exclusivamente o que nunca deveria ter deixado de ser: Parte da minha missão. —Disse recuperando um pouco de ânimo com um pouco da raiva de Sérgio que ia crescendo dentro de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Fomos interrompidas pelo toque do meu celular. Ángel me ligava e eu já havia quase me esquecido que havia marcado de irmos até Prieto. Suspirei de tédio.</p><p> </p><p>— Amiga, no ruim de tudo, lembra que você ainda tem o Ángel, ele tá sempre alí de step e…</p><p> </p><p>— Vai se fuder, Alícia!</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Fui o caminho toda uma pilha de pensamentos envoltos por uma parte central: Sérgio. Até que certa altura me perguntei como foi que deixei que ele virasse o ponto principal de tudo aquilo. Eu deveria enganá-lo, mentir, até persuadí-lo. E agora eu estava com o coração quebrado por causa da porra de um mafioso machista de merda… Me deixei levar por uma paixão idiota e sem fundamento, que acabaram por me desestabilizar. </p><p> </p><p>Eu iria seguir com aquilo. Não sei como seria de ali em diante. Mas iria seguir. Iria fazer de tudo para retomar aquele romance idiota com Sérgio e tomar o quanto de informações eu conseguisse antes que ele me expulsasse novamente de sua vida, se é que já não tinha feito. Tentaria encontrar a senha daquele maldito cofre, porque com as informações que aquele caderno tinha, Prieto enfim se satisfaria. E se nada disso adiantasse, eu encontraria uma forma de seguir com aquilo da pior maneira.</p><p> </p><p>Acredito que, agora que eu sei quem ele é e que foi capaz de me iludir e me deixar, tudo seria um pouco mais prático. Como deveria ser desde o início.</p><p> </p><p>Um coração quebrado e tomado por raiva e rancor é a combinação perfeita para o caos.</p><p> </p><p>Quando estacionei o carro ao lado da oficina de Prieto, Ángel estava desligando seu carro. Me viu chegando com o carro popular que compramos somente para a missão e franziu um pouco a testa em estranhamento. Saí e o acenei com um sorriso forçado, torcendo para que a maquiagem rápida que Alícia me fizera possa ter escondido grande parte de minha cara de derrota que seria facilmente reconhecida por Ángel, que na maioria das vezes apreciava conversar comigo de uma distância nada respeitadora.</p><p> </p><p>— E então, como vão as coisas? — Ele perguntou conforme andávamos até a oficina.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo certo… — Disse esperando que minha mentira não fosse pega no ar. — E você e Mary Cármen? — Eu sempre perguntava por sua mulher, deixando bem claro que não esquecia da existência dela, que lembrava que ele era casado. Como se isso pudesse evitar alguma investida por sua parte.</p><p> </p><p>— Estamos bem… — Sempre aquele leve desconforto entre nós quando falávamos desse assunto. — E a missão? Como está caminhando?</p><p> </p><p>Engoli em seco e forcei um sorriso cínico.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo certo… Estou com muitas coisas pra mostrar e contar pra vocês! — Sorri, dessa vez um pouco mais sincera.</p><p> </p><p>— Ótimo, Raquel! Me sinto aliviado sabendo que o plano está correndo e que você está bem. — Sorriu apaixonado sem conseguir disfarçar. </p><p> </p><p>— Até agora não consegui ouvir nada que pudesse se aproveitar das gravações dos microfones. Um deles está sempre mudo, praticamente não capta nada além de passos e ruídos. O outro apenas consegui ouvir um pouco ontem a noite… — Gelei e engoli em seco, quase tropecei sentindo meus músculos travando, temendo o que Ángel pudesse ter escutado que me entregasse. — Mas nada que pudesse ser aproveitado também. Pareciam grunhidos… Choros eu diria… — Senti uma pontada em meu peito. Lembrei da lágrima que descia por seu rosto quando nos vimos a última vez.</p><p> </p><p>— Ele é alcoólatra e solitário… Não tem família… Enfim… — Dei de ombros como se não me importasse, quando na verdade alguma coisa parecia ter morrido dentro de mim.</p><p> </p><p>Ángel me olhou curioso com a testa franzida e a boca semi-aberta. Mas para minha sorte havíamos finalmente chegado a entrada da oficina e alguns dos funcionários nos cumprimentavam de longe. Não esperei nenhuma pergunta sobre nenhum código idiota e inútil e acredito que não iriam fazê-la por fim, então me dirigi para os fundos da oficina e subi até o segundo andar. Argh… que sensação horrível.</p><p> </p><p>Haviam dois conhecidos escorados na parede do local bebendo. Um deles um homem que eu havia feito um trabalho junto com os demais de uma equipe, onde eu comandei. E outro um pouco mais jovem que eu já havia feito outros dois trabalhos mais simples. Eles eram charmosos e atraentes e deixaram de conversar no exato momento em que eu apareci, seguida de Ángel. Os cumprimentei com beijos na bochecha antes de seguir para o corredor que dava a sala de Prieto, imaginando como Ángel os mal encarava atrás de mim. </p><p> </p><p>Seguindo pelo corredor, ouvi alguns cochichos e eu sabia do que falavam. E me perguntei novamente o que teria acontecido para que Sérgio me deixasse de forma tão abrupta. Sempre ouvi os caras me dizerem - de forma bem machista - que eu não era o tipo de mulher que se joga fora. Sempre eu quem dava fim aos meus antigos relacionamentos. Novamente me questionei o que o teria feito me dizer tantas coisas, entre elas o temor de me perder, para que no dia seguinte ele me deixasse…</p><p> </p><p>Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por aquela já tão conhecida porta em madeira bruta rara desenhada, com uma âncora estampada onde eu poderia imaginar a feição de dúvida do artesão que a fazia. Era apenas eu colocar os pés naquele lugar para que a repulsa causada por todo o meu corpo me recordassem o porquê eu estar fazendo tudo aquilo. E eu deveria ter ido ver Prieto quando quase pensei que poderia desistir de tudo por conta de uma paixão idiota. </p><p> </p><p>Bati a porta e logo Prieto a abriu. O sorriso amarelo e cínico que pensava enganar não sei a quem.</p><p> </p><p>— Ora se não são os meus fiéis preferidos! — Ironizou seguindo para sua cadeira.</p><p> </p><p>— Fala baixo, Prieto. Tem outros dois ali fora que podem ouvir e se magoarem quando você falar a mesma coisa para eles depois! — Zombei enquanto me acomodava na cadeira a sua frente junto a Ángel.</p><p> </p><p>Prieto gargalhou tão alto e aberto que por um momento pareceu até ser real.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não escondo de ninguém que vocês são os meus prediletos, Raquel! — Ele abriu um sorriso largo enquanto confortável em sua poltrona, tinha um tom de felicidade genuína em seu jeito hoje. — Ninguém! — Continuou me olhando com falsidade enquanto me via retirando o celular do bolso. Sorri de volta cinicamente.</p><p> </p><p>— E então? O que os meus dois prodígios trazem hoje? — Ele disse enquanto continuava a olhar minhas mãos mexendo no celular.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto Ángel lhe contava que não conseguiria nenhuma informação com os microfones e que o GPS não havia demonstrado nenhuma rota pois o veículo não havia saído do lugar, eu procurava em meus arquivos as fotos que havia tirado na casa de Sérgio. Uma sensação ruim atingiu todo o meu corpo. Minhas têmporas doeram um pouco e um calafrio me atingiu.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou enviando para vocês algumas fotos que encontrei na casa do… — Pigarreei. — Na casa dele. —  Era impossível dizer o nome de Sérgio naquele momento. Junto a Ángel e Prieto… Eles me faziam lembrar do absurdo que eu o fazia.</p><p> </p><p>Meu chefe franziu a testa quando percebeu minha repulsa em dizer seu nome, mas preferiu ignorar sob a curiosidade de ver as fotos que lhes enviava.</p><p> </p><p>Os enviei todas as fotos que encontrei nas pastas pretas. Teclei em enviar e joguei o celular de volta em minha bolsa com pressa, como se o que eu havia feito ainda pudesse ter alguma volta. Ángel e Prieto arregalavam os olhos e piscavam forte uma e outra vez conforme passavam e analisavam no zoom as fotos que eu acabara de enviar. E a cada expressão incrédula em seus rostos eu me sentia ainda pior.</p><p> </p><p>— Puta que pariu, Raquel! Você tem noção do que é que temos em mãos? — Disse Prieto me olhando com orgulho e felicidade suprema, soltando aquela sua maldita gargalhada em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>— Minha nossa, Raquel! Eu não sei nem por onde começar a analisar isso tudo e… — Ángel falava surpreso alternando a visão entre mim e o celular a sua frente quando foi interrompido por Prieto.</p><p> </p><p>— Não há o que pensar, Ángel! Porra! Vamos enviar essa porra toda pra mídia! Eles vão ficar tão ocupados salvando a própria bunda que vão se descuidar de qualquer outra coisa! </p><p> </p><p>Senti um frio percorrer a minha espinha e o suor escorreu frio por meu rosto. Se fizessemos o que Prieto dizia eu seria logo descoberta por conta das fotos e a missão seria totalmente modificada.</p><p> </p><p>— Não! — Eu e Ángel praticamente gritamos em unisolo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você não pode fazer isso, Prieto! Pelo menos não agora! Logo me descobririam porque eu provavelmente fui a única a ir a casa de Sérgio por esses tempos! Deixa de ser louco!</p><p> </p><p>— A Raquel tem razão, Prieto! Podemos fazer denúncias anônimas e até extorquí-los, mas ainda não é hora de darmos as caras! Conseguimos as empresas fantasmas, as fraudes e tudo mais, mas ainda podemos descobrir muita coisa! — Explicou Ángel tão nervoso quanto eu. Prieto apenas suspirava em tédio. Ele mais parecia uma criança mimada as vezes e eu me perguntava o que seria da fidelidade sem cabeças como eu e Ángel.</p><p> </p><p>— Sem contar que acabamos de instalar os microfones e GPS no cara, conseguiremos muito mais! — Prieto agora nos ouvia com atenção. Ele era mesmo um ignorante e sabia que sempre podia contar com a inteligência de seus encarregados mais do que a sua própria. — Prieto, apenas vamos seguir com o plano, está bem?</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem… tudo bem… — Disse Prieto se endireitando na cadeira. — Eu vou continuar confiando na senhora… — Ele dizia enquanto procurava alguma coisa pelo notebook, e respirei fundo já sabendo o que o idiota do meu chefe insinuraria. — Na senhora Marquina! Sim? — Terminou me direcionando um sorriso amarelo.</p><p> </p><p>Me arrepiei inteira com aquilo. O sobrenome de Sérgio saindo de sua boca enquanto se referia a mim. O mesmo sobrenome que constava nas três certidões de óbito que eu encontrei em sua casa…</p><p> </p><p>— Prefiria o “fiel favorita” mesmo! — Sorri falsamente para ele e ele espelhou o gesto.</p><p> </p><p>— E então? Algo mais para aumentar o meu orgulho, favorita?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, não sei até que ponto são importantes mas… Houve uma briga dentro da boate e eu ouvi Sérgio dizer alguma coisa relacionada a “batalhar” e “cancelar reservas”. Imaginei que poderia ser algum código inútil igual esses que você nos obriga a usar aqui! Ou um desses carismas idiotas como a da fidelidade.</p><p> </p><p>— Olha a boca, Raquel! — Exclamou Prieto e eu ignorei, Ángel anotava ansiosamente tudo o que eu dizia em uma caderneta. O olhei e lembrei em seguida do que eu havia descoberto sobre o cofre.</p><p> </p><p>— Há um cofre que fica dentro do escritório de Sérgio… — Pigarreei. Soava muito raro dizer seu nome com tanta intimidade - intimidade que eu sabia ter demasiadamente - ali, na frente de Ángel e Prieto, sabendo que eu o fazia porque o estava traindo. — E dentro dele há dinheiro em espécie e um livro de anotações. E dentro desse livro há contatos e informações muito importantes…</p><p> </p><p>— Precisamos desse caderno, Raquel. O dinheiro estou pouco me lixando, mas precisamos desse caderno!  — Disse Prieto incisivo.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou fazendo o que eu posso, mas ele é trancado por uma senha de 6 dígitos… </p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem… Na pior das hipóteses o caderno será a última coisa que conseguiremos e apenas complementará nossas informações quando já estivermos ao mando da irmandade… — Prieto falava mais para si mesmo e eu via como seus olhos brilhavam. — Mas continue tentando de qualquer forma.</p><p> </p><p>Assenti em concordância.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, e acredito também que o nome de um dos líderes da irmandade seja Tamayo. — Disse e vi Prieto engolir em seco e desviar o olhar, parecendo um tanto quanto nervoso ao ouvir aquele nome. E ao contrário do que esperava, nada surpreso também. — No mais… Somente isso. — Disse frizando com deboche a palavra somente, pois sabia que havia os ajudado um monte com tudo o que havia feito até agora.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de sair do escritório de Prieto e recusar mais um convite de cerveja de Ángel, caminhei com meu amigo de volta aos nossos carros. Ángel foi comentando o quão cansativo estava sendo estar atento ao microfone ao mesmo tempo que cuidar do plano e dos negócios com as drogas. E foi então que uma péssima ideia me passou pela cabeça… </p><p> </p><p>O pedi para me deixar a cargo da escuta do microfone. Ángel, depois de alguna insistência, concordou em dividir a tarefa comigo e eu não sei se aquilo se devia a ele não confiar em mim ou não acreditar que eu pudesse captar informações necessárias, sendo apenas machista e duvidando de minha capacidade. Sei que por fim ele me passou os números que eu deveria ligar toda vez que quisesse escutar os microfones. </p><p> </p><p>Entrei em meu carro e quando toquei ao volante tomei noção de que eu não tinha a mínima puta ideia do que fazer de ali em diante. Sérgio havia tomado tanto o meu tempo e fazendo tão parte da minha vida nos últimos dias que meu inconsciente já o havia colocado em minha rotina. Que patética, Raquel… Dirigi até minha casa e busquei algumas roupas, organizando-a um pouco também.</p><p> </p><p> A cada vez que eu entrava ali depois de que tudo começou e que passei a ficar bem mais tempo no apartamento alugado, tudo parecia paulatinamente estranho para mim. É como se aquela casa não fosse a minha. Quase como quando me mudei para lá logo após a morte de Fábio pois vi que seria impossível continuar em nossa antiga casa. Mas que se foda! De toda forma, caso saísse viva de toda essa merda, eu não voltaria mais alí nem mesmo para vendê-la. Certamente a deixaria para Alícia.</p><p> </p><p>Quando dirigi de volta para o apartamento, já era quase noite. Pensei em chamar Alícia, mas imaginei que ela poderia estar com Andrés dado seu sumiço repentino e prolongado das redes sociais. Optei por não ser egoísta e deixar com que alguém fosse minimamente feliz no restante daquele dia. Por fim, então, vi que não haveria mais escapatória, eu teria que ficar sozinha novamente. </p><p> </p><p>Eu, uma mente conturbada, distópica e hiperativa e um coração quebrado. </p><p> </p><p>Eu olhava o celular insistentemente. Talvez esperando que ele me mandasse qualquer coisa. Ao menos perguntasse como eu estava. Que idiota… E como eu já deveria esperar… nada. Eu também quase cedi a vontade de enviar qualquer coisa que fosse inúmeras vezes durante o dia. Mas afinal… O quê eu poderia dizer? Era simplesmente a vontade de saber que ele ainda estava vivo, que ainda existia, mesmo que para isso tivesse que me humilhar um tanto. Por fim, nada fiz. Meu cansaço e medo venceram qualquer desejo.</p><p> </p><p>Enchi a banheira e entrei nela já sabendo que seria inundada de pensamentos hostis. Mas eu não poderia evitar, hora ou outra eu iria me ver só e eu teria tempo de digerir a desgraça que estava se tornando cada vez mais a minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para minha frente e lá estava o box de meu chuveiro. Suspirei e desviei meu olhar evitando olhar para ali e lembrar que há pouquíssimo tempo atrás nos amamos ali mesmo. </p><p> </p><p>Aos poucos a minha consciência hiperativa me inundava de perguntas das quais eu ainda não sabia resposta. Me metralhava de suposições e teorias infundadas. E eu não conseguia achar uma saída que fosse. Não sabia como prosseguir com o plano. Com o maldito plano que há escassas horas atrás prometi ao meu chefe que seguiria normalmente. Como se nada tivesse acontecido e tudo não estivesse vindo abaixo. </p><p> </p><p>Não sabia se conseguiria voltar com Sérgio, e, nesse sentido, grande parte minha desejava isso independente da continuidade da missão. Era meu inconsciente implorando pelo meu mais novo vício. Não sabia de que forma eu poderia voltar a retirar alguma informação sua. </p><p> </p><p>Nada! </p><p> </p><p>Eu não sabia e nem podia prever Absolutamente nada! E a imprevisão sobre o futuro era uma das coisas que eu mais odiava e não conseguia mais me acostumar no meu estilo de vida. </p><p> </p><p>Talvez por isso me sentia tão bem e me apaixonei perdidamente por Sérgio. O desgraçado sabia que a estabilidade era o meu ponto fraco e dessa forma me iludiu para que eu acreditasse que ele estava totalmente entregue a mim. Que me amava e me queria. Me fez sentir segura e confortável. Eu fui uma presa bem fácil! </p><p> </p><p>Um puta de um canalha!</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava puta confusão. Uma mistura de raiva, arrependimento, dor, saudades e rancor cresciam como ervas daninhas.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Prieto insinuou entregar as fotos para a mídia e atacar mais diretamente a irmandade, eu o interrompi em surto pois a única coisa que consegui pensar na hora era que a primeira pessoa que iríamos atrás seria Sérgio. Para que depois alcançássemos o tal Tamayo ou qualquer outros líderes da irmandade. Não pensei de primeiro momento em mim. Ao contrário de Ángel, que teve ciência de que eu seria logo exposta. E agora, depois dessa conversa, eu me perguntava o quê Sérgio pensaria caso me descobrisse. Como se sentiria. Também me perguntava como eu prosseguiria quando tivesse o sinal verde de que deveria matá-lo. </p><p> </p><p>Esse último pensamento me fez doer as têmporas...</p><p> </p><p> E para o que fosse que eu pensasse, tudo tinha um começo e um final: Sérgio. Eu não o esquecia por tão somente um minuto. Eu deveria pensar em como prosseguiria com o plano, mas só conseguia mentalizar dor e mágoa. E em minha cabeça só havia a sua imagem.seu rosto, sua pele. Seus cabelos e seus sinais. Suas falas e seus olhares.</p><p> </p><p> Eu sabia que não deveria sofrer por uma coisa que nunca existiu. Por uma ilusão. Ele foi estúpido em me iludir talvez tanto quanto maléfica eu estava sendo em enganá-lo. E ainda assim, sabendo disso tudo, eu sentia que trocaria exatamente tudo para tê-lo naquela banheira junto a mim por nem que fosse alguns segundos.</p><p> </p><p>Para tê-lo de volta… Ter de volta não o Sérgio da noite passada. Mas sim o que me fazia sentir única e especial. Grata e em paz. Que me dizia coisas doces e palavras de pura entrega, e me fodia como se fosse a última vez. Joder… E talvez foi mesmo… </p><p> </p><p>Daria tudo para tocá-lo. Sentir seu corpo macio escorregando por entre meus dedos e tocar uma a uma cada pinta que decorava sua pele alva. Roçar meu rosto em sua barba e sentir aquele cheiro que eu poderia reconhecer com os olhos vedados. </p><p> </p><p>Que merda… Eu amo cada pedaço daquele homem… </p><p> </p><p>Uma notificação qualquer em meu celular me despertou daquele transe. Novamente não era ele… Uma parte em mim morria cada vez que eu olhava a tela e não via uma mensagem sua. Uma ligação perdida. Ele costumava me mandar mensagens aleatórias falando qualquer tipo de coisa. Apenas para falar comigo e me sentir perto mesmo quando estávamos distantes. Era tão doloroso olhar para aquela tela vazio que precisei me segurar para não jogar o aparelho longe ou derrubá-lo propositalmente na água. E eu me sentia ridícula por isso.</p><p> </p><p>Então, naquela ânsia por tê-lo, uma ideia me veio. </p><p> </p><p>Disquei o número que Ángel me havia dado, que me possibilitaria acesso a escuta que coloquei na sala de Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto meu celular entrava em linha, meu coração parecia fervilhar em tão somente pensar em escutar sua voz. Como se qualquer mísera migalha vindo dele fosse melhorar meu dia. Embora na verdade o que eu buscava eram respostas para minhas próprias perguntas, esquecendo total e completamente de qualquer missão. De novo.</p><p> </p><p>Primeiro ouvi passos descendo as escadas, muito de longe. E conforme os passos aproximavam, meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca. Os passos se aproximaram o suficiente para como que eu pudesse saber que ele estava no mesmo ambiente que o microfone. </p><p> </p><p>Em seguida, os passos pararam. E então ouvi barulhos de tintilar de vidros. Meu coração errou as batidas por imaginar o quê aquilo significava. Mentalizei a imagem da sala de Sérgio e me lembrei que ali havia um pequeno bar de madeira. Quando fui não haviam quase bebidas alí. Alguns poucos vinhos somente e eu realmente imaginei que se devia por Sérgio não estar mais bebendo.</p><p> </p><p>Fui surpreendida com o aproximar e afastar novamente dos passos. Então ouvi um barulho que reconheci de cara o que seria. Era a porta de madeira da biblioteca de Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>Corri para desligar aquela chamada e ligar para o outro número que Ángel havia me dado e que me daria acesso a escuta que eu colocara dentro de seu piano. Liguei e como eu supus, lá estava Sérgio. Arrastou o banco em frente ao piano. Eu conseguia mdntalizá-lo executando cada movimento. O ouvi grunhir e tossir algumas vezes antes de colocar alguma coisa sobre o piano, provavelmente uma garrafa de bebida. E então caminhou até o banco novamente, subindo a proteção de madeira das teclas.</p><p> </p><p>         {Por onde anda você - Toquinho e Vinícius de Moraes} </p><p> </p><p>O ruído era alto quando ele tocava algumas notas cujas teclas eram as que se localizavam perto da escuta. Mas era possível ainda assim admirar o que ele tocava, e da forma que ele tocava, tal qual um dia tocou para mim… </p><p> </p><p>Eram acordes muito bonitos, e eu não reconhecia a canção.</p><p> </p><p>Então ouvi sua voz… Ele parava de tocar para cantar na maiora das vezes e depois recomeçava totalmente fora do tom. Querendo ou não isso me ajudava a ouvir melhor sua voz. </p><p> </p><p>Me arrepiei inteira ouvindo sua voz grossa... Ele tinha uma voz muito bonita cantando, e digo isso como profissional. Admiraria melhor a letra caso ela não estivesse em alguma outra língua que eu tentava decifrar e caso ele não cantasse tão espaçadamente e um tanto melancólico, eu diria.</p><p> </p><p>E por falar em saudade</p><p>Onde anda você?</p><p>Onde andam os seus olhos</p><p>Que a gente não vê</p><p>Onde anda esse corpo</p><p>Que me deixou morto</p><p>De tanto prazer</p><p> </p><p>Aos poucos consegui identificar o idioma… Era português. Joder… Descobri amar ouví-lo em outras línguas. </p><p> </p><p>Oh céus… Quê Sérgio fazia tocando, cantando e bebendo sozinho uma hora dessas… E a forma que ele cantava… </p><p> </p><p>E por falar em beleza</p><p>Onde anda a canção</p><p>Que se ouvia na noite</p><p>Dos bares de então</p><p>Onde a gente ficava</p><p>Onde a gente se amava</p><p>Em total solidão</p><p> </p><p>Eu conseguia identificar uma ou outra palavra que se parecia com o espanhol de início, mas logo entendi tudo quase que completamente. Meu peito apertou ouvindo aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca e me perguntei se algo tinha a ver comigo.</p><p> </p><p> Sérgio cantava em tanta melancolia e sofrimento que a música adquiria um tom quase fúnebre. Sua voz que começara limpa e alta, ia ficando mais baixa e fina. Ele parecia querer chorar a cada palavra que saia de sua boca, e agora mais cantava que tocava, facilitando ainda mais minha compreensão.</p><p> </p><p>Hoje eu saio na noite vazia</p><p>Numa boemia sem razão de ser</p><p>Na rotina dos bares</p><p>Que apesar dos pesares</p><p>Me trazem você</p><p> </p><p>E por falar em paixão</p><p>Em razão de viver</p><p>Você bem que podia me aparecer</p><p>Nesses mesmos lugares</p><p>Na noite, nos bares</p><p>Onde anda você?</p><p> </p><p>Então o ouvi chorar… Tão sôfrego e dolorido que senti meu coração sendo esmagado dentro do meu peito. Parecia que eu começava a sangrar por dentro e lágrimas começaram a se formar em meu rosto sem que eu tivesse controle. A cada suspiro que ele dava em seu pranto e a cada nota única que ele descompassava pelo teclado, eu me sentia menor e mais fraca.</p><p> </p><p>E por falar em paixão</p><p>Em razão de viver</p><p>Você bem que podia me aparecer</p><p>Nesses mesmos lugares</p><p>Na noite, nos bares</p><p>Onde anda você?</p><p> </p><p>Ao final da canção, se é que podíamos dizer que ele a tinha tocado por inteira, ele se deixou cair em um pranto tão forte que eu não desejava nada mais que ultrapassar a tela do celular e tomá-lo em meus braços. Passar a mão por seus cabelos e secar suas lágrimas o pedindo por favor que se acalmasse porque me doía demais vê-lo assim. E joder… como doía… </p><p> </p><p>E então o ouvi chamar por meu nome. </p><p> </p><p>Uma, duas, três vezes. Ele gritou por mim…</p><p> </p><p> Ele Implorou.</p><p> </p><p>Eu parecia ter esquecido como se respirava e meu pulmão já ardia e implorava por ar. Agarrei a lateral da banheira com força quando uma necessidade absurda de correr até ele me atingiu.</p><p> </p><p>Ouvi algumas teclas sendo tocadas abruptamente e supus que ele recostou-se sobre as teclas. Ouvi seu choro abafado e dolorido. E então choramos "juntos" pela primeira vez. E queria eu que esse tivesse sido o último momento de lágrimas mútuas da nossa história. Mas não foi assim…</p><p> </p><p>Ele disse algumas frases abafadas as quais eu não consegui compreender bem. Mas chamava por um Deus que eu nem sabia se ele acreditava. E talvez nem ele. Dizia palavras soltas e desconexas. E se perguntava toda hora o porquê.</p><p> </p><p>"POR QUE?"</p><p> </p><p>"Não!"</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel!"</p><p> </p><p>"Por que?"</p><p> </p><p>E eu também! Eu também lhe perguntava mesmo sabendo que ele não podia me escutar!</p><p> </p><p> Por que Sérgio? Porque sofres pela nossa separação quando você quem quis assim?</p><p> </p><p>Por que você fez isso com a gente?</p><p> </p><p>Por que, Sérgio?</p><p> </p><p>Nada fazia sentido!</p><p> </p><p>           {Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey}</p><p> </p><p>Desliguei a chamada quando senti que iria sufocar caso continuasse a ouví-lo chorar sem poder fazer nada. Acho que nunca senti tanta vontade de cuidar e proteger alguém como eu fazia agora com Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>Mergulhei minha cabeça sobre a água como se o ato fosse, aquela altura, me ajudar a me livrar um pouco que fosse de meus pensamentos.</p><p> </p><p>Porém, entre a quase inexistência de barulhos em baixo da água, os sons de Sérgio chorando e gritando por mim começaram a rodar em looping em minha cabeça. Era como se o ouvisse bem a minha frente. E minha mente desgraçadamente fértil desenhou uma imagem horrenda: Ele sentado em frente ao piano com um copo de whisky quase vazio em mãos e uma garrafa já pela metade em cima da borda superior do instrumento. O rosto brilhando das rotas que as lágrima percorreram por sua pele vermelha de rubor. Os olhos inchados perdidos no nada e a feição apática. Sentindo-se fraco e inútil tal qual eu estava no momento. Sem nem mais forças para demonstrar fisicamente o turbilhão de sentimentos que ocorriam dentro de si.</p><p> </p><p>Então me lembrei da carta de suicídio inacabada que eu havia lido dias atrás. Levantei de baixo da água em um susto e senti minha respiração desesperada. Tentei me acalmar o quanto pude mas eu estava começando a sentir que a qualquer momento teria uma crise de ansiedade. Apenas me cuidei para que ela não acontecece enquanto eu estava na banheira.</p><p> </p><p>Saí da banheira. Ainda pior do que eu havia entrado nela, inclusive. Uma mistura de sensações horrendas que me faziam querer perder a consciência por um tempo apenas porque não me via capaz de encarar tudo naquele exato momento.</p><p> </p><p>Fui até o armário do banheiro e virei três comprimidos de calmantes de uma vez. Eu apenas queria apagar. Sumir nem que fosse por alguns instantes. </p><p> </p><p>Uma dor insuportável me consumia de dentro pra fora e eu podia jurar que daria qualquer coisa para somente tocar em Sérgio. Comecei a me questionar então como eu seguiria com aquilo. Como deixaria que Sérgio morresse ao final de tudo aquilo, se eu mal podia suportar agora a sua distância. Eu estava começando a tomar ciência de que seria impossível seguir com aquilo até o final. Saber que ele chorava e sofria já me fazia arder a alma. Eu já o amava demais como para fazer qualquer coisa contra ele. </p><p> </p><p>Me deitei na cama e chorei abafando meu grito no travesseiro até apagar em um sono pesado onde eu apenas deixei de existir durante algumas horas.</p><p> </p><p>Acordei com Alícia me balançando desesperadamente. Abri os olhos e vi conforme desembaçava a minha frente, a ruiva já em lágrimas enquanto agradecia a um Deus que nem ela mesma sabia se acreditava existir. Me levantou da cama e me puxou para um abraço forte tão rápido que fez minha cabeça doer. </p><p> </p><p>Eu me sentia ainda pior em questão de cansaço de quando fora dormir.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel pelo amor de Deus! Você está ficando louca, porra?</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? — Estranhei aquilo tudo, desembaçando a vista com as mãos enquanto passava uma vista por mim mesma e ao meu redor. Eu estava apenas de calcinha sobre a cama e já deveriam ser depois do meio-dia dado calor e sol forte que sopravam da varanda do meu quarto.</p><p> </p><p> — São quase três da tarde, eu te ligo desde cedo e você não atende! Chego aqui e encontro você toda desengonçada na cama e na sua pia um frasco de calmantes aberto e jogado! — Alícia falava com raiva e preocupação, avispada e com o coração quase a sair pela boca. — Porra, Raquel! Porra!</p><p> </p><p>A ruiva me abraçou com força novamente, finalmente relaxando sobre o contato comigo. </p><p> </p><p>— Ah Ali, eu… eu tomei alguns calmantes porque não conseguia dormir, mas acho que exagerei um pouco na dose… — Disse levando minhas mãos até minha cabeça que começava a doer um pouco.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah você acha é? Porque não me ligou, Raquel? Porque não respondeu minhas mensagens?</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, Ali… — Disse me dirigindo para vestir-me decentemente enquanto massageava as têmporas. — Imaginei que você estivesse com Andrés, não queria atra…</p><p> </p><p>— Que se foda o Andrés, Raquel! Deveria ter me ligado. O quê aconteceu pra você se entupir de remédio desse jeito?</p><p> </p><p>— Nada Alícia, eu já disse, só estava com um pouco de dificuldades para dormir! — Disse andando meio cambaleando devido a tontura.</p><p> </p><p>— E você resolve tomar uma dose pra cavalo dessa merda? — Ela sacudiu o pote com comprimidos que eu havia tomado.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirei com a preocupação exagerada de Alícia, vesti uma blusa e sentei na cama novamente sentindo minha cabeça pesada e dolorida. Alícia espelhou meu ato. Ela estava um pouco furiosa pelo medo e estresse que a fiz passar.</p><p> </p><p>Conversamos sobre como fora a reunião com Prieto. Maldizendo um pouco mais que o comum nosso chefe. Depois Alícia falou de sua relação com Andrés. Ela começava a falar apaixonada de uma forma que eu nunca vira minha amiga antes, mas terminava contando com o olhar mais triste que já vi sair de seu rosto. E aquilo me doía profundamente. Eu me sentia imensuravelmente culpada por toda e qualquer dor que lhe causei depois que tudo começou. </p><p> </p><p>Ela me contou que Andrés havia adiado uma festa que queria fazer em sua casa para o próximo domingo, e achava que podia ter algo que ver com Sérgio. Estremeci um pouco sobre o comentário mas nada demonstrei pois Alícia começou a falar um pouco mais de sua relação com Andrés, e eu adorava vê-la como ela ficava quando falava dele. Então quando percebi parecíamos duas adolescentes falando sobre nossa vida amorosa, quando na verdade tudo era bem mais sinistro do que simplesmente duas amigas apaixonadas. </p><p> </p><p>E então ela perguntou de Sérgio…</p><p> </p><p>A contei sobre a escuta e tudo o que ouvi.  Meu peito apertou em reviver aquilo novamente enquanto a contava. Alicia olhava atenta e intrigada. Contei que ele chamara por meu nome e que eu não conseguia entender nada do que estava acontecendo. </p><p> </p><p>Então Alícia me abriu os olhos para a realidade. Longe dos sentimentos em ápice, a razão começou a despertar-me o quase óbvio: Sérgio fora obrigado a fazer aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Provavelmente a irmandade realizou que estava sendo atacada. E ele sabia que precisaria participar dessa guerra. Ele temia que eu estivesse em sua vida justo nesse momento. </p><p> </p><p>— Mas porque ele não me contou a verdade? Não pediu que eu me afastasse ou… Sei lá! Qualquer coisa menos dizer que não me queria mais, Alícia! — A perguntei incrédula. Como se minha amiga tivesse as respostas para todas as perguntas do mundo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei Raquel, porra! Isso você tem que descobrir com ele!</p><p> </p><p>Então meu cérebro resolveu finalmente realizar conexões lógicas, ao invés de somente me martirizar pela ausência de Sérgio, e assim eu consegui encaixar as coisas. Eu o entendia. Eu soube o que ele fez. Soube, porque eu faria a mesma coisa! Faria a mesma coisa se soubesse que em alguma das minhas missões Fábio corria perigo! </p><p> </p><p>Sérgio preferia se afastar de mim que colocar-me em perigo… Joder! </p><p> </p><p>Essa descoberta somente frizou ainda mais o que eu tinha decidido entre prantos na noite passada: Eu não mataria Sérgio. Nem mesmo deixaria que o matassem!</p><p> </p><p>— Ali… Eu não vou matar Sérgio… — Esbravei. Alícia me olhou séria. Engoli em seco antes de continuar. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pareceu ser a coisa mais certa a se falar. Me senti em paz ao falar aquilo. Cada palavra saía de minha boca com um "quê" de estar fazendo o que era certo. — Posso acabar com todas as outras lideranças da irmandade sozinha se Prieto assim desejar…  — A olhei séria, dizendo com toda a sinceridade que existia em mim. — Mas eu não vou conseguir, eu não posso, eu não quero e eu não vou fazer isso com Sérgio…</p><p> </p><p>Alícia soltou o ar que prendia pela boca e passou as mãos no rosto, talvez absorvendo o que tudo aquilo significava.</p><p> </p><p>— E se depender de mim, eu também não deixarei que o façam!  — Disse séria. E nunca estivesse tão certa sobre uma coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— E você pode me explicar como você pretende fazer isso, Raquel? — Ela esbravejou me assustando, vindo em minha direção a passos pesados. Um tanto quanto estressada pelo que eu havia dito. </p><p> </p><p>— Melhor… Você pode me dizer como vai fazer isso sem arriscar a sua própria vida? Raquel, olha pra mim! — Ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos me obrigando a olhá-la. — Prieto já te disse que Sérgio é um dos principais líderes da irmandade! Que na certa é o próximo na linha de sucessão! Que era preciso acabar com ele porque ele jamais se aliaria a ninguém! Você acha que Prieto vai poupá-lo? Você acha, Raquel? E o quê Prieto vai pensar quando você for com essa ideia louca pra cima dele? </p><p> </p><p> Alícia soava como a minha consciência em pessoa. E eu não sabia responder a exatamente nenhuma de suas perguntas. Ela se preocupava por mim e por isso tremia com as mãos meu rosto. Talvez minha amiga temesse mais por mim do que eu mesma.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei, Alícia! Porra! Eu não sei!  — Tirei suas mãos de mim e caminhei até minha bolsa em busca de um cigarro que aliviasse um pouco que fosse minha tensão. </p><p> </p><p>— Ah! Você não sabe? — Ela disse com deboche.</p><p> </p><p>— A única coisa que eu sei… — Disse tirando um cigarro da carteira. — É que eu não vou conseguir, porra! — completei enquanto tentava ascender o cigarro, olhando o símbolo de âncora em meu esqueiro e suspirando de raiva e tédio por tamanha ironia. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu não vou conseguir porque… — Traguei o cigarro com força e olhei pela varanda de meu quarto um tanto quanto pensativa. Porquê eu não iria conseguir? — Porque… porque eu senti que alguma coisa dentro de mim morria em tão só saber que ele sofria… Porque ouvir sua voz falha, seu choro… me desestabilizou por inteira. Me deixou em tantos pedaços que somente ver seu sorriso novamente os juntariam de novo… — Uma lágrima desceu por meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Porque eu talvez me importe mais com ele de que comigo mesma nesse exato momento. Porque não ter notícias suas me destroça, me enlouquece. A sua distância me corrói até a alma… Joder! — Minha voz já estava falha e eu já falava mais para mim mesma de que para Alícia. — Porque eu me vejo nele em tantos modos, que parece que me mutilo a cada vez que o traio. Que o minto. Que o engano… — Olhei para Alícia e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela tremia os lábios. </p><p> </p><p>— Porque ele preferiu se afastar de mim de que me pôr em perigo. O que só me comprova que tudo o que eu sinto é no mínimo recíproco, Ali… — Pausei o que dizia para limpar um pouco das lágrimas que desciam sem pudor por meu rosto e apagar de uma vez a desgraça do veneno que eu tragava. — Porque o amo, Ali. Porque o amo. O amo tanto que aguento passar toda a minha vida sabendo que ele conseguiu se salvar! Que me odeie por tê-lo enganado e até que isso o faça me esquecer mais rápido... mas que esteja bem, seguro e espero que feliz! Eu não sei o quê eu vou fazer, mas Sérgio não morrerá, Alícia! </p><p> </p><p>Olhei para minha amiga e ela também estava em prantos. Corri em sua direção, me ajoelhei para ficar a sua altura sentada na cama e segurei seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Não me julgue quando eu sei que você não suporta esconder a verdade de Andrés também! Eu sei que você o ama também, Ali! — Ela assentiu em prantos com a testa colada a minha. A abracei forte.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não sei o que vou fazer… Mas eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a Sérgio…  </p><p> </p><p>Eu nunca estive tão certa em minha vida ao dizer alguma coisa.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não me sentia tão em paz comigo mesma desde que tudo havia começado como quando disse aquelas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>E eu cumpriria!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Resiliência</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Hoje é sexta-feira.</p><p> </p><p>Foi a primeira coisa que pensei assim que abri os olhos. Uma descarga forte de adrenalina me atingiu por tão somente lembrar o dia da semana. Era sexta-feira. Dia de funcionamento da boate. Dia de apresentação. Dia de ver Sérgio… </p><p> </p><p>Meu coração começou a bater mais forte somente com esse pensamento e eu nem sabia bem o porquê. Levantei e sentei-me na cama. Olhei para a minha parede durante alguns segundos tentando assimilar tudo. Olhei para a cama novamente e vi os pés de Alícia. Minha amiga tinha dormido comigo, como sempre fazia e fez durante tempos seguidos depois que Fábio morreu. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes chorei em seu colo até apagar de puro cansaço ou sob efeito de medicações. Sorri de lado em pura gratidão por tê-la em minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia havia discutido por telefone com Andrés. Ela havia me dito que ela o perguntou sobre Sérgio naquele mesmo dia mais cedo e ele dizia não saber de nada. E ela de primeira ignorou, mas logo voltou a insistir por explicações e ele continuava a dizer a mesma coisa como se ela fosse idiota. Por fim, sei que minha amiga fora bem grosseira ao telefone com ele e que ele parecia dividido entre contar a verdade a ela e ser fiel a Sérgio, mas continuava insistindo em dizer que de nada sabia. Este fato só serviu para nos deixar ainda mais intrigadas.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei meu celular e havia uma mensagem de Ángel me perguntando se eu havia escutado algo de importante nas escutas pois ele não havia tido tempo de escutá-las. Então percebi que ele estava realmente confiando em mim para tal tarefa. Lhe disse que não ouvira nada de proveitoso, mas que eu as estava disponibilizando árdua atenção a isso.</p><p> </p><p>Olhei para a poltrona de meu quarto e vi o cinto de pano do sobretudo de Sérgio. O mesmo cinto que ele havia me amarrado durante o sexo. Chacoalhei a cabeça me desfazendo dessa lembrança pois não era esse o ponto principal. Eu poderia instalar um microfone por dentro daquele pano e tentar ouvir algo. Sérgio adorava usar aquele sobretudo. Então assim o fiz. Rasguei com delicadeza e coloquei o aparelho por entre os grossos panos do cinto. Terminei bem a tempo de minha amiga acordar.</p><p> </p><p>Passei o restante do dia como qualquer outro dia comum quando Alícia estava comigo antes de tudo começar. Minha amiga quis me ajudar a pensar em algo, em alguma maneira de salvar Sérgio dentro do plano sem que eu precisasse me confrontar com Prieto. Mas a disse que eu pensaria em algo depois, e eu sei que encontraria uma solução. No entanto, o restante daquele dia, quis apenas me esquecer de tudo. Passar o dia com minha amiga como se tudo estivesse na mais perfeita ordem, ou ao menos tentar. E isso foi muito necessário para a minha saúde mental e para que eu não entrasse em colapso. Cozinhamos juntas, fofocamos de famosos, falamos merda - como sempre - e evitamos tocar em qualquer assunto que lembrassem Sérgio, Andrés ou a missão. </p><p> </p><p>Mas eu percebi Alícia um pouco mais para baixo. O que não era muito difícil de perceber dada sua personalidade excêntrica e contsgisnte. Seu celular vibrava com notificações de mensagens de Andrés a cada hora, e a ruiva o ignorava com bastante pesar. Olhava a tela e suspirava em silêncio, virando o olhar. Joder, eu nunca tinha visto minha amiga daquele jeito. Eu me sentia horrível por tê-la, de uma forma ou outra, colocado em essa situação. </p><p> </p><p>Alícia me dissera que sabia também que haviam outras coisas que Andrés não a dizia. Ele evitava e fugia sempre de assuntos muito relacionados a sua vida pessoal. E isso a intrigava e a decepcionava. Não sabia se o fato se devia ao medo de perdê-la ou a falta de confiança. E estava começando a pensar que não era recíproco o que sentiam.</p><p> </p><p>Se alguém dissesse a Alícia e a Raquel de alguns anos atrás que elas estariam um dia caindo de amores por dois mafiosos, iríamos gargalhar até nossas barrigas doerem. Odiávamos os caras da fidelidade. Não importava em que área atuassem ou a hierarquia que tinham. Creiam serem acima de qualquer coisa por somente portar uma arma. Sempre machistas e nos olhavam como pedaços de carne. Odiavam receber comandos nossos e caçavam nossas falhas. Uns putos babacas que escondiam o fato de serem ruins de cama e sem conteúdo por baixo uma camada grossa de machismo e arrogância. </p><p> </p><p>E esse era o perfil que tínhamos em mente. Era o modelo, o esteriótipo.</p><p> </p><p>Até aparecerem Sérgio e Andrés…</p><p> </p><p>No último ensaio, eu e as meninas marcamos que chegaríamos na sexta-feira mais cedo na instinto e então ensaiaríamos novamente a coreografia. E eu me sentia mais nervosa a cada vez que olhava o relógio e via que horário se aproximava. Me perguntei diversas vezes como explicaria a elas que Sérgio havia me demitido sem mais nem menos e que havíamos terminado sem ter que ouvir seus questionamentos enquanto me segurava para não chorar como uma idiota.</p><p> </p><p>No entanto, se eu já não tinha o mínimo controle de minha própria vida, quem dirá do tempo. E assim a tarde foi avançando e eu precisei recuperar as energias para encarar que era necessário prosseguir com aquilo. </p><p> </p><p>— Faça um cenão daqueles de novela mexicana pras suas novas amiguinha, Raquel! — Disse Alícia desde o meu quarto, não se esforçando nada para disfarçar os ciúmes que sentia enquanto vasculhava as minhas jóias em busca de uma que eu usasse aquela noite e eu tomava uma ducha e escutava seus conselhos. — Faz um drama barato que elas vão ficar revoltadas pelo que ele te fez e vão até ele pedir para que você fique! Você sabe que os homens têm medo de muita mulher junta e puta em um espaço só! Daí pelo menos na boate você continua, a chave de buceta pra prender o cara eu tenho certeza que vem depois, confio no teu potencial. Dá teu chá, piranha! </p><p> </p><p>Ouvindo os conselhos de Alícia, separei a minha melhor roupa para a apresentação. Atendendo, claro, o pedido na coreografia. Uma blusa curta de mangas longas aberta em um decote chamativo e um short de cintura alta curto e brilhante.</p><p> </p><p>Me perguntei como ele assistiria a apresentação hoje. Ele costumava sempre ir para a frente do palco, bem perto de mim. Me babava desde ali e eu adorava saber que ele me admirava encantado. Ele, como o mesmo havia dito, era o meu fã número 1. Eu dançava e cantava somente para ele. Ele era a minha maior inspiração. Aquilo me fazia ter a certeza de que caso a vida não tivesse me levado por outro caminho, eu com toda certeza trabalharia com a música e com a dança. A música e a dança faziam meu coração bater mais forte, me faziam sentir viva… Assim como ele. Talvez por isso quando eu dançava para ele eu sentia como se tanto sentimento não fosse caber em meu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Eu ainda não sabia como deveria agir com ele. Se deveria falar algo com ou esperar que viesse falar algo comigo. Eu sabia o que esperar. Não sabia como me sentiria ao vê-lo novamente. Apenas em pensar em encontrá-lo minha garganta secava e sentia um frio percorrer todo meu corpo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando entrei em meu carro para dirigir até a boate, lembrei que Sérgio me pedira para que o deixasse em casa, dizendo que ele poderia sempre me levar e me trazer. Novamente, nada fazia sentido. Ele sempre estava fazendo planos futuros comigo. Em discordância total sobre me deixar dessa forma.</p><p> </p><p>Dirigi até a instinto. Todo o caminho parecia haver um nó em minha garganta. Eu não sabia como deveria agir. Nem mesmo sabia como prosseguir com o plano de ali em diante de forma a não prejudicar Sérgio. Mas eu apenas sabia que deveria continuar com aquilo. Encontraria uma forma depois de salvá-lo. Mas para isso eu não podia simplesmente contá-lo toda a verdade. Porque se assim o fizesse, estaria arriscando a minha e a sua vida. Eu precisava voltar com Sérgio para prosseguir com o plano e encontraria uma forma de salvá-lo. Ademais, eu precisava tê-lo novamente, independente de tudo, eu já não suportava mais a sua distância por nem mais um dia, ainda que sabendo que quando ele descobrisse sobre tudo, não iria mais querer mais me ver por toda sua vida.</p><p> </p><p>Estacionei onde costumo estacionar sempre. O carro de Sérgio não estava lá e nem sua moto. Uma tensão enrijecia todos os meus músculos conforme eu me aproximava do local, e agora, puxando o freio de mão, meu coração batia tão forte que eu conseguia sentir com clareza cada latido. Saí do carro e me dirigi até a entrada. Ainda era final de tarde e o dia estava super agradável. Fui em direção aos dois seguranças e os cumprimentei. Entrei na boate e as garotas me cumprimentaram com brincadeiras carinhosas. Olhei disfarçadamente para o bar e depois para os outros lugares do recinto em sua busca, mas ali apenas haviam alguns poucos funcionários arrumando o local.</p><p> </p><p>Entrei no camarim e coloquei rapidamente uma roupa para ensaiar. Subi ao palco e Mônica correu para falar comigo, me envolvendo em um abraço doce e sincero.</p><p> </p><p>— Essa é a minha última semana aqui! — Ela comentou fingindo um olhar triste e fazendo beicinho enquanto limpávamos a barra de pole com álcool.</p><p> </p><p>— Sério? — Perguntei surpresa.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim… Eu e Daniel estamos juntos! — Ela falou sem conseguir esconder o sorriso de pura alegria em poder dizer aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>A parabenizei e a abracei novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Bem… Na verdade, essa também é a minha última semana aqui… — Confessei em voz um pouco mais baixa para que somente ela me ouvisse.</p><p> </p><p>Mônica me olhou assustada e intrigada — Como assim? — Ela sussurrou.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio e eu terminamos. — Me aproximei mais dela. — E ele disse que estão precisando cortar gastos e que precisará me demitir… — Disse em tom de deboche enquanto me debruçava na barra.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, eu não acredito! — Ela disse boquiaberta e eu assenti. — Que canalha! — Assenti novamente e com mais força.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não posso acreditar, Raquel. Ele parecia…</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, sim. Ele parecia sim. — A interrompi, já sabendo o que ela diria e eu estava cansada de ouvir aquilo, embora apenas tivesse ouvido de Alícia. A verdade era que eu mesma havia me dito aquilo diversas vezes. Sim, Sérgio parecia apaixonado.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas ele não queria mais "seguir com isso". — Falei dando ênfase a frase dita por Sérgio fazendo aspas com os dedos e Mônica abriu a boca em surpresa.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel. — Ela se aproximou mais um pouco, e agora quase susurrávamos. — Eu tenho um certo tempo de casa, e eu nunca tinha visto Sérgio como quando… Com você, sabe? — Eu a ouvia atentamente e meu coração parecia diminuir conforme ela falava de Sérgio. — Assim… Ele nunca se envolveu com nenhuma de nós, e falta de oportunidade não foi, sabe… — Ela deu uma risadinha gesticulando brevemente para as demais garotas e eu franzi a testa com certa fúria imaginando alguma delas dando em cima de Sérgio — Ele teve um lance até que duradouro com a Verônica, a DJ, você sabe, né? — Assenti e suspirei. Eu não havia parado para pensar que ela poderia ser pivô daquilo. Tenho certeza que eu começava a ruborizar de raiva. </p><p> </p><p>— E eu não vi o professor do jeito que estava com você nem com ela nem com ninguém, Raquel! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com você! — Ela disse incrédula.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu também queria não acreditar, Mônica… Eu também queria não acreditar…</p><p> </p><p>Ela torceu os lábios em uma careta triste e me abraçou dizendo que depois conversaríamos melhor sobre.</p><p> </p><p>— Você sabe porque eles terminaram? — Voltei no assunto.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, Raquel… Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que Daniel tentou me afastar dele por um bom tempo… Pelo mesmo motivo que ele quer colocar um segurança em nossa casa, me acorda no meio da noite me procurando pela cama depois de um pesadelo… — Ela dizia com o olhar um pouco baixo, olhou para os dois lados antes de continuar o que dizia. — Eu sei que não cabe a mim te dizer isso mas… Você sabe que Daniel e Sérgio trabalham para uma máfia, sim?</p><p> </p><p>— Sim… Sérgio me contou...</p><p> </p><p>— Então… Não estranho tanto que ele tenha te deixado, Raquel. A gente não entende muito bem como funcionam essas coisas... — Ela disse e eu quase ri de deboche. — Me estranha a forma que ele fez isso, te dizendo essas coisas, isso sim! Mas você só vai descobrir se for falar com ele, amiga…</p><p> </p><p>Ela levou uma mão até meu ombro e me apertou ali, me dando uma piscada de olho. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma das garotas nos atentou sobre o horário do ensaio que já estava em atraso, e então o começamos.</p><p> </p><p>Quase me esqueci completamente de tudo enquanto ensaiava com as meninas. Era tão relaxante e divertido. Até que dado momento do ensaio, já quase ao final, ouvimos a porta se abrir e não me assustei pois haviam ali seguranças e funcionários entrando e saindo o tempo todo. Apenas me dei conta que era Sérgio quando as meninas o cumprimentaram com um "oi professor" quase em coro. Me virei devagar e o olhei. Nossos olhares se encontraram quase que no mesmo segundo e eu senti como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse percorrido todo o meu corpo durante aquele segundo que mais pareceu uma hora.</p><p> </p><p>Ele cumprimentou as meninas brevemente e saiu em disparada para seu escritório com algumas pastas embaixo de um braço. Algumas meninas estranharam ele não me cumprimentar como fazia antes ou de forma diferente já que tínhamos uma relação, mas preferiram nada comentar em nossa frente. O ensaio logo acabou pois estava a dar a hora de abrir a boate e os clientes chegarem. Entramos no camarim e colocamos nossas roupas. Eu sabia que deveria dizer as garotas, contar a elas que eu sairia hora ou outra. Mas parecia querer adiar aquele momento.</p><p> </p><p>A apresentação seria no horário de sempre e enquanto as garotas saíram para interagir com os rapazes na pista, fiquei com Mônica conversando dentro do camarim. A contei em detalhes o que havia acontecido entre eu e Sérgio e minha amiga apenas sabia dizer que não esperava tal atitudes de Sérgio e que sentia muito, acariciando meu rosto e pegando em minhas mãos de forma carinhosa todo o tempo. Ela era completamente diferente de Alícia mas e eu já sentia como se ela fosse minha amiga de toda uma vida também. Me senti um pouco triste por pensar em perder sua amizade depois de que tudo acabasse. Ela seria com toda certeza uma pessoa que eu levaria comigo para a vida. Já quase perto do horário da apresentação, Mônica perguntou se eu gostaria de dançar e eu simplesmente aceitei com a ideia de que seria melhor tentar uma proximidade com Sérgio depois da apresentação. Ele sempre ficava de quatro por mim quando me via em cima daquele palco…</p><p> </p><p>Saímos do camarim e vi Sérgio e Andrés conversando no bar. Mais uma vez meu corpo todo se arrepiou e senti um frio na barriga, como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Ele tinha o olhar perdido, vasculhava todo o salão com os olhos como se buscasse algo enquanto Andrés choramingava alguma coisa ao seu lado, provavelmente relacionado a Alícia, eu creio. Me perguntei se ele me procurava e senti uma ligeira felicidade sobre esse pensamento. Mônica me puxou para a pista assim que começou a tocar uma música que ela gostava.</p><p> </p><p> Enquanto caminhávamos até a pista de dança, senti uma mão passando por meu braço até tocar com delicadeza em minhas mãos, alisando-me com malícia conforme eu deslizava sobre a tal mão me afastando desta. Instintivamente olhei para trás e vi que Suárez me olhava com um sorriso maldoso e um tanto quanto, charmoso, eu diria, e me direcionou uma piscadela quando me virei. Ignorei o fato, até porque eu estava ali total e exclusivamente por Sérgio. </p><p> </p><p>Dancei com Mônica e algumas outras meninas até chegar bem perto do horário de nossa apresentação. Meus olhos encontraram-se com os de Sérgio duas vezes. Ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de me olhar, mas disfarçava toda vez que eu o flagrava. Percebi que ele bebia e isso cortou meu coração. Me deixou um pouco furiosa ao mesmo tempo que triste. </p><p> </p><p>Deixamos a pista e voltamos até o camarim. Nos arrumamos rapidamente. E então quando estavamos repassando os passos distraídas e risonhas vi um bom momento para seguir os conselhos de Alícia.</p><p> </p><p>— Meninas… Preciso contar uma coisa para vocês… — Comecei. E nem mesmo precisei fingir nada, eu realmente me entristeci em pensar em deixar a boate e a amizade delas.</p><p> </p><p>Elas estranharam a mudança brusca de comportamente e me deram total atenção.</p><p> </p><p>— Essa é a minha última semana aqui… Eu gostei muito de passar esse tempo com vocês e também gostaria muito de continuar, mas… — Eu dizia quando duas mulheres me interromperam em coro.</p><p> </p><p>— Como assim? </p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio me disse que estão precisando reduzir gastos e então… </p><p> </p><p>Como esperado, as moças se questionaram, cochicharam, e não gostaram da medida tomada. Todas me abraçaram e disseram que sentiam muito. A maioria estranhou e entre os cochichos as ouvi dizerem que procurariam Sérgio a procura de explicações. Algumas questionavam o porquê daquilo se os clientes pareciam adorar as apresentações. E outras duas as quais eu tinha um pouco mais de intimidade se aproximaram de mim e de Mônica depois que as outras haviam de afastado.</p><p> </p><p>—Raquel, como assim? Que loucura é essa? — Disse Juliana vindo em minha direção.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, percebi que você e Sérgio estão meio esquisitos… Não me diga que isso não tenha nada que ver! — Disse Lídia sem cerimônias e sem que eu tivesse tempo de responder a pergunta de Juliana.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu e Sérgio terminamos… — As duas me olharam da mesma forma que todos a quem contei aquilo e haviam visto eu e Sérgio nos últimos dias me olharam. — Na verdade, ele terminou comigo… — Dramatizei e elas ficaram ainda mais boquiabertas. — Enfim… já devíamos estar acostumadas com esses caras babacas né... Mas enfim… — Dramatizei novamente olhando para meus próprios pés. — Sei que depois disso ele me disse que precisaria me demetir porque estão tendo problemas financeiros e tudo mais… — Disse dando de ombros e suspirando.</p><p> </p><p>— Que filho da puta! — Disse Lídia e eu assenti em concordância.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com você, Raquel! — Disse Juliana com voz tristonha. — Eu realmente não esperava isso do professor!</p><p> </p><p>— Quer saber, eu não me importo que esse cafajeste seja meu chefe. Vou falar algumas poucas e boas na cara dele! — Exclamou Lídia com raiva.</p><p> </p><p>Ficamos falando sobre aquele assunto e me senti um pouco vitoriosa por ter conseguido o almejado. Agradeci os conselhos de Alícia mentalmente. E então logo deu o horário de nossa apresentação.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>O frio em minha barriga voltou assim que as vi entrando de volta no camarim junto com as outras garotas. Estava chegando um dos momentos que eu mais temia daquels noite: A presentação de Raquel. O que antes era o momento mais especial da noite, agora era o mais agoniante para mim. Pensei em subir até meu escritório e simplesmente não ver nada. Mas eu não conseguiria, alguma força maior me prendia ali, sentado de frente para o palco girando sem parar no banco do bar em sinal claro de nervosismo. </p><p> </p><p>Perdi as contas de quantos copos já havia virado. Eu não estava realmente sóbrio, mas infelizmente sabia de tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor. Não havia amenizado ainda a angústia, solidão e o martírio que eram a minha vida. A podridão da minha existência. O álcool continuava me dando muito prazer e me relaxando, mas a cada bebedeira eu sentia mais e mais vontade de tentar esquecer o meu próprio nome por qualquer tempo que fosse. A bebida voltou a ser o meu refúgio e eu não tinha a mínima força pra lutar contra isso. </p><p> </p><p>Talvez fosse a impulsividade da bebida que me fez permanecer ali sentado estalando e movendo meus dedos a todo instante enquanto olhava para aquele palco vazio e esperava que ela entrasse e seduzisse a todos ao seu redor. Eu sentia vontade de gritar e sair correndo de ali, e também de subir até o palco assim que ela aparecesse, buscá-la pelos braços, pedir por seu perdão e fazer amor com ela até morrer de cansaço. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. </p><p> </p><p>Andrés estava há horas me contando sobre sua briga com Alícia por minha causa e eu não sabia o que dizer a meu amigo. E ele só não me culpava por inteiro como pivô pois o que havia acontecido entre eu e Raquel que Andrés não a contou era somente o estopim em um barril lotado de pólvora dentro da relação dos dois. Andrés estava ocultando tudo de Alícia. Assim como fazia com as demais namoradas, não a deixava a par de sua vida pessoal, de quem ele era, de quem ele foi, da máfia, e, principalmente, de sua doença. O aconselhei desde o início, quando ele começou a perceber sentimentos mais profundos e a querer formar laços mais sólidos com Alícia, a ser bem claro com a moça. Assim como eu fiz com Raquel. Pelo menos nesse quesito não posso me culpar, fui sincero com ela. </p><p> </p><p>Mas Andrés possuía um medo surreal de que a ruiva corresse de tudo aquilo, mesmo que ela se mostrasse totalmente entregue e apaixonada. Mesmo que já o tenha dito que entenderia o que fosse e seguiria com ele. E eu também não o julgo. O medo de perder quem amamos nos leva ao extremo…</p><p> </p><p>E então as luzes começaram a cair lentamente até a boate ficar em total breu. Meus batimentos aumentavam conforme a luz diminuía, e consegui sentir a presença dela mesmo que daquela distância, e dessa vez sem conseguir ouvir nenhum movimento seu daquela distância. Sabia que ela estava alí, pronta para pisar em meu coração com um salto 15 fino e uma cara de safada!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                 {Bad guy - Billie Eilish} </p><p> </p><p>A música começou e as luzes foram acendendo. Para meu desespero, Raquel estava fodidamente linda! Um short curtíssimo de cós alto preto parecido com o das outras meninas. Diferenciando-as somente na parte de cima, já que as garotas levavam lingeries e ela - para um pouco do meu alívio - levava uma blusa de mangas média de tela também preta e super decotada.</p><p> </p><p>Joder!</p><p> </p><p>O cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e uma maquiagem mais pesada em um batom vermelho que a deixavam extremamente sexy e poderosa. </p><p> </p><p>A coreografia era bem mais agitada ditando o ritmo da música, bem mais agitado que as que Raquel costumava dançar. Ela não cantava, apenas dançava, o que a deu liberdade para usar o pole como bem entendesse, para minha agonia e surpresa. </p><p> </p><p>Ela era perfeita em tudo o que fazia. </p><p> </p><p>Eu não consigo acreditar que perdi uma mulher dessas…</p><p> </p><p>Elas dançavam tão sincronizadamente que eu não pude evitar ficar surpreso já que sabia que apenas haviam tido dois ensaios. Todos aplaudiam a cada movimento perfeito que as garotas faziam. Sei que havia muito de Raquel naquilo já que ela já fora professora de dança. </p><p> </p><p>E ela era muito boa no que fazia. Tinha uma grande agilidade e também muita força para se movimentar sob a barra. Isso podia explicar o fato dela ser forte mesmo sem fazer academia ou algo do tipo. Parecia que fazia aquilo todos os dias.</p><p> </p><p>Estava linda. Radiante. Como sempre. E como sempre - e para minha infelicidade - ela era quase que totalmente o centro das atenções de todos.</p><p> </p><p>Leve como uma pluma, subia, escorregava e girava sobre o pole com luxo e exuberância. Também dançavam sobre o chão. Uma coreografia sexy e sensual. Era uma daquelas cenas que não conseguimos tirar os olhos um só instante.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não consegui tirar os olhos de Raquel nenhum só minuto. E eu poderia até dizer que era efeito do álcool me fazendo imaginar coisas, mas eu conhecia Raquel, e ela também não retirava os olhos de mim. Ela dançava para mim. Tudo para mim. E eu já não sabia se era o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter total atenção daquela mulher, ou o mais azarado por ter que deixá-la.</p><p> </p><p>A apresentação das meninas acabou e uma salva de Palmas tão alto e forte inundou toda a boate, fazendo com que eu me despertasse de meu transe. Do feitiço que eu entrava toda vez que Raquel dançava ou cantava. Percebi que eu estava um pouco alterado pela bebida, me senti um pouco tonto. Olhei para a porta do camarim e senti vontade de chorar lembrando que eu sempre a buscava ali. Resolvi que subiria para meu escritório e ficaria lá por todo o restante da noite, eu não aguentaria encará-la por nem mais um segundo.</p><p> </p><p>Subi as escadas percebendo novamente o quanto eu estava alterado. Cheguei ao meu escritório e sentei em minha cadeira. Levei as mãos a cabeça e suspirei. Sentia uma pressão enorme em meu peito e uma vontade de chorar a cada instante que minha consciência parecia reascender. Olhei para a mesa, e para o vidro. Tudo me fazia lembrar aquela mulher, porra! </p><p> </p><p>E foi quando pousei o olhar no vidro com mais atenção. Vi aquela cena que me fez sair de mim. Levantei e me debrucei sobre o vidro para ver melhor. Raquel conversava sorridente com um homem. Ele dizia coisas em seu ouvido e ela sorria sem graça enquanto vasculhava com o olhar pelo recinto. Quando finalmente deixou de procurar por todo o ambiente, voltou a atenção ao homem. Olhei melhor para ele e percebi que era o grande filho da puta do Suárez. Ela então passou a conversar com ele da mesma forma que fizera comigo quando tentava me conquistar. Risonha e tímida, ao mesmo tempo que sedutora e paqueradora. Meu sangue começou a ferver e eu já bufava como um animal pronto para o ataque.</p><p> </p><p>Então a vi subir o olhar até o vidro de meu escritório, como quem soubesse que eu estava ali a observá-la, como um instinto, já que ela nada via sobre o vidro fumê.</p><p>Filho da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Filha da puta!</p><p> </p><p>Ela queria jogar comigo. Se sua intenção era me deixar com ciúmes e atiçar o meu pior lado, parabéns porque ela conseguiu! Soquei tão forte minha mesa que poderia facilmente quebrá-la. Soltei um grunhido de raiva. Me vi fora de mim. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa!</p><p> </p><p>Olhei novamente pelo vidro e Raquel parecia que adivinhava minhas ações. Ela saiu de perto de Suárez o deixando um carinho no ombro como se eles fossem íntimos o suficiente para o gesto e eu me remoí por dentro. Quando minha loira se virou, ele desceu os olhos por todo seu corpo até chegar em sua bunda, como se minha mulher fosse um pedaço de carne. Desgraçado!</p><p> </p><p>Raquel olhou novamente para o vidro de meu escritório enquanto caminhava até o bar. Ela com toda certeza sabia que eu a observava e havia feito tudo aquilo de propósito. Pois, muito bem, ela alcançou seu objetivo. Saí do meu escritório e desci as escadas a passos pesados. Eu não sentia raiva assim havia muito tempo e a bebida não ajudou no meu autocontrole.</p><p> </p><p>Abri a porta que dava ao meu escritório bem ao lado do bar e lá estava ela esperando para que Andrés fosse até ela. Quando abri a porta com força chamei sua atenção. Ela me olhou surpresa e eu imaginei que fosse pela fúria que eu a olhava. Caminhei até ela e segurei com força em seu braço, a puxando de ali. Ela se assustou de início mas logo me seguiu. </p><p> </p><p>A puxei até a porta novamente e tranquei atrás de nós, nos deixando no corredor entre a cozinha e a escada que dava ao meu escritório.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu posso saber o que foi aquilo, Raquel? — Disse. Furioso, como se ela me devesse alguma explicação sobre qualquer coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu pensei que você não queria cont… hum, Sérgio! Você está me machucando! — Ela reclamou olhando para minha mão e só então eu percebi que apertava seu pulso sem medir forças.</p><p> </p><p>A soltei imediatamente, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe, Raquel! — A soltei, levantando minhas duas mãos em frente ao meu peito, levando-as em seguida até meu rosto e cabeça como se eu pudesse voltar um pouco a sobriedade e cair na real com o ato. O que eu estava fazendo?</p><p> </p><p>Em um impulso, a abracei forte. O álcool havia me dado a coragem de fazer o que eu desejava toda a noite desde que bati meus olhos nela. Ela não recuou. Ao contrário, devagar levantou os braços até rodear meu pescoço. Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpa, me desculpa, Raquel! — Disse afundando meu rosto em seu colo e cabelo, inspirando seu perfume. Ela estremeceu e sua tensão foi aos poucos se desfazendo em meus braços. </p><p> </p><p>Respiramos fundo em uma mistura de tensão, medo e muita, muita saudade. Embora temessemos que qualquer movimento afastasse um do outro. Nos afastamos devagar e eu já tinha o rosto marcado por algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair desde que percebi que a machucava. Nossos rostos colados. Ofegantes, sentíamos nossa respiração um sobre a boca do outro. Seus olhos percorriam todo meu rosto e demoravam sempre em minha boca. </p><p> </p><p>Até que ela encerrou nossa agonia e selou nossas bocas em um beijo desesperado e quente. A correspondi de imediato, a saudade que eu estava da boca dela era insuportável. Parecia que dependíamos daquele beijo para viver. Gememos e arfamos sem fôlego um sobre a boca do outro. Acariciei todo seu corpo subindo de sua cintura até suas costas desenhando cada curva sua com minhas mãos, a puxando sempre para perto de mim para que a quentura e a maciez de sua pele me dessem a certeza de que eu não estava sonhando. Ela me apertou e puxou os meus cabelos, me arranhou e me trouxe para mais perto de si quase em desespero por me sentir.</p><p> </p><p>Que saudades eu estava do seu beijo. Do seu corpo sobre minhas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Nos soltamos somente quando nossos pulmões imploravam por oxigênio. Ofegamos forte enquanto nos encaramos e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse retomar aquilo de volta.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… — Ela praticamente gemeu meu nome com a voz chorosa. Vi uma lágrima descer por seu rosto e pareci despertar-me daquele transe e enxergar a loucura que estava fazendo.</p><p> </p><p>Ela tentou me beijar novamente mas eu me esquivei.</p><p> </p><p>— Não… — Ela me beijou novamente e dessa vez foi ainda mais difícil recuar quando meu corpo inteiro clamava por sentí-la. — Raquel... Não posso…</p><p> </p><p>— Porque não pode, Sérgio? — Ela cravou as unhas em minha pele da nuca e ombro tentando se controlar, e aquilo quase me matou. — Não diga que não quer, Sérgio… Não minta para mim… — Ela se pressionou contra mim colando totalmente nossos corpos, e elevou sua pelve a forçando contra meu membro totalmente duro enquanto enterrava as unhas em minha pele e sussurrava colada ao meu ouvido, me deixando sem nenhuma força. Arfei sobre seu ouvido e a apertei sobre minhas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Eu estava me deixando novamente ser levado por Raquel. Caindo em sua sedução. Enfeitiçado por ela. Mas eu precisava resistir, para o seu próprio bem…</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel… — Tentei afastá-la com muito pesar de perto de mim.</p><p> </p><p>— Não minta para mim, Sérgio… Eu vejo suas lágrimas… — Ela disse e passou o dedo por uma lágrima que descia por meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, eu acho melhor você ir embora… — Disse retirando suas mãos de meu rosto e virando minha cabeça em direção a porta.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei porque você fez isso, Sérgio… — Ela disse séria e eu a olhei com indignação. — Sei que você não quer me deixar.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirei com raiva.</p><p> </p><p>— Foi Andrés quem te contou?</p><p> </p><p>— Não, Sérgio… Eu apenas liguei os pontos… — Ela disse se aproximando e eu comecei a estremecer. Percebi então que eu acabava de me acusar com a pergunta anterior e agora Raquel tinha certeza que eu não a deixava por vontade própria. — Eu sei que você não quer me deixar. Eu sei. Sei pelo jeito que você me olha, Sérgio… — Ela levou as mãos até meu rosto e eu já me tremia por inteiro.</p><p> </p><p>— E se você sabe, porque não torna as coisas mais fáceis, porra? — Disse soando muito mais grosseiro do que eu realmente gostaria. Tirei novamente suas mãos de meu rosto e quase desmoronei sobre seu olhar. Raquel me olhava como se não me reconhecesse.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio, me escuta! Podemos encontrar uma solução! Você não precisa viver com medo! — Levei as mãos até meu rosto a ouvindo se encher de esperanças e molhei minhas mãos abafando algumas lágrimas. </p><p> </p><p>— Não há solução, Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, tem, Sérgio… Mas eu não quero me afastar de você… Porque eu te amo… Eu te amo, Sergio! — Gelei estático com aquilo. Eu não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra lógica. </p><p> </p><p>Em outras circunstâncias, eu me sentiria imensamente grato ao mundo por ouvir Raquel me dizer aquilo. Seria inundado de uma felicidade tão grande que mal caberia dentro do meu peito. A diria infinitas vezes o quanto a amava e a queria para toda a minha vida. E cumpriria minha promessa a amando infinitamente até o final de nossas vidas.</p><p> </p><p>Mas agora eu não sabia nem mesmo o que dizer a ela. Nem mesmo sabia se podia acreditar no que ela falava. Raquel era um mar de confusões e eu apenas cheguei em sua vida para piorar sua situação. Eu não sei se poderia acreditar no que saia de sua boca ou no que ela achava que sentia…</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel… a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer por você é me afastar! Acredite em mim! — Ela me olhava com tristeza e raiva. — E você… você está confusa, Raquel… confusa… Joder!</p><p> </p><p>Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu digo que te amo, e é isso o que você me diz, Sérgio? — Ela perguntou totalmente decepcionada. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu sinto muito, Raquel… — Ela riu em deboche e deixou algumas lágrimas descerem olhando para os próprios pés.</p><p> </p><p>Ela negou com a cabeça devagar e então saiu em disparada pela porta do corredor. E eu fui atrás dela logo em seguida. Ela correu para o camarim e então eu achei melhor deixá-la em paz. </p><p> </p><p>Ela passou por Suárez e ele estranhou a pressa repentinamente e tentou alcançá-la com as mãos, mas não conseguiu e em seguida fez uma careta debochada para os amigos que estavam na mesa junto a ele, que riram com alguma coisa que ele comentou em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>Aquele ato fez novamente meu sangue ferver de raiva porque eu sabia que ele comentava sobre Raquel, e com toda certeza a desrespeitava. Caminhei até ele já fechando meus pulsos segurando a vontade de meter um soco em sua cara e me aproximei devagar até chegar ao seu lado. Os amigos que estavam junto a ele em sua mesa me olharam com estranheza e receio mas não me impediram de nada. Ele olhou para cima assim que me percebeu ao seu lado e se levantou devagar ficando bem a minha frente e me encarando.</p><p> </p><p>— Se eu fosse você, eu me afastava dela. — Disse alto o suficiente para que ele e todos na mesa ouvissem sob o som alto que tocava, mesmo ele estando a minha frente. Queria deixar bem claro a todos que eu havia dado o aviso.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu debochado e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, e eu precisei me conter para não agarrá-lo pela gola da blusa e destruir aquele sorriso cínico na marra. </p><p> </p><p>— Isso é uma ameaça, irmão? — Ele disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas. E eu sabia que ele insinuava uma das normas da irmandade. Eu realmente não poderia ameaçá-lo, e muito menos em um estabelecimento da irmandade.</p><p> </p><p>Mas eu estava cagando para qualquer merda aquela altura. E não vou negar que eu abusei do privilégio de ser o queridinho do chefe propositalmente sabendo que Tamayo faria pouco caso se por acaso ele me dedurasse, ainda mais agora.</p><p> </p><p>Me aproximei mais um pouco de seu rosto, me abaixando um pouco pela nossa diferença de altura que por acaso me fazia ainda mais intimidador. — Está avisado, Suárez! — Ele me olhou sério. E eu olhei para cada um dos homens que estava junto a sua mesa antes de me retirar de volta até meu escritório.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Entrei no camarim e peguei minha bolsa com pressa de sair de ali logo. O choro entalado em minha garganta e uma pressão tão grande sobre o meu peito me faziam sentir sufocada. Eu queria apenas sumir. Mas de toda a forma, queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. </p><p> </p><p>Peguei minha bolsa e sai em disparada da boate. Já do lado de fora, senti uma enorme vontade de fumar. Os dois seguranças conversavam distraídos com um outro homem e sequer notaram minha presença. Vasculhei minha bolsa em busca de um cigarro e meu isqueiro. Recostei na parede em frente a boate e comecei a fumar, deixando que a nicotina amenizasse parte da tensão e estresse que senti aquela noite.</p><p> </p><p>Então a porta da boate abriu e eu engoli em seco imaginando que podia ser ele. Olhei para o lado e para meu desgosto, não era ele. Era Verônica. Verônica vasculhou o ambiente perto de onde ficavam os carros como se estivesse a procura de algo e eu me perguntei brevemente se era por mim. Então ela olhou para onde eu estava e nossos olhares se encontraram. Ela veio em minha direção e eu franzi as sobrancelhas em estranhamento por aquele ato.</p><p> </p><p>— Isqueiro? — Ela perguntou se recostando bem ao meu lado na parede e só então vi que ela levava um cigarro em mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Acendi seu cigarro e ao contrário do que eu esperava, ela não saiu de perto. Continuou bem ao meu lado na parede e nos olhamos de soslaio. Respirei fundo e fiquei tensa por ter sua presença. Mal trocamos cumprimentos formais desde que eu comecei a trabalhar na instinto. E nas outras vezes que precisamos nos falar fora somente por conta das músicas que eu cantaria na noite. E todas as vezes fomos bem secas e profissionais uma com a outra.</p><p> </p><p>— Você achou mesmo que com você seria diferente, Raquel? — Ela disse e em seguida soltou uma risadinha debochada. </p><p> </p><p>Respirei fundo e apaguei meu cigarro na parede, dando as costas para ela e me dirigindo até o carro. Discutir com aquela mulher era a última coisa que eu queria e precisava. E ela provavelmente estava alcoolizada. Eu devia ser a única pessoa sóbria naquela merda de lugar!</p><p> </p><p>— Você não passou de uma rapidinha, Raquel! — Ela riu debochada quando a dei as costas.</p><p> </p><p>Meu corpo inteiro esquentou e eu freei no mesmo instante. Me virei e ela continuava com aquele sorriso malicioso me encarando com deboche.</p><p> </p><p>Caminhei de volta até ela e com uma mão empurrei um de seus ombros e com a outra a virei de costas, a empurrando em seguida até a parede, onde ela colou o rosto de lado. Pressionei meu corpo contra o dela e prendi seus braços na parede. Os seguranças perceberam a situação e começaram a correr até nós.</p><p> </p><p>— Prato disputado a gente deixa pra quem tá passando fome... Pode ficar com o seu troféu de merda! — Sussurrei bem perto de seu ouvido e ela me olhava de soslaio assustada e um pouco ofegante.</p><p> </p><p>E antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa mais, senti duas mãos grandes me puxando pela cintura. Helsink me afastou de perto de Verônica pedindo que nos acalmasse-mos, enquanto seu amigo entrava na frente de Verônica, que por sua vez não parecia querer continuar com aquilo. </p><p> </p><p>Nos olhamos uma última vez e então pedi desculpas a Helsink, avisando que já estava de saída. Caminhei até meu carro e saí daquele inferno de lugar. Os seguranças rodearam Verônica provavelmente a perguntando se estava tudo bem e o que havia acontecido. </p><p> </p><p>Fui todo o caminho de volta para casa já não sabendo se chorava de raiva ou tristeza. Estava tudo indo para a merda! Eu odiava a sensação de perder totalmente o controle das coisas. E agora, pela primeira vez na vida, odiava também ter a porra do meu coração quebrado por um idiota, um babaca de merda! Não aguentava mais me culpar por tudo, mas era impossível. Eu era culpada. Totalmente e unicamente culpada. Eu me permiti chegar a esse ponto.</p><p> </p><p>Se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por Sérgio de verdade, agora eu teria somente um plano fracassado. Mas agora eu também tinha conseguido a dor de um coração partido pela primeira vez. Eu me odiava tanto. Agora eu estava caindo em uma escuridão que eu não tinha ideia de como sairia. </p><p> </p><p>O que eu havia acabado de fazer, me declarar e lutar sozinha por uma relação, eu jamais havia feito e faria por mais ninguém. E Sérgio simplesmente ignorou e duvidou de meus sentimentos. Joder… Quiçá porque não são recíprocos como você pensava, Raquel… Idiota, idiota, idiota! Porra!</p><p> </p><p>Como eu pude permitir me envolver tanto a ponto de me sentir dependente do um amor de um homem cujo eu deveria enganar e assassinar? </p><p> </p><p>E a porra do plano… Se Prieto resolvesse continuar com aquela merda toda, como eu conseguiria salvar Sérgio? </p><p> </p><p>Tudo estava se esvaindo de minhas mãos.</p><p> </p><p> Perdida. Sem rumo ou direção. </p><p> </p><p>Eu não desejava nada mais de que simplesmente desaparecer.</p><p> </p><p>Cheguei em casa e tomei um comprimido para conseguir dormir aquela noite. Chorei o tanto que eu podia deixando com que o efeito do remédio nublasse minha cabeça e não me fizesse pensar em mais nada até que eu apagasse sem me dar conta.</p><p> </p><p>Acordei no dia seguinte e Alícia estava em meu apartamento preparando algo na cozinha. Peguei meu celular e vi que tinham 3 chamadas perdidas de Sérgio entre as 4 e 5 horas da manhã. Meu coração doeu somente em imaginar o estado em que ele estava ao efetuar aquelas chamadas. </p><p> </p><p>Contei a Alícia tudo o que havia acontecido com detalhes e chorei novamente a sua frente. Eu já não tinha mais nenhum pudor com meu choro, eu apenas deixava que o turbilhão de coisas que se passavam dentro de mim se esvaisse aos poucos em forma de lágrimas por meu rosto toda vez que eu sentia que iria explodir de tanta angústia. Eu me sentia fraca e inútil. Não deixava de me culpar por tudo que acontecia a mim mesma nem só um minuto.</p><p> </p><p>— Você precisa voltar lá, Raquel! — Exclamou Alícia tentando me conscientizar do que era certo a se fazer.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não posso mais Alícia, Joder! Não posso mais! — Choraminguei com as mãos em meu rosto. — Eu o disse que o amava e ele me mandou ir embora, ele me mandou ir embora… — Praticamente gritei aquilo entre meu pranto. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, você precisa! Você sabe que ele também te ama, Raquel! Ele te ligou essa madrugada provavelmente arrependido do que fez, você precisa tentar novamente! </p><p> </p><p>— Eu não consigo mais, Ali! Eu tô cansada dessa merda, porra! — grunhi como se minha pobre amiga tivesse culpa por algo, quando na verdade a única culpada por tudo era somente eu.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas você vai, Raquel! — Ela se aproximou de mim. — Me escuta. — Segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos e limpou uma lágrima que descia. — Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Não há nada que você não seja capaz. Você perdeu seus pais de forma dolorosa, se viu sozinha no mundo muito jovem, sobreviveu a exploração sexual e a todas as outras merdas que a vida te submeteu depois disso. Você perdeu o amor da sua vida, Raquel. Joder… Nena, quantas coisas você pensou que não suportaria, hum? — Ela disse acariciando meu rosto. </p><p> </p><p>A abracei forte. Alicia tinha toda a razão.</p><p> </p><p>— Você também é a pessoa mais forte que conheço, Ali. — Disse com sinceridade. A história de vida de Alícia era tão desgraçada quanto a minha. Nós realmente éramos incrivelmente fortes por ter passado por cima de tudo o que nos aconteceu.</p><p> </p><p>— Nós somos incríveis, Quel… — Disse passando as mãos por minhas costas. </p><p> </p><p>— Tenta só mais hoje, tá bem? Se esse cretino continuar com essa merda, você não volta domingo e depois vemos o que fazemos e que se foda tudo, ok? — Ela disse e da maneira que falava fazia parecer como se tudo fosse tão simples. </p><p> </p><p>Mas eu sabia que a teria comigo independente do que acontecesse, e que eu encontraria uma solução. Eu apenas precisava volta lá.</p><p> </p><p>E assim o fiz. Juntei todos os resquícios de forças que eu nem mesmo sabia ainda possuir e segui com aquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hipnose e feitiço</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Alerta: drogas!⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>Acordei caindo de cara no chão. Em um chão peludo e fofo e até então desconhecido. Abri os olhos e percebi que eu estava na sala de Andrés e havia caído de seu sofá em cima de seu tapete felpudo provavelmente mais caro de que todos meus órgãos juntos. Se bem que, parando para pensar bem, com o tanto que eu bebia, meus órgãos não estavam valendo lá essas coisas. </p><p> </p><p>Sacudi minha cabeça me livrando da piada bizarra e autodepreciativa que acabara de fazer provavelmente fruto da convivência com Andrés. Minha cabeça doeu tanto que eu ainda me surpreendia em como eu esquecia dessa dor toda vez que virava sem dó um copo de whisky. Me levantei um pouco tonto e me equilibrei - ou tentei - um pouco na parede de sua sala. </p><p> </p><p>De repente, talvez por conta do movimento ligeiro que eu havia feito, senti um enjôo absurdo e corri para o banheiro. Senti que colocaria todos os meus órgãos para fora. Um gosto terrível que fazia arder e amargar minha garganta junto ao arrependimento por beber como se não houvesse amanhã, já que pelo visto, havia. Ouvi passos bem atrás de mim e supus que fosse meu amigo. Ouvi em seguida seus passos continuarem até a sala de jantar. A casa de Andrés era muito luxuosa e talvez a única que eu conhecesse que ainda havia um cômodo destinado apenas para fazer as refeições.</p><p> </p><p>Me levantei e lavei minha boca e rosto. Em seguida fui ao encontro de Andrés. Ele estava sentado na enorme mesa que havia naquela sala com um copo de café e o celular em mãos. Muito puto e tentando fazer que ignorava a minha presença exatamente igual das outras vezes que ele me salvava de alguma merda enquanto eu estava totalmente embriagado. E eu não aguentava mais passar por aquilo e muito menos fazer com que meu amigo passasse. Não aguentava mais me sujeitar a este tipo de coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Me desculpe, Andrés — Disse me sentando ao seu lado.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu pensei que dessa vez fosse dar certo, Sérgio. Eu realmente acreditei em você dessa vez. E isso porque você estava o quê? Pouco mais de uma semana sem beber? — Ele disse muito bravo, e eu não tirava sua razão.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu também acreditei, Andrés… Eu também acreditei… — Bufei levando minhas mãos até meu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu te segui até a pista de Nero. Você estava com uma quantia enorme de dinheiro e apostaria o que sobrasse do seu carro e a grana em um racha, e isso tudo na porra do estado em que você estava, Sérgio! Porra! Você só pode estar ficando louco! — Ele ia contando e aos poucos eu ia me lembrando. — O seu carro está novinho e você não conseguia dar dois passos sem tombar. Eu juro que da próximo eu deixo você se foder naquela merda e que se foda!</p><p> </p><p>Ele cuspiu aquelas palavras com fúria. E eu mal sabia o que dizê-lo, eu estava completamente errado em tudo. Conforme Andrés ia mencionando os fatos eu ia recordando vagamente de tudo. Mesmo muito chapado, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Raquel. Sua imagem não saía de minha cabeça um só minuto. E tal como faço quando estou sóbrio e tão fudido que tenho a sensação de que não sou capaz de sentir absolutamente nada, pego meu carro e vou até a pista de corrida para tentar fazer com que a adrenalina me fizesse sentir minimamente vivo novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah! E eu não sei o que você fez com Raquel. — Ele disse seu nome e meu coração acelerou dolorosamente. —  Mas eu vi você a levando do bar com tanta brutalidade e arrastá-la para dentro do seu escritório que quase fui atrás de vocês. Além disso, ela saiu de lá com pressa e Helsink me disse que ela quase mata Verônica na saída da boate.</p><p> </p><p>— Como é que é? — Perguntei em estranhamento ao que Andrés disse sobre Raquel e Verônica. Ter as duas juntas em uma só frase já me assustava, naquele contexto então...</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não entendi muito bem, mas parece que Raquel e Verônica se estranharam do lado de fora da boate e a tua loira queria engolir a outra viva! Fosse você tinha cuidado com essa mulher! Se bem que você tá merecendo uma surra mesmo, eu quem não separo! Eu vou deixar, por mim ela pode te matar se quiser… — Andrés brincou com seu sorriso debochado. Às vezes parecia que o mundo poderia estar se acabando em chamas que Andrés estaria fazendo piadas sobre a situação e oferecendo bebidas flamejantes.</p><p> </p><p>O contei todo o ocorrido. Pelo menos tudo o que eu lembrava. E eu sabia que lhe contava tudo apenas para desabafar, porque meu amigo não tinha um conselho sequer para me dar quanto aquilo tudo. Ele sabia que eu fazia o certo me afastando de Raquel. Também sabia como eu estava e me sentia fazendo aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Conversei mais um pouco com Andrés. O aconselhei a dizer tudo sobre sua vida para Alícia. Diferente de mim, ele tinha a chance de ser feliz com ela. Ele a olhava da mesma forma que eu olhava para Raquel, e ela o olhava exatamente igual Raquel olhava para mim. Ao menos saber que Andrés era feliz com a mulher que amava, amenizava um pouco do meu sofrimento. Andrés adorava dar sermões mas odiava ouví-los. No entanto, eu sei que ele concordava com o que eu dizia e que ele tomaria a decisão correta.</p><p> </p><p>Descansei um pouco para tentar me recuperar da ressaca. Mas a cada momento que eu fechava meus olhos e tentava buscar no sono um refúgio, imagens e sons de meu encontro com Raquel na noite passada me assombravam. Seus olhos vermelhos inundados. Sua pele macia entre minhas mãos enquanto ela gemia de êxtase por aquele momento. Sua boca vermelha… joder como queria beijá-la pelo resto daquela noite. Ela dizendo que me amava e eu juntando todas as minhas forças para não dizer que também a amava mais de que a mim mesmo. E que se pudesse a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo pelo restante de sua vida. Como a amava…</p><p> </p><p>Treinei um pouco de boxe. Me ajudava a organizar os pensamentos, criar soluções e relaxar. Embora nem isso a tenha tirado de minha mente agora. Me perguntei até quando ela nublaria a minha mente. Até quando ela estaria 24 horas em minha cabeça mesmo não fazendo mais parte da minha vida. Até quando eu pensaria em Raquel desde que abro os olhos ao acordar até quando os fecho no final do dia recostado em uma cama fria. Até quando ela seria atração principal nos meus sonhos. Em tão pouco tempo Raquel passou de ser o maior motivo da minha felicidade diária para o meu pior sofrimento latejante e ininterrupto.</p><p> </p><p> Depois, passei o restante do dia me afundando em contabilidades para tentar resolver o prejuízo e a desordem que o incêndio do depósito causaria. Vi então que a melhor solução seria fechar alguns estabelecimentos da irmandade por alguns dias para não nos prejudicar com grandes compradores. Optei por fechar 3 casas noturnas da irmandade aos domingos, dia da semana de menor movimento, entre elas, a instinto. </p><p> </p><p>E então me lembrei que, já que não abriríamos amanhã, hoje seria o último dia que eu veria Raquel. Deveria pagar por seu trabalho e então ela iria embora e eu certamente jamais a veria novamente. Meu peito apertou, me senti um pouco tonto e enjoado com essa lembrança. Seria a última vez que a veria. Que a veria dançar e cantar naquele palco. Aquela voz encantadora. Aquele corpo desenhado sob a sombra da luz se movimentando sedutoramente. Aquele cabelo loiro escuro caindo sobre seu rosto fino de pele avermelhada. Aqueles olhos castanhos que me mostravam o caminho mais doce até a sua alma. Joder, eu não estava pronto para deixar Raquel ir...</p><p> </p><p>Eu já nem mesmo conseguia chorar. Sentia vontade de ficar deitado todo o dia e todo o tempo, e sei que não fosse meu trabalho eu assim passaria os dias daqui em diante.</p><p> </p><p>Comuniquei aos meu superiores da decisão e como sempre, pouco fizeram caso e a acataram pois confiavam em meu trabalho de olhos fechados. As horas iam passando e cada vez que eu olhava para o relógio eu já não sabia se ansiava ou temia a chegada da hora de abrir a boate e consequentemente vê-la. E vê-la pela última vez…</p><p> </p><p>Dada a hora, fui até a instinto. Uma sensação esquisita como se tivesse toneladas sobre o meu peito. Como se eu fosse me descontrolar e gritar a qualquer momento e colocar para fora essa sensação esquisita de que algo dentro de mim morria aos poucos. </p><p> </p><p>Cheguei e como de costume fiscalizei para que tudo estivesse no lugar. Pouco depois algumas poucas meninas chegaram e eu as cumprimentei, recebendo de volta um cumprimento seco e falso, totalmente diferente dos que sempre me dirigiam. E quando as avisei que não abriríamos no dia seguinte, elas reagiram igualmente secas. Estranhei a situação mas não dei importância. </p><p> </p><p>Subi para meu escritório e comecei a organizar algumas contabilidades. Olhava vez ou outra pelo vidro para ver se a via entrando pela porta, mesmo sabendo que ela não costumava chegar tão cedo. Até que ouvi batidas em minha porta e meu coração acelerou tão rápido e forte que pensei que fosse saltar por minha boca. Permiti a entrada e a sensação amenizou quando vi que era Mônica perguntando se eu teria um minuto. Confirmei que sim e quando ela abriu a porta, exatamente todas as meninas que trabalhavam na instinto adentraram em meu escritório.</p><p> </p><p>Todas elas estavam ali amontoadas em meu pequeno escritório. Foram entrando uma por uma até aquele lugar ficar pouco a pouco sufocante. Seus olhares eram de quem me engoliriam vivo se pudessem. Os lábios torcidos. As sobrancelhas franzidas e as mãos nas cinturas indicavam que elas não estavam em seus melhores humores. Mônica estava bem a frente de todas elas. Olhei para aquela cena assustado e confuso. Engoli em seco e pensei em qualquer coisa que eu possa ter feito de errado que aquilo poderia significar, até imaginar que poderia ser a demissão de Raquel.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, hum...— Pigarreeei tentando inutilmente não parecer desesperado sob seus olhares furiosos. — Aconteceu... alguma coisa? — Engoli em seco olhando para minha mesa já que aqueles olhares me deixavam cada vez mais tenso.</p><p> </p><p>— Nós estamos aqui porque… — Começou calmamente Mônica quando foi interrompida por Lídia, que tinha uma personalidade forte marcante e conhecida.</p><p> </p><p>— A gente quer saber porque você demitiu a Raquel! — Ela disse irritada batendo a unha alongada e colorida com o dedo indicador em cima de minha mesa, se apoiando na ponta desta em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>— Todo mundo adora ela aqui, não tem motivo nenhum pra isso! — Disse outra moça.</p><p> </p><p>— Os clientes adoram as apresentações! — Disse outra mulher, e eu queria dizer que eu também adorava.</p><p> </p><p>E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, fui interrompido.</p><p> </p><p>— Ou será que tem algo de pessoal nessa decisão? — Insinuou descaradamente Sofia com um olhar desafiador e sugestivo.</p><p> </p><p>Algumas outras meninas assentiram em coro com a insinuação e eu engoli em seco. Respirei fundo e tentei demonstrar o mínimo possível de nervosismo.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos lá… — Comecei a mentir. Morrendo de medo pois ao que parece nunca fui bom nisso. — Tivemos um enorme prejuízo em outros setores e tivemos que cortar gastos e…</p><p> </p><p>Elas bufaram de tédio revirando os olhos e soltaram risadinhas debochadas.</p><p> </p><p>— Meninas, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu não sou o dono daqui! Há gente acima de mim e eu não posso fazer nada, eu recebo ordens! — Menti novamente, sério e ríspido querendo logo sair daquela situação.</p><p> </p><p>Algumas suspiraram de tédio e desprezo e outras cochicharam entre si.</p><p> </p><p>— Definitivamente, eu esperava isso de qualquer um, menos de você, Sérgio … — Disse Mônica marcando bem o meu nome ao invés de meu apelido e eu apenas a olhei sério. Ela me conhecia mais a fundo que aquelas garotas pois eu era amigo e superior de Daniel na máfia, e ela sabia que aquilo não era típico de minha pessoa.</p><p> </p><p>Algumas garotas assentiram baixinho quase em sussurro e a loira foi se retirando da sala seguida das outras meninas. Todas me olhavam com semblante de decepção e outras até mesmo torciam o nariz com desprezo. A cada olhar eu me sentia mais e mais um tremendo cuzão filho da puta…</p><p> </p><p>Elas saíram fechando a porta atrás de si e eu apoiei os cotovelos na mesa levando as mãos ao rosto e cabelos. </p><p> </p><p>Eu me odiava…</p><p> </p><p>A noite começou e eu pedi para que Andrés não ficasse no bar hoje, que apenas ficasse em uma mesa comigo e outros colegas nosso da máfia que pouco apareciam por lá. Meu amigo estava arrasado. Pensei tê-lo visto triste após um desentendimento com seu grande amigo Martín que acabou por separá-los, mas agora o via mais para baixo do que nunca. Andrés era muito galanteador e teve inúmeras namoradas, eu até mesmo já confundi o nome de uma das moças e a chamei por outro nome uma vez de tanto que era o rodízio de mulheres em sua vida. E em todas as vezes ele ficava um pouco para baixo, uma leve tristeza que durava pouco tempo, seguida de uma euforia e consequentemente um novo relacionamento. Mas agora era realmente diferente. Brindamos a nossa desgraça e tentamos nos distrair com nossos colegas asturianos, e com Marselha, um grande amigo nosso caladão que Andrés adorava tirar sarro.</p><p> </p><p>A pedido de Andrés, aquela noite não bebi. Na verdade algo dentro de mim pedia para que eu estivesse totalmente sóbrio para quando visse Raquel pela última vez. E eu sabia que uma vez dado o primeiro gole, eu não mais conseguiria parar até que não tivesse absoluto controle nenhum de mim mesmo. </p><p> </p><p>Me distraí um pouco com as conversas em volta da mesa. Mas nada tirava o letreiro enorme em luzes piscantes de led que estava estampado em minha mente a todo momento escrito “ÚLTIMO DIA”. Hoje seria o último dia que veria Raquel. </p><p> </p><p>E foi quando a vi passar bem ao lado de nossa mesa. Como em instinto a olhei. </p><p> </p><p>Caralho…</p><p> </p><p> A loira passou rebolando os quadris apertados em um vestido justo de costas nuas que subia em um decote aberto até se fechar em uma gola alta no pescoço. tirando as lingeries que ela vestia para mim, aquela era provavelmente a roupa mais sexy que já a vi usar. Embora tudo ficasse perfeito nela. Não importava que ela não seguisse totalmente um padrão físico imposto. Ela simplesmente era encantadora, exalava luxúria e fascínio. Todos paravam para olhá-la quando ela passava. Ela transmitia uma força e um poder que eu nem mesmo sabia de onde ela tirava. Talvez por isso a confundi com uma policial assim que a conheci. Enfim, ela estava perfeita. </p><p> </p><p>Eu queria correr e abraçá-la pelas costas. Cheirar seu cabelo e pescoço, roçando minha barba em sua pele somente para atiçá-la e ver um sorriso safado estampado em seu rosto. Queria sentí-la cheirosa, macia e meiga entre meus braços e dizer para ela que ela era a mulher mais linda de toda aquela boate, e o quão fudidamente gostosa ela estava hoje! Queria deixar bem claro para ela que eu queimo de ciúmes a cada olhar que ela recebia agora e queria ver seu rosto ao meu ouvir dizendo aquilo! </p><p> </p><p>Senti uma pontada em meu peito tão forte que provavelmente fiz uma careta de dor. Uma enorme vontade de gritar e chorar se concentrando na vermelhidão de meu rosto. Disfarcei e fui até o banheiro. Me olhei ao espelho e percebi que eu estava péssimo. O cansaço e a desgraça estampados em minha cara. Enchi as mãos de água e lavei meu rosto, molhando minha nuca e suspirando fundo. Estava tão perdido em meus próprios pensamentos que nem mesmo percebi que havia alguém ao meu lado.</p><p> </p><p>— Tsc, tsc… — Ele estalou a língua assentindo negativamente com a cabeça me olhando pelo espelho.</p><p> </p><p> Franzi a testa em dúvida. Era um senhor que costumava visitar a instinto com regularidade e eu já havia encontrado com ele para acertar alguns acordos. Ele sempre era carismático e já até conversamos juntos algumas vezes sobre assuntos banais enquanto bebíamos. Lembrei então que ele trabalhava para Tamayo no setor das drogas. E ele e seus amigos sempre as comercializavam pela instinto. O próprio já me oferecera alguns tipos de drogas e caçoava de mim pois era fornecedor de maconha para Verônica, enquanto eu nunca aceitava nada. Até porque meu histórico com a bebida me permitia acreditar que eu era uma pessoa que me viciava facilmente. Quando me lembrei de quem se tratava o homem, dirigi um sorriso de lado apenas por pura simpatia e gentileza. E quando estava me levantando para ir até a saída e evitar uma conversa qualquer, ele chamou minha atenção novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu tenho exatamente o que você precisa, meu chapa! — Ele disse já colocando uma mão dentro do sobretudo e vasculhando ali. E quando eu abri a boca para rejeitar novamente o que fosse que ele me oferecia, tal qual fiz das outras vezes, ele disse por cima de mim. — Eu sei, eu sei que você vai dizer que não gosta… Mas mesmo assim vou te presentear, hum? Cortesia da casa, precisar de mais você já sabe! — Ele disse piscando um olho, e empurrando sobre o meu peito dois pequenos objetos, os quais eu segurei por instinto. Se retirou do banheiro logo em seguida. Sem me dar tempo algum de reacionar a nada.</p><p> </p><p>Quando ele se retirou eu averiguei melhor o que ele havia me dado. Eram dois pequenos sacos de plástico. Um contendo 3 comprimidos os quais eu não fazia a menor ideia do que se tratavam mas a julgar pela minha cara de desânimo supus serem sedativos alucinógenos ou qualquer merda do tipo. No outro havia um pó branco, certamente cocaína. Bufei de tédio. Quando estava prestes a jogar os conteúdos no vaso sanitário e as embalagens no lixo, a porta se abriu e a voz de Andrés ecoou alta por todo o banheiro. Assim que o ouvi escondi as duas embalagens em meu bolso temendo que ele as visse comigo e imaginasse coisas, e eu estaria fodido. Não queria pôr em jogo a confiança de meu amigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio você precisa ouvir essa! O Marselha já tá bêbado! — Ele mal conseguia falar de tanto que ria. — E falou que colocou o nome da Sofia no furão dele! — Disse Andrés se acabando de rir de nosso amigo que havia tido uma desilusão amorosa com uma das moças que trabalhavam na instinto, cujo nome era Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>— Ela é uma menina doce, inteligente… — Marselha disse com a voz lenta e embargada claramente alcoolizado entrando no banheiro logo atrás de Andrés. Suspirou olhando para nós dois antes de continuar. — E carinhosa… Boa menina… Sofia… — Completou e Andrés não parava de rir um só momento e eu também ri da situação, embora ainda nervoso pelo acontecimento recente.</p><p> </p><p>Pedi licença aos dois que foram até ali para mijar e sai de lá pensando somente em me desfazer daquele conteúdo. Me dirigi então até meu escritório. Passando pela pista de dança, a vi… Joder… Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, estático, vendo como ela se movia tão livremente. Como ela inspirava liberdade e diversão. Mexia os quadris enquanto dançava colada a uma das meninas e Mônica. Sorria e cantarolava. Ela estava aproveitando ao máximo com elas aquela última vez que dançariam juntas na instinto e eu me senti horrível por ser culpado daquilo. </p><p> </p><p>Lembrei de quando dançamos juntos. A forma que ela se remexia, que rebolava conforme minhas mãos desenhavam devagar as curvas de seu corpo. Dos nossos corpos juntos sob um ritmo quente. Como me senti livre com ela mesmo que dançar nunca fora o meu forte. Impossível não olhar aquela cena agora e não lembrar de quando ela me beijou bem ali, naquela pista de dança. Sua língua quente se entrelaçando a minha enquanto balançavámos devagar destoando do ritmo da música. Quando ela me beijou por simples desejo e vontade quando se sentiu livre para fazer aquilo. Lembrei de como me senti o homem mais sortudo do mundo, mal sabendo que logo em seguida também faria amor com ela…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, sim… Que boa lembrança…</p><p> </p><p>Nossa primeira vez. Bem no meu escritório. Eu somente acreditei que não estava sonhando quando me vi completamente dentro da loira. A fome com que nos amamos. A maneira como fizemos aquilo de uma forma como eu conhecesse cada parte sua há anos. A minha desibinição em um sexo quase transcedental. Eu soube naquela noite que Raquel não seria um caso qualquer. Ela me deixava com raiva porque me desestabilizava, e eu no fundo amava ser tirado do meu eixo por aquela loira e suas provocações.</p><p> </p><p> Lembrei da forma como ela pediu para que eu dormisse com ela naquela mesma noite…</p><p> </p><p>Aquilo me machucou demais. Quando percebi que já estava tempo demais ali, corri para meu escritório. Nem mesmo lembrava mais das drogas que eu queria me livrar. Apenas queria ficar longe da imagem de Raquel tão bela e livre a minha frente. Da vontade que eu estava de chegar nela e dançar toda a noite. E tirar às forças os meus olhos de cima dela. Me obrigando a encarar que ela já não mais era minha. </p><p> </p><p>Chegando ao meu escritório, sentei em minha cadeira e sem conseguir me segurar levei os olhos para ela novamente. Debrucei os cotovelos sobre a mesa e deixei com que meu choro se esvaísse em lágrimas que desciam ardendo sobre meu rosto. Oh… Se eu já estava acostumado a ser tão espancado pela vida, porque aquilo estava doendo tanto?</p><p> </p><p>Senti uma necessidade absurda de beber e me abracei enterrando as unhas em meus próprios braços a fim de tentar conter aquela vontade. Minha garganta secou e meu corpo inteiro implorava por uma gota sequer de álcool. Isso tudo somado com a vontade de me sentir anestesiado para tentar me livrar do que sentia por tão só algumas horas, estavam a ponto de me deixar louco. Eu não conseguiria, eu falharia novamente…</p><p> </p><p>Acredito que nessa hora foi quando desisti de estar em sã consciência para quando precisasse ver Raquel pela última vez, talvez por acreditar que eu definitivamente não conseguiria fazer isso.</p><p> </p><p>Então pensei no velho do banheiro. Nas drogas que estavam em meu bolso. As tirei do bolso e as coloquei sobre a mesa. Respirei fundo. Parte de mim implorava por qualquer coisa que tirasse os meus pés do chão, e outra parte me rogava para que saísse de ali correndo antes que fosse tarde demais. Afastei a cadeira e apertei a borda da mesa com força. </p><p> </p><p>Não Sérgio...NÃO!</p><p> </p><p>Que merda você está pensando?</p><p> </p><p>Foda-se!</p><p> </p><p>Arrastei alguns objetos e deixei um espaço da mesa livre para aquilo. Abri o pacote o qual eu sabia o quê havia dentro e coloquei um pequeno rastro do pó formando uma fileira fina tal qual já havia visto Tamayo fazer inúmeras vezes, assim como via todo final de semana na instinto. Eu nunca havia usado aquela merda então era melhor que começasse com pouco. Peguei um dos blocos de anotações que haviam sobre a minha mesa e posicionei bem ao lado da droga. </p><p> </p><p>Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e meu coração a bater tão forte que cheguei a pensar que poderia morrer naquele exato momento. Por mais louco que possa parecer, quando estava prestes a fazer aquilo, a imagem de Sol me nublou a mente. A minha pequena e aquele sorriso encantador que ela levava consigo que me faziam sentir capaz de levantar o mundo nas costas por ela. Me afastei bruscamente, estava ofegante e gélido. Olhei para a droga sobre a minha mesa.</p><p> </p><p>— Porra! — Disse passando minha mão sobre a fileira de pó e o espalhando, o fazendo desaparecer sobre o chão do meu escritório.</p><p> </p><p>Me levantei atônito e me sentindo um grande merda pelo que eu estava prestes a fazer. </p><p> </p><p>“A última coisa que você precisa é se tornar um viciado de merda, seu filho da puta!”</p><p> </p><p>Me xinguei algumas outras tantas vezes e peguei os pacotes para enfim me livrar deles. Joguei os conteúdos no vaso e os sacos nos lixos, e dei descarga. Lavei as mãos e o rosto novamente. Ainda atônito por ter visto claramente a figura de Sol em minha mente. Olhei para nossa foto na minha estante e segurei o porta-retrato, deixando um beijo sobre sua imagem e suspirando. A pedi desculpas em pensamento e segurei a vontade de chorar. Nem sei bem o porquê, mas apenas o fiz. </p><p> </p><p>Desci e fui até o bar pegar uma aguá com gás. Mas foi quando, ainda fechando a porta de acesso bem ao lado do bar, que percebi que as luzes diminuiam lentamente em conjunto com o som que diminuia gradativamente até parar. </p><p> </p><p>Joder…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                   {I Put A Spell On You - Annie Lennox}</p><p> </p><p>Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Suspirei sem me importar que alguém ao meu lado percebesse. </p><p> </p><p>Quando vi a sombra de suas curvas sobre o palco e os primeiros acordes da música que eu havia pedido para ela cantar, pensei que eu poderia morrer bem ao final daquela canção sobre a voz de Raquel em meus ouvidos, porque certamente não haveria forma melhor de morrer.</p><p> </p><p>Comecei a me mover para mais perto do palco sem que eu me desse conta do que fazia assim que ela começou a cantar. Parecia que as batidas do meu coração, de alguma forma a qual a física contemporânea não explica, entrassem em ressonância com a frequência de sua voz. Eu poderia estar sendo simplesmente poético, chato e um tanto quanto louco, mas eu realmente sentia que eu vivia somente daquilo e para aquilo desde quando ela começava a cantar até a última estrofe de qualquer música cantada sob aquela voz. O mundo todo se borrava ao meu redor, nada mais importava ou sequer existia quando ela começava a cantar. Fazia eu pensar que poderia morar dentro daquela voz. Somente por poder ouví-la cantando somente para mim de novo eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.  </p><p> </p><p>I put a spell on you</p><p>Because you're mine</p><p>You better stop the things you do</p><p>I tell ya I ain't lyin'</p><p>I ain't lyin'</p><p> </p><p>Apenas percebi que já estava em frente a pequena escada de frente para o palco quando minha cintura bateu contra o corrimão. Me assustei e ofeguei. E quando olhei novamente para o palco, Raquel me olhava intensamente enquanto cantava a música que eu havia escolhido. Pensei que meu coração fosse saltar por minha garganta. Me freei para que eu não mais avançasse de ali, agradecendo que aquela visão também fosse bem privilegiada. Simplesmente não consegui retirar os olhos dela.</p><p> </p><p>You know I can't stand it</p><p>You're runnin' around</p><p>You know better daddy</p><p>I can't stand it 'cause you put me down</p><p>Oh no</p><p> </p><p>I put a spell on you</p><p>Because you're mine</p><p> </p><p>Me sentia exatamente dessa forma. Totalmente enfeitiçado. Totalmente seu.</p><p>Durante o intervalo no qual a música tocava a parte instrumental da canção, Raquel girou devagarosamente algumas vezes em volta do pole. Em uma calma sedutora e... Hipnotizante... </p><p> </p><p> You know I can't stand it</p><p>You're runnin' around</p><p>You know better daddy</p><p>I can't stand it 'cause you put me down</p><p>Oh no</p><p> </p><p>I put a spell on you</p><p>Because you're mine</p><p> </p><p>Ela cantava perfeitamente e olhava para toda a plateia, mas sempre demorava descaradamente o olhar no meu durante todo o refrão principal. Ela era a melhor versão em voz de todas as músicas que já a tinha ouvido cantar até ali. Me perguntei brevemente se haveria alguma da qual eu não adorasse em sua voz. Ela não errava nem mesmo um tom. Ela também colocava sua alma e seu ser em todas as letra. Ela era a cantora mais talentosa que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>You know I love you</p><p>I love you</p><p>I love you</p><p>I love you anyhow</p><p> </p><p>And I don't care if you don't want me</p><p>I'm yours right now</p><p> </p><p>I put a spell on you</p><p>Because you're mine</p><p> </p><p>You know I can't stand it</p><p>Your running around</p><p>You know baby daddy</p><p>I can't stand it</p><p>'Cause you put me down</p><p> </p><p>Oh oh </p><p> I put a spell on you</p><p> </p><p>Because you're mine</p><p>Because you're mine</p><p>Because you're mine</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eu estava fudido… Totalmente fudido…</p><p> </p><p>A apresentação acabou e Raquel estava do jeito que eu mais gostava de vê-la: suada, vermelha e sorridente. Para minha desgraça não estava sobre meu colo como eu gostaria de tê-la logo depois da apresentação. Mas me senti leve pois ela parecia feliz. Aproveitei cada rebolado dela saindo do palco enquanto sentia que morria a cada passo que ela dava em direção ao final do palco. Seria a última vez que a via ali em cima...</p><p> </p><p>Suspirei fundo. E quando eu me preparava para descer as escadas e retornar a mesa, uma mão grande e trêmula me agarrou pelo ombro. Me virei instantaneamente e vi que era Daniel. Sangue escorrendo pela lateral de sua cabeça e narinas. As pupilas dilatadas e o redor dos olhos começando um processo de inflamação e os lábios vermelhos e machucados.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio! Aonde está Mônica? Eu preciso vê-la! — Ele disse ofegante e trêmulo.</p><p> </p><p>— Daniel! O que aconteceu? </p><p> </p><p>— Aonde está Mônica? Eu preciso vê-la! — Ele disse enquanto vasculhava todo o ambiente a procura de Mônica. </p><p> </p><p> — Deve estar no camarim com Raquel mas… — Ele não esperou eu completar e seguiu em disparada para o camarim, esbarrando nas pessoas e correndo.</p><p> </p><p>O segui por medo de o que aquilo poderia significar.</p><p> </p><p>Abri a porta do camarim e lá estavam somente Mônica e Raquel. Denver chorava agarrado a sua mulher que o perguntava a que se devia aquilo enquanto era esmagada sobre os braços do amado. Raquel se afastava lentamente olhando aflita para aquela cena. Ela me olhou assustada quando percebeu que eu estava ali.</p><p> </p><p> E então, depois de demorar o olhar um pouco no meu, olhou rapidamente para os lados talvez a procura de algo ou alguém. Voltando a olhar afobada para mim e para Daniel, como se esperasse uma reação nossa. Parecia assustada e atenta com medo de sabe Deus o que. Estranhei um pouco aquilo mas ignorei o fato, até porque cada um reage a uma situação que considere de risco de uma forma diferente. Talvez ela temesse que alguém estaria atrás de Mônica devido a forma que Daniel entrou ali a sua procura. Depois imaginei que ela se sentiu em perigo e meu peito apertou ao pensar que ela poderia se sentir em perigo por tão somente estar ali, rodeada de mafiosos. E pensar que ela assumiria esse risco somente para estar comigo… Joder…</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Como eu já esperava, Sérgio babou por mim durante toda a apresentação. Cantei a música que ele havia escolhido para mim. Dessa vez, ele nem mesmo tentou disfarçar nada. Parecia hipnotizado. E eu amava deixá-lo assim. </p><p> </p><p>Depois da apresentação fui até o camarim com Mônica. Nós duas tristes pois era nossa última apresentação, e Mônica um tanto quanto desolada e preocupada porque Daniel não havia aparecido para vê-la em seu último dia. Ela discou o número do amado e esse apenas chamava. Agora ela começava a ficar seriamente aflita. E eu apenas sabia sentir pena. </p><p> </p><p>Vi nela, Fábio. Quantas vezes não demorei mais do que deveria em uma missão e quando voltei Fábio me recebia com um abraço apertado e os olhos inchados em um choro mal disfarçado. Me abraçava e me apertava forte como para ter certeza que eu realmente estava ali. Eu me adiava por fazer aquilo com ele. Ele com toda certeza não merecia viver aquilo. Me amava profundamente, e dizia que preferia morrer a ficar longe de mim. E no fim as duas coisas se concretizaram…</p><p> </p><p>brinquei com meus dedos por entre os cachos de anjos de pinturas sacras de Mônica e me preparava para dizer qualquer coisa que a acalmasse quando fomos surpreendidas pela porta do camarim se abrindo de forma brusca. Daniel apareceu nela e soltou todo o ar que prendia no exato momento que seus olhos bateram em Mônica. Ele estava todo sujo de sangue. Desde a camisa até braços, e o rosto também tomado por um sangue vermelho vivo, indicando as recentes lesões. O fluido descia por sua testa, boca e narina. Ele estava afobado e ofegante, correu até a amada e a apertou com força. Exatamente igual Fábio fazia comigo… </p><p> </p><p>Antes que eu pudesse entrar em mais um transe que lembrasse minha vida com Fábio, Sérgio apareceu da mesma forma que Daniel pela porta do camarim. O olhei e um frio percorreu todo o meu corpo, segurei a respiração sem nem mesmo perceber. Ele estava tão atônito e assustado quanto eu. </p><p> </p><p>E então pensei rapidamente em o quê aquilo tudo poderia significar…</p><p> </p><p>Fui descoberta!</p><p> </p><p>Uma descarga terrivelmente forte de adrenalina me atingia, parecia que havia levado um grande choque elétrico. Engoli em seco e olhei para Sérgio, sua feição não era de quem queria me engolir vivo, mas ainda assim não relaxei. Olhei para o casal que ainda se abraçavam e então olhei ao meu redor, esperando que surgissem de qualquer canto outros integrantes da irmandade prontos para me interrogarem sob tortura até que eu abrisse a boca. </p><p> </p><p>Nada aconteceu e eu acreditei que a melhor coisa a se fazer fosse atuar. Estava tão tensa que mal conseguia me mover. Com toda certeza minha feição era de total espanto. </p><p> </p><p>Passado o pânico, Daniel explicou o que havia ocorrido. Daniel estava a caminho da boate quando fora fechado por um carro, de onde saíram alguns homens que o espancaram enquanto ameaçavam a ele e Mônica. Sérgio o ouvia nervoso. Tenso e absurdado com aquilo. Todos sabiam que aquilo havia ocorrido a mando de Arthur, ex de Mônica. Sérgio disse algo sobre conversar com Tamayo, sobre regras que foram quebradas e tudo mais. Eu nunca o vira daquela forma. Daniel apenas o escutava e aproveitava as carícias que Mônica o fazia sentindo-se inebriado de paz logo após a tormenta. </p><p> </p><p>Perguntei se havia na instinto um kit de primeiro socorros para que pudéssemos ao menos desinfetar as feridas mais graves de Daniel, e Sérgio prontamente disse que havia uma caixa em seu escritório. Mas é claro que havia, pensei, sabendo como era Sérgio. Ele foi até seu escritório e voltou com um kit até bastante elaborado para pequenos ferimentos. Estranhei que junto a caixa havia, entre outras tantas parafernalhas médicas avançadas, um desfibrilador automático. Mas achei melhor não perguntar nada sobre já que não era a situação adequada. E conhecendo Sérgio, aquilo era só mais uma prevenção exagerada.</p><p> </p><p> Depois Sérgio se retirou do camarim. Ajudei Mônica a lavar e cobrir corretamente algumas feridas e o dei um analgésico. Terminamos quase na mesma hora que Sérgio voltou ao camarim. Mônica foi em busca de seus pertences se preparando para ir embora e Daniel conversava com Sérgio. Enquanto ajudava minha amiga com suas coisas, pude ouvir Sérgio o dizendo que conversaria com Tamayo e que aquilo não se repetiria. Que mandaria durante os próximos dias seguranças de sua confiança para a casa de Daniel. Os dois se despediram com um abraço apertado e demorado enquanto sussurravam alguma coisa no ouvido um do outro.</p><p> </p><p>Me despedi de Mônica e nos prometemos nos vermos com regularidade. Fiz aquela promessa com o coração em mãos. Aquela não seria uma amizade que eu poderia pensar em cultivar, de maneira alguma. A abracei forte e a disse palavras de apoio sobre o acontecido. Quando eles se foram, sobraram no ambiente apenas eu, Sérgio, e aquele silêncio agoniante que restou de nós dois. Se antes apreciávamos nossas companhias, agora nem mesmo conseguíamos respirar o mesmo ar sem que se fizesse presente toda aquela carga enérgica massiva no ambiente. Olhei para os meus próprios pés e já ia me retirando do ambiente passando por ele quando ele resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum, hum… — Ele pigarreou ajeitando os óculos da forma que entregava seu nervosismo. — Antes de você ir, eu preciso falar com você, Raquel. — Disse pausadamente olhando para o chão.</p><p> </p><p>Meu coração se aqueceu pensando em algo bom daquilo. Teria chegado o momento no qual cessaria todo aquele peso e aquela dor que eu trazia comigo desde que terminamos?</p><p> </p><p>— Bem, eu já estava de saída, então… — Disse e ele pareceu nervoso. Não demorou com o olhar no meu e logo voltou a mirar o chão. Os braços estáticos rentes a lateral de seu corpo alto o deixavam estranhamente delicado e fofo. Respirei fundo lembrando dele daquela mesma maneira ruborizado de vergonha sobre o tapete em frente a minha porta e quase suspirei de paixão.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom… Hum… — Ele gaguejou nervoso e eu quase tive certeza de que naquele exato momento ele explodiria em um surto de palavras bonitas e desesperadas, e me pediria perdão e imploraria para que voltássemos a ser o que éramos.</p><p> </p><p>— Hum.. Então, por favor… Me acompanhe até meu escritório… — Ele disse seco e tentando esconder o nervosismo que sentia. Tão logo disse e já me deu as costas caminhando para fora do camarim.</p><p> </p><p>Estranhei, mas apenas o segui. Conseguia sentir cada latido de meu coração mesmo sob as batidas fortes da música que tocava. Sérgio seguiu para a porta ao lado do bar que dava a sua sala e em nenhum momento olhou para trás para averiguar se eu o acompanhava. Ele andava ereto e tenso, como se estivesse incomodado com algo. Abriu a porta ao lado do bar e me deu passagem para que eu adentrasse. O fiz e ele a fechou de volta, passando rente a mim, que estava colada a parede. O pouco espaço fez com que nos friccionássemos um pouco e eu quase suspirei por sentí-lo tão perto pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ele subiu as escadas e eu o segui. Acendeu as luzes e adentrei naquele lugar que já estava se tornando quase rotineiro para mim. Entramos em seu escritório e eu não sabia como reagir.</p><p> </p><p>Isso nunca me passava durantes as missões. Eu sempre sabia o que fazer e na hora certa a se fazer. Não temia nada, não me sentia nervosa e tinha sempre a sensação de estar no controle da situação. Isso tudo era cada vez mais difícil naquela missão. Eu já nem mesmo me surpreendia quando me sentia totalmente a mercê da ocasionalidade, do destino e da sorte.</p><p> </p><p>Engoli em seco e fiquei de pé atrás de sua porta bem perto de sua mesa. Ele caminhou apenas alguns passos a mais dentro de seu pequeno escritório e parou a minha frente. Nossas distâncias eram afastadas o suficientes para evitar que qualquer tensão se fizesse presente. Ou quase qualquer tensão... </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, acredito que as meninas tenham te dito que amanhã não abriremos como de costume. E como havíamos combinado… — Ele pareceu literalmente travar. Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes e ele piscou mais vezes que o normal antes de conseguir continuar. Em nenhum momento me olhava nos olhos. Na verdade, em nenhum momento seu olhar pairava sequer perto de onde eu estava. — Aqui está o seu pagamento pelos dias das apresentações…— Ele disse tirando um envelope gordo e alto de dentro de sua gaveta o qual com toda certeza havia uma grande quantidade de dinheiro vivo, e eu apenas o olhei sem nem mesmo mencionar tocá-lo. —  Costumamos trabalhar com dinheiro em espécie, espero que não se importe, mas eu posso pedir para que algum dos seguranças te acompanhe até em ca… — Ele dizia nervoso e atropelando as palavras enquanto tremia involuntariamente o envelope em minha frente quando eu o interrompi.</p><p> </p><p>— Sério? — Soltei ríspida, o olhando interrogativa e um tanto quanto incrédula.</p><p> </p><p>Ele finalmente me olhou. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes seguidas em um intento de dizer algo. Ajeitou os óculos e coçou a garganta tentando recuperar a lucidez.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, havíamos conver… — O interrompi novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu to cagando pras suas desculpas de merda, Sérgio! Nós dois sabemos o porquê de você estar fazendo isso! — Cuspi aquelas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Como eu era uma grande e completa idiota! Cheguei mesmo a pensar que ele me chamou até ali com boas intenções?! </p><p> </p><p>Meus olhos já ardiam com as lágrimas se formando já na iminência de escorrerem. Eu podia sentir meus músculos se contraindo e aquecendo, fazendo minha pele ficar quente e vermelha. Podia imaginar, pela forma que Sérgio via eu me transformando em minha pior versão, a veia que saltava latejante por minha testa e minha cravícula se marcando funda pela contração do meu peitoral. Meu peito subindo e descendo conforme eu ofegava com raiva.</p><p> </p><p> Eu estava tão puta quanto devastada!</p><p> </p><p>Ele não respondeu absolutamente nada. Ficou me olhando com aquela cara de quem se cagaria inteiro se eu desse somente um passo.</p><p> </p><p>— E pode enfiar essa merda no seu rabo! — Dei um tapa em sua mão fazendo com que o envelope voasse. — Você é um puto de um idiota, Sérgio! Um babaca! — Disse me virando de costas e caminhando de volta em direção a porta.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel! — Ele me puxou pelo braço me obrigando a freiar. Virei-me já sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. </p><p> </p><p> — Sérgio, eu… — Eu ia dizendo, quando algo me chamou atenção. Um rastro de pó branco o qual eu conhecia bem, em cima de sua mesa. </p><p> </p><p>Franzi a testa olhando para aquilo e o olhar de Sérgio seguiu o meu instantaneamente. Gelei e me senti um pouco sufocada. Respirar ficou um pouco difícil. Eu não podia crêr que aquilo era o que eu imaginava. Sérgio nunca havia me contado que era viciado em drogas. Ele realmente me ocultou aquilo. E se me ocultou aquilo, porque também não mentiu e me enganou como eu teimava em não acreditar que o tinha feito?</p><p> </p><p>O pó estava espalhado como se alguém o tivesse espanado de mal jeito ou o inalado em um sentido um tanto quanto raro. Levei meu olhar de volta a Sérgio, o interrogando sem no entanto dizer uma só palavra. Ele ofegava. Como alguém que tivesse acabado de ser descoberto.</p><p> </p><p>— N-não, Raquel! Não é isso que você está pensando! — Ele levantou as duas mãos trêmulas ao ar gesticulando um “não” com elas. Gaguejava e tremia de nervosismo extremo.</p><p> </p><p>— Você está me dizendo que aquilo não é droga, Sérgio? — Perguntei séria. Ele ameaçou dizer qualquer coisa, mas percebendo que nada sairia de sua boca, me aproximei do rasto em sua mesa.</p><p> </p><p>Caminhei até perto da mesa onde havia aquele rastro. O olhei novamente e ele estava desesperado. Lembrando de uma missão onde tive que transportar uma grande quantidade de droga pra fidelidade, recordei como fui ensinada a averiguar a droga. Lambi o meu dedo indicador e passei por cima do pó. Sérgio sabia exatamente o que eu fazia e continuava a me olhar cada vez mais assustado. Com a droga já grudada na ponta de meus dedos, levei até a ponta de minha língua. Tudo isso enquanto olhava seriamente para Sérgio e via em seu rosto dúvida, pavor e tensão. </p><p> </p><p>E como esperado, minha língua começou a adormecer e formigar instantaneamente. Um leve sabor amargo também apareceu.  Aquilo era, definitivamente, cocaína. </p><p> </p><p>E por mais que eu já soubesse que aquilo era droga, não pude evitar ficar ainda mais decepcionada. E eu apenas queria demonstrar para ele que ele não tinha como me enganar ali. Ele não mentiria de novo. Nem mesmo me toquei que ele pudesse se perguntar como eu sabia averiguar um pó. Me coloquei em risco novamente, pra variar. Fechei os olhos tentando absorver aquela situação. Eu não queria acreditar que Sérgio me escondeu o seu vício também em drogas. Não queria também acreditar que ele era viciado. Nem mesmo que ele era um puto de um mentiroso e que poderia sim ter me enganado em muitas outras coisas,</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel, como vo… — O olhei séria e ele simplesmente desistiu de me perguntar sobre meu feito. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel... Por favor, eu posso explicar!</p><p> </p><p>— Explicar o quê, Sérgio? Que além de ter mentido para mim e me iludido, também esqueceu de me contar que você é um viciado de merda? — Praticamente cuspi aquelas palavras em cima dele. Com clara intenção de machucá-lo. — Algumas das coisas que você me disse um dia eram verdades, Sérgio? </p><p> </p><p>Ele simplesmente não respondeu a nada do que eu disse. Desabou em lágrimas bem a minha frente levando uma das mãos a testa e deixando um suspiro fino de pranto sair por sua boca. Parecia que ele finalmente tinha explodido e transbordado bem a minha frente.</p><p>Meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo daquela forma e eu fiquei dividida entre tomá-lo entre meu braços e socá-lo tamanha a raiva que eu também sentia. A verdade é que eu já não entendia uma puta merda do que se passava ali. Respirei fundo e dei uma volta em torno de mim mesma em um intento de me acalmar. </p><p> </p><p>O olhei novamente e ele olhava para os próprios pés chorando descontroladamente. Me aproximei e segurei em seu rosto e ele pareceu se acalmar quando o fiz.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu vou embora, Sérgio… — Disse bem perto de seu rosto o olhando nos olhos. Ele tremia os lábios e seus olhos brilhavam inundados. — E essa é a última chance que eu te dou para evitar que eu saia por aquela porta e nunca mais apareça na sua vida… Porque eu estou cansada de lutar por uma coisa que eu nem mesmo sei mais se existe ou existiu… Assim que… Se essas lágrimas são verdadeiras… — Disse limpando uma lágrima que descia por seu rosto. — Apenas peça-me para ficar, Sérgio…</p><p> </p><p>E eu esperei. Longos segundos que mais pareceram anos para mim. Esperei. Esperei que ele dissesse qualquer mínima coisa que me colocasse novamente no conforto do calor de seus braços. Esperei.</p><p> </p><p>E não obtive nenhuma resposta.</p><p> </p><p>Seus lábios tremiam e lágrimas e mais lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Ele apenas me olhava. Nada mais fazia de que me olhar. Eu já não sabia mais se lia corretamente o seu olhar, mas se ainda o entendesse, ele me pedia pelo amor de Deus que não fosse embora. </p><p> </p><p>Ri irônica e suspirei o soltando de minhas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai se foder, Sérgio! — Disse o dando as costas. E dessa vez ele não me parou.</p><p> </p><p> E assim, pensei ter visto Sérgio pela última vez em minha vida...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Loucura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me desculpem esse dicionário gigante mas vai que... Enfim, Aqui vai mais um cap, espero que gostem!</p><p>OBS:</p><p>X9: traidor, pessoa que entrega o grupo com uma informação secreta, delator, dedo-duro</p><p>Expressão "morte de caixão fechado": Quando a morte se dá por fatores que acabam por desfigurar o rosto ou corpo do indivíduo, opta-se por não se realizar o funeral com o caixão aberto.</p><p>Rachas: corridas ilegais de carros</p><p>Arritmia: quando o coração entra em arritmia, os batimentos saem do normal. Sejam mais lentos ou mais rápidos que o comum.</p><p>Parada cardiorrespiratória: Quando coração e pulmões deixam de funcionar. Quando ocorre o diagnóstico o essencial é que se realizem as manobras de reanimação cardiorespiratória até que o paciente tenha acesso a uma unidade de saúde. Utiliza-se também uma aparelho chamado desfibrilador para reanimação.</p><p>Roleta-russa: Jogo extremamente perigoso, geralmente feito em grupo, onde uma bala é colocada dentro de uma das câmaras de um revólver e cada jogador deve apertar o gatilho com a arma apontada para sua cabeça (geralmente). Pode ser considerado uma forma de suicídio, coletivo ou individual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{O mundo é um moinho - Cartola}</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Eram quatro e pouca da madrugada e eu estava na sacada da varanda de meu quarto fumando o meu terceiro cigarro de blusão e calcinha. O celular vibrou sobre a pequena mesa que havia ali quase toda ocupada por um cacto. Era Alícia novamente perguntando se não gostaria de sua companhia. E novamente recusei. Na verdade eu gostaria sim, mas eu estava simplesmente cansada de preocupá-la tanto. De ocupá-la tanto. Apenas acreditei que deveria sentir toda aquela dor sozinha. </p><p> </p><p>Olhei para baixo. Uma altura considerada bem alta. E simplesmente não me autotutelei quando um pensamento veio… “E se?” </p><p> </p><p>Sacudi a cabeça e olhei novamente para frente. Já não sabia qual sensação era pior: Aquela angústia sufocante que parecia arrancar aos poucos meu coração para fora de meu peito, ou o vazio profundo e desesperador que me anestesiava e me fazia sentir morta por dentro. </p><p> </p><p>E assim eu passei os dias seguintes.</p><p> </p><p>Intercalando dores. Vivendo com a sensação de morte que me rodeava. E eu nem mesmo sabia se isso era um temor ou um desejo.</p><p> </p><p>Eu não me sentia pronta para ter a inevitável conversa com Prieto para lhe contar que eu falhei com tudo e nem mesmo queria cogitar o que ele decidiria fazer quando soubesse. Então o disse que eu estava muito doente e que assim que estivesse melhor iria a seu encontro.</p><p> </p><p>Assim, tive alguns dias livres para tentar equilibrar as coisas um pouco dentro de mim, antes que tudo se desestabiliza-se em minha vida novamente, pra variar.</p><p> </p><p>Sofria de volta o luto de Fábio. O único amor da minha vida. A única oportunidade que tive de ser inteiramente feliz e realizada. Que burrice pensar que um dia eu poderia amar novamente. Eu também não merecia ser amada novamente. Eu estraguei a minha própria felicidade, como sempre estrago tudo. </p><p> </p><p>Eu me odiava por estar tão mal pelo acontecido entre mim e Sérgio. Ele definitivamente me deixou ir. E por mais que eu dissesse o odiar agora e não querer vê-lo nunca mais, o mais fundo da minha consciência me sussurrava que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa. Estava fazendo o que eu deveria ter feito com Fábio, quiçá agora ele estivesse vivo e feliz longe de mim. Mas o que mais doía era que eu amava tanto Fábio, que fui egoísta. Não conseguiria de forma alguma me afastar dele, e sabia que ele também me amava e jamais se afastaria de mim. Mas Sérgio não reagiu da mesma forma. O que também faz a minha mente doentia se perguntar se ele não me queria da mesma forma.</p><p> </p><p> Enquanto eu… eu sentia que grande parte de mim ficou naquele escritório quando passei por aquela porta. </p><p> </p><p>Me sentia vazia e incompleta. Como se ele fizesse realmente parte de mim. Parte da minha vida ou da minha história. Quando na verdade o conhecia havia apenas algumas semanas.</p><p> </p><p>Tomei alguns sedativos e adormeci.</p><p> </p><p>Acordei e parecia que um caminhão havia me atropelado e dado ré de volta sobre cada um dos meus membros. Sem contar que eu parecia um zumbi, fazendo tudo no automático e com uma lerdeza sem igual. Alícia veio de tarde e conversamos sobre tudo que aconteceu. Minha amiga já não tinha mais o que me falar. Eu não tinha mais alternativas. Era tantas coisas envolvidas, tantas coisas acontecendo, que eu só poderia agora torcer para que Prieto desistisse de tudo e não nos colocasse em risco. </p><p> </p><p>A consciência pesada de que muito sangue seria derramado por minha conta, me atormentava. Eu nem sei como viveria com isso, caso sobrevivesse.</p><p> </p><p>Eu tinha fodido com tudo…</p><p> </p><p>Alícia nem mesmo se importava com essa questão. Ela com toda certeza seria chamada para um combate direto contra a irmandade porque é uma deusa com as armas. E ela não se importava com nada disso. Não me julgou por ter tentado me alertar a não entrar nesse plano suicida - agora também homicida - e nem mesmo lamentou tudo o que poderia acontecer. Somente nos abriu um vinho e pôs-se a escolher uma comédia barata para assistirmos. Acredito também que o fato dela estar magoada com Andrés ajudou para que ela despistasse de qualquer assunto que o lembrasse.</p><p> </p><p>Enchi a banheira e entrei. Permiti que a água quente relaxasse meu corpo a ponto de quem sabe me fazer dormir sem medicações naquela noite. Meu celular vibrou. Uma notificação de Ángel perguntando se eu havia melhorado da doença que inventei de desculpa. Ignorei e voltei ao meu banho. Pensei então em Sérgio e instintivamente olhei para o celular novamente.</p><p> </p><p>Não pensei duas vezes. Chamei ao número que dava acesso a escuta de sua sala. </p><p> </p><p>“Me fale ao menos que você não bebeu antes de tomar esse calmante, Sérgio!”</p><p> </p><p>Era a voz de Andrés, seguida do chacoalhar de alguma coisa, penso que comprimidos em um pote dado o contexto.</p><p> </p><p>“Não, não se preocupe. Y tú, hombre? E essa cara?” </p><p> </p><p>Me arrepiei inteira quando ouvi a voz de Sérgio. Andrés caminhou um pouco e parece que se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.</p><p> </p><p>“Bonita, né? É a única que tenho, irmãozinho”</p><p> </p><p> A voz de Andrés veio em seguida um pouco mais ao fundo. Quase chamo Alícia naquele momento, mas estava ocupada demais ainda digerindo os efeitos causados pela voz de Sérgio, e pensei que não a faria bem e já bastava eu própria me fazendo mal os escutando. Eles riram baixo com o comentário de Andrés.</p><p> </p><p>“Você é um grande idiota, Andrés. Mais ainda que eu que tentei mentir para Raquel e disse que não a queria mais porque acreditei que assim seria mais fácil dela tomar algum ódio da minha cara e seguir em frente.”</p><p> </p><p>Ouvi meu nome saindo de sua boca e fechei os olhos com força.</p><p> </p><p>“Você é um idiota, e eu te invejo. Porque se fosse eu, se eu tivesse a oportunidade que você tem com Alícia… Joder… Eu contaria tudo para Raquel… Tudo mesmo. E ao menos daria a ela a chance de decidir se poderia seguir comigo depois de ter ciência de tudo.”</p><p> </p><p>Uma lágrima caiu sem que eu percebesse. Sua voz se afinava conforme avançava as palavras. Aquilo doeu tanto em mim quanto nele.</p><p> </p><p>Ouvi então Andrés bufar.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não sei como posso fazer isso, Sérgio. Não sei como ela vai me olhar depois disso. Eu não sei nem como começar com isso, como começar a dizer... Joder!”</p><p> </p><p>“Você pode começar ligando agora para ela e dizendo que precisa conversar”</p><p> </p><p>Eles fizeram um ligeiro silêncio e então ouvi um barulho que indicava que alguém havia se levantado do sofá. Antes que eu pudesse ouvir o restante da conversa, gritei para Alícia. Os vizinhos deveriam achar que éramos loucas.</p><p> </p><p>— ALI! ATENDA! </p><p> </p><p>Antes que Alícia pudesse terminar de perguntar sobre o quê eu falava, seu telefone começou a tocar. Coloquei meu telefone no mudo e corri até minha amiga quase afogando meu celular na banheira e escorregando pelo caminho.</p><p> </p><p>"Para você continuar se declarando ao mesmo tempo que escondendo coisas de mim como se eu não fizesse parte da sua vida, Andrés? Muito obrigada, mas eu vou passar a oferta…" </p><p> </p><p>Ela dizia quando eu cheguei afobada encenando para que ela aceitasse o convite de Andrés. Por fim, minha amiga aceitou o convite de Andrés e eu me senti feliz pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Feliz por ela. Mesmo que a união deles depois de tudo fosse tão improvável quanto a minha com Sérgio, fiquei feliz por Alícia. Por ela ter alguém que a queria de verdade, que a confiasse e que temesse perdê-la mais do que tudo.</p><p> </p><p>Diferente de mim…</p><p> </p><p>Depois de insistir para ela que eu ficaria bem, ela se foi. Voltei para meu banho já não tão relaxante pela frieza da água e, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia escutar alguma coisa da qual não me fizesse bem, continuei escutando Sérgio. Apenas queria sanar por mais que mínima a necessidade de sentí-lo cerca. Mas não ouvi novamente sua voz. Apenas algumas músicas que ele colocava para tocar quando estávamos juntos e alternando playlists descobrindo nossos gostos enquanto cozinhávamos ou ficávamos apenas de preguiça na cama. Alguns rocks antigos e músicas brasileiras que eu pouco as entendia, porém muito me tocavam.</p><p> </p><p>Essa noite consegui dormir sem medicações. Eu me sentia um grande nada. Um grande oco. Vazia. Não sentia absolutamente nada. E esse sentimento era ainda pior de que a dor, a angústia ou a saudade. Eu sabia que era o indício de que uma fase depressiva se aproximava. Igual tantas outras vezes na vida passei por momentos como este. </p><p> </p><p>Já pela tarde, Alícia foi até meu apartamento. Quando abri a porta, minha amiga estava com o rosto inchado e ruborizado, os olhos vermelhos com os cílios molhados indicando um choro ainda recente. A primeira coisa que passou em minha mente foi que Andrés fora um grande filho da puta como Sérgio foi comigo e terminou com minha amiga do nada. Mas a conjuntura era bem pior…</p><p> </p><p>Em todos esses anos de amizade, eu nunca vira Alícia tão pertubada como a via agora. Ela me contava tudo e eu jamais podia esperar por nada daquilo. </p><p> </p><p>Alícia me contou que Andrés pertencia a irmandade e que era um membro exilado. Assim que a ouvi dizer isso, pensei que Sérgio mentira para mim e que não era assim tão difícil sair da irmandade, e que ele apenas optou à máfia a mim. Mas na verdade era tudo bem pior do que isso.</p><p> </p><p>Andrés era especialista em jóias, obras de artes, antiguidades valiosas e todo tipo de artigo de luxo. E que somente foi exilado pela irmandade quando descobriram que ele possuía uma síndrome muito rara no coração e até então ainda muito desconhecida pela medicina. Andrés já havia sofrido três paradas cardiorrespiratórias. A primeira havia ocorrido quando recebeu a notícia de que seus pais e sua irmã haviam falecido durante um acidente trágico de carro. Mas os médicos não deram devida importância para a situação desde o início. E então veio a segunda, durante um roubo que saiu dos planos, onde houve uma intensa troca de tiros, e ele parou de novo. Foi reanimado pelos médicos da irmandade, um verdadeiro milagre. O caso chocou os médicos, que o disseram que ele poderia ser portador de uma anomalia ou problema cardíaco indetectável nos exames. E suporam que poderia voltar a ocorrer a qualquer momento. </p><p> </p><p>E então Andrés conheceu Sérgio. Os dois se tornaram grandes amigos. Andrés pediu para Sérgio para que caso ele tivesse outra parada, que fizesse valer a ordem de não ressuscitação. E Sérgio, com certa relutância é claro, o prometeu que faria valer sua escolha. Mas então, o que ninguém esperava, aconteceu novamente. Em um assalto que Andrés e Sérgio participaram, tudo saiu contra os planos e houve uma violenta troca de tiros juntamente com perseguição. E Andrés parou novamente. Sérgio não conseguiu não tentar salvar o amigo e iniciou as manobras de ressuscitação. Pela distância e precariedade do atendimento que Andrés teria com os médicos da irmandade, Sérgio optou por deixá-lo em um hospital comum tamanho era o medo de perder o amigo.</p><p> </p><p>E então foi quando Andrés foi diagnosticado com uma síndrome super rara cujos portadores estavam sendo submetidos a estudos. Ao que parece, quando Andrés era submetido a uma situação de altíssimo estresse onde havia um pico alto de adrenalina e demais hormônios ligados a situações de perigo e pânico, o coração de Andrés sofria uma arritmia bem mais forte de que a comum para a maioria das pessoas. E isso fazia com que ele se transformasse em uma bomba relógio. Seu coração acelerava demasiadamente, e logo em seguida parava.</p><p> </p><p> Acontece que Andrés já era foragido da justiça na época e, para evitar que fosse para o presídio de segurança máxima, onde de lá a irmandade não conseguiria tirá-lo de maneira alguma, Andrés aceitou se submeter aos tipos de estudos mais invasivos possíveis para permanecer nos hospitais e nos centros de estudos. Na corrida pela descoberta, explicação, denominação e mérito daquela nova doença, transformaram Andrés em um verdadeiro rato de laboratório. Andrés conheceu a pior face da negligência da ética médica. Os procedimentos eram doloridos e invasivos e Andrés sentia que o desrespeitavam como paciente pois ele era um paciente presidiário. Eram procedimentos sem avaliações quanto a  real necessidade, choques experimentais e outros processos que quase levaram Andrés a outra parada e a morte. A ética médica foi esquecida na sarjeta. E quanto mais o estudavam, mais intrigados os cientistas ficavam e, como consequência, mais o faziam sofrer.</p><p> </p><p> Assim que Sérgio ficou sabendo de tudo o que faziam a seu amigo, o mandou avisar que o tiraria do centro de estudos nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida. E assim o fez. Bem quando Andrés já não suportava mais nenhum choque ou agulhada a mais, Sérgio o retirou de um lugar de alta segurança com um plano super arquitetado e perfeitamente elaborado. E, depois disso,  Andrés foi exilado da irmandade contra sua própria vontade simplesmente porque viam em sua condição, uma ameaça.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu acho que condenei Andrés a morte sem mesmo saber, Quel… — Alícia escondeu o rosto em lágrimas atrás das mãos, massageando o rosto. E eu queria dizê-la que quem condenou ele e ela a isso fora eu e que a culpa de tudo aquilo era exclusivamente minha. — Imagina só como ele vai reagir quando descobrir tudo, Raquel? E se acontecer de novo? Nós nem mesmo sabemos como isso tudo vai terminar! — Ouvir aquilo doeu. No mais fundo da minha alma. </p><p> </p><p>Verdade fosse dita, não tínhamos a mínima ideia ainda de como aquilo terminaria. Eu estava adiando contar tudo para Prieto e esperar por sua decisão. Estava ganhando tempo para exatamente nada, porque nada mudaria de lugar. Estava apenas adiando o inevitável. </p><p> </p><p>E com toda certeza, eu seria culpada a todo mal que acontecesse agora também a Andrés. Que não reagiria bem ao saber da traição de Alícia e da morte de Sérgio. O último pensamento me causou um arrepio. Como um click em minha mente… Sim! As chances de Sérgio ter esse final agora eram desgraçadamente altas… </p><p> </p><p>Alícia chorava descontroladamente e eu a afagava em meu colo assim como ela fazia sempre comigo. Não havia nada de bom que eu pudesse dizer a minha amiga. Apenas poderia oferecer meu conforto e meu consolo. Chorei junto Alícia. Eu me sentia terrivelmente culpada por toda e qualquer dor que eu causei a todos ao meu redor desde que encarei essa fudida missão. Não poderia deixar de me sentir uma enorme filha da puta. Não calculei o dano que faria as pessoas ao meu redor, muito menos aos que eu amava - ou passei a amar depois. </p><p> </p><p>Eu era uma fudida filha da puta!</p><p> </p><p>O restante daquele dia Ali passou comigo. E já não conseguíamos mais, por mais que tentássemos, ficarmos alheias a tudo o que nos estava acontecendo. Era um fardo muito grande e só tínhamos uma a outra para carregá-lo. Ficamos alternando entre momentos de queda em nossas realidades com sensações de desespero e agonia, e vazios existenciais causados por nossa própria mente tentando nos manter minimamente sanas. Mas Alícia, especialmente naquele dia, estava pior do que eu. </p><p> </p><p>— Ele tem uma tatuagem pequena na costela, do lado esquerdo do tronco escrito “NR” e bem embaixo escrito também “doador”. E quando o perguntei sobre o significado delas na primeira vez que as vi ele disse que era uma coisa pessoal e com significado íntimo. E fugia do assunto sempre. E então ele me disse hoje que aquilo era para que da próxima vez que ele tivesse uma parada, não tentassem reanimá-lo, e que ele também era doador de orgãos. — Ela simplesmente soltou do nada. Quase totalmente inexpressiva não fosse por seus olhos já inchados e seu olhar baixo e cansado. A primeira coisa que lembrei foi do desfribilador dentro da caixa de medicamentos na boate, que significava que Sérgio não pensava novamente em obedecer ao pedido do amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Eu simplesmente desabei neste momento. Perdi as contas de quantas desculpas a pedi. E por mais que não pudéssemos imaginar nada parecido… A culpa era minha e somente minha. Minha e do meu egoísmo, do meu ego, da minha arrogância, da minha burrice e das minhas ações. Era tudo culpa minha.</p><p> </p><p>Alícia caiu no sono pois não havia conseguido pregar os olhos desde que se enterou dos fatos. E eu me vi sozinha novamente naquele lugar onde tudo me lembrava ele. E eu nem mesmo sabia se a culpa era do apartamento e dos momentos únicos que passei ali com ele, mas decidi que seria melhor sair de ali o quanto antes. </p><p> </p><p>A necessidade de ter notícias suas me fez sentir uma inquietude. Eu simplesmente precisava ter qualquer ínfima migalha de informação sua para sanar um pouco do meu vício. Corri para o telefone e me pus a escutá-lo. E novamente tocava no ambiente um rock leve antigo seguido de músicas desconhecidas por mim, provavelmente brasileiras. Barulho de um objeto pesado e de vidro se chocando outro material de vidro. Ele estava bebendo… Joder. Como me partia o coração saber que Sérgio estava se afogando no álcool novamente.</p><p> </p><p>E então sua campainha tocou e ele pareceu ter ficado mais surpreso de que eu. Não consegui ouvir bem o que aconteceu de ali em diante por alguns segundos por mais que eu forçasse meus ouvidos a entender os poucos ruídos que saiam da gravação. Mas pouco depois veio o barulho de duas pessoas sentando-se ao sofá. </p><p> </p><p>“Bebendo?”</p><p> </p><p>Puta que pariu, era a voz de Verônica!</p><p> </p><p>“É… Parece que sim...”</p><p> </p><p>Comecei a chorar por tão somente pensar que aquele encontro significava que Sérgio havia corrido de volta para os braços de Verônica tão logo me deixou. Meu peito apertou em uma dor até então desconhecida. Me senti traída e facilmente substituível.</p><p> </p><p>“Pensei que a Raquel te tivesse te feito parar.”</p><p> </p><p>Filha da puta! Filha da puta! Filha da puta! Sérgio respirou fundo antes de responder.</p><p> </p><p>“Então… É sobre isso que você quer conversar?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sinto sua falta, Sérgio...”</p><p> </p><p>Ouvi um barulho de movimento no sofá e afundei as unhas na pele com raiva imaginando o quê aquilo poderia significar.</p><p> </p><p>“Verônica eu...”</p><p> </p><p>Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa mais ela o interrompeu. E novamente mais um barulho no sofá seguido da respiração funda de Sérgio. Ela estava se aproximando dele…</p><p> </p><p>“Do seu cheiro...”</p><p> </p><p>Ela respirou fundo devagar e meu sangue ferveu imaginando o quão perto de Sérgio ela estava fazendo aquilo.</p><p> </p><p>“Da tua pele...”</p><p> </p><p>Eu tinha até noção do que ela havia feito pois Sérgio travou a respiração tão forte e alto que consegui ouví-lo. Segurei meus braços por trás de minha cabeça e cravei minhas unhas em minha nuca tamanha a aflição que eu sentia.</p><p> </p><p>“Verônica.”</p><p> </p><p>Ele a chamou uma vez com a voz rouca. Eu levantei e comecei a andar de um lado ao outro do cômodo.</p><p> </p><p>“Do teu gosto...”</p><p> </p><p>Eu quis gritar nesse exato momento. Gritar o mais alto que podia!</p><p> </p><p>“Da gente...”</p><p> </p><p>E então escutei uma sequência aterrorizadora de beijos lentos e estalados que eu nem mesmo sabia se eram dirigidos aos lábios ou a pele de Sérgio mas sentia meu sangue ferver a cada ruído que ouvia. Na realidade aquilo não durou nem mesmo alguns segundos, mas que para mim foi uma tortura infinita.</p><p> </p><p>“Verônica, por favor… ”</p><p> </p><p>Ele falou um pouco mais alto, respirou fundo e pareceu se afastar um pouco dela. Ela suspirou de raiva e se afastou também. Em seguida fizeram alguns segundos de silêncio.</p><p> </p><p>“É… Você está apaixonado por ela...”</p><p> </p><p>Ele não disse nada de volta.</p><p> </p><p>“Você não me negaria fogo. E muito menos é brocha... Me diz então, porque terminou com ela?”</p><p> </p><p>Ele suspirou e levou um tempo a respondê-la.</p><p> </p><p>“Como eu te dizia, permanecer ao meu lado é um perigo… Me ameaçaram… Usando ela, eu digo...”</p><p> </p><p>Meu coração errou as batidas e senti minhas pernas tão fracas que poderia facilmente cair. Joder…</p><p> </p><p>“Como assim te ameaçaram? A ameaçaram de morte? Joder Sérgio! Que ela não deveria nem mesmo estar por Madri!”</p><p> </p><p>Verônica o perguntou assustada.</p><p> </p><p>“Não é bem isso. É uma longa história, Vero, mas ela ficará bem, contanto que longe de mim. Justo por amá-la, sei que é melhor me afastar, entende?”</p><p> </p><p>Meu coração pareceu ter sigo fatiado em vários pedaços e eu não deixava de me perguntar a que se devia aquela ameaça.</p><p> </p><p>“Então... a ama?”</p><p> </p><p>Ela perguntou após um tempo. Eu esperava a resposta mais de que Verônica.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim. A amo. E eu sinto muito porque sei que ouvir isso te machuca, mas eu prometi te ser sempre sincero. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu também te entendo."</p><p> </p><p>Ela suspirou. E eu fui inundada de uma certa paz por saber que ele também me amava. </p><p> </p><p>"Me desculpe por… por isso."</p><p> </p><p>Ela disse.</p><p> </p><p>"Não passa nada, está tudo bem." </p><p> </p><p>Percebi que eles se abraçaram e dessa vez já não senti mais tanto ciúmes, embora fosse inevitável.</p><p> </p><p>"Não gosto de te ver bebendo desse jeito, Sérgio. Você deveria aceitar aquela terapia que te indiquei."</p><p> </p><p>Ela disse e eu fiquei curiosa.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, eu realmente deveria."</p><p> </p><p>Depois disso os dois se despediram com outro abraço - desnecessário tantos abraços - e ele a desejou que ela ficasse bem, e ela por sua vez retribuiu as palavras. E então ela foi embora. Sérgio sentou-se novamente ao sofá e respirou fundo, soltando o ar pelas bochechas. E voltou a beber e escutar música como se estivesse programado para fazer aquilo. </p><p> </p><p>Revirei-me na cama tentando inutilmente pegar no sono. Me perguntando quem poderia tê-lo ameaçado usando a mim e porquê. Me assustei quando meu pensamento me levou a acreditar que ele havia me descoberto e por isso foi obrigado a se afastar e então mesmo sem eu saber, eu poderia estar correndo perigo. Mas isso não fazia sentido, as chances eram muito baixas. Sérgio não reacionária desta maneira, ele teria raiva de mim e eu com toda certeza captaria em seu olhar. Aquela era somente mais uma pergunta sem resposta para se somar as tantas outras que eu tinha no momento.</p><p> </p><p>Me perguntei o que seria de mim, de Sérgio. De Alícia e de Andrés. Me perguntei se um dia eu esqueceria Sérgio ou se ele me esqueceria. Finalmente decidi que deveria contar a Prieto toda a verdade. Iria vê-lo amanhã mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>— Você só pode estar louco, e querendo me pôr louco também, Sérgio! — Andrés gritava enquanto andava trêmulo até a sala, se apoiando na primeira parede que encontrou. Ele estava pálido pelo que acabara de encontrar. Me preocupei quando vi a reação de meu amigo por conta de sua doença, eu jamais me perdoaria caso Andrés tivesse uma parada por minha causa. </p><p> </p><p>— Eu já disse que eu não fiz nada, Andrés, porra!</p><p> </p><p>— Então como você me explica essa 38 com uma bala apenas na câmara bem em cima da porra da sua mesa, COMO VOCÊ ME EXPLICA, SÉRGIO? — Ele terminou chorando e gritando as últimas palavras. E isso partiu meu coração em vários pedaços. — Joder, Sérgio, você cheira a álcool puro! PORRA!</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés… — O chamei com a voz falha segurando o choro.</p><p> </p><p>Ele foi de volta até minha biblioteca e pegou a 38 em mãos. A trouxe até perto de mim e eu o olhei totalmente quebrado por fazer aquilo com ele. Ele então pegou a bala que havia acabado de retirar de dentro da câmara e a colocou de volta. Em seguida girou o tambor várias vezes e o fixou no revólver novamente. Apontou para sua própria testa e a engatilhou, levando uma de minhas mãos até o cabo deste com certa força pois tentei segurar minhas mãos e evitar que ele fizesse aquilo. Mas ele conseguiu levantar minha mão e segurou minha mão junto a dele sobre o cabo. Senti um frio percorrer todo o meu corpo e como se uma descarga elétrica forte me atingisse em uma sensação que por vezes eu amava buscar das piores formas possíveis, mas que agora eu estava odiando sentí-la naquele contexto.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés! Por favor! Que porra é essa? — O indaguei assustado tentando levemente puxar minha mão, que fora ainda mais apertada pela sua.</p><p> </p><p>— Anda, Sérgio! Também quero jogar, quero jogar com você essa merda! Vamos! — Ele dizia com muita raiva enquanto lágrimas caiam por seu rosto. — Aperta essa merda desse gatilho! Anda! Também quero me sentir vivo enquanto corro o risco de ter meus miolos estirados no chão a qualquer momento! Anda, eu quero também essa porra! — Ele continuava a prender minha mão contra o cabo e aquilo estava me deixando aflito pois sentia que eu estava apontando uma arma para meu amigo - e de certa forma estava. Tentei novamente puxar meu braço mas ele não deixou. E quando tentei mover o outro braço Andrés também me freou com a outra mão me impedindo de movimentar. Eu chorei aflito porque aquela sensação estava insuportável.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés, por favor, para com isso! Para com essa merda! — O supliquei chorando.</p><p> </p><p>Andrés conseguia ser aterrorizante e sádico quando lhe convinha. Tinha seus piores lados assim como todos nós. Eu tremia com as mãos no cabo da pistola engatilhada apontada bem para sua testa, que sensação horrível, uma das piores que já senti. Tentei fazer força para retirar sua mão de um dos meus braços e eu sabia que conseguiria pois era mais forte que ele, mas o pavor de exercer qualquer movimento brusco que escorregasse com seu dedo sobre o gatilho era ainda mais aterrorizante que permanecer naquela situação.</p><p> </p><p>— Atira, Sérgio! Vamos! Você não é contador nessa merda? Não sabe que são 6 câmaras e somente uma contém a bala? Me conta sobre a probabilidade de você ter que juntar meus miolos com uma pá! Não é isso que te causa adrenalina? Adrenalina que eu já te disse que você é viciado nessa merda, adrenalina que quase me matou TRÊS FUDIDAS VEZES! ANDA SÉRGIO, PORRA, ATIRA! — Ele gritou. E então ele levou seu dedo até o gatilho da arma enquanto ainda me olhava com ódio. </p><p> </p><p> — Andrés… Por favor, Andrés! POR FAVOR! — O implorei em meio a lágrimas e ele apertou sua mão contra a minha no cabo mais uma vez antes de deixar de exercer força totalmente sobre ela e eu finalmente poder desencostar o cabo de sua testa. Abri o tambor e retirei aquela fudida bala da câmara, jogando arma e bala ao chão em seguida como se elas ardessem como fogo em minhas mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Abracei Andrés com todas as forças que eu tinha. Sentindo como seu coração batia forte contra meu peito, o que me deixou aterrorizado.</p><p> </p><p>— Andrés, por favor, se senta! Seu coração, Andrés, porra! — Caminhei com ele até o sofá e corri para buscá-lo um copo com água e o via de longe controlando a respiração bem como os médicos o haviam indicado para que fizesse cada vez que sentisse que estava prestes a entrar em arritmia. </p><p> </p><p>De olhos fechados e sentado ao meu lado no sofá enquanto eu chorava descontroladamente ainda tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido ali agora, ele começou a me dar um dos piores sermões que já recebi.</p><p> </p><p>— Cada vez que você faz essas merdas para alimentar esse seus fudidos vícios - porque você sabe que é viciado, Sérgio - você faz exatamente o que acabamos de fazer. Cada vez que você bebe como se não houvesse amanhã, que você disputa rachas, se arrisca com qualquer merda que seja ou joga essa… essa merda. Toda vez que você se destrói pelo simples vício de se sentir vivo, ou esquecer que está vivo, você aponta uma arma bem na cabeça de quem você ama. Você dá um tiro no escuro em uma sala lotada de pessoas que gostam de você. — Ele disse já calmo - para meu alívio - e com seu semblante inexpressivo que faziam tremer o mais forte dos homens. Eu apenas conseguia chorar por ter vivenciado uma das piores experiências da minha vida.</p><p> </p><p>— Dessa vez eu não fiz, Andrés… Eu te juro que pensei, mas eu não fiz… Eu juro que não consegui fazer pelo mesmo motivo que você acabou de falar. Apenas pensei em Raquel e em você, só isso… E não fiz... — Desabei em mais lágrimas e Andrés respirou fundo. </p><p> </p><p>O pedi desculpas inúmeras vezes. Ele também me pediu desculpas pelo que havia acabado de fazer. Me abraçou e me disse novamente que eu precisava buscar tratamento, com a diferença que dessa vez eu realmente o escutei e estava disposto a procurar ajuda profissional. Disse que me amava e que eu era a pessoa mais importante na vida dele, e que não desistiria de mim por mais que às vezes falasse aquilo na hora da raiva.</p><p> </p><p>E eu prometi a mim mesmo que tentaria não mais fazer merda atrás de merda. Não por mim, não por medo da morte ou por me preocupar comigo mesmo. Mas sim pelos que ainda me restaram nessa vida de merda. Eu tentaria seguir em frente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Acordei na manhã seguinte e passei um café para tentar me reanimar das poucas horas de sono. Caminhei pelo apartamento observando cada cômodo. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo aquilo já era tão cotidiano e confortável para mim, também era doloroso e agoniante. Os cômodos pareciam frios e sem cor. Era tão pequeno e bem mobiliado, mas parecia sempre faltar alguma coisa. Algo não, faltava alguém… </p><p> </p><p>Liguei para Prieto a fim de encontrá-lo. Dar um ponto final aquela enrolação.</p><p> </p><p>"Raquel! Como está a minha melhor fiel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Estou melhor, Prieto, obrigada. Te ligo porque queria tratar umas questões com você e Ángel. Posso te encontrar hoje?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hoje infelizmente eu não posso, Raquel. Amanhã nos vemos. Mas se for alguma informação nova por favor entre em contato com Ángel! Ah! A âncora se reunirá em Madri neste final de semana, e como você bem sabe, a tradição manda realizar esses eventos na data que cairá bem na próxima segunda!”</p><p> </p><p>Uma sensação esquisita percorreu meu corpo e me senti incomodada com alguma coisa que eu não sabia bem exatamente o quê.</p><p> </p><p>“Aliás, você já deu uma olhada nas notícias de hoje?"</p><p> </p><p>Gelei não só com aquelas palavras mas também com a intuição sugestiva delas.</p><p> </p><p>"O que houve?"</p><p> </p><p>"Houve muita dor de cabeça para os irmãos a partir de hoje!" </p><p> </p><p>Ele disse soltando sua gargalhada nojenta e eu me despedi fingindo neutralidade com aquilo quando na verdade estava pálida e suando frio.</p><p> </p><p>Abri o principal jornal nacional no celular e senti minha pressão abaixar juntamente com os batimentos ficando mais lentos assim que vi a primeira notícia, uma das principais do dia.</p><p> </p><p>"Grandes estabelecimentos são suspeitos de pertencerem ou participarem de esquemas de lavagens de dinheiro para máfia"</p><p> </p><p>Fechei os olhos com força com a sensação de que tudo rodava rápido demais ao meu redor e traguei com força. Apenas um pensamento veio em minha mente: Sérgio!</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sérgio</p><p> </p><p>— Eu não tenho a menor puta ideia, Tamayo! Porra! — Gritei com meu chefe, passando as mãos por meu rosto e cabelos tentando me concentrar e encarar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo e que não se tratava de um fodido pesadelo.</p><p> </p><p>— Convocou todos da equipe das finanças? </p><p> </p><p>— Sim, estão todos na sala e… — Eu dizia quando ele me interrompeu.</p><p> </p><p>— Ótimo! Chame os sérvios! Vamos fazer esses filhos da puta abrirem a boca!</p><p> </p><p>— Tamayo, porra! Presta atenção! — Corri até ele que já se dirigia até a porta pronto para torturar injustamente os funcionários. — Não temos como saber quem fez isso! Pode ter sido literalmente qualquer um! Não foram todas as empresas que temos ligações que foram denunciadas, e isso quer dizer que pode ter sido alguém de fora que somente conseguiu o nome de algumas delas. Assim como também pode ser alguma das que não foram delatadas, ou algum intruso dentro delas querendo sabe-se lá o quê com isso! Também tem a chance de ser somente um repórter investigativo querendo uma pauta grande e usando algum furo nosso para subir de carreira! Além disso, quem fez isso é provavelmente a mesma pessoa que incendiou o depósito de bebidas, e o pessoal da finança não tinham a mínima noção da existência desse depósito. Não temos como saber, porra! </p><p> </p><p>Tamayo soltou o ar que prendia com força pelas narinas e vagou o olhar com ódio por outras partes do escritório. Depois caminhou sem sentido pelo cômodo com as mãos atrás da cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>— Precisamos pensar no que deve ser feito para tentar ao máximo amenizar essa situação. Liste e contate todos os seus conhecidos juízes, promotores e investigadores. Se encontre com seus colegas políticos e molhe o quanto precisar a mão desses filhos da puta para que esses processos não caminhem! Até onde li, foram apenas denúncias anônimas sem provas nem nada do tipo, mas isso já abre espaço para investigação, e é nisso que temos que focar agora também. Tratar de comprar os investigadores. E também rever e alterar possíveis provas! E dessa parte cuido eu!</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo estava com agora com as duas mãos apoiadas na parede. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça e riu debochadamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, você vai cuidar dessa parte, Sérgio? — Ele se aproximou de novo de mim até ficar bem a minha frente, levantando o olhar pela nossa pequena porém notável diferença de altura. — E depois disso? Vai me deixar na mão de novo? Ou você acha que esse é o último ataque? — Ele me olhou sugestivo levantando uma sobrancelha. </p><p> </p><p>— Não fode, Sérgio! Que estamos sendo atacados! Estamos em guerra! Não temos a menor puta ideia de quem seja e você, o único quem eu achava que poderia contar, tá cagando! Tá deixando tudo ir pra merda, Sérgio! Você não vê que essas merdas vão continuar acontecendo? A gente precisa cortar o mal pela raiz enquanto há tempo, joder! — Tamayo estava me implorando com os olhos. — Eu preciso da porra do seu cérebro pra encontrar os filhos da puta que estão fazendo isso com a minha organização! — Seus olhos brilhavam alternando entre os meus dois enquanto falava com fúria e determinação.</p><p> </p><p>—  Eu sei que você não gosta de pôr a mão na massa, Sérgio! Mas você vai estar bem do meu lado nessa, eu te prometo! — Ele tentava me convencer e eu somente quis mandar ele pegar aquela promessa e enfiar no cu dele. — Me diga, Sérgio. O que você quer? É dinheiro? É imóvel? É mais poder? Me diga o que você quer? — Pressionei as mãos em punhos fechados segurando a vontade de dizê-lo que eu queria que ele fosse para a puta que o pariu.</p><p> </p><p>— Me diga, o quê você precisa, Sérgio, e eu te dou! Apenas me ajude nessa! — Ele praticamente me implorava. — Me desculpe por ter feito aquilo no outro dia, eu estava desesperado, e ainda estou! Eu jamais te ameaçaria daquela forma, jamais faria mal a alguém que você gostasse… — Ele mentiu descaradamente e eu apertei os olhos o encarando com todo aquele cinismo para cima de mim. — Eu preciso de você, Sérgio. Faço o que for preciso!</p><p> </p><p>Me distanciei dele o dando as costas. Passei as mãos por meu rosto e cabelos e suspirei. Queria gritar em sua cara que tudo o que eu precisava, ou a vida tinha me tirado, ou ele próprio. Que necessitava de tudo o que nem ele e nem ninguém poderiam me dar. Minha filha, minha mulher e minha mãe. Minha vida normal onde eu era feliz e minha consciência não ardia quando deitava minha cabeça ao travesseiro, antes de toda essa merda acontecer e transformar minha vida nessa desgraça. Quando eu vivia a cada dia e não apenas tentava sobreviver a cada hora. Quando eu não precisava lidar a todo momento com o desgosto que a minha própria existência me causava.</p><p> </p><p>— Preciso cuidar disso tudo, Tamayo. Depois conversamos! — Disse me dirigindo até a porta para sair daquela situação o quanto antes.</p><p> </p><p>Quando eu estava abrindo a porta, Tamayo segurou em meu pulso e eu virei para olhá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>— Pensa bem, Sérgio! </p><p> </p><p>                                                     { Sucker for pain - Imagine dragons }</p><p> </p><p>Assenti e saí de lá. Me dirigindo em seguida para o setor de finanças. Quase chegando a sala já era possível ouvir uma infinidade de vozes. Uma falação que chegava a doer os ouvidos. Abri a porta com brutalidade. Todos os 5 funcionários que estavam ali dentro me olharam assustados parando totalmente o que faziam. Estavam revirando pastas e mexendo nos computadores. Engoliram em seco quando me viram e eu podia imaginar qual era a minha feição tamanha a raiva que eu estava. Eu era sempre calmo e gentil, até bastante tímido na maioria das vezes por conta da minha notável dificuldade em interagir socialmente as vezes, mas ninguém gostaria de conhecer o meu pior lado, e com toda certeza eles já tinham ouvido falar dele.</p><p> </p><p>— Sérgio… — Um deles começou dizendo calmo, e foi o suficiente para que todos os outros começassem a falar todos de uma vez de forma que eu não entendesse nada, me deixando ainda mais puto. Além de eu não entender uma puta palavra do que todos diziam, alguns também estavam discutindo um com o outro.</p><p> </p><p>Puxei minha arma do coldre, a engatilhei e disparei contra a lâmpada da sala, torcendo para que o estouro tivesse sido abafado pelas paredes isoladas e a janela fechada. Todos pararam instantaneamente aquela barulheira e me olharam novamente ainda mais assustados e aflitos. Eu odiava quando me dirigiam esse olhar. Era quase o mesmo olhar de quando algum civil nos via durante um assalto e fugia em pânico ou nos implorava pela vida. Eu odeio ser olhado assim.</p><p> </p><p>— Só tenho duas coisas pra falar pra vocês! A primeira é que traição NÃO TEM PERDÃO! X9 MORRE CEDO! — Gritei e todos pareceram tremer com a minha voz. — Morre feio… Caixão fechado… Se acharem o que restar do corpo, é claro... — Disse agora mais devagar e baixo como se sussurrasse, batendo com o bico da arma na mesa. Estava claramente os ameaçando e eles me olhavam como se eu fosse devorá-los a qualquer momento.</p><p> </p><p>— Segunda é que está todo mundo dispensado até segunda ordem! Vão para suas casas e não se atrevam a deixar a cidade! Caso necessite entrar em contato, o farei! Agora sumam da porra da minha frente... AGORA! — Ao fim das minhas palavras os homens largaram tudo o que faziam ou tinham em mãos e deixaram o lugar às pressas e aterrorizados. </p><p> </p><p>Quando o último homem saiu, soltei o ar que eu nem mesmo sabia que prendia e me deixei voltar a ser o Sérgio de sempre. Senti-me péssimo e arrependido da forma que falei com aqueles homens que poderia considerar meus amigos. Eu tinha certeza que não fora traição de nenhum deles. Nenhum deles teria coragem para fazer isso. Estávamos realmente sendo atacados e havia sim grandes chances de haver um espião entre nós. Mas eu sabia que não eram eles.</p><p> </p><p>Tamayo não me deixaria em paz enquanto eu não o ajudasse em toda essa merda. E de todo modo, ainda que eu não o ajudasse, as consequências de tudo o que acontecesse por conta desses malditos ataques cairão todas para cima de mim. Eu estava fodido.</p><p> </p><p>Não consegui me concentrar em mais nada pelo restante do dia. As palavras de súplica de Tamayo martelando em minha cabeça. O ocorrido da noite passada com Raquel. Os ataques à irmandade e até onde iriam com aquilo. O quê queriam com aquilo. Quem os fazia. Eram tantas coisas que eu nem mesmo conseguia organizar pensamentos minimamente lógicos. A imprevisão sobre o futuro era o que eu mais odiava nisso tudo. Eu estava há tantos anos trabalhando para uma máfia e ainda não me acostumava com o fato de que qualquer merda poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.</p><p> </p><p>Caguei pra todos os meus compromissos. Eu queria fugir de tudo e reorganizar meus pensamentos. </p><p> </p><p>Eu precisava de um pouco de adrenalina. Precisava havia bastante tempo. Eu sei o que prometi a Andrés, mas eu precisava sentir aquilo pela última vez e pensei que estaria tudo bem pois não me colocaria em perigo apenas correr sozinho com meu carro. Eu precisava daquilo, precisava me sentir vivo enquanto estragava meu motor e meus pneus naquela pista arenosa com manobras perigosas. Mas chegando em frente a pista do Nero, lembrei do ocorrido na noite passada. Me recordei do que prometi a Andrés. Da forma que ele me olhava. Me senti um merda por trair sua confiança mais uma vez e estar prestes a alimentar um vício idiota a troco de nada. Então somente dei ré com o carro e voltei para casa. Dessa vez eu fui forte.</p><p> </p><p>Depois passei horas a fio somente treinando em casa. Tentando amenizar toda a tensão e loucura dos últimos dias, transformando toda a energia mental em física, e assim dando espaço para pensar cautelosamente e focado.</p><p> </p><p>As palavras de Raquel não saiam de minha cabeça. Ela não saía de minha cabeça tão só um minuto. Parecia que eu havia vivido bem mais com Raquel do que nosso curto porém intenso tempo juntos. E como eu gostaria de realmente ter vivido mais com ela. Embora tenha aproveitado ao máximo quando estava com ela, se eu soubesse o que nos aconteceria eu não teria desgrudado daquela mulher um só minuto. Joder… eu não sei como viveria de ali em diante sem ao menos ter notícias de Raquel…</p><p> </p><p>As palavras de Tamayo também me atormentavam. Eu tinha certeza que não queria participar daquilo. Que não deveria pelo meu próprio bem. Que eu não era, de certa forma, obrigado a participar ativamente daquela merda e que ninguém poderia me obrigar a nada. Mas a voz de Tamayo continuava a ecoar em meus ouvidos e eu nem mesmo sabia o porquê de aquilo ter despertado tanta atenção no meu inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>"Me diga o quê você quer"</p><p> </p><p>"Me diga o quê você quer, o quê você precisa, Sérgio"</p><p> </p><p>"Eu te dou…"</p><p> </p><p>E então parei bruscamente a sequência de socos que distribuía no saco de boxe quando uma verdadeira loucura passou ligeiramente pela minha cabeça. O saco de boxe recuou e eu quase fui atingido pelo mesmo, voltei a realidade e me perguntei se deveria me autotutelar por aquele pensamento ou se deveria levá-lo adiante como uma verdadeira possibilidade. </p><p> </p><p>A necessidade de ter Raquel era tanta, e eu estava tão conturbado com o que estava acontecendo na irmandade, que fiz a loucura de juntar os dois principais guias da minha vida em um só contexto. Em uma ideia. Uma loucura, melhor dizendo.</p><p> </p><p>Uma daquelas ideias que transformam totalmente a sua vida…</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raquel</p><p> </p><p>Fiquei horas a fio como uma estátua em meu sofá. Apenas chorava e tentava muitas vezes inutilmente conseguir respirar normalmente.  Talvez fosse um surto de ansiedade, havia bastante tempo que eu não os tinha. Quando me recuperei, já era final da tarde e só então percebi que passei grande parte do dia naquele estado. Me sentia extremamente exausta fisicamente e mentalmente. </p><p> </p><p>Aquela notícia havia me abalado terrivelmente. Eu havia feito aquilo. E Sérgio com toda certeza estava em maus lençóis por minha causa. Era mais um passo que a fidelidade havia dado e eu nem mesmo sabia mais como iria contar tudo para Prieto. </p><p> </p><p>Não havia mais o que fazer. Eu já havia tentando de tudo e falhado. Os planos iniciais foram todos para a merda. Eu apenas deveria contar toda a verdade para Prieto e esperar por sua decisão. Tudo estava acabado. Minha vida pós-missão, em um lugar paradisíaco longe de tudo o que eu conheci um dia. Uma nova vida onde eu fosse uma pessoa normal. Um filho… joder, a cada vez que Sérgio me contava sobre Sol eu sentia um estalo quente em meu coração e uma vontade crescente de vivenciar aquilo. Mas eu jamais subjugaria mais alguém a vida que eu levava. E agora a levaria até o fim dos meus dias, que por acaso poderia ser a qualquer momento a partir de agora.</p><p> </p><p>E Sérgio… E pensar que eu até mesmo já havia pensando em uma forma de salvá-lo enquanto imaginava que ainda poderíamos nos reconciliar e eu conseguiria seguir o plano original modificando apenas essa variável… Iria arranjar uma forma de contá-lo toda a verdade e tirá-lo da europa fazendo com que Prieto e a irmandade acreditassem que ele morreu em um confronto comigo. Nem mesmo sabia como iria fazer isso ou como seria feito, mas sei que o tiraria sã e salvo de tudo isso. Ele poderia nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara e me odiar por toda sua vida, poderia até mesmo tentar me matar ou fugir e lutar contra a fidelidade e eu estaria ferrada de toda forma, mas eu também não me importava com o que me aconteceria.</p><p> </p><p>E agora eu definitivamente não sabia o que seria dele. Não sabia quando ele descobriria sobre mim ou se isso sequer aconteceria. Não sabia nem mesmo se entraríamos em combate corpo a corpo e nem como eu reagiria caso isso acontece. Só de pensar na imensidão de coisas que poderiam acontecer de ali em diante, meu estômago embrulhava e minha cabeça doía.</p><p> </p><p>Decidi então que eu deveria abandonar aquele apartamento. Eu não mais precisaria dele e deveria sair de ali o quanto antes. Quando finalmente consegui sair na rua, busquei algumas caixas em comércios e tomei coragem para começar a encaixotar ao menos algumas decorações da casa, decidindo o quê eu ficaria e o quê seria destinado à doação. Pensei que aquilo seria uma boa forma de terapia para que, além de ocupar minha mente com outra coisa, eu começasse a aceitar que aquilo realmente havia acabado. Porém não imaginei que fosse ser tão doloroso.</p><p> </p><p>                                                      { I will never love again - Lady gaga e Bradley Cooper}</p><p> </p><p>Fui até meu guarda-roupa analisar o quanto de roupas eu havia levado para o apartamento. Joder, eram muitas. Meus olhos alcançaram peças as quais estranhei de primeiro momento, quando fui até elas vi que eram duas caixas com roupas de Fábio. Me senti esquisita. Me arrepiei inteira e fechei os olhos com força. Não resisti a tentação e as tomei em mãos.</p><p> </p><p>Peguei de dentro de uma delas, um dos casacos de couro que ele costumava usar e que eram sua marca registrada. Seu modo de vestir e também um pouco do seu jeito eram motivos de brincadeiras e piadas por nossos amigos, as quais ele sempre as levou da melhor forma pois também era bastante brincalhão. Com essa lembrança, meu pensamento me levou direto a ele em seu estado típico. Casaco de couro, blusa lisa e calças escuras. Coturno e óculos escuros, um boné ou chapéu de caça que juntamente com o semblante sério que ele levava sob as sobrancelhas grossas e o bigode espesso, o faziam parecer ter sido retirado diretamente de um filme de velho oeste dos anos 80. </p><p> </p><p>Ele era uma daquelas pessoas que amedrontavam à primeira vista, mas que bastavam algumas palavras para perceber que julgamos totalmente errado sob primeira impressão. Era atencioso e prestativo, engraçado e carinhoso. Eu sabia do grande homem que eu tinha ao meu lado, mas nem isso evitou a minha queda quando ele se foi e eu percebi que ele era único. Totalmente único e que eu não encontraria nem metade do que ele era em mais ninguém e por isso eu jamais amaria novamente. </p><p> </p><p>Encostei meu rosto sobre o tecido e inalei profundo o seu cheiro que ainda estava sobre a peça. Eu daria qualquer coisa para sentir seu toque mais uma única vez. Sem perceber, uma lágrima deslizou por meu rosto. Oh… Como eu era feliz e não tinha a mínima ideia disso. Eu odiava o meu emprego e minha consciência vez ou outra me tirava o sono. Eu detestava o meu passado, mas a simples presença de Fábio em minha vida fazia o meu presente ser suportável e por vezes, até agradável. Quando com ele eu me sentia Raquel em minha essência. Eu esquecia de tudo e de todos. Eu o amava tanto que deveria tê-lo dito isso em toda oportunidade que tivesse.</p><p> </p><p> Agora eu não tinha absolutamente nada além de um tratado de morte pronto para ser assinado pelas mãos do destino.</p><p> </p><p>Continuei arrumando as caixas como se fosse um robô programado para fazer aquela tarefa. Pelo menos agora eu mantinha meu cérebro ocupado pensando no porquê eu havia deixado Alícia comprar tantas decorações para aquela casa. Fui interrompida de minha tarefa pelo interfone que tocou indicando uma visita, certamente Alícia, e anunciando também que eu havia perdido noção das horas e que já era tarde da noite o suficiente para que o porteiro tivesse ido embora. Atendi o telefone com a voz de cansada e tédio pronta para escutar Alícia dizendo que perdeu as chaves do apartamento e como era burrice viver em apartamento com todas aquelas idiotices de condomínio e que não sabia como as pessoas se sujeitavam a isso, praticamente gritando impaciente pelo interfone. </p><p> </p><p>                                                {Naked - James Arthur}</p><p> </p><p>Meu coração errou as batidas e uma adrenalina tão grande percorreu todo o meu corpo em um só segundo que achei que poderia facilmente entrar em colapso quando ouvi a voz rouca de Sérgio soando pelo interfone. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel...Sou eu, Sérgio… Preciso falar com você! </p><p> </p><p>Engoli em seco e fiquei alguns poucos segundos em silêncio porque simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada. Minha mente nublou e eu nem mesmo sabia em o quê pensar. Não conseguia digerir em tão pouco tempo o efeito que aquela voz tinha sobre mim e também não conseguia entender e analisar o que ele havia dito e tudo o que aquilo e aquela situação poderiam significar. </p><p> </p><p>— Raquel? Por favor, Raquel, eu preciso te ver! — Meus olhos encheram de água e meu coração batia tão forte que eu conseguia quase ouví-lo. </p><p> </p><p>Desliguei o interfone e apertei o botão que liberava sua entrada pelo portão principal do prédio. Fiquei alguns segundos olhando para o interfone ao lado e minha porta apenas tentando digerir o que havia acabado de acontecer. Talvez me perguntando se eu realmente estava acordada ou se aquilo era verdade, se era realidade, e estava realmente me acontecendo. </p><p> </p><p>E então, como sempre, passei a ofegar um pouco com o pensamento de que Sérgio pudesse ter me descoberto. E eu havia liberado sua entrada e ele estaria vindo até mim para me torturar e quem sabe me matar. Gelei com esse pensamento, fechei os olhos e Traguei com força. Eu já me tremia dos pés a cabeça. Apenas aceitei que seja lá o que fosse, já não havia mais escapatória, eu abriria a porta para ele e encararia o que fosse. Sérgio agora subia o elevador e trazia consigo dois caminhos que minha vida poderiam tomar: O meu fim, ou o meu recomeço. </p><p> </p><p>A campainha de minha porta tocou. Levei as mãos trêmulas até a chave na maçaneta e quase não consegui abrí-las de tanto que me tremia tamanho o nervosismo que sentia. Abri a porta e o encarei.</p><p> </p><p>Ele tinha o cabelo molhado caído sobre o rosto. Dava para perceber que estava totalmente limpo e sóbrio e tão só essa percepção já me relaxou um pouco. Uma das mãos postas na parede ao lado de minha porta e a outra escondida dentro do bolso da jaqueta de couro preta. Olhava para os próprios pés e me mirou tão logo abri a porta. Os olhos brilhantes enquanto alternavam entre os meus dois com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em um semblante que espelhava alguém que via ao paraíso. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, mas que logo foi desfeito ao observar minha expressão séria tentando esconder ao máximo meu pavor e nervosismo. Ele ofegava e parecia reunir coragem e forças para dizer algo.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou prestes a fazer uma loucura! — Ele soltou.</p><p> </p><p>O olhei em dúvida e ele não me deixou dizer nada.</p><p> </p><p>— Estou prestes a cometer uma loucura… Uma loucura por amor, Raquel… — Ele juntou as duas mãos na frente do tronco as olhou como se ainda tomasse coragem para dizer o que queria. — Eu… eu não suporto mais passar um dia sequer longe de você, e quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo se assim você permitir. Eu não posso mudar o meu passado, mas eu tenho sim a chance de transformar o meu futuro, e todos os meus planos incluem você. Eu sei que parece loucura eu estar aqui na sua frente literalmente te pedindo pra passar os restante dos seus dias comigo sendo que eu mesmo fiz de tudo para te afastar de mim até escassas horas atrás. Mas é que eu fiz tudo isso para te proteger, porque eu te amo, Raquel. Eu te amo… Joder! Que te amo mais de que a mim mesmo!</p><p> </p><p>Lágrimas já desciam descontroladamente por meu rosto e eu tinha vontade de me arranhar para ter certeza que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo e não era mais uma ilusão em um sonho extremamente realístico. Ele também deixava algumas lágrimas escaparem e me olhava sorridente e emocionado. Ele falava atrapalhado tudo o que vinha em sua mente, retirando do mais fundo de seu peito tudo o que guardava sobre mim desde que descobriu me amar. </p><p> </p><p>— E eu estou prestes a cometer uma loucura para poder viver tudo o que planejo com você na paz que nós dois merecemos! Te prometo passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer com que a sua seja a mais feliz possível, te fazendo a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. Eu quero que curemos nossas dores juntos! Quero saborear junto a ti dia após dia a natureza desse amor tão belo que se cultiva em nós dois! — Ele sorria tão verdadeiramente com os lábios trêmulos e as lágrimas escorrendo, e eu o espelhava.</p><p> </p><p>Apertei meus punhos tentando me conter para não avançar sobre seu colo porque ainda queria ouvir tudo o que ele teria a dizer. Não era todos os dias que ele explodia em palavras tão grandiosas como da forma que agora fazia. Meu peito se deliciava de uma das sensações mais doces, puras e quentes. Parecia que meu coração não caberia em meu peito e que aumentava de tamanho a cada frase de total entrega que saía de sua boca.</p><p> </p><p>— Isso tudo, é claro, se você me perdoar, Raquel. Perdoar o que eu te fiz, o que eu te falei. Me deixar te explicar que fiz tudo por medo de que te acontecese alguma coisa. Eu estou… Estou prestes a tomar uma das decisões mais difíceis da minha vida, eu nem mesmo acredito que estou prestes a fazer isso mas é a única forma que vejo de viver a vida que quero ao seu lado, e eu vou até o final se for por isso! E por favor, apenas não me faça perguntas que eu não posso te responder agora, apenas… apenas me diga se você aceita, Raquel… Se você aceita ser minha mulher....</p><p> </p><p>Nem mesmo o deixei dizer uma só palavra a mais. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijei com a ardência que pedia a saudade acumulada em meu peito. Ele me agarrou forte com as duas mãos como se para ter certeza que eu estava ali e não deixar nenhuma distância a mais entre nossos corpos. Mal conseguíamos nos beijar pois sorríamos como bobos em meio ao beijo. Ele segurou o meu rosto com uma das mãos e me olhou com um sorriso largo e os olhos brilhantes com os longos cílios molhados manchando agora as lentes dos óculos. E imagino que eu estava igual. Me levantou do chão e me abraçou forte sobre seu tronco soltando um gemido de êxtase por me ter em seus braços da forma que imaginou um dia não me ter mais. E eu chorei um pranto abafado por entre seus cabelos. Nos distanciamos novamente e ele continuou a me olhar daquela forma.</p><p> </p><p> — Eu vou levar isso como um sim! — Disse e eu assenti forte, não conseguia deixar de sorrir e chorar. </p><p> </p><p>O beijei com ânsia. Com a verocidade e fome que meu desejo de sentí-lo clamava. E ele me correspondeu com o clamor de me fazer inteiramente sua. Ele nos guiou até dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de suas costas. Eu beijava seu pescoço e afundava minhas unhas em seus braços por debaixo da jaqueta e em seus cabelos macios e molhados, aprofundando os toques dos meus lábios contra sua pele quente. Ele reunia todas as forças que tinha para manter a consciência e nos guiar até dentro do apartamento. </p><p> </p><p>Se sentou no sofá e eu me ajeitei melhor sobre seu colo retirando seus óculos, sentindo como seu membro começava a se manisfestar pronto para me satisfazer. Eu apenas pensava em matar completamente a saudade que tinha do seu corpo. Com uma das mão tentei retirar um braço de sua jaqueta e com a outra acariciei seu abdômen por debaixo da blusa ansiando sentir o calor de sua pele por meus dedos. Seu coração batia tão rápido e sua pele estava em febre. Ele mais arfava sobre minha boca de que correspondia os meus beijos, e apenas agarrava minha cintura com força com as mãos imóveis, como se contendo de seus desejos, como se quisesse se controlar, e eu não estava entendendo o porquê daquilo. </p><p> </p><p>Não consegui tirar sua roupa superior pois ele não me permitiu. Mas o ansiava tanto que imaginei ser mais uma das suas provocações, as quais eu sabia muito bem como lidar, e assim levei minha mão até seu cinto para desabotoá-lo, e foi quando ele me freou.</p><p> </p><p>— Raquel… — Ele disse com pesar e ofegante. — Não podemos agora… Eu preciso... resolver uma coisa antes… — Fiz que não com a cabeça e voltei a beijar seus lábios e pescoço. Passei a língua por todo seu pescoço e colo. — Joder… Raquel… Eu preciso ir...hum...agora… </p><p> </p><p>— Não, Sérgio… Não diga isso… Eu preciso de você agora… — Voltei a beijá-lo na boca com ardor e ele tentava inutilmente não corresponder ao enlaçar quente de minha língua na sua. Gemia sôfrego tentando se controlar sobre minhas carícias cada vez mais provocantes. Tirei minha blusa e o deixei admirar meus seios sobre o sutiã de renda preto que eu levava. Ele mordeu os lábios  e cerrou o olhar ali, e eu queimei de tesão por ser tão desejada por ele novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu preciso resolver uma coisa agora, Raquel… Eu… — Ele dizia quando eu o forcei a parar pois friccionei várias vezes minha pelve contra a sua, roçando minha intimidade sobre a sua completamente rígida. Ele gemeu sôfrego em meu ouvido e eu acreditei que o tinha convencido. — Não, Raquel… por favor eu preciso ir… — Ele disse e me afastou um pouco de si pela cintura, de forma que eu parasse sentada quase em seus joelhos.</p><p> </p><p>— O quê você precisa fazer agora, Sérgio? — Bufei com raiva, como uma criança manhosa que havia recebido um “não”</p><p> </p><p>— É justamente por isso que preciso ir embora, porque se eu te contar, você não vai mais me deixar sair por aquela porta e certamente me convencerá a não fazer o que já decidi que precisa ser feito. Assim que por favor, me deixe ir e não me faça mais perguntas! — Ele disse enquanto me tirava de seu colo e se levantava para ajeitar a roupa, se dirigindo já para a porta de meu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>—Sérgio! Como assim? Você está ficando doido? O quê você vai fazer, Sérgio? — Ele ajeitava a própria roupa e óculos, vestia a jaqueta e me ignorava. — Para onde vai? Porque eu tentaria te impedir? — Só então me toquei no que ele falava. </p><p>“uma loucura”</p><p> “Estou prestes a tomar uma das decisões mais difíceis da minha vida”.</p><p> </p><p>Corri até ele e segurei em seu rosto. — Sérgio, estou ficando preocupada, por favor, não me deixe assim aqui. Logo agora que voltou… Joder… Vamos conversar, me diga, o que pretende fazer? Do que você está falando e porque eu tentaria te impedir se soubesse?</p><p> </p><p>Ele tirou minhas mãos de seu rosto e passou as mãos por meus cabelos até pousar a palma de sua mão em minha bochecha, onde eu descansei meu rosto sentindo aquele calor tão reconfortante.</p><p> </p><p>— Me perdoa, Raquel. Não posso te dizer nada por agora. Sei que não estou em condições de te pedir isso agora, mas confie em mim. Eu volto o mais rápido que puder. Deixe a chave embaixo da porta se sentir sono, porque eu vou voltar. Eu te prometo que amanhã você amanhecerá em meus braços, porque eu não vou passar mais uma noite sequer sem você. Mas agora eu preciso ir. </p><p> </p><p>Dito isso, me beijou lentamente, acariciou meu rosto mais uma vez, e se foi. </p><p> </p><p>Se foi. E, assim como eu havia feito, tomou uma decisão unilateral, que trazia consequências para nós dois.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>